Shikon Shards
by ayumeizumi
Summary: "You have to do something about your problem," he remarked after a while. Inuyasha shot the monk a glare. "You are way too tense, Inuyasha...you know, there are many ways to get rid of that."
1. Layers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

Ayume does not appear in any of the stories. :[ But that's okay because she will pop up sometime soon!

Inuyasha murmured something inaudible and sat down cross-legged. Women! Especially those he was traveling with! Unnerving, annoying, aggravating, infuriating… women. Who needed them anyway? "Inuyasha?" And who needed this… this monk?! Miroku stepped close, sinking down at his side in his irritating calm way, and Inuyasha braced himself. He was sure a speech was heading his way. "It's frustrating, isn't it?" Huh? Inuyasha stared at the young monk in disbelief. No speech? "I mean, they are so close, but you can't touch them. It's unnerving sometimes. One second you are their hero, having saved their lives, and then – bang, what do you think I am. And you just sit there and ask yourself what the hell you have done." "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snarled, not in the mood for talking. "You must be as frustrated as I am, aren't you? I mean, Kagome and Kikyo…" "I don't know what you mean." Inuyasha rose swiftly, turning his back on the other man and attempted to walk away. Miroku's eyes were on his back and a faint, sad smile played around his lips. "Oh, you know, Inuyasha. You know very well."

* * *

Miroku was watching the hanyou in their midst and there was no mistaking his rising tension. His temper was flaring more often than not and once Kagome lost her own temper and used 'sit' to keep him in line. Yes, something was up and Miroku knew just what it was. It wasn't really surprising. Kagome and Inuyasha had been dancing around each other ever since they had met. True, Miroku himself had come to join the group only much later, but by then the bickering, arguing and downright heated shouting matches worked like a well-oiled machine. And both enjoyed it, he realized. It was a way for Inuyasha to blow off some steam and Kagome had no scruples showing him when he went too far. His manners had truly increased, but his tact lacked and sometimes Miroku wondered whether or not Inuyasha actually knew he wasn't getting any further with the woman. Not that Miroku himself was doing any better in that department. His own womanizing skills hadn't gone any farther than some flirting and fondling with a little grope here or there. His own frustration was starting to match the hanyou's. So he followed the other man as Inuyasha sought out a solitary spot far away from the camp again. The hanyou sat underneath a tree, staring out over the little valley that sloped away in front of him. Miroku joined him. "You have to do something about your problem," he remarked after a while.

Inuyasha shot the monk a glare. How dare the insolent human follow him? He had come here to be alone, get a grip on things – literally. Now there was little chance of relieving that tension. "You are way too tense, Inuyasha. In our line of work and life, tension isn't always good. You need to relax, let your energies flow again. They aren't right now, curled up and knotty as they are inside your stubborn head." He flashed him a smile. "You know, there are many ways to get rid of that." Inuyasha snorted, then stiffened. Miroku's hand was resting on his thigh, and the heat of his body seemed to seep through his kimono. Inuyasha could feel Miroku's fingertips caressing the inside of his thigh minutely, and he exploded without thinking. Miroku flew about four meters before he landed hard on the ground, rolling himself back to his feet immediately. He had to give it to him, he was a trained fighter. "Don't you ever dare touch me like that again, monk!" Inuyasha hissed, fists clenched. The other man just dusted off his clothing, smiling at him innocently. The hanyou snorted and stormed away, before his anger would get the best of him and he would tear the monk apart.

*

Miroku wasn't sure what had made him approach the other man like this. Not that he hadn't thought about men before. Far from it, but he needed an offspring. At least his father had told him so. No one had ever asked Miroku if he wanted to pass this cursed air rip on to another innocent life. His parents and his grandparents had had no qualms. Sure, father a son and hope to kill Naraku before death; if not, tell the boy to go on with the family quest. He curled his right hand into a fist and pushed those thoughts away. What right had he to burden a child with this? Answer – none. But still, raised as a man who had only eyes for the qualities of women, who approached each and every one almost like on instinct, he had never allowed himself to fall for what part of him wanted. Miroku sighed. Meeting Inuyasha had let that want flare again. He had never thought he had a chance anyway. The hanyou was clearly infatuated with Kagome, and the girl liked him, so he had set his sights on Sango, who, despite her protests, interested him a lot more than any other woman he had ever met before. Still, the want remained. The secret dreams and hopes. Now he might have a chance. Inuyasha wouldn't approach Kagome with his desires and Miroku was a lot safer for him. Maybe… Just maybe… A man could dream, he decided. As he did every night.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Lying in his blankets, arms crossed behind his head, Inuyasha stared at the starry sky above him, feeling restless and nervous. He had no idea where this feeling had come from or when it had started, all he knew was that something wasn't right. Sighing he rolled onto his side. There hadn't been any youkai attacks, no life threatening situations, no fights of any kind - well, apart from Kagome's hand that had landed in his face just before he had been 'sat'– nothing. He was tense, wired, ready to tear anyone or anything that came too close apart. That had been the day Miroku had… A picture sprang up in his mind, a memory of Miroku smiling, violet eyes looking at him intensely, a hand on his thigh – now why was that making him gasp? Why was his leg still tingling where the monk's hand had been? And why was the warm tingling sensation spreading through his body all of a sudden? Inuyasha shifted in his blankets restlessly. Why by all seven hells was he thinking about Miroku? Why was such a simple thing making him tense and anxious? As fleeting as Miroku's touch had been, as persistent were the effects. Not to mention about what the monk had suggested… Inuyasha froze at the very thought. And then his eyes widened in horror when he felt the tingling warmth rush from his thigh throughout his entire body and concentrate itself in his groin. Oh… gods… He was getting hard. Just by thinking about Miroku? And about the things… Inuyasha threw his blankets away in disgust and rose, making sure with one short glance that he wasn't waking any of the others before he glided into the nightly forest. He didn't see the pair of violet eyes following him.

*

Inuyasha slid down a tree, breathing in the cool night air and tried desperately to get his wayward mind back under control. Unfortunately it seemed to have other ideas while it was presenting him with pictures of Miroku – smiling at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, Miroku dripping wet from the rain, soaked kimono clinging to his slender body like a second skin, Miroku touching his thigh, hand gliding higher up his thigh oh so slowly, until it reached his member, fingertips ghosting over his length… Inuyasha surprised himself by moaning deep in his throat. Gods, he was really getting it off by thinking of another man? Of Miroku of all people? A part of his anatomy happily confirmed that thought by twitching lightly and he let out another moan, head falling back against the tree in misery. It couldn't be… it just couldn't! His apparent hardness begged to differ, twitching again, and he sighed. He spread his bent legs slightly… "You are way too tense, Inuyasha. You know, there are many ways to get rid of that." Miroku's words repeated themselves in his mind, and suddenly he felt very alone, wished the monk was here with him, touching him like that again. This time he wouldn't reject him. Gods… was he really that desperate? Inuyasha moaned as he let his fingers slide into the kimono, closing his eyes as he wrapped them around his hardness. Biting his lower lip to suppress another moan, hips twitching into his own touch, he felt the sweet tension build, felt himself getting closer – yet it wasn't enough. Something was missing, almost as if his own hand wasn't enough anymore, something like… Miroku... Inuyasha gasped, hips bucking helplessly as his climax rolled over him with an unsuspected force. Falling back he breathed harshly, riding out the last waves of his completion, before he slowly dared to open his eyes again, only just comprehending what it had been that had shoved him into such a powerful climax. Miroku. And the remembrance of one simple touch, one thought of the…man! Gods, he was thinking about a man while he… and it had made him come like he hadn't in a long time. Inuyasha swore silently, disgusted and shocked with himself while he cleaned himself up. He would have to face the others again, would have to look into those enthralling violet eyes again… how could he, after what had just happened?

*

Inuyasha walked back to the campsite, thoughts spinning chaotically in his mind. A twig snapped. He whirled around, hand ready to pull Tetsuseiga out – when the well-known scent told him he wasn't in any immediate danger. "What are you doing here, prying around in the middle of the night?" he growled at the figure stepping out of the shadows. "Maybe the same as you… looking at the stars, meditate a little…" Miroku smiled at him and suddenly Inuyasha was thankful for the dim light preventing the monk from seeing him blush as his mind provided him with a flash of images of Miroku doing what he had done back there… and then it snapped back. What if Miroku had seen him? Gods… "Never sneak up on me like that again, monk! Be grateful you're still alive!" he hissed, rushing past the other man. "Inuyasha." "What?!" Miroku reached out and gently picked a twig out of his unruly long hair. "Better have a friend watch your back in the night. One never knows who might be… sneaking," he murmured, turning. Inuyasha gaped at his friend's retreating form – and blushed even deeper. Even if Miroku hadn't actually seen him, he had definitely known. Damn that man!

* * *

Time passed. Three days exactly. In that time Inuyasha watched his companion closely, but Miroku was his charming self, giving him the same smiles he gave to others, and he flirted with the women they met just the same. Somehow it bothered Inuyasha. Not just the flirting but the fact that Miroku wasn't the slightest bit disturbed by his reaction to the monk's advances. He was a ladies, man, right? He didn't hit on men on a regular basis, correct? Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he sat close to a river that ran near their current camp site, an old shack Sango had discovered. He had stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his robe, folded his legs under him, and currently glared at the hapless fish swimming in the stream. His ears twitched spasmodically. He was confused. He was angry. He was still tense around the others, now especially Miroku. Where before he had wanted more from Kagome, he now thought about the monk a lot. Too much! he thought angrily. He was noticing the slight form under the black and purple robes, the smiles, the hair hanging into his forehead, the sparkle in the violet eyes, the little pony tail he longed to mess up… Damn! Inuyasha snarled to himself, hunching down more. He had been even more rude and brusque in the last few days, especially to Kagome and Miroku. While Kagome was used to his temper shifts where she was concerned and usually countered with some of her own, Miroku wasn't. Still, he took the insults and snide remarks almost stoically. "There you are." The voice made him jump and reach for Tetsuseiga and he barely relaxed as he recognized who had surprised him. Miroku. The cursed monk had actually managed to sneak up on him! "What do you want?" he demanded. "Sango and Kagome are bathing. I decided it's healthier for me to be far away from where they are now." Inuyasha arched a sarcastic eyebrow. "No peeking, Miroku?" he growled. "No, I'm not in the mood." "Now there's a first." Miroku just smiled angelically and that smiled did more to Inuyasha's insides than any youkai could. "So, it's just the two of us," the dark-haired man said conversationally and came closer. The hanyou moved involuntarily back and bumped into the willow that grew close to the river. "We might just figure out what keeps you so tense, Inuyasha." "I'm fine!" "No, you're suffering from something that weighs heavily on you." Inuyasha growled again but Miroku wasn't even remotely impressed. Leaning into his personal space he just smiled at the hanyou, placing one hand on his hip. Inuyasha buried his claws into the tree he was leaning against, inhaling deeply at the rush of desire this simple touch was causing. Miroku's hand glided over his hip and down one thigh and Inuyasha felt himself shiver. This wasn't right, he shouldn't allow the other man to touch him like that, should shove him away immediately, he should… Gods, but his body responded to the touch, leaving him frozen to the spot while Miroku touched him even further, hands gliding between his legs, cupping and squeezing gently. Inuyasha gasped with the wave of sensations, feeling his hips twitch into his friend's grip. "You're hard, Inuyasha. You need this, you need relief, to let go… clear your mind. Let me help?" No… get away from me… Inuyasha wanted to scream his denial, but to his shock he just moaned something incoherent, felt Miroku starting to caress and stroke him. The monk was really close now, leaning against him, and he could feel the other man's breath on his neck, smelled his arousal, matching his own. Miroku was now stroking him through the fabric of his kimono and Inuyasha closed his eyes, giving in to his own desire, the increasing sensation of heat and want Miroku was creating inside him, until it became too much. Gasping and panting he felt himself jerk violently into Miroku's hand, helplessly coming again and again. Miroku let go of him and Inuyasha almost sagged to the ground, his knees not much more than jelly. Only the tree behind him and the hard body in front of him kept him upright. "I think we found the source of your tension," the monk murmured into one pointed ear. Inuyasha pushed him away and the infuriating smile made the hanyou want to wipe it off that handsome face. He decided on a glare, but even that didn't faze the dark-haired man. "Nothing's wrong with me!" Inuyasha snapped. "Of course." Miroku smiled more. Inuyasha just whirled around and stalked off down the river. He needed some distance, he needed some time alone, and he needed to clean himself.

Miroku watched the hanyou leave, a hard to interpret expression in his eyes. He still saw the expression of pleasure and relief on the smooth features, heard the panting breaths, the racing pulse of his companion. You forced yourself on him, part of him whispered and he curled away from that thought. Was he really that desperate that he had used Inuyasha's growing need to satisfy himself? To touch what he normally wouldn't? To hear those wonderful moans and whimpers? Yes, that part told him. You have. You gave him no way out. Damn! He settled down in the shade of the tree and stared out over the river. He had forced him; his friend. Someone who was confused about his body's needs and desires, about what his mind told him and what he so truly craved. He loves Kagome, you stupid Houshi. All you are is a way of relief, to be thrown away. But what if he was so desperate for that contact that he was willing to be just that…?

* * *

The night was cloudy and almost starless, the moon a fat blob of silver against the black sky. A small fire flickered in the middle of their current camp, right in the middle of nowhere. They had left the last village two days ago and hadn't met many people on their path. Sango, Kagome and Shippo were all fast asleep. Inuyasha had chosen to spend the night outside the circle of friends, and Miroku hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was gazing at the canopy of leaves, his body and mind relaxed. He turned his head when he sensed someone approaching him. In the sudden ray of moonlight peeking through some clouds he saw a flash of silvery white, golden canine eyes glowed slightly. The priest smiled faintly when he realized who was standing in front of him, and he tossed his blanket aside, following the retreating form of his friend into the dark forest. Stupid, part of him raged. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You're setting yourself up for a lot of pain. But the desire to hold this man again, to see the features in total rapture, to hear the moans and whimpers as he pleasured him was too strong. Inuyasha was waiting for him at the nearby clearing, leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't even look up when Miroku approached the stiff form, knowing only too well what Inuyasha needed. He had hoped that it also was what he wanted. Miroku stopped for a brief second, frowning at the thought, but then Inuyasha did look up, and Miroku was lost. Reaching out he ran a hand through the long silvery strands, feeling their silken texture as they played over his skin. Inuyasha stood stock still, only unfolding his arms as he relaxed against the tree, his golden eyes closing as he shuddered. * Inuyasha didn't known what had gotten into him to wake Miroku, all he knew was that he couldn't forget the monk's touch, or how his lips had felt on his skin, sending him over the edge. And he knew that something inside of him needed that kind of touch again, needed to be caressed and held, needed -- Miroku. And Miroku had understood. He was standing in front of him again, close, oh so close he could smell him easily, even smell his arousal. Miroku's fingers were gently running through his hair. The fleeting caress made him relax and he shuddered when fingertips were ghosting over his bare neck, making him tilt his head in an unspoken request. The other man wasted no time taking it, and Inuyasha gasped when Miroku leaned against him, gently pushing his hair aside and started nibbling and kissing at the exposed skin of his neck. It sent trails of fire through his body, concentrating in his groin, and he shivered again. Miroku's hand roamed gently over his body, stroking him through the fabric of the kimono and Inuyasha dug his claws into the tree behind him. They had been standing like this before and the mere memory made his manhood stir – and right now it was much more than just a memory. Miroku gently nipped at his jaw line, fingers gliding between the layers of his clothes, searching for bare skin. "Inuyasha," he whispered hoarsely, embrace tightening, and he could feel his friend's arousal now. Miroku slipped a knee between his legs, pressing again his crotch and Inuyasha couldn't suppress the moan this caused, hips twitching into the pressure. "Let me see you. Please?" He felt himself nod, felt Miroku untie his kimono, cool night's air caressing his skin, followed by hands ghosting over his flesh, making him shudder. "Gods, you're beautiful," a soft voice whispered before Miroku gently bit the crook of his neck, licking his way down his chest, sucking at his nipples. Inuyasha moaned as a jolt of yet unknown pleasure ran through his body, knees giving way. Miroku's hands were there, guiding him to the ground, before they continued their ministrations, slipping between his legs, teasing his hardness. Miroku worked his way down his body, making Inuyasha shudder and tremble with every new spot he paid attention to. Suddenly he felt a hot wetness engulfing him, and Inuyasha cried out with both surprise and desire, hips bucking helplessly as Miroku's tongue and fingers did wonderful things to him. He buried his clawed hands in the other man's dark hair, spreading his legs involuntarily to grant more access and felt Miroku tease and stroke parts of his body that he'd never thought of as sensitive. But obviously they were, and the sensations were incredible, making him moan and pant, writhe and buck. And then Miroku sucked at his length and he cried out the other man's name as the pleasure reached its peak.

Coming back to himself slowly Inuyasha rolled onto his side, pulling the open kimono over his exposed body. Violet eyes were watching him sadly as he rose without a word and vanished into the forest. Miroku sighed as he touched his lips, the evidence of the hanyou's desire still traceable, his scent still lingering on his own body. He gasped when he touched his own hardness and closed his eyes. Minutes later he whispered a name as he reached his own completion, a name he desperately wanted to scream out passionately but would never dare to. He had let himself fall. Fall for the hanyou, fall for Inuyasha, and it was more dangerous than facing any of Naraku's minions or Naraku himself. He was losing his heart to someone who had no place for it.

* * * Two days had passed since their encounter in the woods and thankfully Inuyasha had too much to do beating the hell out of two youkai making the lives of a small community near the river harder than it should be. It helped to distract from the confusing emotions boiling inside of him. Slashing and punching at the ugly face in front of him, he took less satisfaction than usual out of beating a youkai opponent and when he finally delivered the death blow, there was almost no feeling of victory inside of him. The only feeling that continued was that of confusion. And longing. He pushed it away and locked it behind steel doors. He didn't long for Miroku's touch, his nearness, his smile. But as he returned to the others who had together defeated the second youkai, he couldn't but glance at the monk, check him for injuries as he had formerly only done for Kagome, and reassure himself that there were no wounds. A few bruises maybe, but no wounds. How had his interested in Kagome waned, and flared for this man? This annoying womanizer who couldn't wait to find the mother of his children to father a son? Someone who charmed his way into every female's heart? Someone who flirted with each and every woman they met? And who had touched him so gently; who had brought him release in a way Inuyasha had never thought was possible. Who had stroked and kissed and nibbled at his skin, who had driven him higher and higher until he had exploded in a climax that had shattered his soul. Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut and growled to himself. No! He didn't fancy the other man, nor did he long for him. But that night, he was back with him again. And the next. And the one after that. Safe from youkai attacks, Miroku rekindled and stoked the flame inside the hanyou. It became an addiction, a dangerous addiction he couldn't let go of.

Inuyasha hissed and bucked as those well known hands on his body opened his kimono, brushing over his skin, stroking and caressing spots that elicited moans and shudders, lips and tongue added to increase the pleasure. He closed his eyes to the other man's ministrations. Miroku could play him like an instrument, knew where to tease featherlike and where to stroke harder, where to lick and where to bite, and what effects each had on the hanyou. But then the touches went away, the rustle of clothing the only thing he could hear. Looking, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Miroku straddle him – as naked as on the day he was born. He had seen the monk in the nude before, but that had been an entirely different matter. "Shhh," Miroku just whispered, stretching out over him, and then he could feel the other man's body pressed against his, skin meeting skin for the first time since they had become – what? Lovers? He didn't get the chance to think about it because Miroku continued to touch him – but this time it was his entire body gliding over his, sensations new and oh so good, making him forget about anything than this moment. Miroku reached for his pocket, producing a little jug, and Inuyasha frowned. What…? The scent coming from the oily liquid was a fresh aroma, like some herbs the monk occasionally used, and he poured it into his palms. "What are you doing?" "It's all right, Inuyasha. This will help you relax, get rid of all the tension." "I don't want… gods!" The latter was almost cried out when Miroku stroked his entire hardness with his slick hands, holding down his bucking hips. His eyes slid shut of their own volition and he flew in the new sensation. "Inuyasha, listen. I want you to hold absolutely still now, until I tell you otherwise, or you'll hurt me. Can you do that?" Sure, everything… Inuyasha managed a nod – and then his eyes flew open as he heard Miroku give a hissing moan, felt something incredible hot and slick and tight sliding onto him … "Miroku! What …?" Violet eyes looked down at him, dark with a desire he hadn't noticed there ever before. Miroku supported himself on his chest as he minutely lowered himself onto his length, taking him into his own body! And gods, if this didn't feel good, better than anything the monk had ever done to him before. Groaning he fought the urge to thrust, to just take – Miroku had said it would hurt him? He knew he was stronger than the human, could easily break him should he not be in control of his powers. But then Miroku made a sound deep in his throat and moved, and Inuyasha couldn't help it. With a low growl he grabbed the man's wrist and flopped them around, burying himself deep into the other man, regardless of whatever he might say. To his surprise Miroku didn't protest. On the contrary – he cried out, met every deep thrust with one of his own, almost sobbing every time. "Inu…yasha… gods, yes … I love you…" Golden eyes widened in shock, but then Miroku bucked wildly, screaming his name again, pulling him down into him and reality fled him as he got lost in his own pleasure.

*

Looking down at the man under him, still breathing hard in the afterglow of his own hard climax, Inuyasha pulled back roughly, ignoring the hiss of discomfort that action caused. He rearranged his clothes and rose swiftly, teeth clenching as he took in the naked body to his feet. Miroku lay sprawled on the ground, eyes still closed and the confirmation of his own passion drying on his stomach. He looked absolutely – adorable. "… I love you… " The harshly panted words, cried out in the throws of passion were still ringing in Inuyasha's ears. He wasn't even sure the monk had realized what he had said, but he had no doubt he had meant it. "Inuyasha?" Puzzled violet eyes were looking up at him, making something inside of him cringe. "No!" And he fled. "Inuyasha!"

Miroku slowly gathered his clothes, cleaning himself up mechanically, and slid into the kimono. He had stimulated Inuyasha to his limits, had provoked the hanyou into taking him, had himself allowed to let go and feel. And for a brief moment he had felt, had let down his guard and made himself believe it was for real. Baka that he was.

* * *

The village consisted of seven huts on man-high poles, each with a ladder or stairs leading to the entrance. The little group walked down the only road and Kagome looked around curiously. "No one's here," she remarked. "That's obvious," Inuyasha muttered. Everything appeared deserted. There were no animals, no baskets of fruit or vegetables, no firewood stocked near the houses, no dogs barking, no stray cats – and no people. Miroku walked over to the closest house and climbed up the stairs. "Hello?" he called. No answer. Pushing aside the tatters that had been a curtain once, he looked inside. "Empty," he told the others. Inuyasha frowned. Something felt wrong here and it wasn't the lack of life. Suddenly his nose picked up a sharp scent and his ears flattened. He whirled around as sensitive ears picked up a rustle and a growl left his throat. A man had appeared in the middle of the street and at his sight, Kagome gave a little gasp, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. He was ancient, wrinkled, dressed in old clothes that had seen better days, and he kept himself upright with a staff. Inuyasha felt like crouching down and preparing for a fight, drawing his sword to ward off evil – because of this little man? Granted, a very ugly man. His face was horribly disfigured as if something had slashed it with deep claws. One eye was covered by a piece of cloth, the other had been almost destroyed by the attack. He was hairless, with only a few tufts still left on his scarred head. One ear was intact, the other no longer existent. "Eh, hello," Miroku called and descended the stairs. "We're travelers and…" "Demon," the old man hissed. Miroku stopped and shot Inuyasha a look. The hanyou didn't move from his battle-ready position. "You and your kind have killed us all!" the old man raged. "You seek to destroy us, take our land, our children, our very souls!" "Inuyasha isn't evil!" Kagome protested. The horrible face turned to her and she froze. "Youkai or hanyou, they're all alike. You collaborate, you protect, you love them! But in the end, they betray you and do this!" He gestured at his face. "A demon did this to you?" Miroku asked, coming closer. "Yes, a demon of the worst sort. His line, his blood! I defied him by surviving, and I defy you by cursing your very existence, hanyou! May you find what you so badly want! May you turn into what you crave to be! May you slay all who travel with you!" And then he added something in a dialect Inuyasha had never heard. It was neither a youkai language, nor a human one. Miroku just paled and shook his head. "No!" he protested. "You can't do that to him!" But the man just walked away. As the monk tried to follow, the fragile looking figure lashed out with his staff, catching Miroku unawares and belting him hard. He fell to his knees with a gasp. And the man was gone. Inuyasha felt a flash of something shoot through him as Miroku fell, as he heard the soft gasp of pain, but he caught himself. Instead his eyes scanned for the strange man, he sniffed the air for the sharp smell, but there was nothing left. He was gone. "Miroku, are you all right?" Kagome called. "Fine," the monk managed and got to his feet. "For such a frail old man he's very fast and very strong…" "What did he say?" Sango demanded. Dark eyes met amber ones and Inuyasha felt a curl of foreboding. "It was a curse," Miroku said softly. "Curse?" Shippo echoed. "Why? What for? What kind of curse?" The violet eyes didn't waver. "That the hanyou shall be the youkai that hides inside at the next full moon. To give in to the dark and evil side, to kill and slay, and drink blood. To become the creature of darkness they all came from." Inuyasha felt cold all of a sudden. Memories of his demon side rose unbidden, the sight of blood on his elongated claws, the smell of death, the thrill of taking a life, be it youkai or… human. The rush of it all. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would he do such a terrible thing? And can this be a real curse?" Miroku shrugged, breaking the eye-contact to Inuyasha. "I don't know. Maybe it's a hoax, but maybe not. We should leave." Everyone looked at Inuyasha, who glared back defiantly. He drew himself up to his full height and pushed past them. "He's just a mad old man," he huffed. But somewhere deep inside he felt the first tendrils of fear. What if not? What if the curse came true…? * * *

"So what if the curse is true?" Sango asked matter-of-factly as they sat around their evening fire, far away from the deserted village and the scarred old man. Inuyasha had chosen a place far away from them, sitting on a sturdy branch in a tree, gazing out into the night. Kagome had gone to talk to him, but she had returned with no luck at all. Her mood was as dark as everyone's and not even Shippo had something to remark on. "Then we keep away from Inuyasha tomorrow night, let it run its course," Miroku replied calmly. "I wonder why he did it," Kagome murmured. "And who disfigured him so horribly?" Sango shrugged. "Some youkai. Then again, the old man said he was of Inuyasha's line and blood." "You mean… a relative?" Her brows drew together. "There is only one I can think of. Sesshoumaru." They stared into the fire until Miroku rose. "I'll see if I can talk to him," he murmured and walked out into the darkness around their fire.

Miroku had no trouble finding their missing hanyou. He just walked to the tree Inuyasha had settled down on and sank against the wide trunk. Silence reigned around them, only broken by the soft breeze rustling through the grass and leaves, as well as the occasional insect. "What do you want?" Inuyasha finally broke the spell. "Nothing." Silence once again. Then, "Leave." "No." There was a low growl. "I don't want your company!" "But you need it." "What for?" "You'll know." Miroku smiled a little as Inuyasha had no reply for that. He hadn't planned on any kind of physical closeness tonight. He just wanted to be there when Inuyasha finally decided he needed to share. In whatever way the hanyou deemed it right. Time passed as he leaned against the tree, and finally there was a soft rustle as Inuyasha jumped off the tree. He landed in a crouch, golden eyes aglow in the bright light of the almost full moon. Tomorrow it would be full; tomorrow those eyes might be red and filled with evil. They regarded each other for a moment, then Inuyasha joined him, sitting down slightly turned away from him. Miroku risked his luck and touched the tense form. The hanyou didn't pull away, just looked at the pale hand holding him, then the human who had dared to touch without asking. Ever since their encounter on the forest floor, ever since Inuyasha had come inside him, the hanyou had changed somehow. He was looking at Miroku from under drawn eyebrows, those amber eyes filled with something the monk couldn't read. It was as if Inuyasha expected something to happen, but nothing had. In a way Miroku understood the fear that lurked beneath that tough exterior. No one had ever been that close to the half-demon, no one had ever done this to him, and he let Miroku come back. He actually came for him, silently requesting the intimate moments. But each time he recoiled after the act, shocked by the need and the emotions, afraid to let the truth sink in. Miroku himself had accepted his truth already. He loved a hanyou; he loved this hanyou. "Inuyasha," Miroku said softly. "The curse is not true," was the growled reply. "It might be. It sounded and… felt real." "You're wrong!" "We can't risk anything." "I have Tetsuseiga! I can't turn into a demon!" Inuyasha spat, then pulled roughly away. "I can't." "We can't risk it," Miroku repeated patiently. "So what do you want to do? Seal me somewhere?" There was almost fear in that harsh voice. Almost. "I have to. For your own good." Their eyes met and Miroku steeled himself against the flash of betrayal in the hanyou's amber expression. The ofuda were to ward off evil; Inuyasha wasn't evil, but he would be dangerous. "We will find a secluded place," the monk explained, "like the cave we passed by yesterday, and we'll wait out the moon." Golden eyes closed and claws buried into the soft ground. "It can't be for real," he whispered. Miroku moved slowly toward him and those wonderful eyes rose to look at him. There was suddenly so much pain and desperation in there, so much fear and terror, he longed to just kiss him. But then the emotions were wiped away. Miroku watched as Inuyasha drew back, rose to his feet, and finally jumped up into the tree again. "Sleep well," he whispered, knowing the hanyou would hear him. Then he turned and went back to the camp.

* * *

Morning was a solemn affair. They made breakfast, then packed and started to walk back the way they had come, circumventing the deserted village. Sango and Kagome had agreed that the cave might be the best option since it had only one entrance and exit. Inuyasha had joined them but declined any kind of food, and he was silent. Kagome had announced that she had to be back home because of school and an important exam, but she was reluctant to go. Her large eyes showed her worry and while it touched something inside Inuyasha, the emotions of before had changed. Where he had missed her when she hadn't been there or yearned for something he might never have with the human girl, there was now just acceptance of her presence. Maybe he had loved her; at least he had felt some softer emotions when it came to Kagome. But now it was nothing but the need to protect her in their quest for all the shards of the jewel. Kagome regarded the white-haired hanyou worriedly. "I should stay…" she started. Inuyasha brusquely shook his head. "No!" "But.." "Go home!" he snapped. Annoyance and stubbornness rose inside the girl and she drew herself up. "Right. The mighty Inuyasha can fight this on his own." "Exactly! Just go!" Because if she stayed, Kagome would be just another possible victim to the demon. Like Shippo and Sango and – Miroku. His golden eyes fell on the man in question and he got was an encouraging smile. Damn the monk! "Okay, I'm leaving," Kagome announced. "Sango, could you get me back to the well?" The demon huntress looked at Inuyasha, then shot a silent question at Miroku. "Go," he replied softly. "I'll keep an eye on him. Take Shippo, too. The less innocents, the better." Inuyasha tried not to wince at that. If he truly did turn into the full demon, he would kill whatever came too close, whatever he fancied taking, and he wouldn't stop at his friends. "Be careful," Sango said seriously. "As always." She picked up Kirara and threw her in the air. The small, two-tailed cat morphed into her much more impressive self, fire erupting from her paws and tails. Kagome and Sango climbed on her back, then Shippo jumped up. Three pairs of eyes looked down at the two men, then Kirara flew off, moving almost lazily. "You should've left with them," Inuyasha growled, not looking at his only companion. "And you shouldn't be alone," Miroku argued. Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm old enough to look after myself!" he snapped. A mild smile graced the monk's lips. "Of course, but if the curse runs true, you need someone to… hold you back." "Yes, the seals," Inuyasha growled, then the hanyou turned on his heels and stalked away toward the cave. He was very much aware of the light steps of Miroku as the other followed him, unperturbed by his outburst. Secretly he was glad to have the company.

* * *

He couldn't believe that the curse would overpower Tetsuseiga. The sword made of his father's fang was powerful, had always lifted the demon-side, turning him back into the hanyou he had been born as. Still, Inuyasha felt a curl of fear in his stomach. The old man with the missing eye had scared him – even if he would never admit it to anyone. Inuyasha wasn't afraid of anything; never. Unbidden, the ancient, wrinkled, scarred face reappeared before his inner eyes. A face disfigured by his brother's minions. A man who had fought death and survived, but he had never recovered. Mad and powerful, he had cursed the only living relative of the demon who had taken his face. Inuyasha sank to the floor of the cave, amber eyes on the mouth of the cave he had chosen as his prison. He couldn't but notice the lone figure standing there, working with the seals. The innocent looking ofuda with the wards written on them had been pinned to rocks at the mouth of the cave. Miroku had been his silent companion throughout the journey to this cave, which was little more than a crack in the stone that widened to form the place he now just silently waited in. For the transformation? For any kind of move or word from Inuyasha? The hanyou didn't know. He shivered again as something cold brushed over his soul and his grip on the sword tightened. He wouldn't give in to his demon side. Tetsuseiga would protect him. Soft steps alerted him to the human's approach, but he refused to look up. Tetsuseiga on his crossed legs, he gazed at the sheath that covered the dangerous sword. His hair fell like a curtain around him and kept the outside world away. Thoughts whirled, reminded him of the times he had been a demon. Inuyasha chased them away. "Inuyasha?" The gentle voice made him look up against his will and his eyes met the dark gaze of his companion. Violet eyes, such a strange color. The narrow face with its defined lines, so smooth and unmarked by the hardships of his young life. The small, golden earrings… Inuyasha longed to explore them, run his claws over the pierced lobes… Miroku's face showed tension, but his expression was still soft, worried… loving. Inuyasha swallowed back the need to jump up and leave. He couldn't deal with those emotions on top of his rising fear and anxiety. Dusk was approaching and soon the full moon would rise. He could almost feel it. A hand cupped his face, stroked back the heavy hair, and he shivered at the touch, then drew back abruptly. Miroku's touch burned on his skin, reminded him of the still not confronted conflict inside him. "You should leave," he managed. "I'm staying," was the simply reply. "Because you need me." With that Miroku straightened and resumed his position at the mouth of the cave. Because he needed him. No! Inuyasha clenched his teeth. He had never needed anyone. Not his father, not his brother, no friends! With the death of his mother he had sealed all those needs inside – until Kikyo had cracked that seal, until Kagome had widened the opening, and until finally Miroku had slipped inside and… changed something. Golden eyes looked at the monk. Inuyasha felt the yearning again; for something he couldn't put into words. There was a sudden, sharp pain inside him and he gasped soundlessly, his hand clenching around Tetsuseiga. Then agony really hit him. He had no time to scream, just feel the burning pain of where his hands touched the sword. He flung it away and jumped up, rage building inside of him, ears flattening against his head, longer canines baring. His sensitive nose picked up the smell of the dark woods outside, of the life force at his beg and call, and he felt his own strength multiply. It felt so good. It was intoxicating. And then he picked up on the human scent. Fresh and familiar. Oh yes, very familiar. He had tasted this human before, remembered the texture of his skin against his hands, claws brushing over the layers of satiny cloth covering fragile skin. Fragile. So, so fragile. His mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

* * *

Miroku watched the first stars appear and soon the pale orb of the moon was visible against the dark purple sky. Not yet night, but no longer day. The time between both; dusk. There was a sudden thunderous roar behind him, followed by a crackle, and Miroku whirled around. His mouth fell open in shock as he discovered Inuyasha making his way across the seals, staggering, stumbling, but coming closer. He shouldn't even be able to move after stepping onto the first ofuda! His hair hung into his eyes and his arms were by his side, claws flexing slightly as he came to s top outside the barrier. "Inuyasha?" Miroku called, shocked. No one had ever broken so many seals and had still walked! He had taken out youkai with just one of them, killing or disabling them! But his friend… Inuyasha was half human! Even when his demon side took over, how could he be stronger than the strongest youkai Miroku had ever fought? The hanyou stumbled and stood still, panting. Each breath was a soft hiss. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Miroku asked, slightly worried. "All right? I'm perfectly fine. More than fine. I'm excellent." The last was almost growled and when the other turned, Miroku's eyes widened in shock. Red demon eyes burned at him, lips were pulled back over the canine teeth, and sharp claws flashed up and toward him. His reaction was one out of instinct. He threw up his arms, brought his staff before him, and tried to fend off the furious creature that had once been Inuyasha. Now it was nothing but a demonic force, a source of anger and evil. Claws clashed against his staff and he shuddered under the impact. A second blow bit deep into the flesh of his left forearm and he screamed in pain as deep gouges were torn down to the bone. He went down on his knees, almost instinctively folding up around the injury that bled heavily between the folds of his sleeve. Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "Human," he growled. "Weak, despicable human." He raised his blood-covered claws, smiling. It was sinister, evil, and Miroku felt sick as the demon began to lick off the red fluid, smacking his lips. "But you taste good." He couldn't fight him. Inuyasha was too strong and his only weapon was the kazaana. Miroku wouldn't use it, though. Never against friends, even if his friend was currently out to kill him without a shard of remorse. "Time for you to die, monk," the demon hissed. Through a haze of tears of pain, Miroku saw him approach and he couldn't see anything of Inuyasha in the feral mask, the satisfied smile, the murderous eyes. "Inuyasha," he whispered, his right hand closing around his staff. "Sorry." And he swung at the demon. Inuyasha jumped back, deeper into the cave, laughing. "You think that can stop me, human?" "No, but this can…" And he started the chant. Closing his eyes, legs folded under him, sitting in the mouth of the cave, Miroku started to whisper the incantations to erect a barrier. For a moment, Inuyasha was frozen, then he jumped, colliding hard with the magical field. Miroku risked a glance, and continued to pour his mental energy into the wall that would keep Inuyasha in the cave and away from the others. A howl was his answer and the demon flung himself against the barrier again and again. Miroku ignored it. He knew how strong he was, how long he could withstand a physical attack. Almost absent-mindedly he wrapped the tatters of his sleeve around the deep, serious wounds that leaked past every bandage, then he shut out the real world. He cut himself off from his body, from the pain, from the exhaustion that would soon come. And he redirected his energies into the barrier – -- which started to vibrate under the attack.

* * *

Inuyasha as a half-demon was an impressive opponent. He was strong, fast, resilient and a good fighter. His claws were dangerous, as was his sword, but as long as he was the half-demon, he was still in control. There was no killing frenzy, no blood lust, there was only the anger and the heat of the battle. He could tell friend from foe. As a full demon, there was little left of the man Miroku had fallen in love with. There was the silvery white hair, the pointed dog-ears on the top of his head, but except for that, nothing reminded of Inuyasha. This was a demon now, a creature of evil, of destructive powers and the need to slay. It was a thing in battle rage, hunting for blood, going for the kill. Red eyes shone out of a feral face, long fangs gleamed from under pulled back lips, and the claws were deadly tools. Miroku had felt them bite into his flesh, cut through muscles and tendons to the bone. They had severed blood vessels and he was losing a lot of the vital fluid, but right now it was the least of his concerns. Wincing under a new barrage of attacks, he concentrated on upholding his barrier. He had erected such magical shields before, had held them for hours, sometimes for more than a day, but never against such a ceaseless attack, never while he was weakening physically. Hunger and thirst wouldn't be a problem; blood loss and pain were. A howl echoed through the cave and Inuyasha threw curses at him, foul names, taunted and insulted him, but the monk let it all cascade off him. The outside didn't exist, only the shields mattered. His mental barriers reverberated under the onslaught and the pain in his head was close to the one in his arm. It was a migraine of epic proportions, but pain was nothing that mattered. What did matter was keeping Inuyasha in the cave as long as the full moon was in the sky. As the moon set, the curse would lift and Inuyasha would be his old self again. Until then he would keep the others safe, would keep Inuyasha safe. Sango would gladly kill the demon, or another creature might be stronger and do the same. He wouldn't risk it. He was Inuyasha's protection. Perhaps at the cost of his own life. He was vulnerable. There was no one to guard his back. No Sango, no Kagome, no one… Should a demon or other creature pass by and decide to take a bite out of him, he was easy prey. His senses were turned inward, to the barrier. The raging continued. Miroku grimaced slightly as the next attack seemed to cut through him, into him, slice his soul apart with his mind. The moon was still in the sky. It was hours till dawn. I won't let you hurt yourself, Inuyasha, he thought. Never.

* * *

The full moon rose to its highest point this night, then began its descent once more. A few clouds dotted the night sky, passing over the yellow-white moon. As the moon phase neared its final stage, the barriers around the mouth of the cave began to weaken. The demon trapped inside howled as the first holes appeared, clawed hands lashing for the figure sitting just inside the cave. Miroku showed no sign of hearing the howls or the promises of a slow and painful death, he didn't listen to the ugly names Inuyasha still called him. He might be sleeping, meditating, and except for the deathly pallor and the soaked left sleeve he looked almost peaceful. And then the barrier broke. The demon screamed its victory, clawed hands curled for slashing into the fragile human form. Miroku was defenseless, completely exhausted, and when those deep violet eyes opened, they didn't seem to take in much. A sad sigh escaped the white lips, then the monk crumbled in on himself. And the moon finally set.

*

He didn't know where he was or how he had come here. He didn't know why he was standing in the mouth of a cave, at the edge of the forest they had traveled through the last few days. He didn't know… -- why Miroku lay at his feet. "Miroku?" Blood. He smelled blood. Sharp, metallic, fresh… a lot of it. Coming from the unconscious monk. "Miroku!" And from his own hands… Inuyasha sank to his knees and rolled the slender man onto his back, then almost jumped back. The dark purple kimono was literally soaked in blood. The left sleeve was shredded, haphazardly bound together to try and stem the blood flow, and it was caked with the vital fluid. Miroku's face was ashen, his eyes closed, and there was barely a pulse visible at the slender neck. His breathing was labored and each breath sounded like it could be the last; weaker and weaker. "No…" Inuyasha whispered. "No…" Trembling fingers tried to determine the seriousness of the wound. As he lifted what he could of the crusted and sticky sleeve, his stomach turned into a knot of foreboding knowledge – until it clenched in realization. Deep gouges had torn the flesh, right down to the bone, and he knew what could do such terrible harm. Demon claws. His claws. Blood was clinging to them and it didn't come from touching the injury. "No… nonono!!" he screamed the last word, shaking his head in denial. He couldn't have…. He hadn't…! But Miroku bore the evidence of his demon side, his unleashed fury and evil. Shaking with fear and horror, he quickly picked up the other man and looked around. He needed help. A healer. Anyone with medical knowledge, with healing powers. Inuyasha bit his lower lip, then remembered the village they had come through days ago. There had been a healer, an old woman who had looked so strangely at him. He needed her help and he would do anything, anything at all, to get it.

*

His strength was waning. The weight of Miroku felt like it had increased a tenfold. Blood clung to his clothes, was the only smell lodged in his nose. Inuyasha gathered his last energy reserves and cleared the final line of trees, standing in front of the small village they had passed through. It consisted of five houses and there were mainly women and children, with two men, as well as the old woman. Miroku had blessed their small shrine, a sad excuse for a real one, and they had given them food. Now they stood staring at him, the children hiding behind their mothers, and the men looked warily at him. Inuyasha made his way to the house of the healer woman, then stopped, muscles quivering. He felt blood run over his hands, heard every raspy breath from the man in his arms. The old woman stood on the porch of her home, the crinkled features neutral, the eyes taking in the half-demon and his precious cargo, and Inuyasha gathered everything inside him to speak the next words as the world started to white-out at the edge of his vision. "Please, help him…" The sharp eyes met his yellow ones. "What is it to you?" she asked, the voice strong. Inuyasha licked his lips. "Everything," he whispered. "Whatever you demand, I'll do it. Please." His legs quivered more, but he hung on to the limp body, willed life into the soul that had held out against a demonic attack. He wouldn't disgrace himself by collapsing in front of this woman. The woman healer gazed silently at him, then she nodded at the two men who had kept silent guard behind the new-arrival. Inuyasha moved back as they came closer, crouching a little, feeling his body tremble more. No one would take Miroku from him. No one! A warning growl left his lips and his ears lay back. The healer chuckled. "Still fight left in you, young one?" He glared at her, his back now to one of the wooden posts of the porch. He was glad for the support, but he couldn't fight anyone with the unconscious body in his arms, and Inuyasha wouldn't put him down. Miroku's life depended on him. "Bring him inside so I can look at his wounds." Carefully, keeping an eye on the two men, he followed the invitation, stepping through the entrance into the hut, the precious cargo in his arms heavier and heavier. The healer pointed at a mat on the floor. "Put him there." Inuyasha knelt down, arms shaking as he laid Miroku onto the clean mattress. His vision had started to blur and his trembling grew worse. Those sharp eyes looked at him again and suddenly the feature softened slightly. "You are safe," the healer whispered. "You can let go now. I will help him." As if those words had flipped a coin inside him, Inuyasha felt the world darken and he slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

The world snapped back into place from one second to the next. There was no phase of disorientation, no slow waking-up, just the sudden awareness of everything around him. A hard floor underneath him, covered by a mat, the sharp smell of herbs mixed with old blood and new, interlaced with pain, and the air was heavy with a tangy smell that he had never sensed anywhere before. Yellow eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. His body protested the moves as priory exhausted muscles were just coming back into action, coiling, ready to spring. Inuyasha gazed around the hut he was in, noted the fire dancing merrily in the fireplace, the assorted pots and cups everywhere on the floor, and his nose crinkled as the strange, tangy smell intensified. A voice murmured softly and he caught movement, his head snapping around. It was the healer whose name he still didn't know. She was bent over the still form of Miroku, her fingers smearing something over his left arm. Inuyasha's ears lay back flat against his head, he briefly bared his teeth, and his claws wanted to dig into the hardwood floor – which was preferable to digging them into this woman. -- who dared to touch Miroku. He froze, blinked at the thoughts and emotions rising unbidden inside him, and forced himself to relax. She was helping his friend; no need to be… what? Angry? No, it was something else. Watching the wrinkled hands glide over the smooth skin suffused him with… jealously? Inuyasha bit down hard on that emotion and pushed it away, but his eyes were drawn to the free expanse of smooth, muscular chest, the slender neck, then they traveled down what could be seen of the flat stomach. Suddenly the healer turned and looked at him. "This is your doing?" she asked without a greeting. Inuyasha couldn't meet her eyes, as much as he felt the defiance rise inside him. Those four words had shattered what emotions had risen inside him and had brought back the events of the last night with a clarity he had hoped to never achieve. He might not be able to remember every detail, but he remembered enough, especially the blood rage, the desire to gouge and kill and dismember. He just stared at the floor, his long hair almost acting like a veil around him as he nodded slowly. "You injured him gravely, hanyou." As if he didn't know it! His clothes were still flecked with blood, it clung to his hands and claws, to his very skin. He could taste it, smell it… feel it everywhere. The blood of the one person he had let closer than anyone ever before. He just nodded again. "His life force is weak. He lost a lot of blood. The healing powers can close the wounds, but there will be marks. Wounds inflicted by demons always leave marks." Inuyasha swallowed heavily. "As they left marks on you." He raised his head, staring at the old healer. "I wasn't injured," he whispered, voice rough and shaky. "Oh yes, you were, Inuyasha. Your wounds might not be physical, they might not be on the outside, but they are there. And they will leave scars, like there will be scars on Miroku's skin." How did she know his name? They had never talked; she hadn't been there when Miroku had blessed their shrine. The woman had kept back, just watching. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again, his eyes drawn involuntarily to the thickly bandaged limb. His gaze traveled up the lithe, muscular body, then averted as he arrived at the pale, almost gray face. He had to go. "You are part of the healing process, Inuyasha. You must stay." He shook his head. "I inflicted these injuries." "And you will heal them." The healer rose and opened the door. "You will not leave. This place is barred from demonic intrusion. No demonic blood shall enter or leave until the healing process is over." And with that the door was pulled shut, closing him and Miroku in. Inuyasha stared at the door, then felt anger rise briefly. He growled and walked toward the door, only to be repelled. Surprise shot through him and he tried it again, with the same result. He was locked in. With Miroku. No demonic blood shall enter or leave. "Wonderful," he muttered and sank to the ground again. His eyes strayed to Miroku. He gazed at the still form for a long time, then almost hesitantly came closer until he crouched next to him. Hair hung into the smooth forehead and Inuyasha reached out to comb it back, then stopped. His claws Claws. Claws that had injured Miroku. Inuyasha shuddered and pulled back his hand, clutching it with his other. He had hurt Miroku with those claws. There was still blood on them, on his clothes… and he almost ripped the red kimono off himself. Dressed in his undergarments he sank to the ground, shivering – but it wasn't because of any physical cold.

* * *

His body hurt; his mind hurt. Fragments of memories came back, stabbing at his injured mind and soul, reminding him of what had happened. Inuyasha. No – the demon. The barrier. Something poked and stabbed and he fought not to fight against the pain. There was a haze about him he couldn't push free of. He was so tired... Terrible wounds in his arm, blood leaking with every heartbeat. He was dying, and still he upheld the barrier. Protect him. He was spinning, weightless and formless, slipping from his ties. The burning sharpness in his arm was replaced with numbness, silence descending. A soft voice reached his ears, murmuring what sounded like incantations. And he slipped into the darkness again.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the form of his friend – a friend he had slept with, a little voice in his head whispered, a friend he would have killed in his demonic rage without even so much as blinking. He shuddered when he thought about that full moon night when he had fought against Miroku's barrier in a blind fury, infuriated even further by the scent of fresh blood, blood he had spilled. Miroku had kept his barrier up despite his severe injury, had kept the enraged demon at bay so he wouldn't hurt anybody else, not his friends and not even himself, and it could have cost him his life easily. Miroku started to tremble, freezing because of the amount of blood loss. Inuyasha reached for the blanket to tuck it closer around the lithe body, a body he had gotten to know well in the past few months – but never touched, not really. Sure, he had taken his pleasure from the other man, had given some in return, but not … really. He had stroked the monk into completion, sure, but he hadn't been gentle. Not brutal either, but never tender. He had never kissed Miroku. Or held him afterwards. Nor allowed the other man to hold him, though… Inuyasha closed his eyes when the thought hit – he had wanted to. The hanyou groaned inwardly as he realized, maybe for the first time, what he had done to Miroku. How he had treated a man who had always been honest to him and open. He had used Miroku's body and had treated his friend like a saseko, a whore. But he hadn't even bothered to offer something in return. Remorse welled up in him, and he froze. Why by the seven hells did he care what a ningen felt? Why did he care for a mere human at all? Because throughout the time he had traveled with Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku he had learned to care. He worried, he had formed friendships, he had begun to feel more than just annoyed acceptance of their daily presence. He had expected to feel more for Kagome, but instead… something had happened. Miroku had happened. The conniving monk had wormed his way into Inuyasha's mind, body and soul. He had come in under the radar, completely unexpected, and the hanyou had had no defense against him. Inuyasha looked at the pale, slightly sweaty face. So handsome, so gentle, so… He swallowed hard. Miroku still shivered and suddenly stirred, violet eyes blinking open slowly, still unfocused, and the hanyou froze. "Inuyasha?" "Yes." "'m cold… So cold…" "I'll place your blankets a little closer to the fireplace. That should help." Inuyasha didn't need much strength to pull the blankets with Miroku on them as close to the fire as he dared without risking them to ignite and injuring Miroku even further. He was about to turn away when suddenly Miroku's hand shot forward, fingers closing around his wrist. Hazy, violet eyes focused on him for a second, and Inuyasha felt himself freeze, rooted to the spot by the depths he saw in them, emotions Miroku usually seemed to hide very well, but now, injured and weak … "Please … " It wasn't more than a whisper but it had a much stronger effect on him than a yelled 'sit' from Kagome. Miroku had closed his eyes again and seemed to slide back into a much needed sleep, but his fingers were still cold around Inuyasha's wrist, and he wouldn't let go, so… Inuyasha sighed and carefully lifted the blankets, slipping under them as cautiously as he could not to disturb the sick man. He froze when he felt Miroku sigh in so much contentment he had never heard from the monk before, pulling him even closer, placing the hanyou's hand on his naked stomach. The feeling of the soft skin under his fingers made Inuyasha groan again when some part of him announced an increasing interest in intensifying that touch – gods, not now of all times! But when he tried to pull back a little Miroku stirred, sliding deeper into his arms and sighed. "'tis 'kay, Inuyasha. That's normal … " Okay? It was okay?! No, it wasn't! Inuyasha felt a growl rise, but he swallowed it. Miroku was weak, injured, almost asleep again, and all the half-demon felt was… lust? "It's a natural reaction," Miroku whispered, smiling a little as he looked at Inuyasha through half-lidded eyes. "Normal." And why did he sound so matter-of-fact about it? Like they were discussing the flow of the river or the cycle of the seasons. Inuyasha gazed down at the man, confused and amazed in one. The hand holding his rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. He felt the prayer beads against his skin, each and every single one. He could sense the softness of the cloth covering the kazaana, and the even softer, warm skin of the vulnerable stomach. His claws rested against that skin… So easy to harm. To tear apart. He tensed and tried to pull away again, but he couldn't. At least not while Miroku held on to him. Not without harming him. "Stay, please," Miroku almost pleaded, voice trailing off as he neared sleep. Stay. Inuyasha fought with himself, then finally relaxed against the other's body, pillowing his head on the slender shoulder. He saw the slight smile again, heard the soft breaths as Miroku fell asleep, and somehow, magically, he followed him there.

* * *

He woke up to a situation he had hoped he could circumvent. His body wrapped around the healing one of the monk, one leg thrown over Miroku's, Inuyasha became uncomfortably aware of the straining hardness simultaneously pressed against it. Holding his breath he tried to disentangle himself from the other body, but he had little luck. Dark violet eyes opened and Miroku suddenly smiled. Inuyasha couldn't but hold that gaze, felt emotions well up inside of him he didn't really want to acknowledge. Time seemed to have no meaning as they looked at each other, and without conscious thought he bent forward, bringing their lips together, the kiss full of tender affection. At the contact, his brain kicked back in again, but it was already too late. It was like a shock, feeling those pliable lips respond to the contact, and his own desires rose up several notches. The intimate contact shot fire through him, made him want to melt against his companion, made him want to… do a lot of things. His hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned softly. Inuyasha pulled back, breathing hard, staring at the pale face, feeling the hammering of his own heart. The spell was dissolving but for the moment, it was the most intoxicating feeling he had ever experienced. His face flushed and he drew back further, wide-eyed, shaking his head. "Inuyasha," Miroku murmured. His right hand rubbed up one thigh toward where his morning hardness was straining for release, and Inuyasha gave a strangled gasp, moving away. "No!" How could Miroku, in his weak state, think about pleasuring him? How could he believe Inuyasha expected it? How?! Because you never showed him he was worth anything more than a toy, a nasty voice whispered inside of him. You used him like a whore, but you never even paid him for his services. What else do you think he believes he has to do now? Wide, violet eyes gazed at him, surprise registering deep inside. "No?" Miroku echoed, confused. "I don't need you!" Inuyasha spat, hunkering down, clawed hands digging into the floor. "I don't!" And those eyes shuttered. "I see," was the only reply.

So simple, Miroku thought as he looked at the half-demon. Just one word and it was all over before it had even begun. He had thought they were going somewhere, approaching an understanding of what was between them, but now all of that had been shattered. He had been a tool, he realized. More than he would have believed. Now he had been rejected as even that. Closing his eyes he sighed silently. He was still tired, but no longer as hazy and exhausted as the day before. His left arm felt heavy, but there was little pain. Just an uncomfortable feeling of soreness. From the smell of the place, he was in a healer's home. "I'm sorry." The words reached his ears and he turned his head, surprised. Inuyasha? Apologizing. He knew for a fact that the half-demon had a problem with confessing to a weakness, to a wrong he had done, and apologizing wasn't his strongest trait. Actually, he had messed up in that department with Kagome several times. "Don't be. It's okay," the monk answered. No need to embarrass him any further. It was truly over. A short affair to take the edge off. Well, if he had been of service, good. At least he had been able to touch and feel the hands of the hanyou on him, even if it hadn't been more than a fleeting contact. Golden eyes snapped up, glaring at him. "Okay?" Inuyasha growled. "Okay?!" "It was a way of release, Inuyasha. I can accept that," Miroku answered calmly. And he could. Inuyasha stared at him, incredulous. "You like to be used?" he demanded. Miroku remained silent. "I used you!" Inuyasha raged. "Your body! Like a whore! And you let me! Why?" He closed his eyes briefly, then met the enraged gaze. "Because we proceeded at a pace you were comfortable with." "This is about you, too!" He blinked. Of course it had been about him, too, but why did it sound like Inuyasha…? "I got my own pleasure from it," Miroku told him. Inuyasha came closer, shaking his head. "No. You got nothing but a fuck. You touched me, I never touched you in return." "Inuyasha… please. Leave it be. It's over and we should let it rest." Those golden eyes widened. "Over?" It came out as almost a gasp. "No!" Now he was even more confused. "You… you don't want it to be?" "No!" came the blurted denial. "Why did you think… I mean… because I didn't let you bring me to release just now?!" A nod. "You're injured!" Inuyasha argued, ears twitching in obvious emotional upheaval. "You needed me." That drew a sharp intake of breath. "I'd never use you like this," Inuyasha whispered, then winced. "But I have." Miroku pushed himself up, almost falling back as his body, still weak from blood loss, trembled. At least he managed to sit up without embarrassing himself. "Inuyasha," he called softly, holding out a hand. The hanyou regarded him with a mixture of fear and need, drawn to his injury but also afraid to hurt him again. "Inuyasha," he repeated.

The voice was smooth like honey, intoxicating, deep and so full of need. And those eyes… Had he ever noticed their depths? How many emotions they held? Miroku cupped one smooth cheek and tugged him even closer. There was no resistance as their lips met and the dark-haired man flicked his tongue over them, drawing a wide-eyed gasp. And then that tongue touched his mouth again, sliding inside, and he almost automatically met it with his. A hand carded into his hair, holding him close, caressing him. Inuyasha sank forward a little, his own arms coming around the slender form, felt the tremors of muscles that still needed to rest, and he pulled Miroku closer – just to hold him. They separated and their foreheads rested against each other, Miroku breathing harder than before. Inuyasha felt the unabated hardness between his legs burn with need, but he tried to push it away. He couldn't use his lover like this. Miroku's right hand glided over his crotch again. "No," Inuyasha protested softly. "You're not using me," the monk said tenderly. "I'm willing to help you. You can make it up to me later." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Inuyasha snorted, amusement replacing the fear, then he groaned as the beads-wrapped hand rubbed over his arousal, the cloth of his underwear making the contact even more erotic. It didn't take much. He was coiled so tightly, the moment Miroku's hand slipped inside and touched him, massaging him to completion, he cried out in release. They both sank down onto the floor, Miroku cradling him against his chest, stroking over the white hair in a soothing pattern. Fingers toyed with his ears, exploring their silky fur, and he smiled a little, enjoying the sensation. Inuyasha held on to the slender form, inhaling the scent of the naked skin, enjoying the texture of it under his hands. He knew he had to clean himself, wash the stained clothing that still reeked of blood and now of his release, but all he managed was to shed the undergarments and throw them on the kimono pile near the door. Naked, pressed against his lover, Inuyasha let out a content sigh. The blanket covered them like a protective cocoon, and just listening the rhythm of Miroku's heart lulled him into relaxation.

* * *

The door opening drew him out of his slumber, instantly alert, ears pricked and he bared his teeth as the healer entered the room. Curled around Miroku, Inuyasha tensed, claws at the ready, but the hard eyes just met his angry gaze calmly. Naked, vulnerable, needing to protect his lover, Inuyasha waited for what was to come. "It has begun," the old woman just said and placed a clay pot on the low table. "You will need to eat. Both of you." He growled softly as she came closer, still not moving. It was bad enough that she saw him without clothes; he wouldn't shame himself further by exposing himself completely. The healer smiled slightly. "I'm not here to harm or judge, hanyou. Let me see to his wounds." Inuyasha nodded briskly, golden eyes fixed on every move she made. The healer unwrapped the bandages and for the first time he saw the damage he had done. He moved back instinctively from the prominent scarring, hissing, but the need to stay with Miroku made him freeze. His lover stirred slightly and dark eyes cracked open. Miroku gazed at him, then turned his head to look at the woman treating his arm, smearing some kind of herbal salve on the healing scars. "Thank you," he whispered. Her gaze was suddenly very soft and she nodded once. Miroku sighed and turned his eyes back to Inuyasha, smiling. The fingers of his right hand tightened on the hand he was holding, still lying on his stomach. No words were lost and Inuyasha was drawn between watching the woman and just looking at the injured man. Bandages were wrapped around the angry marks, hiding them from his guilty eyes. "The flesh is healing, the skin will bear the marks," the woman said calmly. "You will be sore for a while, Miroku," she addressed the prone man. "Sleep, rest, and heal. Time is of no meaning here." With that she rose and left, picking up the soiled clothes next to the door. Inuyasha made a noise of protest but her gaze stopped him. "I will clean those for you. You'll get them back, hanyou, don't worry." And with it she was gone.

* * *

Time passed. It seemed like hours turned into days, but to Inuyasha each moment with his lover was cherished. The house of the healer was larger than it had first appeared. There wasn't just this one room where Miroku spent the first three days more asleep than awake. There was a bathing chamber, a small side room, and what seemed like a shrine to a god or goddess Inuyasha didn't know. They used the bathing room daily. At first it had been a precarious trip for the still weak Miroku to walk into the next room, but determination and stubbornness made up for the weakened muscles. Bathing and cleaning themselves was non-erotic in that time. It was just another task and while Inuyasha enjoyed touching his lover, there were no thoughts of doing anything but getting rid of the sweat and grime. That changed slowly after Miroku finally fell into a normal rhythm of eating and sleeping. The healer, whose name was Aiko as she had told them when Miroku had asked, paid them daily visits, checking on the scarred arm, going through exercises with her patient to keep the scars from stiffening. Each time the unwrapped arm was in plain sight, guilt rose like a tidal wave inside the young hanyou. His claws. His doing. And dark eyes always met his, the soft expression chasing away the darker thoughts. Miroku didn't blame him. They had talked little about his change and the attack; it had happened and they both had survived. "Our friends will be worried about us," Miroku remarked as Aiko moved his wrist gently, and he grimaced briefly at the pain it elicited. "Time is of no meaning to you," was the calm reply. "You said so already," Inuyasha grumbled. The sharp eyes pinned him and almost automatically his ears flattened. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Miroku's right hand closed around his wrist and their eyes met. No words passed, but Inuyasha stood down, though he didn't relax out of his crouched stance. "What do you mean by this?" Miroku asked the healer matter-of-factly without letting go of the hanyou. "You live in another time," the woman replied. "For as long as it takes, you will be here." Inuyasha gaped, but Miroku just nodded. "I understand and we have to thank you." She inclined her head, accepting the words. "You need to heal. You will be able to leave this place tomorrow, but not the village." Miroku flexed the still lightly bandaged hand, wincing briefly as scarred flesh pulled at smooth skin. Aiko rose and made her usual, silent exit, the door sealing them in again. "She trapped us in a spell," Inuyasha snarled. "We're prisoners in their village!" "No, she gave us a chance." Miroku released the captured wrist and rose slowly, still not as limber as he used to be. "Let's eat." Inuyasha watched him walk over to the table and lower himself onto the mat, right hand reaching for the pot the old woman had brought. He could smell the food from here and he knew it would be good. All her dishes had been so far. He joined the monk, silently watching how he struggled to use his left hand, noticing the grimace of pain when the plate became too heavy for the healing muscles. His doing. His fault. "Inuyasha," came the gentle whisper. He met the violet eyes. "Eat." And he did.

* * *

In the following days, the two men left the hut and started to explore their new home. Miroku wasn't really surprised to discover time stones placed in the fields around the village. He hadn't seen them when they had first passed through, but now they were no longer hidden. Each stone was a marker, a barrier for them, keeping time inside different from the pace of time outside. The people seemed to be indifferent to the changes brought upon them by Aiko. Miroku suspected she was far more than a healer anyway. Her spiritual powers surpassed that of a mere miko, too. Inuyasha had started to take their imprisonment better with each passing day. At first he had been grumpy and rude, insulting whoever said a wrong word or even looked at him the wrong way. By now he was befriending the curious children, who had never seen a hanyou like him, and Miroku watched it with a faint smile on his lips. Their own relationship was taking larger steps now. There were moments spent together somewhere in the fields, just sitting with each other, arms wrapped around the other, enjoying the closeness. Miroku savored them. His own strength was slowly returning, but it took time. Time, which they had.

The bathing room was half the size of the main chamber that they slept and ate in. There was a large tub, big enough for two, and it could be easily filled with hot water. The system was ingenious and Miroku had to give it to the old woman – it worked. There were hot springs close by and the hot water would flow down a large bamboo pipe into the tub. A simple wooden lock allowed to regulate the amount of water coming in. Currently, the tub was full and Miroku relaxed back into the warmth, letting it suffuse his muscles, turn them into jelly. He had unwrapped his injury to keep the bandages from getting wet. It was enough that those covering his kazaana would be dripping later on. Closing his eyes, he breathed in slowly, exhaling just the like. A sound alerted him to the approach of his companion and violet eyes cracked open, watching the hanyou enter the bathing room. Clothes slid carelessly to the ground as Inuyasha shed his simple, beige kimono. His fire rat one was still being cleaned by the healer – or whatever. Miroku himself was wearing a simple black version of his own wear. His clothes were probably shredded and beyond repair. Lithe steps led his silver-haired lover to the edge of the tub and he descended the few steps to the bottom with the same grace he did everything else. No word was spoken as amber eyes regarded him, then fell on his injury. Miroku had seen the guilt in those beloved depths several times since he had been coherent enough to be aware of his surroundings, and each time he wished he could make the scars disappear. As it was, they would stay as a reminder. Inuyasha reached out, clawed finger touching his left hand, and he held still, letting the hanyou explore the healing flesh. Tender fingers stroked over the angry, red scars, followed their jagged path over his wrist, forearm and to the elbow. Miroku touched him with his wrapped hand, holding the pained gaze. Then he entwined their hands, his left with Inuyasha's right, pulling him close. Lips met in an almost desperate kiss. Inuyasha sank against him, straddling his lap. The hanyou trailed kisses over his lips, up the jaw line and finally tongued the two earrings, drawing a startled gasp from Miroku. Teeth tugged briefly at the tiny pieces of metal, as clawed fingers threaded into his hair, unbound and open, falling in wet strands to his shoulders. Then the silver head buried against him once more. "Forgive me," he whispered. "There's nothing to forgive." He played with one pointed ear as Inuyasha rested his head against his chest. They stayed like this until the water was almost too cold for Miroku's liking. He started to shiver and Inuyasha pulled back. Amber eyes regarded him. "You need to keep warm," he said softly and rose, holding out his hand.

Inuyasha helped his lover down onto the mattress. Miroku's dark hair was still damp, his skin flushed with warmth from their bath and maybe something else. He felt so many emotions, all bottled up inside of him, all seeking an outlet. He cupped the still too pale face, gazing into eyes that were open and so easily readable now. No masks, no shields, no pretense. Here, in this hut, he was looking at the real Miroku. The man who held so many emotions as well. Mate, he thought, startling himself. His mate. A human. A very lethal human, but a human nonetheless. Fragile and weak… No! Inuyasha clamped down on those thoughts. Miroku was far from weak or fragile. He was a warrior. He bent down and kissed the warm lips, delighting in their response. They lay down together, snuggling close to the fire, until Miroku dozed off. Inuyasha just sat there, cross-legged, guarding and watching.

* * *

Their 'imprisonment' became a time of discovery and growing understanding on Inuyasha's part. Not just on a sexual side, where he explored his lover's body in a way he had never dreamed of before, but also on a personal relationship base. There were so many layers to each man's personality and now they had the time and the peace to explore them all. There was no enemy to fight, no journey to continue, no secret to keep from their friends. In here, it was just them. And, of course, the healer. Aiko never lost a word about their closeness, but she seemed to encourage it. She knew and accepted, which was more than Inuyasha had ever hoped to find in a human. Normally humans were openly wary and hostile of those who chose a youkai or hanyou lover. Inuyasha stole a glance at the slender figure standing near the fire, dressed in only a pair of pants, bare footed, his left arm cradled against his bare stomach and chest. He liked the sight of the bare flesh, usually hidden under the black and purple kimono. In here, there were no barriers, no offended eyes. It was just them and how they were comfortable showing themselves. Miroku had eaten more than he had expected today and the healer was rather pleased with him, though she had refused to lift the barrier around the hut. Inuyasha was still unable to leave and Miroku made no moves to pass through the shield that would allow only humans through. Joining his lover at the fire, Inuyasha met the deep, violet eyes, black in the shadows of the flames, and clawed fingers cupped one pale cheek without thinking. Miroku leaned into the caress, smiling. Their lips met briefly and Inuyasha slid an arm around the narrow waist, felt the heavier weight of the bound arm coming to rest against his own bareness. He was vulnerable here, without his fire rat kimono, relying on the truth of the barrier, that it would keep his enemies out, but Miroku was even more at anyone's mercy. He might be able to sit and stand, but he was a far cry from ready for any kind of battle. Inuyasha was hard in taking punishment. He had battled the worst and while he had bled and carried deep wounds or broken bones, a human would have been died. He was a hanyou, a very strong one, and even without the protection of the kimono he could fight whatever came his way. A soft moan echoed in the silent room and Inuyasha smiled against Miroku's lips. His lover looked at him, right hand buried in the heavy locks of silvery hair, fingertips gently grazing his sensitive ears. Inuyasha shivered slightly at the tingling sensation, letting his hands trail down the muscular back, cupping the firm butt cheeks, pulling him even closer. He knew Miroku wasn't up to any kind of coupling, but he wanted his nearness, needed him to be so close, feel his every heartbeat and breath, every pulse of life. Burying his head against the slender neck, he inhaled the scent of the healing man, now free of blood and pain, only hampered by the soreness in his left arm. Inuyasha nibbled slightly at the fragile skin, grazing it with his canines, and it drew a soft gasp. He bit lightly and the hand in his hair clenched briefly. "Inuyasha," Miroku moaned. He did it again, drawing a sharper reply. Raising his head, golden eyes glowing, the half-demon smiled as he read the arousal in his lover's eyes and scent. He pulled him onto the mat with him, pushed him onto his back, running a feather-light caress over the bandages as he raised the arm to kiss the unbound fingers. Miroku's eyes widened at the sensuous contact, then closed as Inuyasha kissed his lips, demanding entry with his tongue. Within this 'prison' they had made up for months of no kissing, no tender contact, and Inuyasha was determined to let his lover feel what he felt, what he experienced. He might not be good with words and expressing himself, but there were other ways. Miroku relaxed under his ministrations as sharp claws were used to tease and torment, never breaking the skin, never coming close to being dangerous, and he cried out as sensitive nipples were attended thoroughly. His lover's skin felt soft and warm under his palm and he splayed his fingers, stroking over warm flesh, running his fingertips over a hardening nipple. Miroku's breathing hitched and a whiff of increasing arousal reached the hanyou's sensitive nose. Watching his lover he repeated the caress, more firmly this time, remembering only too well how it had felt for him when Miroku had teased him there. He stroked up and down the beautiful body. Miroku groaned and shifted under his light touch, pushing and seeking a firmer one. Inuyasha smiled and undid the bindings of the pants, freeing Miroku's hardness, trailing soft patterns against the arousal, taking his time. He wanted to make it good for Miroku, wanted to make him feel cherished – and he wanted to watch, wanted to see what effect his caresses would have on the other man. Miroku hat touched him so often in the past, had given him pleasure, and it was time to give some of it back, no skip that – lots of it. A moan turned into a whimper as he used what he had learned from his lover, as he applied not only his hands but also his mouth, ever-so-careful of his canines. The additional stimulation seemed to have an effect, though. Miroku, who to his utter surprise had turned out to be very vocal and passionate, gave a cry of need, bucking into the hot, wet mouth. Inuyasha pushed the erratically moving hips firmly onto the ground. "Koishii, please," came the hoarse pleading. Inuyasha started at the unexpected endearment. He pulled back, suddenly insecure, but Miroku just smiled at him, dark eyes whirling with need, and the hanyou was lost. He couldn't help himself – he bent down and brushed his lips over Miroku's before returning to his previous task, smiling when he heard Miroku moan almost desperately as he licked at his prize, drawing a loud cry once again. Careful of his claws, he teased sensitive areas, drawing lazy patterns around Miroku's opening without entering. "Need you," Miroku whispered. He wouldn't take him. Not tonight, Inuyasha decided. His lover wasn't up for that kind of exertion, and so he just crawled over his body, pushing his own arousal against Miroku's, eliciting a sweet moan. Kissing the pliable lips, he moved his hips slowly, delighting with the friction. Inuyasha curled one hand over their combined hardness, looked into the beloved eyes, and lost himself in the heady smell of need, sex and lust, of love and belonging. Their climax came like a tidal wave. Miroku moaned, then gasped. His body arched under him, pushing them closer together. "Love you," the dark-haired man whimpered. Inuyasha bit back a howl, eyes screwed shut, gasping harshly, and for a moment there was nothing but the rush of blood through his ears, his wildly hammering heart, and the scent of their combined liquids. Inuyasha felt a strong hand caress him and he opened his eyes. He lay on top of his lover, head buried into the junction of Miroku's neck and shoulder, still breathing harder than normal. Blunt, human teeth gently bit the dog ear closest to them and Inuyasha started. He raised himself, looking at the man underneath him, seeing nothing but lazy satisfaction. He smiled affectionately and caressed the relaxed face, tracing the handsome features with a light touch. His left ear still tingled with the gentle bite, sending electric shivers through him. He cleaned them both with a towel, then snuggled close to Miroku again, sighing contentedly against the warm skin. "I love you," he whispered. Miroku's eyes widened almost comically, and suddenly Inuyasha froze, realizing what he had said. Miroku pulled his face close, and he looked into those strangely violet eyes which held an unreadable expression at the moment. "…koishii… " he whispered hoarsely. The kiss was long and sweet – but to Inuyasha there was a strange undertone of bitterness in it.

* * *

Miroku patiently watched Aiko apply the herbal salve to his scars while Inuyasha sat close by, sharp eyes keeping track of each movement the old woman made. "May I ask you something?" Miroku broke the silence. Her eyes flicked up, then she nodded. "Why did you help us?" "I don't turn down those in true need." Inuyasha tilted his head but kept his silence. "You weren't very… open when we passed through earlier." "I don't trust a youkai or hanyou," was the level answer and Inuyasha's ears flattened. "I share that emotion with Tukio, but I don't approve of his methods." Miroku stiffened and Inuyasha's claws dug into the ground. "You know that old man?" he demanded. "Yes, I know him. We grew up together. I left the village to come here with my husband," the healer explained calmly. "He's a powerful priest, but he lost all restraint after a youkai destroyed his face and took his family's lives." Miroku paled. "Sesshoumaru?" "Yes, the youkai. His hatred of all youkai grew exponentially and he erased them wherever he met one, good and evil alike." Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. "He wanted to erase all traces of their existence, which also meant their children born of human mothers or fathered by humans." Inuyasha hissed angrily, coiling again. Miroku reached out and touched the tense hanyou. "Koishii…" The word of endearment had a startling effect. Amber eyes snapped to look at him, widening in surprise. The ears twitched upright. "I don't approve of it," Aiko repeated. "We are all creatures on the same earth. Good and bad. He has no right to judge without knowing. You, hanyou, are of the youkai's family tree that took his face. That's why he cursed you." She tied a loose knot and placed Miroku's arm on his lap. "The curse has been lifted. You spilled the blood of your mate and it broke the curse. Otherwise you would have continued to change at every full moon." She rose. Inuyasha gaped at her. "I'm free of it?" "Yes. You are again what you were. Only one moon phase will forever be your curse." And then she was gone, leaving a startled Inuyasha behind.

* * *

Miroku's face was a mask of concentration as he stood in the middle of the field, his staff in his left hand, laboriously going through motions that had been easy and fluent before. The staff was a deadly weapon, could slice into living flesh at his will and do a lot of harm, but right now it looked more like he was learning how to handle it anew. Inuyasha leaned against tree, smirking slightly. Miroku looked rather fed-up, frustrated, and somehow it was a far cry from his so assured self he portrayed to the others. So much had been revealed to the hanyou regarding this special human in his life. Like just how human Miroku could be; how much was just a façade. The staff clattered to the ground and he couldn't help but grunt in amusement. Violet eyes flared. "You keep out of it!" "You seem to be no better than a child, monk." Yes, it had been his fault. He had inflicted those terrible wounds. He was to blame for the weakened arm and the disfiguring scars, but for just a moment the old Inuyasha had surfaced. The teasing, sarcastic one. Still, it was only a façade. It was an attempt to lighten the mood with no harm intended. Miroku's brows dipped and suddenly he whirled around, swinging the staff in a low arc. Inuyasha was too stunned to react as his legs were kicked out under him and he landed flat on his back. Before he had a chance to get up, the weight of the human on him pinned him down. His wrists were grabbed and pushed to the ground left and right of his head. Dark eyes laughed at him and Miroku smirked. "You were saying, great hanyou?" Inuyasha hissed softly, but instead of aggression and battle rage, there was something else there. Something so much softer, so very emotional… Hips moved against his and he felt himself harden almost instantly as Miroku seductively leaned forward, bringing his body in full contact with Inuyasha's. Oh so slowly those familiar lips came nearer his own, then ghosted over his mouth. Teasing. Teeth nibbling briefly. Inuyasha moaned, his hips pushing up, his back arching slightly. Lips and teeth traced his jaw line, nipped at the juncture of jaw and neck, drawing a hiss and another buck. He was so damn hard, so very much needing and the feather-light touches were driving him crazy. He yearned for a harder touch, for more pressure, and the clothes were in the way. He almost whined as Miroku drew back, then groaned as that needed pressure on his groin returned. It would be so easy to flip them around, tear off their clothes, take his lover, but everything had changed between them. Where only weeks ago Inuyasha wouldn't have hesitated to follow up on his thoughts, he now held back, wanted to go with the flow, follow Miroku's lead. "What do you want?" a rough voice whispered in his ears. He whimpered. He wanted Miroku. He wanted him writhing underneath him, panting, yearning for more, hear his hoarse cries. "What do you want?" Miroku repeated, biting one pointed dog-ear gently. Inuyasha gasped, eyes flying open, back arching. "You," he groaned. Amber eyes met violet ones and there was an almost invisible shift in Miroku's body language. The pressure on his wrists lessened, then the grip was gone. Lithely, the slender form slid off him, tugging at his own kimono. Inuyasha looked at him, mouth open, breathing hard as smooth, muscular planes of skin were revealed. He was barely aware of his own, jerky motions to rid himself of his clothes. Miroku's helping hands sent sparks through him and suddenly he was pulled forward, tumbling into the hot embrace of his lover. Lips sought his in a deep, soul-searing kiss. "You have me, koishii. I'm yours." It broke something inside the hanyou, releasing bottled up emotions, and he hungrily took possession of the sinful mouth. He worked himself down the sinewy body, paying attention to the soft spots he had discovered in the time they had been imprisoned together, and listened to Miroku's encouraging whispers, groans and cries. Preparation was a matter of caution due to his claws and barely controlled lust. He wouldn't let himself lose control and harm Miroku. His strength had to be kept in check. When he finally slid into that tight heat, he almost came right on the spot. Inuyasha felt his lover writhe and buck under him, moan incoherently, fingers stroking his back and long legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper inside the other man. Miroku's eyes were almost black and hazy with need and desire, and he panted his name, meeting every slow thrust with a buck of his own. "Inuyasha… koishii, please… " Inuyasha gave in, buried his hands into Miroku's hair as he bent down to claim those lips that had given him so much pleasure in the past and that he had learned to appreciate only these past weeks. He let go, swallowed every deep groan and whimper when he took Miroku higher and higher, until the lithe body under him stiffened and arched, fingers digging almost painfully into his back and then Miroku screamed out his name as the climax hit him. Inuyasha groaned at the sight and followed his lover over the edge. He almost collapsed on him, riding out the afterglow of their encounter. Eyes closed, Inuyasha felt Miroku's hands stroke his sweaty back, pull a blanket over their bodies, and nibble gently at his ear. "Love you… " he whispered, and strangely this words touched something inside of Inuyasha, making him shiver. Miroku loved him, had said so several times, and he had answered in kind but … to what good? Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut against the wave of emotions that was welling up inside him, threatening to flood him, wash him away. Miroku would have to sire a son and, if not successful in fighting Naraku, would be swallowed by his kazaana eventually. Kagome would return to her own epoch because she just didn't belong in this one, and Sango… Sango would do whatever pleased her, hunt down demons and the kind as long as she would be able to. Shippo would grow into a powerful kitsune and be a full demon one day … and then what? What if they had found the jewel until then? What was the jewel to him now? True, if they had it, they might be able to destroy Naraku. Having it was preferable to him getting his paws on the complete Shikon no Tama. But a few months ago he had been hell-bent on becoming a full demon with its help. Now all he could think of was the blood on his hands, the rage and feeling of satisfaction of having destroyed living flesh, the electric touch of blood on his lips and tongue, the taste… a sickening recollection that wanted to make him throw up. As a demon he had no control. He had the power and the strength, but no control, like any other demon had. He would get a boost, an energizing rush, and he would simply snap and take what he wanted. Turning human was no option either. He experienced the weakness of humanity once a month where he had to hide from his friends and enemies alike. From his friends because he would endanger them, from his enemies because they would take that time to kill him. So, as a hanyou, he had the best of both worlds. He had power, though not that of a full demon, and he had control over it. He could still feel… emotions. He could love… and he had Miroku. Miroku… Inuyasha lost the battle against his emotions, body trembling with silent sobs. And then he felt a soft questing touch on his face, fingertips wiping the wetness on his cheeks away.

"Inuyasha? Koishii?" Miroku felt the body he was holding close shake. He asked again but received no answer. Worried now he stroked the beloved face gently, shocked to find moisture there. "Inuyasha? What's wrong, koishii?" "Don't call me that … " "Inuyasha, why? Talk to me … " "I can't." "Why?" " …demons don't love… " Miroku's eyes widened, but he closed his arms tighter around the weeping form, felt the hot tears streaming down his naked chest. No, demons don't love, he thought, still bewildered by what he had just experienced, mere seconds after being taken – no, after having loved. But they don't cry either.

* * *

The next morning Aiko inspected Miroku's arm and nodded in satisfaction. "It is done," she said, massaging the tender flesh. "You will experience trouble with your movement for a while longer. Use this salve, and train you arm, but don't overdo it, then you'll regain your strength. As for you," her eyes wandered to Inuyasha, and the hanyou frowned. Somehow he didn't want to hear what she might have to say. "You have begun to heal, hanyou, but you're still tender. You will scar, and as your friend will be aware of his, you will feel yours. Especially when you put strain on it." "I wasn't wounded." She shook her head somewhat sadly. "Yes, you were, Inuyasha, you just don't want to see. Hanyou, you know what happens to wounds when they are left untreated for too long. They are a festering sore. And sometimes they have to be burned and cut." He lowered his eyes, hands curled into fists. The woman looked at Miroku and her eyes softened. "You can leave tomorrow. Use that time." He nodded and they watched her leave. Miroku went over to check on the food she had left, sniffing at the freshly baked goods. The aroma was wonderful. "Miroku?" Inuyasha asked softly. He turned and looked at the hanyou who still crouched on the floor. Amber eyes lifted. "Why me?" The monk blinked. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Come again?" "Why did you choose me? I can never give you what a woman could. A child. An heir to continue the quest to kill Naraku. Only a woman can bear your children." Inuyasha lowered his head. "You hit on every woman we met throughout our travels, but you slept with me. Why me?" Miroku stood thunder struck. There was so much pain in those words, such insecurity… it hurt him in turn. He had never thought about his past as a reason for Inuyasha to doubt him. Kneeling down opposite his lover he reached out and touched one smooth cheek. "Inuyasha. Koishii. Love works in mysterious ways." He smiled sadly at the other man. "I was raised to be what you see today – a ladies man, someone only looking for this one goal. I never thought of it as any harm since it was my supposed heritage, the continuation of my blood line. I never thought about what it meant for the child I'd father, Inuyasha, until I met you guys. Until I finally fought against Naraku. I couldn't burden a child with my curse. Maybe my grandfather and my father could, but I can't. I've lived with the death in my hand for twenty years now. I can't curse anyone else with it." "If you died… Naraku will have won," Inuyasha whispered. "No, he'll never win. Even should I die. But I believe we'll find that son of a bitch and destroy him. That's my goal in life – his death. Not the death of yet unborn child. I've found love. I found it with you. It happened over time and it's still happening. It's a miracle for me and I treasure each moment." Inuyasha's eyes strayed to the door and Miroku followed the silent gaze. It was the last barrier between them and their friends. They would return to them, back to reality, so to speak. No more nights lying together, no more tender touches, no open affection. Their friends didn't know and he doubted they were ready for it yet. "It'll be okay," he said softly. Inuyasha averted his eyes, closing them. "When we leave this place, everything will have changed." "Yes. Because we have changed." "Enough to last?" Miroku froze, stunned. "What do you mean?" "Can we go on out there?" "Of course!" Golden eyes opened and looked at him. "What if your feelings change? What if you meet a woman, Miroku? What if she can give you more than I?" "You think I won't be faithful?" he whispered, shocked. "Right now, I don't know what to think," the hanyou replied, voice filled with doubt and fear. "I won't leave you, Inuyasha. Never voluntarily, never willingly. There won't be anyone else." So much fear, Miroku thought desperately. And insecurity. So many emotions underneath that hard-nosed shell of a warrior. But his womanizing days had been over for a long time now. For months. Ever since their first encounter in that clearing. He had fallen in love with Inuyasha and he knew that there was no way back. Miroku laid a hand on the bowed head and pulled him closer. Inuyasha let himself fall, laying his head on Miroku's lap as tender fingers caressed his hair, and the two men stayed together, each pondering his own thoughts.

* * *

They left the hut to the sight of the sun just rising over the horizon. Their friends were there, standing in the small village, looking worried and fearful, but when Inuyasha emerged at Miroku's side, Kagome's face lit up in a smile. "Inuyasha!" she called. He couldn't find the feeling inside of him that had been there months before, the joy at her presence, the way he felt she was something special. Yes, she still was special, just like Kikyo, but Kagome hadn't been the one he had needed. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "We went back to the cave and found all that blood… Are you hurt?" "No," he answered brusquely. She frowned, two sharp lines appearing on her young face, then her eyes fell on Miroku. "Miroku…?" "We're both fine," the monk replied calmly. "No permanent harm was done." Sango stepped forward, running a critical eye over the man in front of her, taking in the black kimono that wasn't his. Then her eyes fell on the scarred left forearm. "What happened?" she demanded. "The curse happened!" Inuyasha growled, then pushed past her. Miroku sighed as she hanyou got some distance between them. "Inuyasha became his demon self and I held him inside the cave with a barrier." "He got you?" Sango asked matter-of-factly, taking his left arm and inspecting it. "Yes, but the healer of this village took care of the wounds. I'm fine." Her clear dark eyes burned into his, seeking the truth, then she let go of his hand, nodding. His brief explanation was accepted. Miroku watched as Kagome approached Inuyasha, trying to talk to him. She received answers, but probably didn't like them. Miroku turned back to the old woman who had watched them silently. He bowed. "Thank you, healer." Aiko nodded, then disappeared into her home. "Are you all right?" Sango asked. He gave her a smile. "Yes." She looked at Inuyasha again, who stood at the edge of the small village, apparently eager to leave. Kagome was with him, but she kept her distance, and Shippo just silently trailed after Miroku and Sango. The small group continued their journey. Miroku watched his lover thoughtfully, noted how silent and closed he was, how he kept ahead of them – to scout, he claimed. "He did change then, despite Tetsuseiga," Sango murmured after a while. Miroku nodded. "Yes, the demon came through. The curse is lifted, though. It won't happen again." "I hope so for his sake." It earned her a sharp look. "If he had gotten free, he would have killed everyone in his way," the demon huntress added. "And I would have stopped him." "He didn't get out," Miroku replied, voice harder and edgier than normal. "Inuyasha is our friend. I thought you had understood that by now." "Twelve hours with him have made you short-tempered, monk." "Twelve hours? Try twelve weeks. The old woman put a time barrier around us." He raised his scarred arm. "It's how she managed to heal this so quickly." Sango's eyes widened. "Twelve weeks? But… impossible!" "Nothing is impossible, Sango. Nothing." Her dark eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened in there?" Miroku gave her a half-smile. "An understanding, Sango. An understanding."


	2. Splintered

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and gang only the characters i've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns these rights.

Things had changed. They still continued their journey to find Naraku, gathered Shikon shards when they tracked one down, and Inuyasha was still very much set on destroying their enemy, but something subliminal had started to evolve. Miroku watched his lover in the days of their search. Their friends and companions were around them, bantering, laughing, talking about meaningless things or something that was on their minds, but Inuyasha had started to pull away a little. He was more silent than usual, more introspective, almost calm and dispassionate at times, reminding Miroku more of Sesshoumaru than the hanyou himself. The volatile and sometimes horrible temper had smoothed out. Eruptions were infrequent and no longer as violent; they were barely more than an argument. Inuyasha kept away from him at night, which was only natural. Kagome, Sango and Shippo didn't know about their relationship, their closeness, and currently Miroku preferred it that way. Kagome was always close by, trying to talk to him, make him talk, or simply shared his silences as she was used to. Miroku saw no danger in her, wasn't jealous, and it was almost comforting to be back in this normalcy. Only now and then he missed the warmth at his side when he woke. At least when they managed to get a room or a place to sleep at night in one of the villages did he have Inuyasha close. Not under the blanket with him, but behind some screen or wall that separated the women from the men, and while neither did anything with it, Miroku enjoyed the closeness. Not to give them away, Miroku followed his usual pattern of flirting with every woman they met, though he no longer popped the question. He was charming, he was the perfect gentleman, and he got the usual looks from the others. Inuyasha just frowned, eyes darker than normal, and Miroku longed to tell him that he wasn't interested in them. All he could do was brush a hand over the smooth face, the long, silvery-white hair, smile reassuringly, when they were alone.

He stood before him, golden eyes framed by silver hair glowing in the light of the stars. Miroku looked up from where he lay on his bedroll. Tonight they had made camp outside the forest, near a river, and it had turned out to be a very nice evening. Inuyasha had sought some loneliness after their meal and soon they had fallen asleep. A well-known feeling coursed through him as he silently got up and followed the figure deeper into the forest. Inuyasha stopped and turned, meeting his eyes, and his expression was hard to interpret. Miroku felt resignation rise inside him as a familiar feeling that he had last experienced weeks ago made itself known. Inuyasha came to him at night again, silently requesting his services, and then they would part. No more, no less. He had no idea what to expect of his lover, but he thought he had a pretty good idea what Inuyasha expected of him. So it was back to square one. Walking over to the silent figure he ran a hand over the red-clothed chest and brushed their lips together. Before he could even think about whether he should just fall on his knees and do what was expected or try and at least get them comfortable, Inuyasha did something he had least expected. He threw his arms around the startled monk and held him tightly, burying his head against his neck and shoulder. Strong shoulders shook with emotions as clawed fingers buried into his kimono, and Miroku held on automatically, too shocked to do anything else. "Inuyasha?" he whispered. No tears fell, but the silent way of release was more scary than any tears anyway. Inuyasha sank down and Miroku followed him easily, holding the trembling form. "Inuyasha," he repeated softly, stroking over the thick hair. "What's wrong, koishii?" The white head dropped deeper and a soft moan left the hanyou's lips. "Everything," was the reply after a while, soft and tremulous. Miroku cupped the smooth face and forced his lover to look up. The pain and desperation in those hauntingly beautiful eyes were horrifying. Inuyasha was taking all of this rather more harshly than he had ever expected. Sure, they couldn't act like they had in the healer's hut, but a night here or there would have made up for the daily distance they had to keep. Still, even that hadn't been an option since resuming their journey because Inuyasha had pulled away from him. "Love me," the hanyou pleaded. "I already do," Miroku answered, features soft and tender. "Show me." He pressed their lips together, then teased Inuyasha's with his tongue until they opened. Skillfully, he evaded the sharp canines, drawing soft moans out of his lover. Hand brushed over him and Miroku gave a startled gasp when those nimble fingers slipped inside his kimono's folds and over his skin. Clothes were shed as they kissed, licked and nipped at each other. Inuyasha arched into his touch and kisses, pushing himself against his human lover, and Miroku put a bit more pressure and force behind his caresses and teasing. Inuyasha countered with heated strokes and little bites of his own, giving a rumbling growl of contentment. Hard and hot and very bothered, Miroku fumbled for the oil, but Inuyasha's hand clamped over his wrist, holding it down. Amber eyes glowed. "No." "No? You just said…" "You don't understand." Suddenly there was the insecurity again. "I want you… want to feel you… " Inuyasha whispered. And then it clicked. "You mean you want me to…?" The hanyou nodded. "You… enjoy it. I want you to show me… what it feels like…" Miroku was amazed and stunned, humbled and honored. He reached up with his free, left hand and stroked over the hanyou's cheek. "I will show you, Inuyasha." He reached for the little jar he had brought along in his pocket and coated his hands with the herbal oil, then started to stroke Inuyasha's hard length again, smiling at the hoarse gasp. Distracting his lover this way he slid one finger between the parted legs and over the sensitive area behind. Inuyasha was accustomed to this touch, so he didn't react, but when Miroku increased his pressure, startled golden eyes flew open. "Shhh, koishii, it's okay. Relax, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. Just tell me immediately if it doesn't feel good, will you?" Inuyasha nodded and bucked as Miroku bent down to take his lover's hardness into his mouth, sucking gently. It caused another moan – and his finger slipped inside his lover's body. He felt Inuyasha stiffen involuntary at the intrusion, and he stopped, giving him time to adjust to the unknown feeling while he continued teasing his lover with his tongue. When Inuyasha relaxed he took the chance to move his finger carefully until he … a harsh cry and a jerking of hips told him precisely that he had found what he had been looking for – his lover's secret spot of pleasure. Applying more pressure and a soft massage had Inuyasha sobbing harshly and writhe in his arms in mere minutes. Smiling Miroku cautiously added a second finger.

Inuyasha felt himself tense around the unfamiliar intrusion, but then the pleasure of the things Miroku was doing to him won. Arching into his lover's touch, moaning, he somehow felt Miroku's finger slide deeper into him – and then he cried out involuntarily, a jolt of pure unadulterated ecstasy running through his body all of a sudden. "What are you doing?" he breathed. "There's a spot inside the male body that, when stimulated, provides a man with more pleasure than one would think. I just introduced you to yours. Again?" "Yes … " Inuyasha just hissed and bucked when his lover brushed over that place again. "So that's what makes you enjoy it so much?" "Oh yes… and having you inside me increases it tenfold." And with that Miroku bent down to claim a hungry kiss, swallowing every sob and whimper Inuyasha made while he was preparing him carefully.

Miroku saw Inuyasha reacting rather sensuously to his touches, and was surprised to find his oh so collected lover could become quite vocal, too When he finally found that the hanyou was ready he pulled his lover on his lap, leaning in for a long and gentle kiss, hearing the other man moan deeply in his throat as he slid into the tight heat for the first time. It seemed to last an eternity, but the expression on Inuyasha's face was worth every second of it. Waiting for his lover to get used to the new sensation of having a man inside of him, Miroku watched Inuyasha intensely, looking for any sign of discomfort or even pain. But there was only intense concentration. Then his lover pulled him down into a gentle kiss, asking him wordlessly to move.

Inuyasha dug his claws into the dirt, gasping with wonder and joy when he felt Miroku move inside him, every thrust carefully measured as to hit that sensitive spot. It sent jolts of pleasure through his body, turned his spine into molten lava and made him cry and whimper with every move. If this was what his lover was feeling every time… he could get easily addicted to it! "Miroku… " He couldn't help the scream that formed inside his throat, exploding like his world exploded into a climax as forcefully as every volcano. Miroku swallowed it, silencing him, not to alert their companions.

Miroku looked at his lover, studied the sensuous stretch of lean body against the blanket of their robes, the play of muscles under the deceptively soft skin, and he couldn't but trace the outline of a curve of ribs with one hand. Inuyasha made a soft, satisfied sound in the back of his throat, eyes half-lidded, glowing in the light of the moon and stars. His hair lay spilled out over the ground, just like he himself lay lazily underneath his lover. Clawed fingers reached up and pulled Miroku into a kiss, which was freely given. Their tongue entwined and Miroku glided against the warmth under his touch, unable to get enough of this wonderful man. "I love you," he whispered. Inuyasha's face lit up and he tenderly nipped at the monk's fingers that were now outlining his lips. They lay together for a moment longer and Miroku wished they could have all night, all day… days in a row. He wanted what they had had at Aiko's village, but he knew it was a dream. Their reality was much harsher and it had a purpose. His survival, Naraku's death… "We should tell them, koishii. Soon." Inuyasha grunted. "Inuyasha… dogs are pack animals. You travel in a pack, but right now you're all alone. It hurts you. I can see that." Amber eyes turned away from him. "Keh!" Miroku smiled and turned the other's face back to look at him. "Koishii…?" Inuyasha sighed and took his hand, holding it. "I want to, Miroku, but…" "No more buts." Another sigh. "When the time's right." But would there ever be a right time?

* * *

A youkai with a Shikon shard in her possession interrupted. She had been terrorizing a village, demanding sacrifices of blood and obedience, and the scared people had given her their youngest men. Inuyasha had been disgusted with the creature that had sucked not only the blood but also the life out of them, leaving nothing but mummified husks behind. They had a medium hard time getting the thing to drop dead and Inuyasha bore the evidence of its resistance. There was blood on his kimono and a deep slash mark across his chest was more painful than serious. Miroku tried not to worry too much; at least not more than he usually did. Kagome cleaned the wound, both she and Inuyasha bickering back and forth as usual. "I'm fine!" the hanyou insisted, pulling at his clothes. Kagome glowered at him, sitting back on her haunches. "Suit yourself! I was only trying to be helpful!" "My body's more resistant than yours. I've told you so a hundred times," he muttered. She put her medical supplies away and gave him a last glare. "Sorry for caring!" Sango sighed and stirred the mixture of vegetables and rice, handing a bowl filled with their dinner to Miroku. He took it with a smile and ate silently as the friendly argument continued, finally ending with Inuyasha leaving. Kagome muttered something under her breath and sat down beside them. "Why do I even care?" "He's a friend," Sango replied with a fine smile and handed her a bowl, too. "A stubborn friend with an attitude problem," Miroku added, grinning. Kagome had to smile despite her – by now evaporating – anger. "Yes, kinda. I just wish he would let us help. He doesn't have to be such an…" "Ass?" Miroku said, smiling slightly. "Idiot? Stubborn bastard?" Kagome chuckled. "I guess that's just him. All of the above and more." They continued their meal, talking about everything but Inuyasha.

* * *

The villagers had been thankful for the destruction of the youkai and they had offered shelter for the group for the night. It was readily accepted, Kagome sighing in bliss as she could bathe and then crawl into a clean bed that wasn't on the naked earth. She, Sango and Shippo were sharing a room. Miroku and Inuyasha had the second one. Of Inuyasha there was no sign for the rest of the day and while the monk wanted to go out and find his lover, he knew it would draw too many suspicious looks. Usually it was Kagome who went after their hanyou and she did it this time, too. When she came back, she looked drawn between anger and frustration. "Still mad?" Miroku probed. "He's pissy," she muttered. He shrugged. "It's just one of those days. Leave him, Kagome. He'll be back to his old self tomorrow." At least he hoped so.

Miroku was dozing when he heard and felt the soft steps, the vibrations on the floor that alerted him to someone approaching. His eyes opened to the sight of a silver-haired, slender figure crawling under the blanket with him. Silent. No words spoken. The wonderful amber eyes were hidden by the thick bangs hanging into his forehead. Miroku's arms came around his lover as Inuyasha moved close to him, head resting partly on his shoulder, partly on his chest, one arm curled around his waist. Clawed fingers were splayed against his ribcage. A soft sigh escaped the half-demon as Miroku brushed a hand over his long hair, then hugged him even closer. Still no words. Inuyasha was tired, exhausted from the fight even though he would never tell anyone. His injuries hurt, Miroku knew, despite his claims that his body could take more than a human's. Sure, it could, but there was a limit, and when the fight was over, it hurt just the same. He carefully, unobtrusively examined the body in his arms and found no major injuries. Lots of bruises and Inuyasha was probably sore, but nothing life-threatening. It felt so wonderfully normal to have his lover close. He had missed the hanyou's body pressed to his, the warmth he radiated, the arms wrapped around his waist. They had been so close and at ease in the healer's home, but now they were forced to live like before – apart. Inuyasha took it badly. He had grown so quiet, so detached, so thoughtful, and the others blamed it on Naraku escaping them again and again. If they only knew, Miroku mused. Inuyasha nuzzled his neck, burying even closer. Miroku smiled and stroked over the thick hair, teasing the dog ears till he heard a little snort and felt canines graze his skin. "Love you," he murmured. Inuyasha replied with a tightening of his embrace. Both men just lay there in the near-darkness, close to each together, holding each other, until they fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the distinct feeling of being watched. His eyes snapped open and from his very comfortable position, his head pillowed on Miroku's chest, he was almost on eye-level with the small kitsune currently crouched at the other side of the room. In his line of sight. Shippo's gaze was fixed on the two lovers, his head tilted in surprise and amazement. The hanyou remained where he was. He didn't move, didn't blush, didn't jump back, stutter in embarrassment, try to explain what he was doing here, curled around another man. This was Miroku. His lover, his partner, everything to him. He wasn't embarrassed of the man, of their relationship, of their love. It was up to Shippo what happened next. Amber eyes held those of the little kitsune. Suddenly Shippo smiled. It was a happy smile, an accepting smile, and he rose from his crouch, leaving the hut. Inuyasha regarded the closed door for a moment, then his eyes slid shut again, sinking back into a doze as he listened to Miroku's strong heart beat, his breathing, felt the warmth that was his lover.

* * *

"He knows?" Miroku asked evenly as he washed himself in the bathing room for the men. Inuyasha nodded. Like Miroku he was semi-naked, both men taking advantage of the opportunity to wash the grime of the travel off their bodies. Who knew when they had the luxury of a bathing house the next time? Kagome and Sango were already enjoying their baths. Shippo was with them and now and then there was the laughter of the women and the child to be heard. "He didn't seem disturbed by it?" Inuyasha looked up, his hair damp, his upper body exposed to Miroku's appreciating gaze. "No, actually he smiled." "Then we'll be fine." Inuyasha leaned in and pressed their lips together, his tongue brushing over Miroku's until they opened. The monk's hands ran over the flat plains of the muscular chest, drawing a little breathy moan. "Yes, we'll be fine," Inuyasha murmured, nipping at the lips he had just kissed. Miroku grinned. "Only if you stop groping me, love, because otherwise the whole village will know." Inuyasha smiled cheekily. "I thought you were the one responsible for the groping part…" "Oh, I still am. And believe me, I plan to make the most of it at the next opportunity." "I hold you to that." With a last kiss, the men parted and Miroku was hard pressed not to go back into that strong embrace and the world be damned. Still, he held back with an effort and curbed his desires. From Inuyasha's expression, he was just as interested, but the hanyou forcefully turned away and got dressed.

* * *

Something had changed about Inuyasha. Everyone could see it, and hear it. Gone were the outbreaks of hanyou temper. Gone were the episodes of almost child-like pouting, followed by periods of sulking. Gone was the anger that sometimes got the better of him. Instead, Inuyasha had turned into an almost quiet, calm individual, spending the time the others made up camp sitting somewhere, apparently lost in thought. There were no more arguments over menial things and while Kagome was glad she didn't have to worry about high blood pressure at her young age, she was also worried about her friend. Whatever was going on, it was monumental. But what?

*

The journey had almost been pleasant lately. One more shard had been found, almost by accident, and they had had little trouble getting it. A temple had protected the shard and the priest had handed it to Kagome after he had realized what she was, much to everyone's surprise. Only Inuyasha had been mildly disappointed that there had been no fight. A full day's journey away from the temple with no new leads as to where to next, they had finally made camp. Miroku was leaning against a tree and Inuyasha had snuggled up against him, had interlaced his left hand with Miroku's right. He felt the softness of the cloth covering the kazaana, the smooth surface of the prayer beads that kept the deadly force at bay, and the warmth of his lover's skin. His eyes fixed on the texture of the different materials and he ran an exploring finger along the row of beads. Miroku said no word, just let him do whatever it was Inuyasha was doing as he explored each finger, each joint. His lover's curse. His lover's death. Handed down from his grandfather because of Naraku. Inuyasha felt tiny tremors racing through his lover and looked up into the violet eyes, shocked to see the fear in there. The barely restrained terror. Miroku feared the kazaana, was terrified of its power. He had learned to use it to fight demons, but ultimately it would kill him. It had cracked before, he risked his life each time he opened the beads and let the power run free, and one day… Inuyasha drew that deadly hand up and kissed the covered palm, drawing a little gasp from his lover. Golden eyes glowed softly in the starlight and a smile stretched Inuyasha's lips. He couldn't take the fear away, but he could make it bearable. He wanted Miroku to forget for a while, to enjoy the here and now. He laid their clasped hands between their bodies as he pillowed his head on the slender shoulders. Fingers interlaced he inhaled the scent of his lover, relaxing in that moment of peace after a battle, just before a new one. He hadn't lowered his guard, was still listening for an enemy approaching, but he savored those stolen moments. Miroku stroked his hair in long, tender moves, then buried his face in the silvery white mass and curled his arm around Inuyasha's back. There was a soft gasp and his ears swiveled, eyes following the sound, and he discovered a shadow between the trees. Kagome. His senses had registered her as a friend, hadn't alerted him to an enemy, and now she stood partially hidden in the forest, wide eyes looking at the two men. Inuyasha tensed imperceptibly, but strangely enough Miroku remained completely calm. The hanyou didn't move a muscle to detach himself from the warmth that was his lover. Like with Shippo, he had nothing to hide. But unlike Shippo, Kagome felt something for him. There was a different bond between them. Amber eyes regarded the young woman levelly. It was her move next, her decision what to do. There was no mistaking what the two men were doing. This wasn't the picture of companions sitting together in the night; these were two people who had grown intimately close. Kagome was frozen for a second longer, then whirled around and stalked away. Inuyasha watched her shadow in the darkness until she had been swallowed by the foliage. Miroku's left hand carded through his hair. "Now what?" he asked softly. Inuyasha was silent. Now what? Why should they think that way? Why would it be up to them to explain or hide? He had never hidden, had always faced adversaries head-on, and he had never evaded a confrontation. "She has to decide," was his only answer. He heard and felt Miroku sigh. "The balance has shifted," the monk murmured. Yes, for all of them.

* * *

Sango couldn't say she wasn't disappointed by the change in their dynamics. It wasn't so much a change in relationships as in balance. Miroku growing close to Inuyasha had upset what had developed between the hanyou and Kagome, and while Sango had always wondered how such two different people could find a way to love and live together, she had decided to sit back and watch. Kagome, while the reincarnation of Kikyo, was not of their world. She belonged into a different time, and it showed. She was drawn between those two worlds, between her family and her attraction to Inuyasha and this life here. A simple, but very dangerous life. A life she knew only from legends. In her time, there were no more demons to fight. Either they had all been exterminated in the past or they had gone into hiding as humanity grew and spread, overrunning their home land. Still, she had hoped. She had dreamed. Now she lay curled up on her blanket, tears running down her face. Kirara sat beside her, purring softly, nuzzling the distraught girl. Sango had to confess that she had had hopes to find a common base with Miroku. She liked the monk, even though his come-ons and constant amorous attempts had put her nerves to a test. She understood his need to father a son, but since he hit on every woman they met, she had decided that if there was to be a relationship between them, it wouldn't be founded on that. Throughout their travels she had gotten to know Miroku, though. She had seen through the mask of the smiling con man, the tricky monk, the lecherous womanizer. She had seen the pain hiding in the dark eyes as they gazed at his kazaana. She had witnessed the danger and power of the curse, had seen him hurt and suffering, and she had seen how he rebuilt the mask of indifference, of the man who enjoyed life to the fullest without any regard for the tact society demanded when it came to courting. Miroku was far from the person they saw him portray. Just like Inuyasha had changed so much. There were worlds between the hanyou she had met and the man who now sought out another man's company, who had learned to love. Maybe she would have had a chance with Miroku before, but she knew she was out of the game now. Kagome would have to accept that sooner or later, too. Looking at the other woman, Sango saw that she had cried herself to sleep. Neither Miroku nor Inuyasha had returned so far, and Shippo lay curled up on his own mat, but his eyes were open. She looked at him and saw the knowledge in there. The little kitsune had known before them. "Are you angry at them?" he asked, breaking the silence. "No. Maybe disappointed that they hid it." He sat up, folding his legs. "We all have things to hide." "True." Sango looked at their sleeping companion. "But sometimes hiding the truth brings only more pain."

* * *

Morning came and with it, Miroku returned to the camp. His face was solemn and when Sango looked at him, there was a cautious expression in those normally vibrantly laughing eyes. Kagome didn't deign him with even a greeting and just walked off as he entered the clearing. A sigh escaped the dark-haired man's lips. "She's taking it badly," Sango remarked and stepped toward him. "I knew she would." "She feels something for him." A nod. "So do you." His features softened and a gentle warmth was in his eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sango." She was slightly perplexed. "You don't have to apologize to me, Miroku." "Sango…" he started. She smiled slightly. "It's much safer around you now, hm?" He blinked. "What?" "No more chasing women? No more groping?" He closed the distance between them. "Why do you think so?" Miroku asked, pouring a lot of charm into his voice. "Because I think that despite your ways, despite your talk, you can be monogamous with the right partner. And Inuyasha'll rip your head off if you don't," she added with a smirk. He chuckled slightly and reached for her hand, holding it between his. "It's not like I can't appreciate your beauty anymore, Sango. I always have and always will." And he had felt something for her throughout the months and years they had traveled together. Maybe, if not for this incredible chance with Inuyasha, they might have developed the flirting into something different, something more lasting. But as it was, he had made his choice and he would stay loyal to his chosen partner. "It's your health," she teased and pulled her hand out of his grasp. Miroku gave her a fond look and nodded, his eyes straying to where Kagome had walked off to. It had been where he and Inuyasha had spent the night and somehow the monk knew that the last word hadn't been spoken between the hanyou and the miko.

* * *

Kagome had spent the night with little sleep and a lot of thinking. She couldn't accept what she had seen that night, the closeness between the two men, the way Inuyasha had held Miroku's hand, had snuggled up to him as if… She inhaled sharply. No! It couldn't be true. Inuyasha loved her. At least he felt something for her and she had always been aware of it. It was like some invisible bond that drew them together. It couldn't be that he had found what was meant for them with Miroku; with a man! But she had seen the proof last night. The way they lay together, completely relaxed, at ease, at peace with themselves…. Kagome stopped at a tree and found she had arrived at the scene of her discovery. Her eyes traveled up and discovered Inuyasha sitting on a low branch. Amber eyes met hers and he jumped down. "Kagome. Good morning," he greeted her calmly. "Is this some kind of payback?" Kagome blurted without a greeting of her own. "For what?" "That I never responded to your blundering advances!" Inuyasha sighed. "No." "Then why?" "Because Miroku and I discovered we share something special." "So do we! At least I thought so." "We still do." "He's a man!" "I know that, Kagome." She shook her head in anger and frustration. "You loved Kikyo! You said I reminded her of you. I thought…" "Kikyo died over fifty years ago. The shell that walks this earth is empty. She's no more. As for my feelings toward you, yes, maybe there was something. Kagome, I still consider you a friend, but not a mate." Mate? It sounded like… no! "You can't do this to me! I love you!" Tears glistened in her eyes as her emotions boiled to the surface. Inuyasha regarded her sadly. "No, you love the difference in me to the men you know. I'm the adventure you wanted. This is an adventure. One day, it'll be over and you'll go home." "No, that's not true!" But in a way he had hit a nerve. She compared Inuyasha to the boys she had met at home. They were boring, normal… and he was exciting. A half demon. He lived in a wondrous world she had never dreamed of, and for a sixteen-year old girl it was like an adventure. She had spent a year here, drifting back and forth between her time and his, and it was always like the very first time. "It is. There is no chance for us, Kagome. You can't live in my world without missing your family each and every day. I can't live in yours. I'm a hanyou. I don't belong in that time. My place is here." She was still shaking her head, denial in every fiber of her being. "And would you bear my child?" Inuyasha drove his point home. "I'm half demon. My child would be of that blood, too. Where would it grow up? Would your time accept it?" "Miroku can't give you children at all!" she spat. A sad smile graced his lips. "No, but he gave me a lot already." "What's that? Sex? Well, I'm not the girl to throw herself at the first guy! So you got yourself someone else to get rid of the instinct, right? Someone who'll die eventually!" A part of Kagome was horrified by those words, by the anger and fury she felt. Another noticed that despite her yelling at him, Inuyasha remained even and calm. Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku and I are aware of that," he replied. "He will die if we can't defeat Naraku. Or we'll die in battle before that." "This isn't real!" Kagome whispered. "You're not sleeping with a man! It's not normal!" "Well, I'm not normal," the hanyou said, shrugging. "I'm hanyou. This is my world, my realm. We live by different laws and taking a mate has nothing to do with gender or blood line. Some youkai don't have a defined gender." At her unwavering, angry expression he walked toward her. "Kagome..." "No! I won't accept it! It's… you just want to get me angry, make me decide…" He tilted his head, ears twitching slightly. "Decide what? If you want to stay here or go home? If maybe you're in love with Koga?" Her dark eyes flared and suddenly he smiled. She hated that smile, so filled with understanding. There was no sarcasm there, no flaring temper. This wasn't the Inuyasha she had met over a year ago. "You do, right? You feel something for him despite pity." "Shut up!" "And you're afraid to face that feeling. But with him you have the same decision to make as with me. He's youkai. Your children would be hanyou, like me. And you would leave your world to stay here…" "Shut up!" "Kagome…" "SIT!" The force of the command had him flat on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. Kagome was breathing hard, hands clenched into fists. A part of her howled in denial at what she had done. She knew how powerful the necklace was, how it controlled the hanyou. Another part was cheering 'Take that'. Closing his eyes, he lay there for a full five seconds, then pushed himself up. His head hung between his shoulders and his eyes were still closed, the face hidden underneath the veil of silvery hair. There was no outbreak of vicious cursing, no harsh words, no glaring and snarling and cussing around. "It always was your last weapon," Inuyasha said softly, then sat back on his haunches. "Is that how you expected our relationship to be, Kagome?" Amber eyes held wide brown ones. "You always in control? That's no relationship. That's slavery." She just stared at him and Inuyasha rose slowly. They looked at each other and he sighed sadly. "You did." "No…" she protested weakly. But the hanyou just shook his head.

Inuyasha gazed at the girl he had met such a long time ago, who had freed him from the magical arrow sealing him to a tree. She had woken him from fifty years of suspended animation. Yes, they hadn't seen eye to eye, he would have killed her had she not been given control over him with the necklace he was forced to wear. But things had changed since then. They had changed. Their relationship had progressed, but not to the point where he would consider her an intimate companion. Not any more. He loved her as a friend, but he loved Miroku as a partner. Intimately. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he said softly. Light suddenly spilled from the wooden beads and fake fangs. Each part of the necklace seemed to glow by itself, then the light streaked away – and with it the necklace. It manifested again on the ground, at Inuyasha's feet. Surprise was written on Inuyasha's features as he picked it up, staring at the beads. It had been magically sealed by Kaede. Kagome's defense and control. Somehow he had almost forgotten that he had to wear it each and every day, night and day. Now it was no more. He looked up and into the pale face of the girl. Clawed fingers closed over the beads in a fist and he turned around, leaving the shocked Kagome where she was.

* * *

He sat cross-legged in the middle of a field of grass. It was high enough to reach up to his thighs, weaving gently in the breeze. Trees grew in abandon among the tall blades and the sound of birds was a background noise to the wind. One hand still clutched the necklace and Tetsuseiga lay on his lap. Miroku approached the silent figure and sank down beside his lover. Inuyasha's eyes were hidden underneath his long bangs again and the visible part of his face was almost expressionless. "It opened," he finally said. "Just like that." Miroku looked at the beads. He knew little of how his lover had come to wear the magical necklace, only that it allowed Kagome to wield a manner of control over him should his temper get the better of him. Maybe that was also the key to its locking mechanism. "You no longer need it," he replied calmly. Golden eyes rose from their study of the beads and met his. Miroku's smiled. "Tell me why it was put on you." "That old hag Kaede used magic to bind me with it. I… I was attacking Kagome." Inuyasha almost sighed. "It was just after she had freed me from Kikyo's spell, had removed the arrow, and I wanted the jewel. I threatened to kill her if she wouldn't hand it over." "So Kaede restrained you." "Yes." "And ever since Kagome used the magic embedded in this necklace to curb your temper." A nod. "Like I said, you no longer need it." Inuyasha frowned, looking puzzled. "You are no longer out of control, koishii," Miroku told him, smiling gently. "You grew up." The hanyou blinked, then gazed at the necklace again. "For the past weeks you've been in control, you didn't let your temper draw you into fights of pride against pride. You no longer let youkai get the better of you with taunts and teasing, and you're… very much aware of yourself." Inuyasha let his head fall forward, his hair acting like a veil again. Miroku let him ponder his words, content in just sitting with his lover. "She left?" Inuyasha finally asked. "Yes. Sango and Kirara took her to the well. Sango will be back." The hanyou sighed. "I'm sorry." "What for?" "Hurting her like that." Miroku smiled. Yes, Inuyasha had truly grown up, had changed. "She will have to either accept what has happened or turn her back on this world." Inuyasha nodded slowly. Miroku reached out and clasped the fist clutching the necklace. The hanyou looked up. "Let her make up her own mind, koishii. We have still have a journey… a goal." Inuyasha opened his fist and wrapped the fingers holding the once magical necklace around Miroku's right hand. The beads clicked softly against each other. The hanyou pulled gently and Miroku leaned forward, following the wordless invitation. Their lips met briefly in a whisper of a touch. Clothes rustled as they melted together, and Inuyasha wormed a hand underneath Miroku's kimono to place it onto the warm skin of his ribs. They simply lay there, Inuyasha's head on his lover's chest, one hand inside the many folds, and Miroku played with the long hair and the softly furred ears. Inuyasha would pick up Sango's scent when she returned and until then, they were safe here. There was no danger to this place and these woods. It was a welcome respite.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed in her room, legs drawn up to her chest, staring out the window. It had been two weeks now. Two weeks at home, in school, with her so normal friends, with her family, and the world of this time. It was so different. Where before she had been looking forward to going through the well and meet the others, she now passed by the ancient hole in the ground and went to her room to do her homework and study. At night she lay awake a long time before finally falling asleep, thinking how different the air smelled, the grass looked, the moon shone. But she couldn't find it in her to return. Her grandfather had been rather confused about her prolonged stay. She had never been home for such a length of time. Her mother had inquired several times as to what had happened, but she refused to talk about it. It wasn't a topic to be discussed with one's parents or grandparents. You went through the same with Kikyo, stupid, she told herself. You went back home, you sulked and pouted, and you came to accept the fact that your soul's former incarnation was still someone dear to Inuyasha. That he would always try and do right by her, protect her, while also protecting Kagome. She had decided back then that going into the other time was her destiny, that they needed her, that Inuyasha needed her. She had started to change him. Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha happy, and Kikyo was part of that happiness, as murderous and ambiguous as she was, the miko had been and always would be part of his life. Now she wasn't competing against another woman. Now it was a man; a friend. Someone she had thought wanted Sango. She couldn't go back now. The hurt from seeing Inuyasha with Miroku, from hearing the confession of love from the hanyou, sat too deep. Had she been dreaming of the impossible? Was Inuyasha right? Were they too different? Part of her yelled in confusion, argued that they were meant for each other; another part had retreated to think about his words. She loved her family, liked her life here, and to be trapped in his time and world for the rest of her life… it made her stomach clench. The well was a way to return if things grew too much. What if she no longer could, what if she had a family there? Children? With Inuyasha? Kagome sighed deeply and fell back onto the mattress, looking at the ceiling. Where would they live? In a hut with a field? With a hole in the ground as a sanitary place? Or in a cave? Inuyasha was partly dog, like Koga was a wolf. Where had he lived before he had been sealed? Would he even want to settle down? Could he settle down? Inuyasha was different. Different from everything and everyone she had ever known. He was half demon, he was strong and powerful, fast and resilient… and he had fallen in love with a man. With Miroku. She remembered Sango's words when the demon huntress had dropped her off at the well. "In their lives, there's little happiness that lasts. What they have together could be momentary because the next fight might kill them. Their bond might hurt you, but don't let that pain turn into hatred." She couldn't hate Inuyasha. Never. She was just… hurt. Her feelings, her whole self. He hadn't chosen another woman; he had chosen Miroku.

* * *

It took Kagome six weeks to walk up to the well again and enter the other time. Six weeks in which she was a normal girl, went to school, decided her friends were all childish, and in which her mother and grandfather were there for her when she needed to talk. She could never talk about the true reason for her subdued moods. Neither would understand, but in a way it helped. In those weeks she came to several conclusions and realizations. One was that the crush she had had was just that; a crush. She had been fascinated by the hanyou, by his difference. Inuyasha was right in that. Of course there had been feelings. Deep feelings – at least for a fifteen year old school girl. He had been her first date, boyfriend and whatnot. He had been everything the romance novels and paperbacks wrote about: adventurous, exotic, dangerous, brash… and sexy. Kagome smiled to herself. But all of it had been momentary. Their friendship had grown deeper, but never into the relationship she had dreamed of. She wasn't the princess, he wasn't the magical prince. He was a living, breathing half demon with desires and needs and wants, with pain and wishes and dreams of his own. She could never dream of understanding him completely. She might end up like Kikyo, trying to make him human. Inuyasha was part human, but he would never be completely human. He was a hanyou. She loved him as a friend, as a hanyou. She would always be his best friend. So now she stood outside the old well, looked around and breathed in the fresh air, a smile on her lips. It felt good to be back. All she had to do now was find Inuyasha and the others. Kagome set out toward the village close by to talk to Kaede. Maybe the old woman knew something. She seemed to know so much anyway.

* * *

Kaede looked at her from her one good eye, her face as non-committal as usual. The old woman sat on the porch of her hut and Kagome wondered what she really knew, if she had heard about the developments… she probably had. "So you came back," Kaede remarked. Yes, she had heard. Kagome nodded. "With hatred or acceptance?" "I can't hate them," Kagome answered honestly. "But you can be disappointed and feel cast aside. It's a dangerous emotion in battle and can hurt or kill someone, Kagome." She was aware of that, but the six weeks she had spent away from this place had cleared her head more than she would have thought at first. She knew she still liked Inuyasha and she wanted to be his friend. She had to accept his relationship with Miroku, maybe watch them touch each other in a way she had hoped to have with the hanyou. "I won't let them down. They're my friends." "Friends can be rivals." Kagome's face took on a determined expression. "You think I would sacrifice Miroku to get Inuyasha back?" Kaede tilted her head. "Would you?" "No!" A smile split the old woman's face. "Good." She reached inside her robes and pulled out the necklace she had put on Inuyasha so long ago. Kagome gave her a surprised look. "He came to me and returned it, asked me to keep it till you came back." "What…?" "I felt its seal break when it happened, Kagome. I knew then that something profound had changed, but not what exactly. That the hanyou would find his balance in the monk came as a surprise, but not as a shock. There's no telling where affection and love collide, where they will form a bond so tight not even death would part." Kagome opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. A bond? Well, yes, love was a bond. "Take it, girl, and find your friends." "But… he doesn't have to wear it any longer!" she protested. "No, he doesn't." "So why should I return it to him?" Kaede smiled. "Because he requested it so." Kagome took the wooden beads, holding the necklace in her hands. "You know where they are?" she wanted to know. "Recovering from a fight against a powerful youkai in an abandoned farm house not far from here." Fear coursed through her. "Was anyone hurt? Are they okay?" "Bruises heal, girl. But remember, tonight is the new moon. Tread carefully." And with that the old woman rose and walked back into her home. Kagome stood rooted to the spot for a second longer, then turned and walked down the road. So Inuyasha would be human tonight and it made him more vulnerable than anything else.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched, then he sniffed the air. A smile split his features and Miroku looked up from where he was changing Sango's bandage. In the past she would have refused his help due to the fact that the injury was on the inside of her thigh, but Miroku's sexual overtures had come to an end. He treated the wound without trying to grope her or feel her up, and Inuyasha had to grin at Sango's still slightly suspicious expression. She had been bitten by their latest opponent's minion, but it wasn't poisoned and she was healing nicely thanks to some salve Kaede had left them. "What is it?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha sniffed again, ears twitching. "She's come back!" he finally exclaimed. And with that Inuyasha was out the door. Miroku blinked, then smiled. He became aware of Sango's sharp look and gave her an even wider smile. "Kagome's back," he said. Sango closed her robes and pushed herself up. "Great! About time, too." Miroku shrugged. "She needed time." "I hope she didn't come back to say good-bye." His face was solemn. "Yes." With that he helped her outside.

* * *

Kagome looked at the golden-eyed, white haired young man in the red kimono and she had to smile at the familiarity of the picture. Unruly, long hair, the Tetsuseiga at his hip, the pointed ears turning toward her. "Hello, Inuyasha," she said softly. "Kaede said you wanted this returned." She held out the necklace as the hanyou approached. Clawed fingers took it gently from her open palm. "I'm happy you're back," he said softly and his eyes told her he was. They were shining with happiness. "We missed you." And she had missed them. All of them. Without thinking she hugged him, felt the strong arms around her, and closed her eyes briefly to enjoy the moment. He didn't push her away, just returned the gesture. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she stepped back. "I shouldn't have yelled at you… said all those things. I was just…" "Angry and disappointed?" A nod. Inuyasha shrugged. "It was your right." Kagome looked over his shoulder and discovered Sango, Shippo and… Miroku. The dark-haired man was watching them with a gentle smile on his lips. "I needed some time to get everything back in perspective," she said, looking at all of them. "Will you have me back?" Inuyasha's mouth curled again. "You were never gone," was all he said and Kagome felt something fall off her chest. "You're part of this team," Sango announced. Shippo nodded eagerly. Miroku joined his lover and bowed slightly at her. "Thank you," he said softly. Kagome gave him a smile that was neither false nor faked. "I want Inuyasha to be happy," she said, looking at the dark-haired man. "He is happy with you. Thank you, Miroku." The monk bowed his head again, a faint smile in his eyes. "I will never betray the trust you put in me, Kagome-chan."

They set out again, talking, laughing and bickering, as normal as ever. Kaede stood at the edge of the village, watching them with a faint frown on her forehead. Her eyes were on the monk and the hanyou, who acted as if there was nothing between them. She knew there was, something still evolving, something strong, something that would be tested and strengthened. "Safe journey," she murmured, then returned to her tasks.

* * *

The transformation into his human self was as fascinating as every new moon. White hair turned black, amber eyes dark brown, and the pointed ears disappeared, making way for human ones. The long claws retracted and blunt nails remained. More vulnerable than ever, Inuyasha settled down to wait out the moon phase. It was a sign of his trust in his companions that he no longer left them. Especially his trust in their abilities to defend him – even if he wouldn't be caught dead confessing that he might need their help. Miroku just sat with him and Kagome watched the hesitant dance as they moved closer together until finally Inuyasha settled down against one dark-clad shoulder. She and Sango retreated to their own room throughout the night and when Kagome glanced back, she caught a look of Miroku tenderly running his hands through the black hair. Then she closed the door.

*

They left the farm house when the women had closed the door and everything had quieted down. There was a small shed next to the building and Miroku led his human lover into the warmth. It was rare that they were safe enough in that time of Inuyasha's 'moon phase' that they could risk exposing themselves so much, but tonight they were. Removing the kimono jacket, Miroku kissed and licked his way along the smooth column of his lover's neck, then lightly bit at one blunt ear. Inuyasha inhaled sharply, hands digging into his shoulders. So far, in their time together, there had never been a moment to enjoy the new moon for them, both human, no dangerous claws or sharp teeth that might harm involuntarily, and Miroku planned to make the most of it. He looked into the dark eyes, smiling at the need and hunger he read in there, then pressed their lips together. It was strange to not feel the canines against his tongue as he explored his lover's mouth, so unexpected to have blunt fingertips caress him. But the body he was unwrapping out of the kimono was still the same. Still the beautiful sight he remembered. He lost himself in the feel and taste of his lover and when Inuyasha wrapped his legs around him, back arching as he slid inside the tight heat, he whispered his name. It was slow, gentle love-making, drawn out and tender. Neither was in a rush and Miroku longed to make it last, to explore this changed body, to taste and experience it all. There was no holding back for the hanyou this time. In this human form he couldn't injure his lover and his blunt nails raked over the muscular chest, teasing Miroku as much as the monk teased him. It was a new experience for them both and Miroku was awed by the sight of the black hair spilled over the blanket, the hazed, brown eyes, and the flushed, sweaty skin. "Love you," he murmured. "So much." When Inuyasha arched his back and neck, sobbed out his name in a harsh cry of completion, he joined him, buried deep inside, arms wrapped around him.

Miroku stroked over the thick, black hair, carding his hands through it like a comb, marveling at the dark mass. As fascinating as the silvery white was, the blackness was even more intriguing. Inuyasha made a contented noise, close to a purr, and he smiled at the sated man. The brown eyes were half closed, watching him with an expression of bliss and love. "It's either the ears of the hair with you, eh?" Inuyasha teased, voice heavy with satisfaction. "Love the ears," Miroku replied. "As for the hair… it's just… so new." Again he stroked through the black strands. "Loses its newness after a while," came the lazy reply. "I'm not too fond of it myself." He caressed the warm skin, felt the relaxed muscles play underneath his touch. "I am. It's a part of you. We all have our different sides, koishii." "What's yours?" Miroku grinned. "You find out." Inuyasha pulled him closer, licking over the throat and Miroku shuddered slightly as blunt teeth bit him tenderly. "Oh, I will." Settling down beside his lover, the monk listened to the sounds of the night outside, enjoyed the closeness, and when his body started to shiver in the cool air, Inuyasha wrapped their clothes around them. It was comfortable, cozy, intimate, and everything Miroku wanted from this relationship. Closeness. Trust. Love. And happiness.

* * *

Miroku woke to the sound of birds and the first rays of the rising sun slanting through the broken roof of the shed. He yawned and stretched, his kimono covering him like a blanket. His eyes fell on the already dressed figure sitting at his side, and he smiled. Inuyasha was watching him openly, eyes running over his mostly uncovered form. Miroku had no qualms letting Inuyasha see what he had seen and touched and kissed so many times before. "Good morning," he greeted the hanyou, amber eyes meeting his gaze warmly. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed him in response, their tongues meeting gently and leisurely. He carded his hands into the once again silvery hair, enjoying the contact. "The others?" Miroku murmured as they parted. "Still sleeping. It's very early." The monk made a little sound and initiated another kiss, which was freely given. He got up eventually, dressing in his robes under the gaze of his lover, who looked like he rather preferred Miroku undressed than clothed. Well, Miroku would have enjoyed another roll in the hay, but they were planning to leave this morning. He didn't want to start the first day Kagome was back among the group with a delay because of their lovemaking. Inuyasha pulled him against his body as they prepared to leave, nipping at his lower lip. "I love you," he said softly. Miroku smiled, warmed, and stroked a hand over the thick hair. What he felt he couldn't put into adequate words. "Let's go," he whispered. They had Shikon shards to find and there had been rumors about at least two of them at a Lord's house near-by. Sango, Shippo and Kagome greeted them, smiling, already packed to go. It was a nice day to travel.


	3. Fractured

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and gang only the characters i've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns these rights.

WARNINGS: Sesshoumaru ouchies

The plan was easy. So simple, he should have thought of it before. Why fight each of them individually when he could let them fight each other? A cruel smile twisted Naraku's lips as he sat in his palace, eyes on the round mirror Kanna held for him. The white girl was completely still, a statue that only moved or spoke when he commanded her to. She was his detachment after all. Inside the mirror, the image of Inuyasha and his group was shown. At his nod, Kanna changed it to the second participant in his game. Yes, he was coming closer, too. The stage was set. Soon the play would have its final curtain.

* * *

Gentle white clouds rode high against the brightly blue sky. The distant ocean gleamed a brilliant turquoise and the crests of the waves were a foamy white, almost unreal. Here and there silvery beaches twinkled with the promise of relaxation and a good time. At the far western edge of the forest, rising in sharp contrast to the sea and the beach, volcanic highlands reached for the sky. Out of the forest, ancient stone towers rose like fingers, telling a tale of the long gone builders of this temple. The towers and walls were overgrown with vines, showing signs of decay. Nature had started to claim the land, the stones around the temple towers cracked with young plants pushing their way out of the ground. Moss covered the tiles. It was a place of mysteries and secrets which might never be revealed, the ancient stones fading with the centuries. Few people ever made it here and not many returned. The woods were crawling with youkai, but none of them had been any danger for the group traveling up the old road, which had been paved with stones once. Now there was barely anything left. Villagers had stolen what they could safely carry, though farther up into the forest, the road was more intact. Inuyasha huffed as he slashed at the latest youkai who had thought they were an easy target. His claws were enough and Tetsuseiga didn't need to be unsheathed. Miroku threw some ofuda to stun more attackers, then dealt with them with his staff. Kagome was under the protection of Sango and Kirara, who easily killed the last two. "Pathetic," Inuyasha growled and walked on. "True," Miroku agreed, smiling cockily. "But it's a nice work-out." Rumors had it that a Shikon shard was in the ancient temple. Apparently a youkai had found it and holed up inside the structure. Since it didn't come out to play, Inuyasha and the others had decided to go to the place. "Can you feel anything?" Inuyasha called, catching Kagome's attention. She looked over at the temple, which was already visible from here through the growth of trees, frowning. "Yes. One shard. Not moving." It had been the same ever since they had set out. If the youkai had inserted the shard into his or her body, why wasn't it moving toward them? Or was it waiting for them to arrive at the temple? "Then let's go," Inuyasha decided and they continued.

*

The temple as such had seen a lot better days. Most of the structure had collapsed in on itself, except for the towers and the center building. They were probably held upright by the countless vines growing all over it. The group stood in the vast yard that led to the temple building, carefully looking around. "It's inside," Kagome said, looking at the entrance, dark and foreboding. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga and his features settled in a decisive expression. Nothing moved, nothing stirred, and he couldn't smell any youkai nearby. "I don't like this," Sango muttered, Hiraikotsu at the ready, Kirara at her side. Miroku nodded. "This feels… weird." Inuyasha could only agree. But they had to check things out unless they wanted to leave a possibly easy to attain Shikon shard in this ruin. They slowly approached the temple entrance. There was a strange, buzzing noise coming from the entrance. Sango frowned, tensing, as did the others. The buzz became louder. From one second to the next five bugs shot out of the entrance. They were rather squat, with no legs and six spindly arms, giving them the look of flying spiders. They never hesitated a second and homed right in on the five people. Sango jumped to one side, raising the Hiraikotsu and taking out the first with a precision shot between where the round head was connected to the body. The bug gave a screech as it was severed in two and fell to the ground, smoking. Two other bugs veered off from their flight towards Kagome and Shippo, and began to attack Sango, who received help in form of Miroku and his staff. Inuyasha sneered. "That's all?" he taunted. Tetsuseiga wouldn't even get a decent work-out with that. That was the moment more bugs came. They didn't look like Naraku's poison bees, but they were a pest nevertheless. Using his claws, Inuyasha ripped them to shreds, keeping half an eye on the others who were faring well. Miroku's staff ripped through the bodies, as did Sango's boomerang, and Kirara was taking care that none of the bugs came close to the only two who couldn't fight close range. Shippo did his best with the foxfire, but his powers were those of illusions. Foxfire couldn't outlast the swarm. Inuyasha smashed two bugs into the wall, but the other one got through. Its legs curled around him and as the hanyou raised his arm to tear it off, it bit him. There was a dull pain as the sharp mandibles perforated his skin, but he ignored it. He had had worse injuries by much more imposing opponents. His hand came down on the head and split it open. The spider bug let go and dropped to the ground where it fell victim to a precision cut from Tetsuseiga. Suddenly there was a low rumbling noise coming from behind them. Inuyasha stopped and turned his head. First there was nothing, then a cloud of dust and debris billowed toward them with a speed that showed the hanyou that they were in trouble. "Watch out!" Sango screamed. Miroku dove for Kagome, who was in danger of being blown away, while Shippo clutched Kirara's fur as the big cat hunkered down against the oncoming force. Wind rushed past them, carrying millions of particles of debris, then came the shockwaves. The floor beneath Inuyasha bucked and creaked ominously. He staggered and fell against the wall -- which gave way. Inuyasha gave an exclamation of surprise as he rushed down what seemed to an old shaft, then slammed hard against an unyielding piece of rock. Gasping, he tried to get his bearings when the second shockwave hit. This time it was much stronger. Inuyasha was thrown off his precariously balanced position and fell again. This time he crashed through several support beams and covers, finally coming to rest on the hard ground. But he was in no state to really notice that his rapid descent had been stopped. The world around him had blacked out.

Above, the wind had stopped, the earthquake had died down. Four very dirty and exhausted individuals lay on the cobble stone, breathing hard, coughing, groaning softly. Just left of Miroku was a hole in the ground. Otherwise, everything was quiet again.

* * *

_Hate._ _Pain._ _Rage._ Inuyasha shook his head and tried to concentrate, but the emotions didn't disappear. They seemed to grow in strength and intensity, and he was hard pressed not to yield to them. It was like someone was removing every wall, every restraint around his most feral side. Part of him tried to tell him something, that this had happened before, but it didn't get through the ever-increasing whirlpool of uncontrolled emotions. The ride down the shaft had left him stranded at the foot of the mountain. It was as if someone had poured him out like garbage, leaving him in a tangle of old undergrowth and rotting stone at the bottom of the shaft. The others had to be up at the temple since no one had followed him down. Inuyasha was worried about them, about what had happened after he had taken this dive, and since there was no enemy to fight down here, he had started to make his way back to the top. He had lost Tetsuseiga in the fall and since it wasn't lying anywhere in the vicinity, he suspected it was either stuck in the shaft or still in the temple. Either way, he would get it back. Walking through the forest, he suddenly caught a familiar scent. _Assassin_, the voice inside of him whispered. Killer. Inuyasha shuddered and nearly lost his footing. The scent intensified and he finally realized who it was. His thoughts seemed so sluggish all of a sudden, but each feral one was burning like a red hot poker, drowning out everything else. Sesshoumaru. _Killer._ His brother was near. _Fury._ _Rage._ _Pain._ It was getting harder to shut out the small voices inside of him, demanding revenge and death. His hands clenched. He raised one hand and looked at the suddenly longer claws, feeling immense satisfaction as he studied the deadly weapons. Rage, utter and uncontrolled rage. It was as if he was looking at the world through a haze of red. Everything around him was blurring into one, everything but one thing. In the red haze stood a threatening form with glowing red eyes. It looked vicious and dangerous and cold. _Kill him!_ Inuyasha heard a soft, primal snarl emerge from his lips. _Yes, kill him_. Sesshoumaru had tried to kill him before, had nearly succeeded on numerous occasions. It was time to settle the score and show his youkai brother just how good a hanyou really was.

* * *

Miroku picked himself up from the uneven ground, coughing, covered in sand and tiny fragments of rock. Beside him, Kagome did the same and he could see Sango and Kirara not far away, Shippo clinging to Kirara's fur. Everyone seemed okay, though they were all dusty. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking around. Miroku's eyes darted across the yard, but there was no sign of his mate, though there was a rather large hole in the ground not far away. "Don't worry about your flea bag of a friend," a new voice rang out. "He's been taken care of." "Kagura," Sango growled and Miroku squinted through the settling dust. Not far away from them stood the detachment from Naraku, her red eyes glinting evilly. She held her closed fan in front of her chest, a picture of deadly elegance in her silk kimono and elaborately combed hair. "You are a pest," she declared. "To be found wherever we step." "Where is he?" Kagome demanded. "What did you do to Inuyasha?" She smiled sweetly. "Like I said, he was taken care of. As of now, he's finishing Naraku's business, getting rid of a thorn in his side. You should be grateful. We're doing you a service, too." "What are you talking about?" Miroku yelled. She smiled more. Her fan opened fractionally and Miroku tensed, raising his staff. "You'll see. Just don't interrupt now. Dance of blades!" And with that she moved the fan, letting lose her blades. They cut into the ground, ripping out large chunks, digging grooves into the old temple yard. "Watch out!" Miroku yelled and grabbed Kagome around the waist, throwing her aside. He landed on her, wincing as stones bounced against his back, and he kept his head down. One larger stone clipped his shoulder and he barely suppressed a moan, but he had no time to think about injuries. "Are you okay?" he whispered and felt Kagome nod against him. "Good. Stay down." Miroku rolled off the girl and rose in a fluid motion, seeing Sango with Hiraikotsu at the ready near-bye. She nodded at him, then let the boomerang fly. Kagura laughed lightly and launched herself in the air, sending more blades at them in the process. Both fighters ducked out of the way, coming up on opposite sides of the Wind User. Miroku knew he couldn't use the kazaana due to Sango's nearness, but it wasn't his only weapon. Pointing his staff at the youkai, he concentrated, channeling his energies into his next blow. Lightning danced across the golden staff and homed in on Kagura, but she brought up her fan once more, creating a wind barrier. At least it gave Sango time to get herself out of his way, swinging the boomerang to maybe land a lucky shot, but Kagura wasn't foolish enough. Miroku ripped the beads off his right hand. "Kazaana!" He had to brace himself against the force of the air hole, greedily sucking in whatever it could get a hold of. Kagura's face turned into an ugly mask as she fought the wild currents. "You won't get me, monk!" she snarled. "Ryuuja no Mai!" The tornado funnels headed right at him and Miroku had to launch himself out of the way as the ground was cut open with incredible force, ripping apart what was still standing of the temple. The earth shook, spewing stones and debris. Miroku gasped in shock and pain as something clipped his temple. For a moment the world blacked out around him and he stumbled, aware that he was too close to the hole in the ground, which was breaking even more open under the onslaught of the tornados. Someone suddenly caught his hand and he was yanked upward. Through tearing eyes he looked up and discovered Sango, hanging on to his wrist with everything she had as she sat astride Kirara. Kagome and Shippo were behind her and the two-tailed cat flew them to safety. She touched down not far away and Miroku tried to get his bearings. "Are you okay?" Sango demanded. A few months ago, heck a year ago, he would have been flattered and warmed by her worry. He would have used her attention for his gains, but now he only saw her as a friend. "Yes. Just a bit bruised," he murmured, touching the shallow cut on his temple. It was leaking blood, but he had other worries now. He could take care of it later. "Kagura fled," Kagome said, looking at the temple not far away from them. "I wonder where Inuyasha is and what she meant that he was taking care of Naraku's business." Miroku nodded, his own worry about his partner coming back again. "Let's find him."

* * *

The forest around him was teeming with life, youkai and non-youkai, but none were any danger to him. Sesshoumaru strode along the animal path, eyes on the temple not far away. He could feel Naraku's presence, now more pronounced than last night. Naraku. In the beginning he had been nothing but an annoying upshot, a creature that thought it could upset the balance of power, could use and abuse those around him. Sesshoumaru hadn't really taken notice of him until the day Naraku had offered him the human arm. Even then he had been wary. Someone not willing to fight his own fights ranked rather low in his eyes. Using a powerful youkai to rid himself of a threat had been Naraku's first mistake. Sesshoumaru might want Tetsuseiga and the death of his half-brother, but he didn't need any outside help. Still, he had been interested, had taken the human arm, and he had been able to hold Tetsuseiga; use it… He had nearly succeeded; he just hadn't counted on the tenacity, the sheer stubbornness of his little brother, who had shown more strength and resilience than he would have attested a hanyou. Naraku had disappeared then, but only from sight, not from his mind. Sesshoumaru had started to keep a closer eye on the upstart, had noticed how strong he was becoming, but he was still too weak to confront Inuyasha on equal terms. He liked to operate in the shadows, let others die in his name. Then he had made the mistake of using Sesshoumaru again, trying to actually absorb him. The youkai lord had survived, Naraku had been severely injured, but it hadn't stopped the evil darkness from coming back. And he had made his final mistake; he had killed someone close to Sesshoumaru. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but the relationship had been more than just master and servant. Jaken had been his ally, servant and entrusted friend for countless years. He had been absolutely loyal. His loyalty had cost him his life and not even Tenseiga had been able to bring him back. There hadn't been much left of the imp. Sesshoumaru's features seemed to freeze over at the memories. He had left Rin with Aun, now that her other guardian was dead. The girl had been devastated over Jaken's murder, but she had tried not to show it. No tears had flown, but her pain had been almost palpable. It was a pain Sesshoumaru shared, a pain he would never show openly. Naraku would pay for his insolence. A smell suddenly caught his attention and he stopped, very much aware of the familiar presence. He was surprised that he hadn't noted it before. "Inuyasha," he said calmly. The red-clad figure appeared out of the forest, looking a bit disheveled. Inuyasha frowned, claws flexing. "Why're you following me?" he demanded, clearly furious. Sesshoumaru's dispassionate gaze raked over the smaller hanyou. "Don't think that highly of your importance to me, hanyou," he replied. "You want to tell me it's coincidence? You just won't give up, right?" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. His brother appeared more aggressive than usually. Even when they had fought side-by-side against Naraku or the cat demons, there had been tensions, but never like this right from the start. The hanyou approached him, radiating aggression. "It's my sword, okay? Our father gave it to me and you can't touch it!" Alarm bells went off inside Sesshoumaru's head. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes strayed to the empty sheath. "You lost it." The blow came fast, incredibly fast, and he had barely any time to move backwards. Still, the sharp claws ripped into the skin of his neck, leaving four angry marks, seeping black blood. Sesshoumaru had a second to be shocked by the unnatural speed, then he instinctively retaliated, backhanding the insolent pup. Inuyasha flew backward. The cuts started to tingle. And then he could smell it. Not the scent of a hanyou, but that of a youkai. Still, not completely youkai. He had smelled it before, had seen the change before, had witnessed the ferocity, uncontrolled and primal. The cuts started to burn unpleasantly. A soft growl emerged from the hanyou's lips. Inuyasha had landed in a crouch, his hair obscuring his face, but Sesshoumaru had to be blind not to notice the longer claws… and the increasing smell. This was different from before. The smell was… not that of Inuyasha, not that of his father, but something much darker, sinister… extremely dangerous. The cuts were on fire, the pain spreading, and Sesshoumaru found himself stagger slightly. His hand closed around Toukijin's hilt and he pulled the sword. It felt heavier than normal, unaccustomed, and his hand was… number… He watched his little brother slowly look up. If his nose hadn't told him about the change in the hanyou, his sight certainly did. Blood red eyes locked with his, each underlined by a purple stripe, elongated razor sharp claws dug into the soil, sharp canines flashed when the youkai that had been his brother growled at him deep in his throat. His face was nothing but a grotesque mask of his former features, lips pulled back over his fangs. The loud snarls sounded hostile and as sinister as his looks. An unholy wind, consisting of the energies Inuyasha emitted, whipped at his clothes and hair. It was eerie. It was terrifying. It wasn't his brother. Sesshoumaru almost staggered back at the sheer hatred he saw reflected in those eyes. He had only once seen his brother this way once and it had worried him back then. Bokusenou's words came back to him. Inuyasha lost all control, all senses, everything when his youkai blood took over. It had intrigued him back then that the greater youkai blood had such effect on a hanyou, but when he had seen it the first time, pity had been replaced by compassion. He had fought his brother, had knocked him out, and he had told his human friends to use Tetsuseiga to bring him back to normal. It been more painful to see his only living relative like this than Sesshoumaru would ever have thought. Now it outright scared him. There was nothing human left in Inuyasha, and though Sesshoumaru abhorred humanity this… thing… his brother had become terrified him more than he liked to admit. Inuyasha leaped. Sesshoumaru lifted his sword, swinging it at the attacking demon. He felt Toukijin's energy, felt the blade vibrate, ready to release its power and push Inuyasha back, but hanyou didn't so much as blink when he ducked under the blade and swiped at the hand holding the weapon. Shock was all that registered for a moment. He was fast! Faster than before, much faster than… he… should… be… Horror leaked into his mind as Sesshoumaru took in the speed. Faster than… him? Impossible! His brother had never shown such agility, such quick reactions… and the only time he had really touched him, actually injured him, had been because of… luck. Because he had wanted to protect his human bitch, because he had been worried, because he hadn't tried to win, just defended. Sesshoumaru's features twisted into a grimace of pain as hot claws dug into his wrist, severing muscles, nerves and tendons and – held on. Blood gushed out of the wound, a minor one really, but the longer Inuyasha held on, the more it started to burn. Their eyes met and an involuntary shudder coursed through him. A cruel smirk played around the hanyou's lips as he sank his claws deeper into the bloody pulp that was Sesshoumaru's right wrist. Looking into his brother's inhuman eyes, Sesshoumaru moaned at the unnatural pain, knees buckling when Inuyasha sharply flicked his hand, looking somehow satisfied at the sickeningly wet sound of breaking bones. Toukijin clattered to the ground. Sesshoumaru had landed on his knees, pressing his injured right arm to his chest and tried his best to get to his feet again. His robes were stained black with blood and he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe it… from such a small injury? But the scratches at his neck hurt like blazes, too. His movements were suddenly uncoordinated, sluggish, and his vision blurred. Poison? But Inuyasha had no poison claws… Jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, he looked at the hanyou. Inuyasha sat on his haunches, sneering, canines bared, and then he raised his bloody hand and slowly licked off the black blood. Sesshoumaru shuddered again. A ferocious, nightmarish creature… driven by instinct, the blood lust… nothing else. He had only one chance and that was Toukijin, but there was no way he could hold the sword with his damaged arm now. Inuyasha just smiled, watching his brother stagger to his feet again – and jumped just a split second before Sesshoumaru had gained his balance. This time the claws hit his left shoulder, cutting deep into flesh and muscles, splattering black youkai blood all over the place. The demon lord bit back a groan when he landed on his broken wrist with the force of the strike, feeling the splintered bone fragments move against each other. The poison now roared through his system, making it harder and harder for him to think clearly. What kind of poison had been used? Why would his brother use it anyway? It was a weapon of stealth and deceit, and Inuyasha was a rather straight-forward man. He would never stoop that low… Looking over his shoulder Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked at the thing that had been his brother once – his little brother. Inuyasha just stood there, looking down on him, clenching and unclenching his fists, causing the joints to make little unnerving cracking sounds - and waited. "You cursed little halfling," Sesshoumaru muttered, getting to his feet again. He wouldn't be beaten by this… hanyou. Not by Inuyasha! The youkai leaped, intending on launching himself high into the air and make one last attack, but he didn't get far. There was no way to suppress the yell this time when the pain exploded in his thigh, his own momentum driving scathing claws even deeper in his own leg as Inuyasha tackled him and hauled him back down with a force that drove the air out of his lungs, mind numbing pain telling him that the impact had broken at least three ribs and an ankle. Panting and hurting all over he lay in the dirt – and then he heard it. A sound so spine-chilling it made the hair on his neck stand up. Inuyasha was laughing. Sharp claws dug into his hip without warning, their impact whirling him around. Bones scratched against one another when he landed on his left side, another pool of blood darkening his former white kimono. But Inuyasha didn't stop, attacking again and again, and every assault left deep slash marks in his arms, chest, and abdomen and soaked his clothing and the ground underneath with more and more blood. Mostly Inuyasha waited with his next strike until Sesshoumaru made a however weak attempt to get up, but this was getting more and more difficult, due to poison, increasing pain and blood loss, until he wasn't much more than a bloody mess, too weak to do much more than just lay there in the dirt and fight for every breath. And his brother laughed. Looking over his shoulder again Sesshoumaru froze, horrified at both the sound and the sight. It was that very second Sesshoumaru grasped what his brother was doing: the thing that had been his brother was playing with him, had stalked him like a cat that had already caught the mouse and was having fun with its helpless victim before getting in for the final strike. He didn't have the ghost of a chance. "Inuyasha," he whispered, as the horror of his situation set in. The other youkai just smiled humorlessly, something like madness glittering in the crimson eyes before he jumped, ready for the kill. The impact of his brother's weight on his broken body sent white hot flares of agony through him, but that was nothing against the feeling of scalpel like claws digging themselves into his chest inch by inch, heading directly for his heart. Sesshoumaru's head fell back and he screamed – he was dead.

*

The alpha's head fell back, the throat exposed. Submission. He snarled, still feeling the heat of rage course through him, but now underlined with hesitation. The smell of blood lay heavy in the air, the dark liquid seeping into clothes, staining the ground, and flowing freely from countless injured. He had won; he had forced the alpha on his back, submitting to him. He could almost smell the pain, a sharp and metallic odor. And the fear. The alpha feared him. Satisfaction coursed through his feverish mind. Submission. He gazed at the exposed throat, noticed the four angry marks he had left there. He saw the racing pulse. And he looked into the glassy, yellow eyes. Submission. He pushed away from his opponent, claws dripping with blood, his own legs suddenly unable to carry his weight. Why… had he fought? What… had happened? His own mind was a hazy mess and suddenly everything seemed to blank out around him. Why? And then the world disappeared into darkness.

* * *

When Miroku arrived on the scene, all he could feel was horror. There was blood everywhere, its stench permeating the air, its color soaking the ground, and in the middle of a battlefield that looked more like a slaughterhouse lay Sesshoumaru. The great youkai lord was on his back. His body was riddled with deep, bleeding wounds, one leg looked like it was badly broken, as was the arm, and his clothes… there was hardly anything left to call clothes. And Inuyasha… The hanyou had just stumbled back, eyes wide, confusion, terror and fear on his features, which were blood-smeared, though there were no visible wounds. His claws dripped of the vital liquid. He took two, three steps backwards, then suddenly collapsed and didn't move. Miroku was running before he could even finish the thought and was at his lover's side. "Inuyasha!" There was no response; he was unconscious. He did a quick, thorough check and found no serious injuries that would account for the amount of blood on him, which meant… Sesshoumaru… Miroku looked up and paled as he took in the youkai so close by. Inuyasha had done this… to his brother, who was a full youkai and who he hadn't been able to touch very often in battle before. The man was fast and agile, and he seemed to see an attack coming before the attacker had even formulated the plan. But Inuyasha had beaten him; nearly killed him… How? And why? Why would Inuyasha do something like this? Sango approached the still, bloody form, her face chalky white at the extent of the damage, and when she looked at Miroku, he knew this was serious. Kagome knelt next to Inuyasha too, running her eyes over him. "We've got to get him away from here," Miroku whispered. She nodded. "What about Sesshoumaru?" The question surprised and stunned him. He hadn't even thought that far, but it was true that they couldn't just leave him here. "Kirara!" Sango called and the cat walked closer, growling softly. "We'll get him back with us," the slayer said. She met Miroku's eyes and he nodded. He had no idea why Sango would want to take care of a youkai, but this youkai was Inuyasha's brother and throughout their encounters with him Miroku had decided not to see an enemy in Sesshoumaru. The man had too many layers to put him into a box already. While he claimed he wanted Tetsuseiga and would kill his brother, he had yet to make this threat a reality. He had backed off too many times, with rather pathetic excuses, to be completely serious about ridding himself of his hanyou brother. "I'll help," Kagome offered. The monk just nodded, stumbling to his feet with his unconscious burden. Inuyasha hung limply between him and Kagome, the white hair falling over his face, reeking of blood and sweat. "Let's go," he only said.

* * *

They had found the abandoned hut yesterday and it was large enough to house them easily. It must have belonged to a farm or something, but there were no more signs of farming around it. The forest had claimed back the cultivated fields and most of the house had been overgrown. It served as insulation against the changes of weather. A creek ran by not far away, with an ancient but still functional wheel turning slowly in its stream. It was where they could get water. Shippo had been busy carrying buckets of it to the house. Inuyasha sat in one corner of the large room, reasonable cleaned up, dressed only in his cream robes and red fire rat pants. His face held an expression of infinite horror, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Miroku was at his side, not touching, keeping an eye on the shell-shocked man. His own injuries had been taken care of. The bruises would heal by themselves and the cut had been quickly cleaned and covered. Shippo had been very helpful. Inuyasha had woken pretty quickly and while he had reluctantly confessed to a headache and some muscle pain, there were no open wounds or anything. He was himself again. The aggression was gone, but so were the memories. Inuyasha had no recollection as to what had happened to him. Sesshoumaru was another matter. Lying on a mattress at the other side of the room, the youkai looked bad. Very bad. Kagome and Sango had been busy cleaning the numerous deep wounds and cuts, some down to the bone, and Miroku had to give it to Kagome, she hadn't flinched away once. Like Sango, she went about her task with an almost stoic acceptance that it needed to be done. Bloody rags littered the floor and both women were covered in the black blood of their patient. No one had ever seen the youkai like this. No one. Now and then a soft moan would escape the pale lips, but he didn't rouse from unconsciousness. Miroku was glad for it. Sesshoumaru would be a world of pain if he did. Kagome dug out her medicine and started to apply it to the injuries while Sango began to sew shut some of the deep slashes. She then wrapped them up firmly. "I don't like these scratches," Kagome said softly, gently wiping at the injury to Sesshoumaru's throat. Sango nodded, lips pursed. "Looks like poison…" Miroku's eyes tightened. Inuyasha had no poison attack, but the bite from Naraku's creation had done something to his lover… He still remembered Kagura's gloating. Finally the two women were done and when Sango looked at him, Miroku knew it was even worse than he had thought. Inuyasha seemed to read the expression correctly and suddenly jumped up, making a soft, almost keening noise in the back of his throat, and left. Miroku gave the two girls a nod and followed his lover. He found Inuyasha at the water wheel, curled up against the gnarled tree growing there, turmoiled eyes staring at the slowly moving contraption. The monk just settled down next to him, waiting. After some time he touched the silent figure, noting to his dismay the pronounced tremors racing through him. "Inuyasha," he said softly. Frightened eyes met his. "That wasn't me," Inuyasha whispered brokenly. "It wasn't… wasn't…" "It was, koishii. It was the demon. He's part of you." "No!" Inuyasha started to breathe harder. "The demon blood was sealed! It can't have been that!" "This thing that bit you… Naraku's creation… it triggered something." Inuyasha made that soft, keening noise again. "No…" He swallowed reflexively. Miroku knew that this was worse than the other times before. Back then Inuyasha had been overwhelmed by his own youkai blood, had turned into a demon, but after defeating Ryuukossei he had sealed that part of him away. Now… something had annihilated that barrier, that seal. He pulled his lover closer, felt clawed hands dig into his robes. Inuyasha wasn't weak, but at the moment he needed something or someone to hold on to, and Miroku was ready to be that person. He stroked over the thick hair and planted a kiss against one temple. Tetsuseiga was back in Inuyasha's possession, but what if he lost that sword again? What if Naraku used these creatures again? The death of Ryuukossei had been like a final chapter in that book, had left Inuyasha secure in the knowledge that he was no longer in danger of being overwhelmed by his youkai side… but now that security was gone.

* * *

Sango stood outside the hut, inhaling the sharp, cold morning air. Her body hurt, her muscles protesting every move, and she knew it came from last night's wrestling match. The evening had started calm enough. They had made dinner, Kagome and Shippo cooking while Miroku collected firewood and Sango stayed with their unconscious patient. Inuyasha had been absent, but they all knew why. Miroku had just shrugged at her questioning look. Throughout the night her patient had slipped into a high fever. He had tossed and turned, and then he had started tearing apart the mattress. Sango had tried to calm him down enough, getting cold towels to cool the fever, but then he had begun to struggle against her, making noises of fear and denial. Her very touch had evoked a reaction of utter terror and that's when he had lashed out, hitting her in the face. She was glad those claws hadn't struck somewhere. "Sango?" She turned and smiled at Kagome, who was leaving the hut. "You okay?" The slayer nodded. "Yes. Nothing's more bruised than my pride." Kagome gave the injured cheek a close look. "He really got you good." "Delirium." It was as if she was trying to apologize for him, Sango noted. Sesshoumaru wasn't really aware of what he was doing; everything had been instinctive. "I'll make breakfast," Kagome offered. "Shippo's still sleeping, but Miroku's already gone…" It was half a question and Sango nodded. "I heard him leaving before sunrise." He was probably wherever Inuyasha had spent the night. The hanyou needed human contact and since he refused to come to them, Miroku had decided to stick to him. Returning to the room, she quickly and carefully checked Sesshoumaru's temperature, noting that the fever had dropped again but wasn't gone. She wondered if she should force-feed some liquids into him. Fevers were accompanied by sweating, and sweating meant loss of bodily fluids. Taking a towel, Sango wet it and dribbled some liquid onto the parched lips. Sesshoumaru moved jerkily and his lips twitched. They had breakfast not much later. To both women's and the kitsune's surprise, Inuyasha made an appearance, though he barely talked. Sometimes, haunted eyes would look at the hut, but he didn't make a move to go inside. Sango quickly finished her food and returned to Sesshoumaru's side. She knew she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

So his initial plan had failed. Naraku's red eyes were on the foreboding darkness that made up the sky of his hidden palace. Inuyasha was more stubborn and resilient than he would have believed him to be. Fighting the strong, mind-wiping poison… not giving in to his instincts to kill his brother… commendable, but in the end futile. He had only lost one battle, but not the war. There would be other opportunities to get rid of the insolent pup and his youkai brother. "Naraku." Kagura's voice penetrated his thoughts and he turned to look at her. "They're weak right now. We could finish them off." His eyes narrowed. "Don't be fooled by appearances, my dear Kagura." "It would be our best chance!" He chuckled. "As I said, don't be fooled. We could lose precious resources attacking them now." "But…" He silenced her with a look and she stood down, but her expression said it all. She thought he was the fool for letting this chance pass by. But Naraku was also a strategist. Right now, he would let them live.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was curled into a tight, shivering ball of agony. His face was bathed in sweat, he was trembling from pain and fever, and his hand moved weakly, as if to fend something or someone off. It had been two days now, Sango mused. Two days of constant care, of touch and go, of fighting for the youkai to live. Sango had been there all the way, bathing the feverish brow in cold water, changing bandages, feeding medicine to the delirious man. Kagome had gone through the well and come back with a huge backpack full of supplies and Sango was thankful for it. She doubted they would have been able to get Sesshoumaru that far without. The fever was the worst enemy. The poison was hard to get out of the injured man's system. Drawing the cool, wet cloth over the naked chest of her patient, Sango let her mind drift. She was tired, exhausted, like everyone, but not everyone had voted to stay with Sesshoumaru non-stop. Miroku was with Inuyasha, as was Kagome, who also cooked for them, and Shippo helped wherever he could. Sango just couldn't find it in her to leave the helpless man. A man, she mused. Powerful and ethereal in a way, a youkai, but still a man. In his robes and armor, with the fluffy addition he insisted on wearing, he looked untouchable. Always so detached… But now, stripped off all the insignia, clad in just the barest of clothes that allowed easy access to the bandaged wounds, covered in sweat and fighting the fevers, he was just a man. And for the first time she noticed he was also quite good-looking. Not that he hid it otherwise, but the eye was easily deflected by all the insignia. Now… there was only naked skin. Sango wiped off more sweat and smiled slightly. Yes, quite good looking, well-built, but still a youkai. Sadly. A soft moan escaped the pale, parched lips, and Sango tensed slightly. Was he finally waking up? Eyelids fluttered. It was the moment the bamboo curtain was pushed aside and Inuyasha entered the room. He looked as haggard as Sesshoumaru, with dark circles under his eyes, a look she had never seen on the hanyou before. Nearly killing his much more powerful brother had done something to Inuyasha, and Miroku was probably still working on it. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly cracked open, cloudy, unfocused, his lips moving slightly. Sango immediately reached for the water she had always sitting close by, wetting her patient's lips with a rag. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. His eyes moved and he turned his head a little, trying to look at the source of the voice. And then his eyes fell on Inuyasha. A small, frightened gasp escaped the great youkai and while not physically able to, he seemed to push himself away from the form of his brother. The tremors running through his body increased and a soft whimper left the parched lips. Inuyasha froze, stiffening, then he whirled around and left. Sango knelt at the barely conscious man's side, stunned. Sesshoumaru had instinctively reacted to Inuyasha's presence, had been… terrified. Well, looking at those terrible wounds it was no great surprise, but to be this frightened…? The clouded eyes slid shut again and she wiped the hot face gently. Inuyasha didn't come back again.

* * *

He knelt in the middle of the creek, scrubbing furiously at his hands and arms, clothes soaked, body shaking. Miroku sat on the soft grass, watching his lover. Inuyasha's features were drawn into a desperate grimace as he tried to wash off memories of his deeds. Finally he waded through the icy water and out of the creek. Inuyasha shrugged out of his cold and wet clothes, but when Miroku held out a hand, he hesitated. "Koishii," Miroku said softly. Inuyasha's eyes were a window to his tormented soul as he tried not to follow his instinct, to crawl up next to the person closest to him, but to just run away and lose himself in his fear. Finally he stepped closer and when their hands touched, the hanyou's knees buckled and he sank down next to his lover. Miroku wrapped his outer kimono around him, felt the tremors racing through the naked body, and he held him close. Inuyasha's hands buried into his robes, found warm, naked skin, and wrapped around him. Miroku smiled and whispered soft words, stroking and caressing and kissing his lover until the tremors slowly subsided. Inuyasha had his head buried in the black material of his kimono, not looking up, and Miroku tenderly ran a hand over the white hair, over the softly furred ears, which drew a little twitch. "I can't wash it off," he finally choked. "You can't wash away memories." "But I can't even remember! I can feel it, though. I can feel his blood on me… smell it in my clothes and hair and on my skin!" Inuyasha moaned. Miroku made soft, nonsense noises, calming him again. His caresses never ceased. He knew this was something Inuyasha had to work through himself, that nothing and no one could help him, but at least he could be there for him. "How can a poison make me so much stronger and faster?" Inuyasha murmured. "I don't know," the monk answered honestly. "It was Naraku's work." A soft growl answered his words. "The youkai was released and you were always ferocious then." "But never fast enough to even touch Sesshoumaru!" True. He had gone up against his brother once before, in battle, and Sesshoumaru had been able to keep him at bay easily. "The poison," Miroku repeated. "Whatever its effects were on you, it changed you for a brief moment." Silence fell. Inuyasha just buried deeper into the robes and Miroku let him. "He won't win!" Inuyasha snarled after several minutes of silence, his voice suddenly hardening. "Naraku won't win!" The hanyou sat up, pale face drawn in a mask of conviction. "He can throw whatever he has at us, but I won't let him win!" Miroku smiled slightly. Naraku felt threatened by them, that he was convinced of. Them and Sesshoumaru. He had used them to kill one another and it had never worked. This time, it had been close. Too close. If not for the instinctive gesture of submission from the youkai, and Inuyasha's recognition of it, Sesshoumaru would be dead now. One less threat. Inuyasha curled his hands into fists, amber eyes meeting violet ones. "He'll pay," he whispered. Miroku wrapped his fingers around one fist and nodded. "Yes, he will." His other hand cupped his lover's cheek and he caressed it with his thumb. Inuyasha leaned into the contact and he smiled. The hanyou uncurled his fists and reached up to touch Miroku's hand on his cheek, then came closer, brushing his lips over his lover's. The innocent, affectionate contact deepened, grew into more as lips opened, tongues brushed against each other, and suddenly Inuyasha pushed his lover back against the grass. Miroku looked up at his naked partner, but before he could say something, his lips were claimed again, the intensity of the contact rising. He felt his own body react to the insistence of his mate and a soft groan left him as their groins touched. "Need you," Inuyasha whispered. "Please…" He couldn't deny the request, nor fight the hands expertly undressing him. Inuyasha slid against his warm, nude form, drawing an appreciative sigh, and Miroku let his own hands wander, carding through silvery white hair, over heated skin, reacquainting himself with all the hot spots of his lover. When he lightly bit at Inuyasha's neck, the hanyou threw back his head, exposing his throat and he teethed it gently, drawing little whimpers. Both men looked at each other, eyes aglow, faces flushed. The next kiss was slow and hot, but the softness soon made way for a small war of dominance, as each plundered the other's mouth, wanting, needing, demanding more. Inuyasha's hand slipped between their bodies and Miroku couldn't help a little cry as the clawed fingers closed around his hardness, teasing and stroking. His eyes slid shut with a sigh, but flew open as the hot mouth closed over him. "Inu… yasha…" he moaned. Canines grazed him ever-so-carefully, heightening the experience, and Miroku's hips started to buck. Strong hands grabbed him, pushed him down, and he groaned in protest. "Want… you!" he begged. Inuyasha crawled up his body, smiling, kissing him again. "You've got me." Preparation was equally slow and tender, and finally the hanyou slid into him. Miroku gasped at the sensation, the way his lover filled him. Inuyasha tried to draw it out, going slow and deep, then sped up again, only to slow down once more. Miroku reacted to each change of pace, his hands clawing into the ground. Finally Inuyasha wasn't able to keep it slow any longer. He ended it in a fury of movement and his harsh gasp almost coincided with Miroku's muffled groan as he reached completion as well. Both men lay together, breathing hard. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the panting form of his lover. He was still buried inside and wasn't very much inclined to move right now. After a while he had to adjust his position and Miroku gave a sigh of loss as they separated. Inuyasha nuzzled his exposed neck, sighing softly. It hadn't solved any problems, but it had taken the edge off things, Miroku mused, lazily stroking the hands holding him. Inuyasha would need time to heal. A lot of time.

* * *

Sango was getting worried by now. It wasn't normal for anyone to suffer from fever this long. Sesshoumaru hadn't woken again after the first time, and he was slowly burning up. "Maybe we should go to Jinenji," Kagome said softly, dark eyes on the mostly naked man. Sango wiped over the hot face again. "You think he would help? I mean, it's Sesshoumaru we're asking help for." Kagome shot her a surprised look. "Of course he would help! He's the most gentle and mindful person I've ever met!" She rose slowly. "Will you give me Kirara for a while?" The slayer nodded. "You can try your luck," she answered. "And I hope he'll help." They sure needed it.

* * *

Kagome and Kirara touched down outside the little hut in the late afternoon. The fields all around them that belonged to Jinenji and his mother were blooming, all the different healing herbs and plants growing healthily. Jinenji was a hanyou like Inuyasha, but unlike him there was no aggressive bone in his body. He was huge, he looked threatening to others, but he was a gentle giant. "Jinenji?" Kagome called and walked up to the hut. The bamboo curtain was pushed aside and the old, wrinkled face of his mother appeared. A smile crossed her lips and her eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome. "Kagome, girl!" she called. "It's nice to see you again." Kagome smiled. "You are in good health? Is everything all right?" "Oh yes, yes. Ever since the villagers finally understood that my son is no monster, no threat, we live a much better life. It's all thanks to you." Kagome blushed a little. "We didn't do much…" She waved her hand. "Of course you did! You saved our lives, Kagome-sama." She blushed more. "I've come to ask a favor. Is Jinenji home?" The old woman nodded. "Come inside. We're eating." Kagome stepped into the hut that was just large enough to allow the large hanyou to sit. A smile appeared on his horse-like features and the bulging, blue eyes lit up. "Kagome." "Hello, Jinenji. I've come seeking help for an injured friend." It was suddenly so easy to call Sesshoumaru a friend, though he wasn't exactly friendly. But he was someone in need. "Is one of your companions hurt?" "No. It's Inuyasha's brother." The hanyou frowned a little. "He's a youkai," Kagome added, then started to explain the injuries, as well as the poison. Jinenji's features were grave. "Youkai mend quickly, but the poison sounds terrible. It keeps his body from healing itself." "We tried all kinds of medicine, but nothing helps. Please, if you have something, I'm willing to trade whatever you want for it." He smiled again, that sweet and gentle smile. "You already paid me more than enough, Kagome. I will give you your medicine. Come." They left the hut and he led her over to one of the fields, pointing at the green and yellow plants. "Take the stems and squeeze out the oil contained inside. Smear it on the poisoned cuts. Take the flowers and make a tea. You have to make him drink it, whether he refuses or not. It will lower the fever." Kagome picked some of the plants and put them into her backpack. "Thank you, Jinenji," she said warmly. "I promise to come by again." He looked a bit embarrassed, but he seemed more self-assured than the last time she had seen him. "I've got to hurry. Bye-bye and thank you so much!" She ran over to Kirara, who had been patiently waiting for her, then the two were airborne. Jinenji waved as they rose into the sky and hurried back.

* * *

He swam in a gray sea of nothingness. There was no light, no shadow, no pain, no nothing. Pain. A faint memory of pain stole itself upon him and he looked down his body -- only to stop in surprise. He had no body. But the memory of pain remained. Pain. Puzzled he tried to remember more. Red, merciless eyes Pain. A roar of a wild animal, without conscious thoughts, without reason, with only the instinctual behavior of a predator. Pain. Sharp talons ripping into his body. A body slowed down and sluggish; poisoned. Incredible, unbelievable pain. There were voices around him. He faintly recognized them from somewhere, but was unable to attach a name or meaning to them. With an effort he tried to move from where he was and get to the voice. He wanted to know the one who talked, but he couldn't move. Every time he tried the pain increased. It was like a living barrier between him and the voice. Weak. Tired. Sleep. The grayness around him was oppressive. He fought against the ever tightening walls of gray against gray, but it was a fight he was losing. He was too weak, too tired. The pain was omnipresent. He slipped back into nothingness, his awareness fading. Sleep.

* * *

Sango caressed the pale face, followed each line with her fingers, and brushed some strands away. It had been twelve hours now since Kagome had returned and they had followed Jinenji's instruction, making the medicine. Forcing the tea down the youkai's lips had been hazardous. He had fought them, claws flashing, and only because Miroku had come to their aid, firmly pushing down Sesshoumaru's wrist, had they been able to get the liquids into him. Of course it had opened the barely healed wound at the hand once more, the broken bones slipping out of alignment, inducing more pain. Sango had had to bandage everything once more. The cuts were showing fast progress. The oil of the healing plants had taken effect. The red infection and the swelling had gone back. Now she just watched him. For the first time, she had the muse and the time to do so. Sesshoumaru had fine features, but still strong. His hair was not as thick as Inuyasha's, but a lot longer. She had dealt with the unruly silvery mane by tying it together with a sash. It was rather dirty and in the hours she had spent sitting at his side, she had started to brush out the dirt and blood. Still, he needed a good washing. The youkai twitched slightly, lips moving, mumbling incoherently. He had done so in the past two days already. Whenever the fever caught a hold of him, he would fight invisible enemies or whimper something she didn't understand. Sango had quickly found out that physical comfort helped. Strange as it was, since Sesshoumaru didn't really come across as a man who liked to be touched. The wounds were healing; slowly. His youkai powers helped, but the amount of injuries was taking its toll. Inuyasha needed three to four days for a serious wound to heal; youkai needed less. But this one had been nearly killed and the blood loss had been worrying. Sesshoumaru might be one of the most powerful youkai alive, but he had his limits. There was a soft but very terrified gasp and Sesshoumaru curled up, whimpering in pain and fear. Sango immediately touched him, running a gentle hand over the hot skin, murmuring nonsense words. It helped, it calmed him down, and her strokes even relaxed him a little. It was so strange doing this… and somehow it also felt right. Sesshoumaru, like Inuyasha, was a victim. Naraku was behind the poison that had broken the seal of Inuyasha's youkai blood, he was the true enemy.

* * *

Consciousness returned. Memories flooded his waking mind, but they were too many to make sense immediately. He felt like dragged out of a swamp, out into the open -- vulnerable. What he could filter out of the whirlpool of information was the sound of a voice, talking softly, almost coaxing, but he doubted it was meant for him. Pain registered in various parts of his body, but the memory of what had been and what was now told him that he had been off a lot worse. "Sango," the voice said and he finally registered it as male. "C'mon, you've got to get some rest. You've been here for three days in a row." "I'm fine," a second voice insisted. Female. Sango… The name meant something to him. Sango… The demon exterminator! Sesshoumaru's mind snapped into awareness, though it was a far cry from his usual, sharp wit. With the awareness, more memories returned. His brother – attacking him without reason. Red eyes, changed features, the wild smell of a youkai all around him, intermixed with something sharp and distinctly not Inuyasha. The claws flashing at him, nicking him once – and the poison. It had slowed him down, it had made him fall prey to the thing his brother had become for some reason or other. "Sango, please." Miroku, the monk. That was him. Yellow eyes cracked open and while his vision was a bit blurry, it cleared quickly. He was laying on the ground in some abandoned hut, and from the feel of it he was mostly naked. What he could see of himself was bandaged. Next to him lay another mattress, often used, rumpled, and on it sat, partially turned away from him, the demon slayer. She looked just as rumpled, tired, almost exhausted. Miroku was kneeling at her side. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes open just a crack to watch the two humans. There were more memories, of someone calming him, coaxing him to drink water, touching and stroking him, a gentle voice filled with worry. "Sango, it won't help either Sesshoumaru or you if you have a breakdown. You've been here for three days, taking care of him. He's healing thanks to you, but you've got to give yourself some time to rest and recover, too," the monk coaxed softly. "Kagome and Shippo said they'll stay here, keep an eye on him. The fever's down and his healing factor has set in. You can take some time out." Sango's shoulder, drooping slightly, straightened briefly. "What if he has a relapse?" Why did she care? Sesshoumaru wondered. Why did any of the humans care? Why had they brought him here in the first place? "Jinenji's medicine is taking wonderful effect. Even if the fever spikes again, we can bring it down once more." There was a soft sigh and when the monk touched her, Sango slumped slightly. "C'mon," he whispered. "Get some sleep, okay?" He guided her over to the other side of the room where a fresh sleeping bag lay. She let him cover her and from the sudden change in her body, Sesshoumaru figured she had almost immediately fallen asleep. Miroku stayed with her a while longer, his eyes straying over to the 'unconscious' youkai. Sesshoumaru played his role, not willing to attract attention to his awake state of mind. Too much was still confusing him. Like… why? Why had they helped him? For whatever reason? He was their enemy. They should have finished what Inuyasha had started. They should fear him, hate him, be glad he had been almost dead at their hanyou friend's claws. Instead… There had to be something behind that helpfulness. No human helped a dying youkai; they would rather give him the death blow than treat his wounds. So… why?

* * *

Inuyasha spent his time away from the hut. He didn't go there for either food or sleep; he camped at the water wheel. Miroku was with him, keeping him company, though he sometimes went back to the others for a while to talk, see how Sesshoumaru was faring. "The fever's down," his lover now said, caressing the silver head resting on his lap. "His healing powers aren't really up to speed, but I think he's through the worst. For the first time I wish we had Myouga with us," Miroku added with a grin. "He could have sucked the poison out." "You couldn't convince that coward to go near Sesshoumaru with a stick," Inuyasha replied. His eyes were half closed and he enjoyed the massage Miroku's fingers gave his ears. The monk really had an ear obsession, but it felt incredibly nice, so who was he to complain? "True," Miroku conceded, smiling more. He tugged playfully at one ear and Inuyasha twitched it. Blunt teeth gave it a light bite and he turned to look up into the sparkling, violet eyes of the man he loved. "What?" "Don't you think it's time to take that last step?" Miroku asked gently, finger-combing the bangs hanging into his forehead. Inuyasha's brows drew together in misgiving. "It was an instinctive reaction born out of pain and fever, koishii." A sigh escaped the hanyou's lips and he looked away, gazing at the slowly turning wheel. "You know," he said after a while, "it should make me feel more powerful, even victorious, that the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama is afraid of his dirt-blood hanyou brother, but when he looked at me… and was so terrified… I felt sick. I was disgusted at myself." Miroku interlaced their fingers. "It's because of who you are, Inuyasha. You're not a cold bastard; you feel. You have regrets." He closed his eyes. "Koishii?" Inuyasha reluctantly looked at his mate. "It's okay to feel like this," Miroku told him. "But if you let it linger, the fear will consume you." He sat up abruptly. "I'm not afraid!" "That's the spirit." Inuyasha shot him an angry look and Miroku smiled placatingly. The hanyou huffed and stuck his arms into his sleeves. Miroku got up and stood before him, stretching out one hand. "Come." Amber eyes looked at him, then a clawed hand curled around his and he was easily pulled up. Together they walked to the hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran toward the two men, eyes wide, slightly out of breath. "He's gone!" "Who?" "Sesshoumaru! He left the hut!" Inuyasha's brows drew together. His brother was barely strong enough to lift a finger… and he hadn't been very much aware of his surroundings throughout his waking moments. "Kagome and Sango searched the vicinity, but he's gone!" "He can't have gotten far," Miroku murmured thoughtfully. "I'll find him," Inuyasha growled. "Bastard!" And with that he stalked back to the hut where a worried Kagome and one very pissed-off Sango were already waiting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left the ramshackle house at the first, possible chance. The slayer was asleep, as was the kitsune, and the others had left. He had found a simple robe, possibly from the monk, and put it on. His body trembled with the cursed weakness, and dizziness assailed him the moment he tried to move too fast. Gritting his teeth, the tall demon set one foot in front of the other, making his slow and painful way out of the abandoned hut and into the forest. Every movement hurt, even breathing, but it was a welcome distraction from the confusion deep inside of him. Why had they helped him? Why did they continue to take care of him? It was a rather balmy day, which he was grateful for. Sesshoumaru doggedly made his way down a well-trodden path, each stumbling step taking him further away from the others. He knew he was in no condition to fight a youkai should one try and take a piece out of him. But staying with the group of his brother was no alternative either. He had no guarantees for his future, but even in his weakened condition he was still strong enough to defend himself for some time should some foolish youkai try to attack him now. Despite the pain, he walked quite a distance until he reached a solitary spot in the middle of a clearing. The sun was slanting through the canopy of trees, there was the background bustle of insects, the sound of birds, and the grass was still very soft and green. It had taken him a long time to get there, and he had needed to stop twice. He lowered himself to the ground. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes against a wave of renewed pain, of nerve endings flaring to life and telling him that abuse was not taken lightly. It took some minutes to get the pain and his breath back under control. He let his eyes wander, drinking in the sight of peaceful nature around him. Usually it calmed him and he was able to think more clearly. Today it only spoke of his weak and failing body, of his injuries and the victory his brother had had over him. Inuyasha… Even now Sesshoumaru couldn't quite understand what had happened throughout that battle, only that deep down inside of him the fear had anchored itself quite firmly. He was afraid of his little brother, of the dirt-blood hanyou he hated, of the man he had sworn to kill. Well, at least he had so in the past. Lately he hadn't undertaken any greater efforts to make his threat reality. Naraku was taking up too much of his time. The evil darkness was growing, erasing stronger youkai as it spread, absorbing those it wanted and killing the others not fit for merging with Naraku. Sesshoumaru was one of the few who were a threat to Naraku. Inuyasha… Just thinking of the fight left him with cold sweat and the lingering fear and horror that it might happen again. The mere thought of facing his brother gave him uncontrolled shivers. He gritted his teeth. Sesshoumaru wasn't afraid of some hanyou! But Inuyasha had proven to be so much more than what he had perceived him to be in the past. He had grown incredibly fast, evolved from the pathetic, temper-ridden creature into a worthy fighter. A worthy opponent. Still, what had attacked him had been more than the thing his brother turned into when the greater youkai blood overwhelmed his mind. He had been feral when Sesshoumaru had first faced him head-on as a youkai. Back then, there had still been something of Inuyasha left. This time… there had been only the primal part, the need to maim and kill… and play with his prey… He shuddered.

* * *

It wasn't very hard to follow the smell of medicine and blood, and when Inuyasha reached the small clearing, he stopped just behind a tree, looking at the almost frail looking form of his brother. Frail. Not a word easily associated with the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama. But right now he looked thin, drawn, almost haggard, and still very much in pain. Sango had nearly thrown a fit when she had woken to the youkai's absence. Inuyasha had told her and the others to stay put. He would find out where his brother had gone off to. Well, here he was. Sitting with his back against a tree, his face pale, pain reflecting in every line. Inuyasha stepped out of the forest and the narrow face turned to look at him. For a moment there was that fear again, that terror, and Inuyasha felt something stab him. As often as he had faced his brother, had gone up against him, he had never seen that fear. He had never felt that Sesshoumaru wasn't anything but in control of their encounters. Right now, if he could have moved, Sesshoumaru would probably have stumbled back from him. As it was, he was tensing slightly, wincing as his injuries protested. One hand took hold of his sword's handle, though Inuyasha doubted he was even strong enough to swing it. Well, he had been strong enough to carry it here, but the trail he had followed showed that he had used it as a crutch. "What do you want?" The usually so dispassionate baritone sounded uneven, slightly cracked, interlaced with weakness. "Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked, stopping a good distance away from the other. Sesshoumaru's features closed off and he looked away. "We want to help," the hanyou added. "Why?" Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "Because." It got him a raised eyebrow. That had to hurt, too. It pulled at fresh scars. "Listen, I don't know what happened, but I didn't want to kill you!" Another raised eyebrow. Inuyasha sank onto the ground and looked at his brother. "I didn't," he repeated. "Something happened in that temple… One of Naraku's new bugs bit me. I don't know what kind of poison that thing had, but it made me… insane. I can't remember anything… but I can still smell it, feel it…" He shuddered slightly. "So your conscience and pity has you taking care of me," Sesshoumaru stated. "No," he growled. "You would've died otherwise!" "Why would you care?" Inuyasha met the golden eyes head-on. "Because you're my brother." Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the startlement. Inuyasha refused to explain himself any further. He just sat there, waiting. He knew he couldn't get Sesshoumaru to come with him; the youkai was too proud to be helped back to a place where humans were treating his severe wounds. So Inuyasha would wait; wait until the battered body would give out and Sesshoumaru had no other choice left.

Sesshoumaru felt the pain growing, his body demanding he listen to its abused muscles and broken bones, and rest. Still, he didn't move. He simply sat there, his mind turning what his brother had said over and over in his mind. 'Because you're my brother.' He had never had any brotherly feelings for the hanyou. Inuyasha had been his father's bastard son, born of a human mother. Humans were bugs, worms, unworthy of being noted. He had tolerated the woman because it had been his father's wish, but he had never accepted her as anything but a toy for the great youkai. Then she had actually given birth to a son. The great youkai blood contaminated by a human, the bloodline ruined. And now here he was, Inuyasha. The hanyou he had hated because their father had given him the greatest of all swords, the Tetsuseiga. All Sesshoumaru had inherited was Tenseiga, the weak and useless second fang of their father. To heal humans; who wanted that anyway? Until he had revived Rin. Without Tenseiga, he wouldn't have survived Inuyasha's attack either. The hated sword had protected him from Tetsuseiga. Why? It wasn't that he held much love for the tool. And Rin… the little girl who had accepted him without condition, who hadn't been afraid of the demon, who had brought him food and water despite his firm claim that he didn't need it. She had come to him after being beaten, still smiling at him, so happy that he simply looked at her, acknowledged her. Something inside of him had cracked and she had seeped into his system. She had changed him. Inuyasha claimed him as a brother, reminding him of their blood relation, and while Sesshoumaru was very much aware of it, he had seen nothing but an embarrassment in the younger man. Rash, rude, temperamental, uncontrolled… and so much stronger than he had ever thought him to be. So resilient, so adaptable, and suddenly so very much mature. It hadn't happened over night – it had started when he had met the human girl Kagome. With each addition to the group, Inuyasha had changed more until he was the man now facing him. They had simply taken care of him. The slayer had spent three days with the wounded youkai, had cooled his body down, had administered medicine and herbs, had… cared. They had all cared. They could have left him in that hut, protected from the elements, believing in his healing powers. But here they were, all of them, including Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru felt his head swim, the pain doubling. A soft moan left his lips as a muscle spasm ripped through him. A hand closed around his arm and he looked up, surprised. He hadn't even been aware of someone approaching. Inuyasha looked down on him, expression filled with worry and apology. "Let's get you back," his brother said softly and pulled him up. Sesshoumaru cried out as agony lanced through him and fell against the sturdy body that easily adjusted to the additional weight. An arm came around his waist. He had no idea how they made it back, only that there were voices, that more hands touched him. Through blurry eyes he saw the demon slayer, her worried features, marred by a frown, then the world suddenly turned upside down and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gasped as a wave of pain hit him. Someone pushed his chest forcefully to the ground and a voice commanded him to relax, it would be over soon. More pain hit, but he didn't shut down again. "Sesshoumaru?" He knew the voice. It was connected to pain and burning anger. He tried to move away, fear raging through him. A strong hand clamped around his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru!" the voice whispered insistently. The fear subsided, squelched by his automatic shields. Don't let him see it, don't let him hear it! Hide! Instead, he let the instinctive defense take over. Eyes snapped open, glowing red and with the strength of the demon. He snarled at those around him. The aggression masked the fear, the terror at the sight of Inuyasha close by, but he couldn't uphold it. Pushing himself further up, ignoring all the twinges from his abused body, he tried to get some unobtrusive distance between himself and the hanyou. Inuyasha's expression was one of shared pain, remorse and guilt, which was quickly wiped away. Sesshoumaru rumbled briefly, taking in the two humans also close by. The slayer looked both pissed off and worried, an expression he was getting used to, and the monk was simply worried. "Inuyasha," the monk said softly. "Let's go." His half-brother hesitated a moment, then nodded and rose. The only one who remained behind was the slayer. He could feel her eyes on him, but he pointedly looked the other way. Sesshoumaru was in no mood to deal with the human right now and he was glad his brother was gone. Too many emotions were still coursing through his system, most of them unknown to him for a long time. When had he been this weak and terrified the last time? When had he ever felt that much fear of a single creature? He couldn't remember. And his cursed body didn't want to heal with the speed he was used to. He was dependent on his brother's friends and that dependency didn't really help his mood. When the slayer brought him a bowl of broth, he just turned his head away. Blazing brown eyes glared down at him. "You better eat this, youkai, or I'll make you." She sounded angry. Why? Because he had tried to flee from imprisonment? But he wasn't their prisoner. They hadn't tried to bind him or placed seals on the door. Glancing at the slayer who didn't even remotely think of being impressed, Sesshoumaru ignored the food. The bowl was thrust under his face. "I said eat!" "I don't eat human food." He could almost feel her anger. "Oh yes, you do. You have to regain your strength, and I will see that you will, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Surprise registered inside him. Why did she try to heal him? Why had any of his brother's friends been so friendly and helpful? He couldn't find a reason and his brother's cryptic remarks had been even less helpful. Inuyasha probably didn't know either, though Sesshoumaru suspected guilt played a large role. Such a foolish, human sentiment. "If you think ignoring me will make me go away, you're wrong," the slayer continued and sat down next to him. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw her expression. She planned to stay. Annoying bitch. "And what the hell were you thinking, running off like that?" Sango continued, none of her anger gone. It seemed to grow more than less. "I didn't spend three days nursing you back to life so you can kill yourself!" "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, slayer," he snarled, feeling his own anger rise at her presence. Now why was that? "Is that right?" was her sarcastic reply. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you are not even able to walk on your own right now, not to speak of taking care of yourself. I usually don't spend three days and nights in a row on a patient's bedside only to have him walk off on his own and ruin my entire efforts! You will stay here, and if I have to tie you to the mattress, is that understood?!" "You just try, slayer." Why did he rise to her barbed challenge? Why did his own emotions boil up? "Oh? That can be easily arranged, youkai. And if it means I have to ask Miroku and his ofuda for help, don't think I won't." "He can't bind me," was the low, dangerous reply. "Oh really? Because you're the great Sesshoumaru-sama? Think again! You're a youkai and even if you think he's just a weak human, he can seal you, baka!" His eyes flashed red just for a moment, but it drew a steep frown out of the slayer. "Not impressed," she snapped. "Now eat!" Sesshoumaru glanced at the bowl and looked away again. He wouldn't eat her food. His body was strong enough to recover by itself. He didn't need her charity. The slayer didn't leave. She simply sat there, watching him. The bowl stood where she had put it, the broth cooling. "You're one stubborn bastard," the woman finally broke the silence. "You'd rather die than take something from us. Somehow I think you've got one hell of a death wish." Her words were so soft, so even, they touched him more than her anger had before. He glanced at the human woman. "Why would you care?" he wanted to know, voice equally quiet. "Because it's human nature." "I'm your enemy." A small smile tugged at her lips. "No. You're a pain in the neck. You get Inuyasha's blood boiling and bring out the worst in him, but you're not the enemy. The enemy is Naraku." He lowered his eyes a little, thinking. The slayer took the bowl and went over to the cooking fire, replacing the cold broth with hot one, then placed it at his side again. And left. Sesshoumaru stared at the closed bamboo curtain, confusion raging through him. Humans cared… about their own, not about youkai. He couldn't make sense of her words or her behavior. Finally he tore his eyes away from the door and lifted the bowl. He hesitantly took a sip of the hot liquid, which tasted surprisingly good. Warmth flooded him as his abused, weakened body greedily took the energy the broth provided, and he emptied the bowl slowly. Humans were strange creatures. Caring, but violent. Compassionate, but volatile. Resilient, but so easily broken and killed. He had never given them much thought until Rin. Now he was only living in confusion.

* * *

Inuyasha snuggled closer to his partner, enjoying the warmth and the smell of Miroku, his touch, his very presence. They both lay against an old, overturned tree, its giant roots sticking in the air behind them as they used the cover of the plants growing all over the ancient trunk as protection against prying eyes. Miroku leaned down and nuzzled one ear, drawing a twitch. "Things are changing," Miroku whispered after a while. Inuyasha didn't reply. One of his hands rested against his lover's skin, just taking in the living, breathing body beneath him. "Naraku is growing bolder in his attacks. He's gaining strength once more." A grunt. "We can't stay here forever, koishii." "I know." "Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha sat up, amber eyes glowing slightly. "I won't leave him, weak as he is!" Miroku smiled gently. "I never said so." The hanyou sighed softly and Miroku pulled him back against him. "I know we need to continue looking for the shards, but I can't… let him stay here unprotected. Naraku might just be waiting for that moment." "I know." Miroku placed a little kiss on his temple. "We'll stay with him as long as necessary; and until you've resolved your issues." Inuyasha didn't comment on that remark, staying pointedly silent. The monk smiled a little. He knew that pressing the issue would result in stubborn denial, so he let it slide.

They returned to the hut after sunset. Sango was outside, sitting close to the open fire with Kirara. Miroku shot her a questioning look. "He's a stubborn bastard," she answered. "Runs in the family," he remarked in a near-whisper. Inuyasha shot him a glare, sinking down next to the fire, hands stuffed into his sleeves again. Miroku just smiled.

* * *

He sat with his back against the hut, the afternoon sun warming his skin. His body was still weak from blood loss and pain, and his healing powers seemed to be barely working. It was a new experience for him. Sesshoumaru had never been this dependent on anyone, least of all humans. Even when Inuyasha had cut off his arm had he managed to fend for himself. This time though… it was very different. Eyes followed the movement of leaves while his ears picked up little sounds from the forest and the creek. He was very much aware of the woman sitting on the steps of the hut, silent like him. Sango hadn't been very far from him ever since he had managed to get out of the hut, and much to his shame she had been the one who had helped him out of the room. A breeze tucked at his kimono, the same he had 'borrowed' when he had tried to leave. No one had claimed it. His own clothes had been torn to shreds. Part of him wondered how Rin was faring. The little girl was independent enough to find food and shelter, but there were many dangers in this world and his worry for her rose by the hour. Aun was a guardian, but he would have preferred Jaken. The other human woman walked across the clearing, heading toward them. Kagome. His brother's bitch. Sesshoumaru frowned a little at the thought. No, not any more… if she had ever been that close. He doubted it. Inuyasha might be a hanyou, but he was a dog demon, at least a part of him. They didn't mate lightly. He had noticed the lack of his smell on her. Of course she carried with her the touch of him, but no intimate contact. And Inuyasha smelled of… the one male human among them; the monk. Miroku. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by his brother's choice to mate with a man, with a human man. An opponent to be reckoned with, but still very much mortal and nothing but an insect in the youkai's eyes. What did his brother see in him? Then again, this was Inuyasha. He was full of surprises. Whenever Sesshoumaru thought he had him figured out, Inuyasha managed to surprise him again. "Sango," Kagome greeted her friend. She looked at him. "Sesshoumaru." He didn't acknowledge her presence, like he hadn't acknowledged any of them. He refused their food, though the demon exterminator wasn't fazed by it, and he refused to lower himself to the level of having a conversation with them. "If you want to stretch your legs, I'll stay here a bit," Kagome offered and Sango nodded, accepting. "Thanks. If he has ideas about getting up and leaving, knock him out," the slayer said coolly, shooting daggers at her patient. Sesshoumaru replied with a slight frown. "We want him to get well," the human girl argued, "not make him worse." "He makes himself worse by insisting he's okay," was the still frigid reply. "I didn't spend three sleepless nights saving this bastard to have him keel over because he thinks he's healed!" With that she stalked off, leaving a bemused Sesshoumaru behind, though on the outside he appeared as indifferent as ever. The question as to why they had done what they had done still puzzled him. The slayer had nursed him, the human girl had given him her medicine… why? He was their enemy. He was Inuyasha's enemy. If he could, he would take Tetsuseiga and leave the dead body of his hanyou brother behind! His eyes were on the trees and bushes again, his mind turning the question over and over in his head. His brother was a mystery, as were these humans. He saw no gains, no goal, no motivation behind their actions. It confused him and confusion was not a state of mind he was used to.

Kagome secretly watched the tall man sitting so motionlessly next to the hut. Wrapped in Miroku's spare robe Sesshoumaru looked less the youkai lord than ever. His face showed little signs of the grave injuries he had sustained, but underneath the simple kimono were the marks of Inuyasha's ferocious attack. She had cleaned and stitched and bandaged those wounds; she knew. He was getting better, but slower than youkai normally healed. His mending rate was about the speed as Inuyasha's, which told them all how badly the poison had affected him. "That little girl you travel with… where is she? Is she okay alone out there?" Kagome asked, striking up a conversation. He didn't answer, just stared off into space. "She seems to have a lot of spirit and strength," Kagome went on. "She's strong, independent, but she loves you." His eyes twitched a little. "I couldn't believe she would voluntarily be with you and Jaken, but she saved him once, abandoning Tetsuseiga. And she followed you after Kohaku's attack, just like that. She was happy to be with you." Another twitch. "I hope she's okay." Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he didn't have to. It told Kagome more than enough. "Is she yours?" That almost drew a reaction out of him. "Did you know her mother? Is she hanyou?" Now the eyes moved and for a brief second, he was looking at her, the dispassionate façade cracked. "She looks human. All hanyou show some sign of not being completely human, but she looks normal," Kagome continued, smiling. "She's a lovely girl. A human girl, right?" No answer. The man was perfect at being silent. "So you adopted her, for whatever reason. She loves you so much that she follows you everywhere; and you are attached enough to want her back after she was kidnapped." Now she had him. For a brief moment, those eyes flared to life, showing her a lot the youkai wasn't saying out loud or showed otherwise. Gotcha. "But that's just me, theorizing, you know." Kagome got up and stretched a little. She smiled at their patient. "I'm probably completely wrong." She lapsed into silence again, enjoying the warmth of the day, the fresh breeze, the soft sounds. It was peaceful here, sheltered, and that was a rare occasion.

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the woman's presence, but it was harder than he would have thought. She was silent now, but her words still rang in his mind. He had adopted Rin. Maybe not intentionally, but the little girl had followed him everywhere. She was a brave human, so much stronger than he had ever thought them to be. Resilient, even. She had faced dangers, had come out stronger. Was she his girl? Did he feel that much for her? If the answer was no, why did he save her from demons and other monsters? Why did he protect her, why had Jaken always protected her? Why had he followed her kidnappers and felt that cold rage boiling inside at the thought of an injury? If the answer was yes… why did it frighten him so?

* * *

The night was filled with a heavy thunderstorm that had come out of nowhere. Rain beat against the ramshackle hut, making it creak and groan, but it held. Outside, water ran down the wooden planks, but the inside was warm and the small fire in the cooking spot shed a glimmer of light. Sesshoumaru was wide awake. He was growing itchy, wanted to leave this place, the nearness of so many people, most of them humans. While he wasn't solitary by nature, he had found that it was easier. Jaken had always been his loyal servant and while talkative at times to the point of being an annoying nuisance, he had rarely overstepped the invisible boundaries. Rin… well, she was a human child and Sesshoumaru had quickly learned that while she respected him, adored him, followed his orders, her enthusiasm and sheer enjoyment of life couldn't be suppressed. She radiated happiness and whether he wanted to or not, it had caught him in its snares. He was enthralled by her. And he wanted to return, see how she was faring, make sure nothing and no one had harmed her. Aun was a good guardian, had kept her safe when she had tried to find the only plant that could save Jaken's life when he had been stung by Naraku's bees, but he wasn't Jaken and he surely wasn't Sesshoumaru. There was a limit to the intelligent beast's possibilities. Sesshoumaru looked around the hut. The humans were sleeping, at least the two women. The kitsune cub was curled up next to the miko, sleeping, too. Inuyasha had taken his place just inside the door, awake like his youkai brother, gazing out into the rainstorm. There was a faraway expression in his eyes and his face was bathed in a mixture of shadows and light. The monk was probably sleeping, sitting with his back against the wall, his staff at the ready. Golden eyes, reflecting the light of the fire, suddenly met Sesshoumaru's. The expression was hard to read and it surprised the youkai. Normally, Inuyasha was an open book, but within the two days he had been reasonably conscious, he had seen another side of the hanyou. The two men looked at each other without saying a thing. A violent gust of wind rattled at the hut and the rain increased, coming down in torrents. Inuyasha returned his study of the elements of nature and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He didn't go to sleep. He simply lay there, gathering his strength, letting his body heal.

* * *

The morning started with no rain but some clouds, though the sun was peeking through. A light fog reigned over the grassy fields and hung low between the forest. Sesshoumaru had silently sat through the others getting up and having breakfast. He hadn't touched what Kagome had given him, despite the threatening looks from the slayer. He wasn't intimidated by a human. "Where do you think you're going?" her voice now snapped as he carefully ventured outside, his muscles stiff but no longer painful. Sesshoumaru didn't deign her with an answer, just gazed out over the morning freshness around him, then raised his eyes to the sky. There was a distinct prickle, something familiar, and he recognized it. "You're not fit to walk around!" the human woman went on. He shot her a look, but like before she didn't show the slightest respect. That was the problem with humans. They either cowered and groveled, or they thought they were superior to youkai. The feeling got closer and suddenly the impressive bulk of the two-headed dragon Rin had named 'Aun' appeared. Inuyasha's hand immediately closed around Tetsuseiga's hilt, but he didn't draw it. He just looked ready to fend off a threat. Aun touched down gracefully, rumbling in recognition of Sesshoumaru.

No one had expected the arrival of Sesshoumaru's pet dragon and from Inuyasha's expression, he hadn't heard or smelled him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" The happy exclamation rang out over the clearing and they gaped at the little girl that slid off the dragon's back, beaming at the youkai standing some feet away from them. Kagome gave the girl a once-over, pleased to notice that she looked healthy, clean and very happy to see her guardian. The girl stopped and looked at them with wide eyes, suddenly unsure as to what to do. She had found Sesshoumaru but he was in company of people she had only met once before. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she queried. Sesshoumaru glanced over at his brother, who was drawn between honest confusion and trying to look indifferent. The latter lacked quite some conviction. No words were exchanged, but somehow something happened. Inuyasha suddenly nodded once, then Sesshoumaru strode over to the girl. "Rin," he only said. She beamed again, all hesitancy gone. "We leave." "Hai!" And she grabbed the reins of the dragon, happily bouncing after the much taller man. She looked over her shoulder, smiling widely and waving. "Bye-bye!" Kagome found herself waving and saw that both Shippo and Miroku were doing the same. Sango and Inuyasha simply stood there until the forest had swallowed Sesshoumaru and his strange companions.


	4. Integration Part I

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and gang only the characters i've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns these rights.

I know I'm handling the way the Shikon no Tama is reassembled differently. Well, that's what an AU is for! Hope you still have fun at this stage of the story arc.

WARNINGS: Koga ouchies, minor character death

Integration Part I

I. Kataki - Rival

The village lay before them. Nestled between two mountain ranges, deep inside a valley, it was protected against wind and rain. But even this protected position hadn't been enough against the weather lately. Ceaseless torrents of rain had soaked the earth and turned it into mud, creating little lakes of water everywhere. The river had swollen to several times its normal size, flooding the fields, destroying the crops, and only lately had the downpour lessened. The group of travelers was glad for it. While flooded fields weren't their problem, being constantly soaked to the bone was. Kagome had once suffered from a severe cold because of the adverse weather already and no one relished having to deal with another bout. Kagome hadn't caught a cold, though, and neither had the others. They were just sick and tired of water, especially from above. So seeing the village before them was actually a relief. If the village people were kind, they might let them stay for a day to dry their clothing and replenish their rations, which had been just as soaked as everything. Inuyasha, wet heavy hair clinging to his head, clothes water-logged and mud-splattered, stood back and watched Miroku work his magic. Charming smiles were directed at the village elders, the smooth voice talked softly, and his lover's body language was disarming. Miroku was good. A con artist, a monk, a warrior, and his lover, Inuyasha mused, watching the dark-haired man at his best. Even without convincing the village elders that they were haunted, needed the services of a monk to drive away the dark spirits, Miroku had enough charisma and conviction to insure them a dry place. The monk bowed to the three old men and walked back to the wet group, smiling slightly. "We're their guests for until the rain ceases." Sango and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and Shippo smiled widely. "Well done, Miroku!" the kitsune cub called. "I'm so sick of being wet." Inuyasha smirked at the other man, nodding his pride in his lover's achievement. They followed one of the women to a hut at the other end of the village and found it was a spacious, warm and thankfully very dry place. The woman bowed to Miroku, who bestowed another charming smile on her, then left. Inuyasha looked around, appreciating the simple yet quite sufficient housing. They could easily sleep in here, dry their clothes, and rest. Sango and Kagome were already putting up lines. Another woman of the village came by only a moment later, carrying dry clothes, offering them to Miroku. He spoke quietly to her, making her blush, and she giggled as she hurried out. Inuyasha's ears twitched in amusement. His fine hearing had picked up the complimentary words. Words that could have been reason to doubt, to feel threatened, but that was farthest from his mind. There was a sense of security in their relationship that sometimes astounded him; he knew Miroku was serious about them. He walked over to his lover. "Fishing in foreign waters?" he asked, voice soft and low. Miroku shot him a startled look. "Koishii?" The term of endearment slipped out unbidden and Inuyasha hid his smile. Oh, he already liked it. "You are straying," the hanyou murmured. "I, ah, only complimented her…" Sango, who had finally erected a barrier between the part of the room meant for the two men and the one she, Kagome and Shippo would share, shot them a grin. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth at the monk's predicament. "Give us the clothes, Miroku," she called. "Before Inuyasha shreds them!" A still slightly flustered Miroku wordlessly handed the women the kimonos. For someone who usually had a comeback for everything, he was a bit speechless. Being accused of straying seemed to have frozen something inside him. He found himself dragged behind the screen by the hanyou. Inuyasha's face hovered close to his and clawed fingers dug into the wet robes. "I wasn't straying, Inuyasha… Really. I just made her happy. I mean, she is nice on the eyes and women want to hear it…" "So does your mate," he reminded the dark-haired human huskily. Miroku's eyes widened. "You know I'm not interested…" he tried again. "Do I?" "Inuyasha?" Now there was a different emotion in those violet eyes and Inuyasha decided to end his little game of 'jealous mate'. He leaned forward and cool lips nipped at Miroku's. His lover leaned into the contact, immediately wanting more. Inuyasha smiled and initiated a slow, deep kiss, their bodies pressed together, the cold clothes making them both shiver. "I know you're mine," Inuyasha breathed as he stepped back, aware that should he go any further, the outcome was quite predictable. But not here. Not with the others present. Dazedly, Miroku blinked, then shivered a little. There was a silent hunger in his eyes that was nearly Inuyasha's undoing. When was the last time they had been together? Alone? When had they been free to shed their caution and just give in to the desire for the other? Too long. Way too long… "Let's change," Inuyasha decided and began to undress, shooting his lover little glances, admiring the body now revealed. He had made love to this sinewy, slender form countless times before, but seeing him so close, he wanted to touch him again. Miroku looked up, their eyes meeting in a heated look, and Inuyasha had to fight down the urge to just pounce the delicious sight before him. Miroku slipped into the borrowed kimono, quickly followed by Inuyasha, who was trying to distract himself. Suddenly Miroku walked past him, brushing close by. "You're cute when you're jealous," the monk whispered, bestowing a sultry smile on him. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from pouncing. Miroku just smiled widely, clearly aware of what he was doing, but before the hanyou could react, Kagome came out from behind the screen, now also dressed in a borrowed kimono. "There. Dry!" she sighed in bliss. "The village elders invited us for a meal," Miroku told them. "I think we should take the time to rest up a little." "Good idea," Sango agreed. "Do you think they have a bathing room somewhere?" Kagome asked longingly. "I'd really love to get clean." Miroku tilted his head. "I could ask." "That would be so great!"

Twenty minutes later the girls and Shippo were soaking in a large tub while Miroku and Inuyasha had graciously decided to wait until they were done. But Inuyasha wouldn't wait with what he had wanted to do for the last hour -- for the last days! The moment they were alone, Miroku was his. Pushing the slender human onto the mat, taking his mouth in a possessive kiss, he slipped his hands underneath the robes and caressed the smooth skin. "Mine," the hanyou growled as they separated, his long hair falling over them like a veil as he looked into the dilated, violet eyes. Miroku dug his hands into those silver strands and pulled him into a new kiss, the urgency of it all relayed through it. Inuyasha felt his own need and hunger double as he opened up the unfamiliar kimono, took in the aroused sight of his lover, and he prayed that Sango and Kagome were wise enough to bathe a bit longer. He needed this time alone with Miroku, reaffirm their bond, just hold him without distractions, feel the warmth of his living, breathing body against him, and he wanted to hear the sounds of pleasure he could evoke. Joining their lips in another kiss, Inuyasha lost himself in the sensation of his lover.

* * *

The rain had stopped a while ago, plunging the world into silence without the steady patter of raindrops. Inuyasha and the others had enjoyed the meal with the village people and it had turned out to be an enjoyable evening. Now, with the stars out, winking on and off behind still lingering clouds, the moon a sickle against the dark background, Inuyasha walked noiselessly through the sleeping village. It was almost midnight and the darkness held no threat, just a sense of peace. Kagome, Shippo and Sango were back in the hut, sleeping. Miroku had accompanied his lover on the silent trek through the small assembly of huts and stables, as they explored the night and the place where they had found shelter. Neither man spoke, but Inuyasha found Miroku's presence soothing on his senses. As always. Entering the forest, both men suddenly stopped as they discovered the small, misshapen hut that had been built against a large tree. It was tiny, actually. Barely large enough to house one person comfortably. A light shone, flickering in the window. Suddenly it winked out, the darkness around them now almost oppressive. Both men looked at each other and Inuyasha sniffed the musky air. There was the strong smell of the forest, washed by the rain, the earthen scent mixing with that of the plants and trees. But there was something underneath it, something strong enough to register but too faint to identify. His ears twitched and clawed hands grasped the hilt of Tetsuseiga. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku again and the other man nodded, stealthily moving toward the hut. Inuyasha did the same, both men approaching from different sides. The door was just a shredded piece of cloth, moving gently in the cool night air, and from within warmth seemed to flow out, registering on his highly sensitive senses. Inuyasha froze as he detected movement, ready to draw out his sword. The curtain was pushed aside and he frowned as his eyes fell on the wiry, thin figure of an old woman, clad in a plain, gray robe with a black sash around her middle. Her white hair was piled in an intricate knot, clean and untangled. Her face was strangely unlined by age. Empty eyes looked around, reflecting the meager light of the moon and stars. But the light was enough for a hanyou like Inuyasha to see by. Blind, he thought. Miroku had stopped as well, studying the ancient figure, not making a sound. "Ah, so you have found me," the woman spoke, her voice old but without the cracking or wheezing Inuyasha had expected. "Come in then, hanyou." His eyes widened and the half-demon shot a look at his lover, whose face registered the same surprise. How had she known? "Come in or are you afraid an old woman like me could harm you?" she called again, clearly mocking. Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth, and gestured at Miroku to stay. Then he followed the woman. The hut appeared much larger inside than it should be possible from the outside appearance. It was clean and warm, and when the old woman deftly lit a fire in the pit, Inuyasha saw the assorted knick-knacks in the shelves that lined the walls. There were dried herbs, stone jars with sealed lids, paper scrolls, feathers and pelts, wooden carvings and colorful stones, as well as metal works and old pots and pans. The blind woman turned to look at him from those empty eyes. "Welcome, hanyou," she said quietly. "How do you know what I am?" Inuyasha asked, still not ready to release Tetsuseiga's hilt. "I may not be able to see, but it doesn't mean I'm blind. Sit, hanyou. Please be my guest." "Who are you?" he demanded, remaining on his feet. She smiled, showing a row of good teeth. "My name is Sereka, hanyou. You are Inuyasha." "How…?" Now things were getting too creepy. "Your arrival was foretold." She chuckled. "You never heard the prophecy, my dear boy?" "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped. "Your hand, hanyou." Before he knew it, he had hesitantly stretched out one hand and it was caught in a firm, dry grip. "Don't fear me, hanyou. I m but a simple woman, but I can see your future," she whispered. "I can answer some of your questions." Inuyasha stood there, transfixed. "Ah, I see. You want to know about the one that carries the black wind. Hanyou, he will die eventually, and nothing you do can change his fate." "I know, but… " "Ah, a silver haired wild beauty… there's a fire burning in its depths that can consume or warm." "Ona…" He wanted to pull back his hand, but she closed her fingers around his wrist with a strength that surprised him. "No, hanyou, wait. I see a spider with raven-black hair and crimson eyes… human once, but he lost his soul a long time ago… it's him you want to defeat. He who holds your heart in the palm of his hands, he who has destroyed it before." "Naraku… " Inuyasha whispered. A gust of wind coming out of nowhere drove into the fire, spinning glowing sparks into the air, and Inuyasha started, reaching for the Tetsuseiga involuntarily. "Calm down, hanyou. This is just a ghost of a memory, not the one you fear." "Keh! I don't fear Naraku," he growled. "Yes, you do, and that is good. Those who don't fear become thoughtless. Yet, it's not entirely yourself you're fearing for." Inuyasha closed his eyes, mind wandering back to his lover involuntarily. Miroku, loving, caring, tender Miroku. He wanted a future with this man, with his mate, the one he had chosen to let into his soul. He wanted to be able to share his life, see those wonderful violet eyes light up with laughter, with love, with hunger and with passion. There was so much out there still to explore, to see, to experience. He wanted him to… live. "You care for him a lot, hanyou." It wasn't exactly a question, but Inuyasha nodded nevertheless, then whispering a hoarse, "yes", remembering her white eyes. "I'll see what I can do for you, hanyou." And with that her unseeing eyes stared into the flames. "Ona… what are you doing?" Suddenly the wind was back again, pulling at his hair and whispering into his ears, reviving the dying flames and sending sparks high into the night. Inuyasha gazed at the woman and froze, looking into a pair of wise brown eyes, a youthful face framed by long black hair that the wind played with… But then there were only blind white eyes and gray strands, an ageless face. Inuyasha felt his heart hammering in his chest, and he closed his hand around Tetsuseiga's hilt, ready to pull it out of its sheath in a blink of an eye. "What kind of magic is this?" "The answer to your question, hanyou," she replied quietly, not the least bit impressed by his anger. "Only one who holds what has been shattered, Who carries the blade made of a dogs fang, Given to him out of love and not of hate, Whose blood is black, Yet his heart unmarked as that of a newborn child, Can defeat the darkness." Her voice had fallen into a monotone, almost sing-song tone. "The darkness that you fear, Inuyasha," Sereka added. The hanyou listened, stunned, to the cryptic words of the old – how old was she really? – woman, before it sank in slowly. "Only youkai blood is black." "Yes." "You think… I am that one?" She smiled mysteriously. "It is up to you to find out whether the prophecy is right or wrong, child. Now go. He awaits you eagerly. Share with him your life as long as you have." Inuyasha was stumbling out of the hut before he even knew that he was walking. Outside, a worried looking Miroku grabbed him by his shoulders. "Inuyasha? Koishii, are you all right?" he demanded. "Yes, fine…" Inuyasha glanced at the hut again and shivered a little. "Let's go." "What happened in there? Inuyasha..?" "Not here," he managed. "Please." Her words had disturbed him more than he would have thought and all his being wanted to be away from here.

* * *

Miroku walked slowly back to their current lodgings, deeply in thought. He had just spent an hour talking to one of the village elders and after a short, almost sleepless night, the answers to his questions appeared too strange and weird. But he was used to strange and weird, wasn't he? And he hadn't met Sereka in person, only heard from her through Inuyasha. His lover was deeply disturbed by the encounter, hadn't slept at all, and he was probably still pacing around. Or he had taken off somewhere, to climb a tree and think. It was his usual coping method. Kagome, Sango and Shippo had been informed of the late night occurrence just after sunrise when everyone had woken up. All had questions, just like Miroku, and so he had finally gone out to meet with one of the elders. Since this strange woman lived so close to the village, they had to know about her. And know about her they did. Entering the house, four pairs of eyes swiveled to look at him and Miroku smiled a little. Inuyasha's amber gaze was burning with his boiling emotions, with the strange feelings he was experiencing. "Well?" he demanded. Miroku settled down cross-legged on the floor and the others followed his example – except for Inuyasha, who pointedly remained standing. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his ears almost flat on his head. "Inuyasha," Miroku said softly, letting his voice drop a little, its inflection clear. The hanyou growled softly, then huffed and sank onto the ground, glaring more. Miroku gave him a soft smile. He knew his lover was ready to scale walls by now and he needed to redirect that anger and temper. "I talked to Kawa, the oldest of the villagers. It was quite enlightening." Inuyasha glared more, demand clear in his eyes. He wanted Miroku to drop the mantle of politeness and just spill the facts. "The woman living in the woods is called Sereka, as Inuyasha told us. She was once the village's miko." Kagome's eyes grew wide. "A miko?" He nodded. "Yes. Quite a powerful one at that. Kawa remembers her from his childhood. She protected this village and several others in the valley between these mountains. She was well-known and liked, very kind and gentle, and it was rumored she had the powers of gods at her disposal." Inuyasha snorted. "She didn't seem so powerful to me." Miroku gave him a little smile. "Only the foolish show off their strength, Inuyasha. You said yourself she was strange, that she harbored something deeply powerful." "Illusion, nothing else." "Well, Kawa begs to differ. Anyway, fifty years ago, Sereka removed herself from the village's service. She retreated into the woods, into the hut we saw, and while she still helped those who came to her, she never ventured out anymore." "Fifty years ago," Kagome whispered. "Naraku…?" Miroku was silent, letting it sink in. "Her prophecy… well, the prophecy she gave Inuyasha and which apparently comes from a different source, tells of Naraku, of his defeat." "She's crazy," Inuyasha growled, but the unease was back. "She was talking gibberish. It makes no sense!" Miroku sighed. "Well, personally I've heard many prophecies and some had truths in them. If Sereka is a miko, one with such powers, she might have seen something in the words." "You want to visit her again?" Sango asked, the first she had spoken since Miroku had come back. He shrugged. "If she will see me." Inuyasha gave another growl. "Sure, go and visit the old hag. I'm not going there again!" Solemn eyes regarded the hanyou, then Miroku smiled. "It's a nice day. How about a walk?" With that he rose and the two women followed. Shippo glanced at Inuyasha, scowling. "You really are stupid sometimes!" "What?" Inuyasha bristled. "You're letting them run into possible danger while you sulk in here, huh? Well, then it's up to me to protect them." And with that the kitsune hurried after the group. Inuyasha snarled. "Protect them? You little runt can't even protect yourself!" He stalked out of the hut and looked after the group, who was leaving the village and heading for the forest. His eyes fell on the black and violet robes of his lover, caught sight of the sun reflecting off the tiny earrings. He heard the soft jingle of the staff. Something inside of him urged him forward to protect his foolish mate. "Damn!" he whispered under his breath and jumped down the porch, going after them. Not that Miroku needed protecting. The monk was good, a warrior in his own rights, a formidable opponent even without using his kazaana, but he was also Inuyasha's mate and as such the hanyou felt especially protective. Grumbling to himself, he walked back to the tiny hut in the forest.

* * *

The hut was nothing but a ramshackle building in broad daylight. The roof was leaky, the wooden boards rotten, and the curtain was nothing but a moth-eaten piece of gray rug. The inside was littered with debris, stank of decay, and where Inuyasha had seen a fire burn merrily, there was nothing but a black pit. No fire had been lit inside it for years. "It looked different last night," the hanyou murmured. Miroku nodded his agreement. "She works a powerful magic," he said softly. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he gazed at the hut. Something seemed to touch his senses, like an electrical current experienced throughout a thunderstorm, and he turned, trying to find the source of the unease. There was nothing anywhere. The forest was calm, with only its natural sounds penetrating the thicket. The sun was out, warming the air and drying up the ground that had been soggy and wet last night. Kagome frowned a little and mirrored his unease, looking around. "I feel something," she said, almost as if to herself. "Something was here… and something still lingers. I just can't say what it is…" Kirara gave a meow of agreement. The little cat was sniffing around the edges of the hut, clearly aware of something being here, too. "Let's go," Inuyasha decided briskly. "I'm not in the mood for games!" "But Inuyasha…" Kagome protested. "If she knows so much… shouldn't we try to find her?" "She obviously doesn't want to be found," Sango interjected. Like she others, she appeared tense and ready to fight should something threaten them. "She told me enough last night already. She's a crazy old hag, that's all!" The feeling intensified and Inuyasha bared his canines, ears twitching. "Let's go!" And with that he stalked off toward the main road that led from the village back to where they had come from. "We've got more important things to do than chasing crazy women," he yelled as they still hesitated. "Naraku is out there and so are the Shikon shards." Kagome nodded, face set. "He's right," she said, pushing the strange feeling away. "We have to complete the Shikon no Tama. Maybe she was a bit… strange…" But there was so much doubt in her voice, no one actually believed the words. Something was in the air around them and it was palpable to varying degrees. Miroku was the last to go and when he looked back at the hut he thought he saw something move inside the dark interior. Kirara meowed, two tails twitching, gazing intently at the black hole of a door that led inside. The monk bowed in respect and for a moment he thought something touched him, then it was gone. He straightened and followed the others, Kirara bounding after him.

* * *

No one spoke of the prophecy, the village or the old woman as they continued their journey. Inuyasha was brooding over it for a night longer, seeking the solitary company of a tree, staring out into the night from high above the ground, perched on a thick branch, but soon he was back to his old self. At least on the outside. Miroku knew him too well to fall for the pretense. Kagome tried to initiate a conversation once or twice, but the attempts were immediately blocked. So they concentrated on finding the rest of the Shikon shards. The Shikon no Tama was almost complete. About five more splinters were missing, three of which they knew who had them. After another four weeks two of the last five were in their hands, almost delivered on a silver platter when two splinter-enhanced demons had tried to take them out for trespassing their territory. It was ridiculously easy. "Only three left," Kagome whispered as she turned the small, pink globe in her fingers. It looked beautiful, but it was more dangerous than any demon or man-made weapon. It was the Shikon no Tama, the crystal ball Kikyo had died for. Inuyasha gazed at it, then tore his eyes away from its tempting glow. So long ago he had believed it to be his only savior from this cursed half-demon existence. Kikyo had wanted him to turn completely human and at the time, blinded by his love for her, he would have done it. Naraku had seen to it that everything had ended in tragedy. Then he had tried to get a hold of the Shikon to do just the opposite. He wanted to become a full youkai, be rid of the ridicule a hanyou was to the real demons. He was neither human nor demon, but only as a full demon would he have the power and respect he craved so much. Humans were weak; youkai were so much stronger, so much more fearsome. It was his true destiny. Or so he had thought. Slender, strong fingers touched his arm and he looked up into the familiar, violet eyes of his mate. So much had happened since then. First Kagome, who had shown him that there was acceptance out there in this war-torn world. Acceptance for hanyou, though they had to fight for it. Humans were prejudiced by nature it seemed. But Kagome had told him she liked him just the way he was. Not a youkai, not a human. Just Inuyasha. Then had come Miroku. His lover. Like Kagome, Miroku had accepted his just he way he was, weaknesses, temper and all. And there were so many weaknesses. Like the fact that he turned human once a month. Or that he couldn't control his demon side should the youkai fully emerge. But he had found something else in his quest. He had found friends who didn't ask him to be something he wasn't. Unlike Kikyo, who had wanted him to become human for her. He had found a lover who knew all the good sides and the bad, who didn't try and make him into something he wasn't. No, the Shikon no Tama held no more lure for him. Inuyasha smiled at Miroku and received a warm smile in return. Kagome wrapped up the Shikon ball once more, stowing it securely away. Three more shards. Just three. And at least one meant outright murder. Inuyasha sighed and rose, straightening. "Let's go and find the wimpy wolf. He's got something we want," he growled, voice hard and gruff. Kagome nodded, a strange emotion flitting over her features. She knew what would most likely happen. Koga wasn't about to give up the shards just like that. Inuyasha didn't look forward to fighting his respected rival and opponent, but it was either that or watch Naraku take what they needed. And Naraku wouldn't be kind enough to let Koga live…

* * *

Finding Koga was like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. Inuyasha was growing more and more frustrated by the day. There were no signs of wolves anywhere around them. Not even an old scent. "Usually we can't go a week without that annoying rug haunting our trails!" he muttered to himself. "Now that we need to find him, he hides. Like the coward he is!" Miroku shot him a tolerant smile. They were currently walking along a small river that had buried a deep groove into a valley. Trees and grass grew in abandon along the shores. Shippo and Kirara had spent the morning fishing and had come up with a good catch that had fed them well for breakfast. But even a full stomach didn't help settle the hanyou down. "Maybe Naraku got to him," Kagome murmured, voice filled with fear. "It really is unusual for him not to hang around…" Inuyasha snorted. "He might be a wimp, but he knows how to stay away from Naraku." Kagome gave him a thankful smile for the words and the hanyou muttered something to himself. Rounding another bend of the winding path that led along the river, he suddenly stopped, sniffing. He knew that smell. Musky, male, lupine… Baring his teeth he charged forward. "Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled, surprise in her voice, but he ignored her. Turning two more bends, he finally stopped, glaring at the sight before him. He barely heard his companions catching up, their surprised exclamations. "Took you a long time getting here," Koga remarked, smirking at Inuyasha and the others. He sat on a large boulder that a long ago flood had washed up against the shore of the river. He looked as cocky and self-assured as usual, blue eyes aglow with mirth, long, black hair moving gently in the breeze. The hanyou bristled and reached for the hilt of Tetsuseiga. "Koga!" Kagome immediately stepped forward, placing herself neatly between the two men and rivals. "Koga? What are you doing here?" The wolf youkai hopped off the rock and smiled widely at her. Grasping her hands in his, he radiated charm. "I heard you were coming this way, Kagome. I wanted to see you again." Inuyasha snarled and pushed himself between the two. "Hands off, wolf!" Koga smirked again. "What's it to you, dog boy? You got yourself a mate. She's my woman now. She always was." Inuyasha growled a warning. "She doesn't need your filthy paws touching her, flea bag!" "Koga," Kagome interrupted and forcefully drew Inuyasha away from his opponent. "Why are you here… really?" His charming smile didn't falter. "Like I said, I heard you were coming this way… and you nearly completed the Shikon no Tama." "I knew it!" Inuyasha hissed. "If you so much as think about touching the Shikon, I'll cut you in half, wolf breath!" "You'd have to catch me first." Inuyasha laughed. "You running, coward?" "Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, a stern look on her face. He grumbled something, but he backed down. Koga shot the woman a surprised look, then smiled again. "As to why I waited," he said. "Like I said, it concerns the Shikon no Tama. I know you're only missing a few more pieces." "Like the pieces in your legs," Inuyasha muttered darkly. He nodded. "Yes." That brought the hanyou up short. His ears twitched. "What…?" Kagome only nodded, gazing at him in slow realization. Sango, Miroku and Shippo gaped. They had kept back and still didn't enter the argument. "I've come to give you mine," the wolf youkai stated plainly. "What?!" He smiled at the reincarnated miko. "You heard me." "Why?" "Because you're tired of running?" Inuyasha taunted. "No, because the Shikon is the only way to defeat Naraku. We youkai know the prophecy." Inuyasha felt his hackles rise as he was reminded of Sereka. "How?" Koga smiled slightly. "Word travels, puppy. We know what's at stake, all of us. At least those who don't want to end up as Naraku's prey. It's either his defeat and death or ours. Personally, I don't want to be absorbed by that filthy hanyou. Keeping the shards… it's out of the question if the Shikon can defeat Naraku forever." "We don't know that," Kagome said softly. "But it's your best shot." "Keh!" Inuyasha muttered. "Koga…" Kagome started. He smiled, but the expression in his eyes had changed. "I want you to have them, Kagome. It's just… you have to get them yourself." "I knew it!" Inuyasha snarled and pulled Kagome away from the other man. Blue eyes met golden ones. "It's not what you imply, pup. I meant that I cannot take them out myself." White ears twitched and Miroku stepped beside his mate. "What do you mean, Koga?" he wanted to know. "They're in my legs." "We know that," Inuyasha snapped. "Well, after the last time Kagura cut them out, I changed their position from my shins to my calves. They're deeply embedded in the muscle." Blue eyes were steady, without the usual arrogance or humor. "You have to cut them out. I can't do it myself."

* * *

Inuyasha felt sick, sitting in front of his rival and verbal sparring partner. He knew what was expected of him, but despite his declarations that he would love nothing more than to take a piece out of Koga, actually cutting into the wolf youkai was something completely different. Koga had taken off the shin covers, revealing the faint scars from a prior attempt to get the shards out. It had been Kagura's Dance of the Blades attack. Kagome had settled down behind the youkai, hands resting on his shoulders, rubbing over them. Her fingers ghosted over the leather straps that kept his chest armor in place, stroked over the furry shoulder caps, and down the tanned arms. She had marked the position of the shards as she saw them on the calves with steady hands. Two ink circles told Inuyasha where to cut. Their eyes met and Koga's face turned into a brave mask. It couldn't hide the fear in his eyes though and Inuyasha's nausea doubled. Koga was young, not much older than him, Inuyasha had long since decided, but he had been thrust into a leadership position at an age where other males were still testing their strength against each other. He was wild, sometimes too cocky, overbearing, but also loyal. He was a fearless fighter, determined, fierce, and he rarely showed fear. To show it now, Inuyasha knew it had to be bad. How would he feel if it was the other way around? He shivered a little. "Do it," the wolf demon said roughly, fighting for composure. The others sat not far away, out of sight, waiting. This was just between the three of them and no one needed to be witness to it. Koga settled his head into Kagome's lap and for once Inuyasha felt no emotions boiling up inside him at the intimate contact. All he could see and smell was the fear, the desperation and the determination. Kagome stroked over the midnight black hair as Koga buried his face in her skirt, drawing a shaky breath. They all knew what was to come. Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes and he steeled himself. Concentrating, he felt his claws lengthen as they would when he attacked someone with Sankon Tetsusou. This time there would only be the speed, but not the strength behind his strikes. He nodded once, then his claws flashed down toward the unprotected skin. Koga made no sound, but his fingers dug into the ground and his eyes squeezed shut. His whole body tensed, wanting to flee from the agony in his legs, but he willed himself to stay put. Kagome's hands stroked over his head, her face pale but composed, and Inuyasha felt like throwing up as he extracted the first shard out of the copiously bleeding, gaping wound. It was deep, severing muscles as his claws went in. The second leg was cut in the same fashion and this time he thought he heard a faint whimper of pain from his former rival. Koga's face was chalky white, like Kagome's, and sweat beaded his brows. His cheek muscles stood out prominently as he clenched his jaw against making any sound. His hands were clawed into the ground, his body rigid with the agony he was willingly enduring, and the skin stretched tightly over the coiled muscles. Inuyasha sat back, shaking just like Koga did, and stared at the two shards. They were covered in black youkai blood, as were his claws and hands, and he suddenly had the urge to not only throw up, but to also scrub himself clean. "Koga," Kagome whispered, but he didn't react much more than stare glassily at her. "I'll bind the wounds." Blood pooled on the hard ground, dripping endlessly from the terrible gashes, and Koga was trembling with the shock and slipping control. It would need stitches, Inuyasha heard Kagome say as he stared at his former rival. Yes, he would heal. Koga was a youkai and their healing powers were strong and quick, but for the next two days he suspected the wolf wouldn't be able to walk, let alone run. He was defenseless, vulnerable, and dependent on them. In the past, wounds ripped open by the extraction of the shards had been healed when he had reinserted the splinters. Now… they would forever stay out of his body. Inuyasha stumbled away from the two, aware of Miroku and Sango suddenly close by. His eyes met his lover's and Miroku's face was filled with understanding. A hand touched his arm and he was gently pulled away, letting Sango and Kagome take care of the bleeding wolf youkai who was still somewhat conscious. Shippo was making little, distressed noises, but he valiantly tried to be of help, handing the two women bandages and whatever they needed. Miroku guided him to the river, where he cleaned the shards as Inuyasha scrubbed furiously at his hands. The black blood was washed away in the icy cold river, but it still clung to him. He could still feel his claws ripping into the unprotected flesh, inflicting wounds that didn't stem from battle but from a voluntary operation. Koga had volunteered… he had known what would happen… And the blood kept clinging. Like his brother's. The thought struck him and he gasped a little, eyes screwing shut. He couldn't hide from the memories though. These hands had nearly torn apart Sesshoumaru not so long ago. Black blood had been all over him and while his actually memories of the fight were non-existent, those of the days afterwards were clear as glass. He couldn't wash it off. It haunted him like the death of the humans he had killed while he had been a full youkai. All those deaths, all those terrible injuries… "Inuyasha." The soft voice penetrated his hazy mind and he looked up, dazed. Violet eyes drew him in, spoke of safety and warmth and the possibility to forget for a while. "Come." Miroku drew him out of the water and into his embrace. Inuyasha fought the consoling embrace for a whole five seconds, then collapsed against his lover. "He gave us the shards," he whispered, still not believing what had happened. "Yes." "And he knew I had to do this to him…" Inuyasha raised his clawed hands and stared at them. Miroku clasped them into his own, warm hold. "Yes." Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Why?" "Because he believes it's the only way to defeat Naraku." "So he lets me mutilate him?" "Yes." Inuyasha was silent, unable to comprehend what the wolf had done. It took an incredible amount of courage to simply come out and offer himself up to their mercy. Of course, they would have come after him, to try and get the shards, but… his mind stopped, drawing a blank. Miroku revealed the two shards. No more blood clung to them. They looked small and innocent. "We should return to the others," he murmured. Inuyasha reluctantly drew away from his lover's warmth and emotional support, nodding to himself. He knew he would have it even when they were physically apart, but right now he was too shaken to consider anything but close contact. "Okay." All he really wanted to do was run and hide, forget about the gruesome operation he had had to perform. He didn't want to see what he had done, look upon the normally so self-assured and cocky wolf, now suffering from blood loss and shock. Miroku cupped his face and kissed him gently. It was an affectionate, understanding contact and the smile did wonders to his psyche. "We'll see this through together." Yes, together. All of them.

* * *

Both of Koga's calves were thickly bandaged. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. His features were pale, drawn, and there was a light sheen of sweet on his forehead. Kagome's face held a worried expression. "He lost a lot of blood. Sango sewed the wounds." Inuyasha had sat down cross-legged, Tetsuseiga as always in his arms as his hands were stuffed into is sleeves, and his amber eyes glowed in the fire light. He gazed at his former rival, face and eyes blank while his mind was racing. "He'll be fine," Miroku calmed the woman. "He's a strong youkai and he had more severe injuries." "He won't be able to walk for maybe one more day," Sango added quietly. "We can't stay here," Inuyasha growled, not taking his eyes off the wolf. "You want to leave him here?" Kagome whispered, horrified. His blank eyes filled with a little life. "No. We take him with us." "Kirara can carry him until we find real shelter," Sango offered. Inuyasha just nodded, then his gaze returned to the injured man. Koga had not only sacrificed his mobility. He had done so much more. The shards had given him an unrivaled speed, which was now gone. He was currently unprotected, at their mercy, and he had knowingly submitted himself to the will and whim of Inuyasha, the hanyou he had always fought against to win Kagome. Looking across the fire Inuyasha caught his lover's solemn gaze, saw the mild smile blossom on those familiar lips, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He would protect the wolf for as long as it took.

* * *

The broke camp early and despite his protests, Inuyasha and Miroku helped the weakened Koga onto Kirara, who rumbled softly. Koga looked pale and he was still trembling. The bandages around his legs had flecked with blood, much to Kagome's dismay, but he waved her off. He was healing; he would be fine. The day passed quietly, Inuyasha walking up ahead, mostly alone, always alert and looking out for whatever trouble might find them. There was one incident with a bunch of lesser youkai, but they were quickly dealt with. Half of them were too afraid after their apparent leader had been slain to even fight them. Kagome stayed close to Koga, giving him encouraging smiles, talking, and generally keeping him company. Around noon they found an abandoned shed and decided it would be their camp. It was still early, but Koga was running on his last reserves. He was clutching Kirara's fur, holding on with sheer willpower, and the bandages had darkened more. Kagome and Sango immediately got him inside. "The wounds opened," Sango reported when she left a while later. "His stitches broke. He's healing, though. His wounds are not as large as yesterday." Inuyasha didn't react, but Miroku didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on inside his lover, and when he rose and left camp, he definitely did know. "Miroku…" Sango started, but he just smiled. "I'll take care of him. You worry about Koga." With that he followed Inuyasha. His lover had chosen a spot near a tiny waterfall that erupted in the middle of a mossy patch of rock and disappeared into the rocky ground. Without a word he folded his legs and leaned back against a fallen tree. It was how they spent the afternoon.

* * *

Koga lay on the bedroll, smelling Kagome everywhere on the soft bedding. It was hers, freely given to him to rest on something more accommodating to his weakened body. Actually, he felt like shit. He didn't know why, but the two deep wounds in his legs were more problematic than getting beat up by Kagura. Back then, reinserting the Shikon shards had revitalized him. Now his youkai body had to fight the injury all on its own. He couldn't walk and moving his legs was like moving rocks. The pain was incredible and even healing was painful. Now and then cramps skittered through his legs and it was all he could do not to scream out in pain. "Koga?" He would recognize her voice everywhere, even in his deepest thoughts, and when he turned to look at Kagome, he was again struck by her beauty. When he had kidnapped her all that time ago, he hadn't really looked at her as a creature of the opposite sex. She had been his way of finding Shikon shards, of defeating the thrice-damned birds. But Kagome had not only shown courage, but also spirit. She had stood up to him, slapped him, had argued with him… no woman had ever done that. Koga had ended up as the leader of the wolf pack almost by accident. He was very young for his kind, almost still too young to lead, but he had defeated the old leader and since then successfully kept his position. He new he had a temper, he was sometimes too brash and temperamental, and he liked to rush into things – not unlike Inuyasha, he mused faintly. But he had had his trusted friends. Older, actually wiser, but very much betas in the rank of the pack, they had advised him, held him back in dangerous situations, and they had simply been there. Friends. If not for them, he would have died long ago, he now knew. "We have to change the bandages," Kagome told him, flicking back a strand of dark hair that hung into his face. "It'll hurt," she added. "Just do it," he answered. He caught a look of Inuyasha close by. The hanyou seemed unnaturally silent, tense, almost… guilty. He glowered at his long-time rival for Kagome, but all he received was a scowl in return. Inuyasha had changed since they had last met. Not only had he taken a human male as his mate, something about him in particular was different. They still fought, Inuyasha still threatened him, but when he had given him the chance to actually realize the threats, take the Shikon shards, the hanyou had hesitated. Pain shooting through his left leg made Koga wince and he looked at where Kagome was easing the bandage from the deep wounds. They had started to heal, but it would take probably until tonight till he could actually stand up. He wasn't used to lying around. "This looks much better," Kagome commented, smiling encouragingly at him. He gave her a smile in return. "Thank you," Koga said softly. "For your help." "We should thank you, Koga. You gave up the shards for us…" "I want Naraku dead, like all of you. You have almost all you need to defeat him." She wrapped his leg up again in fresh bandages. "I just wish it wouldn't have meant mutilating you." "It's my own fault. I changed their places. I put them deep into my muscles. I'm surprised I still have my legs. I'd have bet Inuyasha would enjoy ripping them off." He gave the dark-haired woman a wry smile as she stared at him, shocked by his words. "He wouldn't…!" Of course he wouldn't. Inuyasha talked loudly, he barked a lot… but his bite was different. He could tell friend and foe apart. He had had so many opportunities to kill or cripple Koga, to leave him behind for the enemy to find and kill, or to just die of his injuries. He never had. He had always helped. A lot of their encounters had been posturing. On both sides. Except that now Koga had a realistic chance to win Kagome's heart. Inuyasha had chosen his own mate. She was free for him. Closing his eyes, the wolf gave in to his weakened body's demands for rest. The moment he was strong enough to walk, he would leave. He knew he was protected within this circle of warriors and friends, but he needed some time alone. Really alone. So much had changed in the past and so much more would be changing. Maybe it was time to let the wolf out and enjoy the animalistic freedom for a while.

* * *

It took Koga three days to become moderately mobile. The wounds had healed, had turned into two reddish scars that stood out on the tan legs, but they were quickly hidden underneath the leg covers. Good-byes were brief, almost curt, and Inuyasha just looked at his former rival. Their eyes met and there was so much said in those brief moments. Koga gave the hanyou a smile that was for once free of mirth, mockery or taunts. It was an open, thankful smile and it shocked Inuyasha more than anything. "Take care of my woman," the wolf said, voice so very serious. "You know I will," Inuyasha answered softly. There was a brief nod and he walked off, still not back to his usual agility and grace, but he would move on his own. Miroku joined his lover and shot him a brief, quizzical look. Inuyasha wanted to say something, but instead he shook his head. Not now. Later. Maybe.

Kagome watched Koga until he was swallowed up by the trees. Even then she didn't move. Something inside her ached for the man she had seen change so profoundly throughout the months and years. He was far from the cocky and wild leader she had met, the one who had kidnapped her to use as a tool. He had grown so much, had suffered so much… and he was still suffering. For Koga to give up the shards willingly, he had gone through an amazing evolution. "Kagome?" Sango's soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she smiled at her friend. "I'm fine," she answered the silent question. "Let's go." Because there was one more Shikon shard to find and it would be hardest of them all. Because it was the one that kept Sango's brother Kohaku alive…

Away from them all, Koga did something he hadn't for too long. He was a youkai, a wolf-shaped demon who could take the form of a human being. Yes, there were small differences to a human even then, like his pointed ears, but he was effectively a wolf in his original shape. For the first time in so many months, he released that part in him, feeling his body follow the instinctive path to the four-legged, furry form that was truly him. The wolf was large, of a dark brown color with an even darker brown back, and the lupine eyes held little of the intense blue ones of the human shape. Koga tested his legs and found them good for a little run. He took off into the forest, enjoying the freedom, the way his muscles could stretch in this form. His dark form merged with the shadows of the forest and disappeared.


	5. Integration Part II

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and gang only the characters i've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns these rights.

Integration Part II

* * *

II. Kyoudaiai – Brotherly Love

Two weeks had passed since their encounter with Koga. No one had heard from the wolf or his pack mates and while Kagome was still worried, part of her told her Koga was fine. Inuyasha had gruffly done the same, commenting on the cowards always surviving, but something in his eyes had spoken of his own worries for the youkai. Still, they had continued their journey, looking for that last, elusive shard. Strangely, Naraku hadn't attacked them lately. There had been a few youkai who had crossed their path and met a quick end, but there was neither hide nor hair of their greatest adversary. Equally, there was no sign of Sesshoumaru, which was unusual, too. The longer they traveled, the more the strain of the search got to them, mostly to Sango. Emotions were closer to the surface now and it affected them all.

The mood was somber, almost black as they sat around the evening camp fire. Inuyasha had his hands stuffed into the sleeves of his robes, staring into the dancing sparks, the fire light reflecting eerily in his canine eyes. Miroku was at his side, eyes closed, apparently miles away, probably meditating. Kagome had curled up with Shippo in her sleeping bag, trying desperately to find the calmness in her body and mind to sleep, but she was very far from it. Ever since Koga had left them, thoughts had now returned to their goal at hand. The last Shikon shard was Kohaku's. Kohaku was Naraku's tool, his weapon against them, the toy he played with. The same he played with Sango's emotions when it came to her little brother. Sango had grown very quiet, brooding a lot, and her eyes had taken on a haunted quality. She, like everyone, knew that the next confrontation with Kohaku would be his death sentence. There was no holding back this time. They needed the last splinter and removing it from his body would mean his death. Naraku wasn't foolish enough to send the boy out against them. Capturing him would mean the completion of the Shikon jewel. Then again, sometimes Naraku worked in complete opposite to human logic, which made him such a dangerous enemy. Maybe he was just waiting for them to complete the crystal ball, only to take it from them. And what would happen if they had the last shard anyway? How could they use the Shikon to defeat the evil incarnate? Kagome finally gave up on sleep and untangled herself from her sleeping bag. She looked around the camp, meeting the sober, amber eyes of her best friend, then looked at the empty spot where Sango had been before. The youkai slayer had disappeared into the woods, needing time alone. She had done that a lot lately. Glancing at Inuyasha again, Kagome found him still watching her. His eyes seemed to ask her to follow Sango, talk to her. She smiled briefly at him and nodded, then left the camp. Picking her way carefully along the dark path, Kagome finally reached a small clearing. Sango sat in the middle of it, staring up into the clear night sky, studying the myriad of stars blinking against the velvety darkness. The moon was almost full, shedding a cold, white light. As Kagome approached her, the older woman looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Couldn't sleep," Kagome said softly and settled down next to her. "It seems to be a common affliction lately," Sango remarked, voice low. "Yes. I thought we could share some company. I mean, if you want to talk…" The offer hung between them and finally Sango sighed. She had kept to herself for the past days, a mere shadow of herself. "I know he's already dead, Kagome. I know he was killed so long ago, but there's still so much hope that something… something could bring him back to me for good." Kagome regarded her friend silently. She had no idea what she would do if their roles were reversed. If it was Souta, killed and then resurrected. Her hope for her little brother driving her on, her desperation to see him live making her do such foolish things. She knew she would fight for her family; she would do everything in her powers to keep them alive and safe. Sango had lost Kohaku, but the image of her brother was still out there. His memories were still alive in his resurrected body. But what about his soul? "But now…" Sango went on. "Now I know we have to go through with this. We might find a miracle on the way, but I doubt it." Kagome took her hand and squeezed it. "Never give up hope." A watery smile answered her. "I never gave up hope. Never. And you were all so good to me, so understanding. You never gave up on me either." "You're our friend." Silence fell between them until Sango inhaled shakily. "I don't know if I can do it, though. I don't know if I can bring him down and remove the splinter. I think I'm too much a coward to do that. I hate myself for it because it is necessary, but… he's my little brother!" Tears started to spill and stream down her cheeks. "He was so little when he was born. Mother had such a hard time giving birth. Both were weak and exhausted, but Kohaku fought to live. He was such a fighter even then." She smiled, her memories taking her far away. "He looked up to me, you know. His big sister, already on her way to be a slayer. I fought my first demon when I was ten, slayed it right in front of my father. I was so proud, but no one was prouder than Kohaku. I can still see him, so small and still so tall. He told me then that he wanted to be a slayer like me and father." Kagome squeezed Sango's hand again, giving her an encouraging smile. "Mother died that year. She had never recovered from giving birth. Father was stricken by her death, but he didn't show it. He just went on, did his job, protected our village with the others and trained me. Kohaku became a quiet child after our mother's death. He was still so small and thin, and he developed a liking for the nicer things in life. He was almost an artist, but somehow the wish to be like father and me drove him on." Sango hung her head, her black hair covering her face like a veil. "He died when he was eleven, Kagome. It was his first triumph, his first fight, and his harshest lesson. He fell prey to Naraku's plans us demon slayers. By all rights I should have died with him. I didn't. And neither did he. He became a puppet, a mockery of what he once was." Pained, brown eyes looked at Kagome. "I know his soul is gone, but his memories are still there, and I want him back so badly. He's all I have left!" The last was uttered in a heart-wrenching sob and Sango fell forward, bowed over in her grief. She sobbed, crying out to the dead. Kagome gathered her into her arms, holding her as the usually so tough warrior cried her heart out, clinging to her like a drowning person. Kagome felt her own tears spill. Life was a bitch, she decided. 'When life deals you only lemons, you make lemonade,' her mother had once jokingly told her then much younger daughter who had complained about the unfairness of it all after a really bad week. But what if life dealt you much worse?

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes were on the dark forest into which Kagome had disappeared. His senses kept track of the young woman, though he knew there were no dangers here. The few lesser youkai in these parts of the land were either too scared of intruders or peaceful forest spirits that didn't attack humans. The hanyou felt for Sango, though he never openly showed it. He knew her pain, her desperation, and he knew the outcome of it all. In the end, Kohaku would have to die. There was no alternative to gaining the last Shikon shard. Kohaku would have to be sacrificed for the greater good, to defeat Naraku. A soft rustle of clothes moving drew his attention from the forest to the silent figure at his side. Eyes that seemed to be completely black in the firelight looked at him out of an understanding face. Miroku. His rock in a turbulent sea. How could this man radiate such strength, calm and peace? Inuyasha knew that inside, his lover was just as vulnerable and scared as everyone, carried his own heavy burdens. Even heavier than Sango's. Miroku was a doomed man whose only chance to rid himself of the curse was to kill Naraku. Still, despite his youth, he had this quiet, ancient air around him. It had soothed Inuyasha so often before and as always, the hanyou felt lacking. He took so much from this man, but what could he give him? What had he given him lately? Sex? No, that didn't count. He didn't see their physical encounters as anything he could exclusively give that no one else would be able to. Deep down inside Inuyasha knew that what they shared was special. He had no words for it, but he knew that his presence had given Miroku something that never showed. It wasn't the calming effect the monk had on him; it was something more. Inuyasha was aware that he was the temperamental side of their partnership. Sure, Miroku had a temper, but it was usually only roused in extreme situations. Unlike Inuyasha's temper, which needed only a little spark to explode. Posturing, Miroku had once called it, smiling all the time. Alpha male behavior. Probably part of his youkai heritage. Hmpf, Inuyasha thought. If that was so, why was Sesshoumaru such an ice block? Why could his older brother keep his emotions in check and appear so indifferent? Those black eyes still watched him and a slow, calming smile stretched over the familiar lips. Warmth suffused Inuyasha and the sense of peace deepened. Even if he only had a few moments of this feelings each day or week, it was more than enough. It was addictive, like the whole man, and he would fight to keep him. He would kill Naraku. It meant the death of Sango's brother, but they all had had a price to pay in the past already. Too much pain had already spread. He gave his lover a tender smile, then turned back to listening to the forest, just in case some youkai strayed in here, meaning harm. But the night stayed quiet.

* * *

It took them another ten days to return to Kaede's village for a brief rest. Kagome wanted to see her family, pick up supplies, and sleep in a real bed for a night or two. Inuyasha had grumbled to himself, but he had made no moves to stop her. Sango had simply retreated to be on her own, as she usually did, and while Miroku wanted to go and comfort her, he knew now was not the time. Inuyasha's features were set as he watched Sango walk off into the fields with Kirara. Miroku stepped beside him and was surprised when the hanyou slipped an arm around his waist, leaning closer. He pressed a little kiss against one temple and the hold around his waist tightened. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled away, took his wrist and tugged once, amber eyes meeting violet once. There was such an intense need in them, such begging and pleading, Miroku felt something inside of him clench. "Please?" Inuyasha whispered, his grip light enough for Miroku to free himself. He couldn't deny those large amber eyes anything. He couldn't fight his own responses as he wanted to be with him, wanted to feel and taste him. Just for a moment, Miroku wanted to pretend there was nothing but them in the world, only two souls who merged as one. The monk followed his quiet lover to a secluded spot, out in the middle of nowhere, tall grass all around him. Here, Inuyasha stopped and gazed at him, then stepped slowly closer. His movements were as lithe as in a battle and when he captured Miroku's lips in a kiss, the dark-haired human felt something inside of him starting to unwind. Being so close to Inuyasha, with no need to restrain his actions, did things to him… Lips mapped his own, nibbling at his jaw line, while strong hands clawed into his robes to hold him in place. Miroku had no intention to go anywhere. He carded his fingers into the silvery white hair, kissing his lover back, relaying his own hunger. Inuyasha pushed him to the ground and made him lie back. Kisses were rained over his face, capturing his lips, coaxing them apart, pushing gently inside. Miroku felt part of him shut down, another part waking to the sensual experience. Inuyasha ran his claws through the black strands and suddenly loosened the small pony tail, letting the longer hair fall free. He proceeded to nibble along one ear, tonguing the earrings, tugging at them, biting gently, then proceeding down the slender column of the neck to the throat that was exposed to his ministrations. "You are intoxicating," Inuyasha whispered huskily. Miroku gave a little sigh of elation, then gasped as nimble fingers slid under his robes and found his nipples. His own hands were busy tugging at Inuyasha's clothing, wanting to see his lover naked, wanting to feel his skin under his fingers. He traced scars, old and not so old, then entwined his right hand with Miroku's left, badly scarred arm. The scars he had put there. It was a miracle his mate still had full function of his arm. Clothes were shed and Inuyasha slowly but surely undressed his lover, kissing every piece of exposed skin as he reached it, drawing continuous sighs of pleasure and moan of appreciation out of Miroku. The dark-haired human arched under the now more forceful tongue as his nipples were licked and teethed to point, as clawed fingers toyed with the sensitive skin around his arousal. He groaned as one talon ran over the hardening length. A shiver of anticipation ran through him as Inuyasha made his way down south, and he gave a bit-off yell as the hanyou took what was his. Moving into the hot, wet cavern, hips twitching, forced down by strong hands, Miroku whimpered at the slow pace. It was agony. He wanted so badly to be with his lover, but Inuyasha would have none of it as he set the speed and depth. He teased and taunted, licked and nibbled and fondled, and finally Miroku reverted to simple begging. Amber eyes glowed with lust, hunger and need as Inuyasha raised himself to look at the harshly breathing man underneath him. "So beautiful," he murmured, licking and nipping at Miroku's lips. "Inuyasha…" Miroku pleaded. "Beautiful." "Please…" "I love you, koishii." And Inuyasha kissed him with almost bruising strength, driving him insane with the close proximity, with the insistent rubbing and the way his hips pushed against Miroku's. Miroku arched against his lover, wanting more, needing more, and finally the hanyou seemed to relent. He no longer played or teased. His mouth closed over the hard length and Miroku groaned, eyes screwed shut, so close. Inuyasha lapped at his arousal and went deeper, his fingers blazing a trail ahead of his tongue. "Inu… yasha..." Slick fingers entered him and he cried out in pleasure and pain. Oh Gawd… When they were finally joined, Miroku gave a soft exclamation of ecstasy, eyes closed, head thrown back, exposing his throat that was immediately kissed and licked and nibbled at. He didn't know how long it took, but it was wasn't long enough anyway. He wanted this to go on, to prolong it as best as he could, but his body was too eager to reach its climax. As was Inuyasha, who moved mercilessly, stimulating him to the point where he could only go forward. Miroku cried out his release, heard Inuyasha's own shout of pleasure. Inuyasha almost collapsed onto him, panting hard, eyes still as dilated as Miroku's, glowing with sated hunger and love. He buried his shaking hands in those heavy, silvery white strands, pulled his lover into a lazy kiss, feeling his own body fall into the well-known state of post-coital bliss. Inuyasha rested his head against Miroku's shoulder, trying to get his breathing back under control. They didn't rise for a long, long time. The sun shone down on their naked, spent bodies, the grass moving in the cool breeze, and clouds rode across the sky. Neither man cared, absorbed in each other.

* * *

Sango had returned to her village. To the ruins of the formerly so proud houses, to the destruction, and to the graves. Too many of them, too many had paid with their lives for what Naraku had done to Kohaku. Too… many… Kneeling down at the grave of her people, she placed fresh flowers on the mound closest to her, bowing her head in a silent prayer. Kirara made a soft noise at her side, rubbing her tiny head against Sango's thigh in a gesture of support. She looked at her feline companion and smiled sadly. "So many have passed away. Because of me… because of… him. I know Kohaku is dead, but my heart won't accept what my mind tells me, Kirara. I miss him so much. He's all I've got left. Without him, I'm alone." Kirara meowed again, her large orange eyes even larger than before. Sango felt the tears gather once more, but she refused to let them fall. She was a slayer, a warrior. She had killed countless youkai and she had sworn to avenge her family. She had sworn to kill Naraku, even if it killed her. Now she would have to kill a part of herself to get a step closer to that goal. She would have to sacrifice her brother again. Not his body, not his soul, but his memories still living in that shell that walked the earth. "I won't fail again," she whispered fervently.

* * *

He knew he was dead. Nothing of him was still alive. He was a mockery, a copy of what had been him once. His soul had died when his body had expired. What now served as his body was just a vessel for the memories. Memories of another time. Memories of a family, of a father and mother, of a sister. Sister. He smiled ruefully. How often had he forgotten about her in the countless battles he had fought against Naraku's enemies? How often had a memory fragment returned, reminding him that she was someone special, though he had no idea who? He didn't know. He didn't care. All he cared about right now was that he had his memories back for once. It had happened infrequently, whenever Naraku underwent one of his many reformations. Currently his 'master' was hidden behind safe doors, rearranging the body parts and youkai flesh he had acquired, his mind in an almost comatose state. Protected by only his barrier and little loyal Kanna, he was an easy target, or so it seemed. He had no illusion that Naraku would kill whoever approached him with murder on his mind. But he had no intention to kill him. In the past, he had spent his lucid moments sitting somewhere alone, thinking about fate, about death, about life, and about his family. There was no future for his thoughts because the moment Naraku reasserted his control, he would be back to being a mindless tool for the evil incarnate. But being so close to Naraku had one advantage – he knew a lot. Like he knew that Inuyasha and his friends had almost completed the Shikon no Tama. Like he knew that there was just one shard missing. He walked out the gates of Naraku's hiding place, keeping in the shadows, hoping that neither Kanna nor Kagura saw him. Kohaku knew that he had little time. Very little time.

* * *

Night had fallen and with it a sense of peace settled over the land. It was the night of the new moon and Miroku and Inuyasha lay curled up together in a separate room, Inuyasha's head pillowed on his lover's chest. Black hair spilled over his back, the blunt fingers that had caressed Miroku's body now lay relaxed and at ease. Both men were safe here and Inuyasha had allowed himself to doze off, wrapped in the security of his lover and the protection of the village. Sango had returned earlier that evening, looking composed, almost as if she had come to a decision while she had been away. Kagome was expected to be back tomorrow morning and then they would continue their search for Kohaku. Something rustled in the grass and Kirara's ears twitched. The feline raised her head and her ears turned, trying to pinpoint the noise. Finally she rose and silently padded over to the door, nudging her way outside. She sniffed the air, her tails twitching, and then she bounded off into the night.

Sango blinked her eyes open, unable to say what had woken her. She only saw Kirara leave and her eyes widened in puzzlement. "Kirara?" she murmured.

* * *

"Kirara." The name came easily over his lips and he stroked his fingers gently over the little head. The cat purred loudly, rubbing herself against his knees. "Kirara…" he whispered again. Kohaku lifted his little companion out of a past that was already dead. History. Long gone. There was only one more thing to do in his brief future. There was a sound from his left side and he turned, cradling the little cat in his arms. Large, dark brown eyes gazed at him out of a pale face. A face he had seen in his dreams and in his nightmares, a face he knew so well. "Sister." Her large eyes widened even more and she involuntarily came a few steps forward, almost stumbling. "Kohaku…" Her voice was so much filled with hope, it pained him. Because there was no hope. There was only destiny, and he had little time left. If Naraku came back from his 'meditation', he would lose. Kirara meowed and jumped out of his arms, looking up at him with the same hope. "You.. you came…" Sango whispered, stopping a few feet away. "I have little time, sister. Naraku is weak, he has loosened his hold over me. I can only hope to be free for a some more time." He gazed at the tall, slender woman. His sister, the famous and fearsome slayer. A youkai exterminator, the last of their village. He loved her. He wanted her to live. "I came because I have what you need." "Kohaku… little brother…" He smiled sadly, feeling her sorrow and pain as an almost physical force. Pulling out his weapon, the sharp sickle, he raised it a little. Above him, the sky had taken on the dark purple and blue color of coming sunrise. "Do you remember the day I was given my weapon?" Kohaku asked, voice far away, his memories blossoming all around him. "Father said it was made for me. It was to be mine. Yours was Hiraikotsu. This was mine. I trained with it every day, but I was never good enough…" "Kohaku, no!" Sango cried, still rooted to the spot. "It took so many lives, it drew your blood, sister. It was never meant to harm humans. But now it will have its use. I was about to remove the splinter once before, but it was just a ploy by Naraku. He used me. I am but a tool. I'm no longer alive, Sango-chan. My soul has gone on long ago, my body was buried. This is living death." Tears ran down her face as she stared at him. "No… there has to be a way, Kohaku. We will find it!" "There is none. I live because of the Shikon shard in my back. No magic, however dark or light can bring back the dead for real. Like the Shichinintai I'm just a dead husk, full of memories, but there is no soul left." Kohaku watched the first rays of the sun creep over the horizon and he smiled. "Defeat him, Sister. Kill the evil he is. And live." With that he plunged the sharp blade into his shoulder, severing skin and muscle down to the bone. His body felt the pain, but it was just a faraway sensation. Nothing he experienced from this dead husk was real. Fingers dug into the open wound, slick with blood pulsing down his back and dripping onto the ground. He pulled the splinter from his back and held it between thumb and forefinger. It was beautiful. A light pink that caught the new day's light, reflecting it, making it dance. Kohaku's eyes fell on his sister, who was crying freely now. Even as his knees gave way and he collapsed onto the grassy ground, he saw her run toward him. "Kohaku!" Her cry echoed in his ears and somewhere, very far away, he heard a roar of denial as Naraku became finally aware of his betrayal. And he smiled more. In his mind, he laughed in joy at the freedom.

* * *

Miroku woke to the absence of his lover and he yawned, missing the warm weight of the living, breathing body at his side. It had been a surprise how easily the human Inuyasha had slipped into a doze at his side, so incredibly trusting in his vulnerable state. They had nuzzled and caressed each other, enjoying the closeness, but nothing deeper had been initiated. Miroku liked making love to the human form of his half-demon lover, but last night hadn't been the time. As much as he wanted to taste the mouth without canines, bury himself deep in the lithe, dark-haired form, feel the blunt nails dig into his back in pleasure, waking the whole village to their cries hadn't been the plan. And it had been too tempting to sleep in a warm, dry hut to exchange that comfort for the hard ground and a little romp. Stretching, he got up, dressed in his robes and left the hut. The sun was just about to rise, the sky turning a light pink, and it looked like another perfect day. Inuyasha was sitting on the porch, cross-legged, Tetsuseiga in his arms, his hair still a deep, midnight black. Brown eyes looked up and met Miroku's violet ones, and right before the monk's eyes, the transformation took the dark color and changed it into the liquid golden amber he loved so much. Fingers flexed, becoming claws, the hair turned a silvery white, and the pointed dog ears twitched up between the heavy strands. Miroku smiled at the hanyou, leaning down for a kiss that was willingly given. "Good morning, koishii." Inuyasha gave him a rare, tender and open smile in return, reaching up to draw him into another kiss that lasted a lot longer. Miroku balanced himself with his hands on the strong shoulders of the sitting man, breathing hard. "If you don't stop this…" "Yes?" came the teasing question as the hanyou licked his lip provocatively. "Damn you," Miroku whispered, gazing into the deep, golden eyes. "I'd rather have it you love me, koishii." "I already do. Deeply. Conditionlessly." Emotions blossomed in Inuyasha's eyes and the two men looked at each other, feelings welling up. The hanyou lightly touched the left forearm, drawn as always to the scarring, the place of his deep guilt. It had brought them together, in a way, but it had nearly cost a life he now held dearly. The curtain of Kaede's hut was pushed aside and the moment was abruptly broken. The old miko emerged, shooting the two men a critical once-over, her one good eye lingering on the now fully transformed hanyou. She nodded to herself. Miroku had pushed himself back, looking a bit flustered, much to the obvious amusement of the older woman. He had been a womanizer once, he had tried to bed everything female on two legs, had never shown any embarrassment, but ever since Inuyasha, Miroku had changed profoundly. Showing their relationship in public was rare. Actually, Miroku didn't want to be more open. Inuyasha just took his keys from his mate. "You're leaving today?" the miko asked as she walked over to them. Inuyasha nodded. "The moment Kagome is back, yes. I'll wait for her at the well and when she's here, we continue our search for Kohaku." "Good. I wish you luck, Inuyasha." A loud meowing noise interrupted Inuyasha's answer. Kirara bounded through the tall grass, calling plaintively. She jumped into Miroku's arms, large eyes boring into him as she still called out urgently. "Kirara? Is something wrong? Is it Sango?" The cat jumped off him again, turning in tight circles, highly agitated. Shippo scurried out of Kaede's hut, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" "We don't know. Kirara's upset about something…" The calling grew louder, more intense, and the two-tailed cat ran a few feet into the field, then stopped, looking at them. "Let's follow her," Inuyasha decided and started to walk after her. Kirara led them into one of the fields close the forest, then into the forest itself. She stopped next to a tall tree, whimpering a little. "Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, then gasped. "No…" Sango was kneeling on the ground, head bowed. In front of her lay the skeleton, too small to be an adult. It was dressed in his youkai exterminator uniform. The bones appeared old, not fresh, as if death had occurred years ago. Actually, it had. The large puddle of blood that had dried on the ground underneath one shoulder blade told the story of recent events. "Sango…" Miroku whispered again and walked toward her, his face a mixture of compassion and pain "Oh Sango…" She just looked at the still form of her little brother. The remains of what had once been a body made of flesh. Undead flesh. Kept alive by the Shikon shard. "Sango, what happened?" Miroku queried, voice low, soothing, wrapping itself around the woman like a blanket. The others stayed back, Shippo holding on to Kaede's robes as if that was all that kept him standing. The old miko looked shocked, her aged and wrinkled face drawn into an expression of suffering for the young woman in the middle of the forest. Inuyasha's features were simply closed off as he watched the tragedy unfold for them. Miroku was glad they didn't crowd. Sango didn't need her friends in that way just yet. "Sango," Miroku repeated and sank down at he side, his face drawn into a reflection of pain and compassion. He glanced at the skeleton, saw the weapon, stained with blood, and he knew. He touched Kohaku's skull, bowing his head, saying a soft prayer, then he transferred his touch to the older sister, who seemed to be lost in her own mind. The brown eyes were lifeless, stricken, and dried tears were on her exhausted features. Miroku lifted her chin, then cupped one cheek. "I am so sorry, Sango-chan." Sango's eyes filled again, but no tears spilled, and he simply drew her forward into his embrace. A wry sob escaped her parched throat and she fell into his arms. Her body seemed to grow limp as dry hiccups of pain left her mouth, and Miroku wrapped his arms protectively around the slender woman, shielding her from the pain of the world. His eyes met those of his lover and he saw his own emotions reflected in them. Sango would need them now; more than ever. Murmuring softly to the exhausted slayer, he let her empty herself until there was nothing left. Only then did she allow him to help her up, but she never left his side. Like a child, she hid her eyes in the folds of his robes, stumbling steps taking her away from the body.

* * *

Kagome returned to the village around noon. She was feeling freshly revived, happy, and her backpack was filled with all the favorite food groups. Cup Noodles, potato chips and sweets. She had been slightly surprised that no one had expected her at the well. Usually it was Inuyasha, sometimes Shippo, but there was always someone. It made her think that something had happened and somewhere deep inside, something curled in worry. The moment she entered the village, she felt the change in the air. Something really had happened. Something had spread a mantle of darkness over the sunny village. She approached Kaede's hut and called out. "Inuyasha? Guys? Anyone there?" "Kagome!" The cry came from Shippo, who was running over to her. She found herself with an armful of kitsune, who was clinging to her sweater, wide eyes staring at her. "Shippo? What happened? What's wrong?" "Sango! Kohaku came here last night and he… oh, Kagome, it's so terrible!" "Kohaku?" she blurted. "He... he came here?" "And he removed the splinter from his shoulder!" Kagome froze in shock. Oh… my… god… "Where… where's Sango?" she managed. "She refused to rest, even though Kaede tried to convince her. She left for the youkai exterminator's village. To bury Kohaku. Miroku went with her to give last rites…" The child sniffled, clearly upset by what had occurred. Kagome couldn't fault him for it. Shippo had lost his family, was an orphan, and he, more than anyone, could understand Sango's loss. "Kagome…" The soft, serious voice belonged to none other than Inuyasha. He stood in the doorway to Kaede's hut, features solemn. "Inuyasha… what happened?" He gestured at her to come inside and Kagome walked into the hut where Kaede was stoking the fire pit. She settled down and listened to the events of the last night.

* * *

Miroku stood before the fresh grave, eyes closed, hand raised in front of his chest as he prayed for the dead. The sun was beating down on him and the single mourner, the young woman he had long ago chased and wanted to make his. Back in that time he would have thrived with the chance to comfort her, hold her close to him, tell her everything would get better in time. He would have tried to use her grief for his purposes, but not any more. Sango still held a special place in his heart. She was an incredible ally to have, a good friend, and he respected her. Now he felt with her for her loss. She was the last of her village. The last of her family. Opening his eyes, he let his hand sink as the prayer was finished. He had blessed the grave, the ground Kohaku now rested in. Kohaku's soul had long since passed on, but his memories had remained, now forever erased as he had taken his own undead life by removing the splinter. Miroku turned to Sango, who was dressed up in her full slayer outfit. She was a fearsome sight to behold, the black and red outfit clinging to her trained and athletic form. Her hair was bound back in a severe pony-tail, accenting her features. Her face was closed off, pale, composed, and her eyes were dark, glittering pools of control. He walked past her, giving her the necessary time to say her last good-byes. Kirara followed him, sitting down next to the dark-haired monk as he settled in the shade. Sango just stood there, staring at the grave, not moving a muscle, unaware of what happened around her. She knelt down and placed a single flower on the otherwise unmarked mound. Her slender hand stroked over the dry earth. 'Oh Sango,' Miroku thought sadly. 'I wish I could help you, but there is only so much I can do.' His friend would have to battle her demons alone. All he could do was offer an open ear should she want to talk, but Sango was a private person. He knew it would be close to impossible to have her spill her heart out to him. 'I'll be there if you ever decide to talk. You know it, right? I'm here. Just like the others.' Kirara sighed a feline sigh and curled up next to him. They would wait until Sango was ready, however long it took.

* * *

They had left Kaede's village, traveling to a place that gave them a better advantage should Naraku try something. Now that all splinters had been collected and the Shikon was about to be completed, an attack was expected any day. The evil incarnate wanted the Shikon, so now that it was whole again and in the hands of his enemies, he would send whatever he had to get it. At least that was what they thought. Kagome looked at the last splinter in her hand. Kohaku's. Like Koga's two shards, this one had been bathed in blood, torn out of a living body, but unlike Koga, Kohaku hadn't really been alive. His body had been sustained by the shard, by Naraku's will, and he had been under the evil darkness's control. His soul had gone on long ago, but his memories and personality had remained, suppressed for too long. Now he lay buried in the youkai exterminators' village, together with his family. For Sango, the world had turned into a dark and dreary place. There had always been hope – hope that one day they would defeat Naraku, find a way to keep Kohaku alive despite the removal of the shard, but the dream had been violently shattered. That it had been Kohaku himself who had removed the splinter, had handed it to his older sister, had been an even greater blow. He had died in her arms, turned to dust until only his bones had remained. Something had died with him that day, part of Sango's soul, and ever since her eyes had lost their usual life. Kagome gazed at the splinter, so small and innocent, the final piece. It had yet to be inserted and the group had left the village to keep the people safe, just in case something should happen. She looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes. His face was solemn – and expression he had worn too often lately -- eyes hard, and he nodded. "Do it." She pushed the splinter into the tiny fissure of the otherwise smooth ball, and the Shikon no Tama glowed softly, absorbing its final piece. Kagome felt it pulse gently in her hands, felt its power, its strength, and a smile crossed her features. Its purifying powers coursed through her, enveloped her soul, caressed her spirit, and it was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced. "It's done," she whispered almost reverently. She held out the stone to Inuyasha, who shot her a quizzical look. "I know you won't steal it," Kagome told him with a smile. His eyebrows rose. "How?" "Do you want to be a full youkai?" "No!" he blurted immediately. "And neither do you want to be human. You are what you are, Inuyasha. Hanyou. You don't want it for yourself." "Yeah, well, kinda…" He quirked a little smile. Inuyasha reached for the Shikon ball and touched it carefully. Several things happened at once. The ball suddenly pulsed sharply, the pinkish glow turning almost iridescent white. Inuyasha froze, his eyes wide, his mouth opening. Kagome felt the sharp discharge of power, unable to stop it, and she knew what she felt. Purifying energy. Inuyasha was suddenly flung back, flying through the air and hitting the rock face just behind them with bone-shattering strength. Stones crumbled under the impact and he fell to the ground, unmoving. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran toward him, the Shikon in her fist. She heard the calls of the others. They had been with Sango who had been unable to stand and watch Kagome reinsert Kohaku's splinter into the Shikon ball. Kagome fell to her knees next to the motionless form and reached out. A sharp cry stopped her. Inuyasha curled up, screaming out in pain. "No!" he moaned. Miroku came to an abrupt stop next to his lover. "What happened?" he demanded. "It was the Shikon," the miko whispered. "I completed it, Inuyasha wanted to touch it… and then the energy lashed out at him. I allowed him to touch it, Miroku! It shouldn't have done that!" Miroku's hand came to rest on the trembling hanyou's arm. "Inuyasha?" he asked, worry quite prominent in his voice. "Hurts," he whimpered. Kagome looked aghast. "It tried to purify him… Why?" She opened her hand and the innocent little crystal pulsed once. Inuyasha screamed, hands digging into the ground, and he tried to push away, but he couldn't. His skin rippled, as if something was moving underneath, turning a strange gray. It looked like a snake-skin pattern, like fissures in the flesh and Miroku's eyes widened in shock. "Kagome!" She closed her had around the Shikon and Inuyasha slumped with a whimper, panting harshly. "Still… hurts," he managed, voice breaking. "You have to take it away from him!" Shippo exclaimed. Kagome was too stunned to react immediately, staring at her friend who was trembling badly now. He tried to bury himself in Miroku's robes and the monk touched him soothingly. Sango finally pulled her to her feet and both women moved away. Inuyasha moaned softly and relaxed more. Miroku never ceased his caressed. "Okay?" he asked softly. "Feels like I've been skinned alive," the hanyou rasped. "Turned inside out. Needles everywhere…" Miroku looked at Kagome, who was a few feet away, clutching the Shikon no Tama, confused like the rest of them. What had happened? Why was it reacting like this to Inuyasha?

* * *

Inuyasha sat as far away from Kagome as possible while still in the circle of his friends, gazing at the now wrapped Shikon no Tama with a look of disdain and anger. Miroku had settled next to him, legs folded, his staff resting on his thighs, a thoughtful expression dominating his face. Kagome was simply gazing at the wrapped up Shikon. "Maybe it's… temporary," she finally said. Miroku frowned slightly. "Somehow I doubt it. Something happened to the Shikon no Tama and whatever it is, it reacts to Inuyasha." "Maybe because of all the evil… it rejects youkai?" Kagome hazarded a guess. "I'm fine," Shippo declared. "I don't feel sick. Let me touch it and we'll see if it's okay." "Shippo, that's dangerous!" "I don't think it reacts to youkai," the kitsune told her. "I'll show you." And with that he took the Shikon and unwrapped it. Nothing happened as his hands came in direct contact with the pink surface. Inuyasha gave a strangled moan and doubled over, looking pale. His skin seemed to almost ripple and Kagome's cry of alarm startled Shippo into dropping the Shikon. It bounced off the ground and rolled closer to the hanyou, who gave a cry of agony. Miroku grabbed the offensive jewel and quickly covered it up, then drew an ofuda and slapped it onto the wrapping. He handed it back to Kagome, who took it with shaking hands, eyes riveted on the softly whimpering figure of Inuyasha. The monk knelt down and caressed the silvery white head. "Inuyasha?" "Sick," was the moaned reply. "It's sealed for now. No one will open it again. Shhh…" He drew him close and Kagome watched from a distance as Inuyasha buried against Miroku, seeking safety. "What happened?" she whispered. "We should ask Kaede," Sango murmured, as shocked as everyone else. "I'm sorry!" Shippo wailed and knelt down next to Inuyasha, who was shaking like a leaf and couldn't seem to get it under control. "I didn't want to drop it! I didn't know it would hurt you, Inuyasha! I thought the distance was safe…" Slightly glazed, amber eyes looked at him from under white bangs. "It's okay, Shippo." The kitsune cub sniffled. "I'm sorry…" Miroku gave him a calm smile. "We know you didn't do it on purpose, Shippo. Just let Inuyasha ride out the aftereffects." Kagome hunched over the jewel, looking miserable. "I'll go back to Kaede," she finally said. Inuyasha's ears twitched and with a visibly great effort he lifted his head. "Not alone." "You can't go, Inuyasha! It'll hurt you." "Miroku's charm will keep it safe. I won't let you go alone!" He pushed himself up and Miroku rose with him, keeping close just in case. Inuyasha's stubbornness won and he remained on his feet, too pale, eyes a bit glassy still, but he was upright. "We go together," he told her and Kagome finally nodded, smiling hesitantly. Inuyasha approached her and she stepped back. "Don't!" "It's okay. Just… keep it wrapped up." Clawed fingers reached out and clasped her fist which was wrapped tightly around the Shikon. "See?" He smiled and she finally answered that smile. "Yes."

* * *

Kaede sat in her hut, looking at the piece of cloth that contained the whole Shikon no Tama. She studied it from all sides, then reached for the seal. Kagome tensed and looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall, looking bored, but his own tension was almost palpable. He had regenerated, was no longer so pale, but if the Shikon energy hit him again, it would be bad. "Kaede, please," Miroku's soft voice stopped the miko. "Not here. It will hurt Inuyasha again." "Keh!" the hanyou muttered. "I can take it." Kaede looked at him and lowered the Shikon. "You should leave, Inuyasha." "I said I'll be fine!" Miroku walked over to him and gently took one hand, interlacing their fingers right in front of everyone, and pulled him out of the hut. The expression on the half demon's face was priceless. Kagome had to smile at the confusion and light embarrassment. Even Kaede smirked a little, then she undid the seal. The monk came back just as she exposed the pink ball, the object of every demon's desire, the source of so much pain and loathing and death. She studied it, held it up, squinted at it, then placed it carefully onto the cloth. "I see no difference. You say it hurts Inuyasha to be close to it?" They all nodded. "I thought it was his youkai blood, but Shippo's fine," Kagome explained. "He can touch it." "A mystery," the old miko murmured. "It is pure, no darkness remaining inside. It can't be that." She wrapped the Shikon back into its small pouch and handed it to Miroku. "Seal it again, Houshi. With the strongest charm you have." Miroku took the precious pouch and nodded, sitting down and starting the ritual. It didn't take long, but afterwards the dark blue cloth was a ward against whatever energy leaked out or tried to get inside, with an ofuda sealing it just to be on the safe side. "What now?" Sango wanted to know. "Naraku will surely know that the Shikon has been completed. He will know where it is…" "The prophecy will guide you," Kaede answered. "So you believe in it, too?" Miroku asked softly. She nodded. "But Inuyasha can't use the Shikon!" Kagome argued. "I believe everything will be revealed in time." "Keh!" a new voice could be heard. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and quickly snatched the pouch to keep it safely away from him. "Those are just words," the hanyou said and re-entered the hut, ignoring his lover's misgiving frown. "I'll defeat Naraku without the Shikon just fine!" Kaede shook her head. "The Shikon is powerful, Inuyasha. You know it as well as I do. It is the way to rid the world of the evil darkness that is Naraku. Only the Shikon and you." "Yeah, well, it wants to kill me, right? It's useless!" "Inuyasha is right," Sango agreed. "The prophecy speaks of him carrying the Shikon and Tetsuseiga into battle. He can't!" Kaede's one good eyes rested on the group. "Time will tell," was all she answered. "Feh!" Inuyasha shot her a disdainful look, then left again. Miroku sighed. "I have to agree that it's highly unlikely, but our path has never been clear and prophecies are usually open for interpretation." Kagome followed him out of the hut with Sango and Shippo. She gazed at the blue sky, dotted with a few fluffy, white clouds, and she wondered what had happened to the Shikon, how they might be able to undo it – and if she could go home for a few days.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the man he had just made love to with soft, emotion-filled eyes. The same emotions were reflected in the lazy, violet pools and he smiled as Miroku reached up to tug a strand of black hair behind his ears. Miroku wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed their sated bodies together. A blanket was drawn over them and Inuyasha relaxed into the warm hold. "I never believed it possible," the currently very human hanyou whispered. "Hm?" "I've begun to like the new moon." Miroku's eyebrows climbed a little and a slow smile spread over his lips. "You do, hm?" "Yes, very much. I love the way this body feels. It's different in a way." "Oh?" Inuyasha nibbled at a convenient collar bone and licked his way up to one of his lover's soft spots. "Uhm-hm…" Miroku squirmed a little -- trying to escape, trying to get closer, Inuyasha didn't know. His ministrations left a small mark, he noted with satisfaction, looking at it. His mate. "Thank you for showing me," the hanyou murmured, gazing at his lover. "My pleasure." A grin. Yes, his pleasure. Their pleasure. Snuggling closer, resting his head against Miroku's chest, he let the hands stroking over his hair and the rhythm of his lover's heart lull him into sleep.

* * *

Sango stared at the dark sky, noting the absence of the moon. The stars were out, glittering with such beauty it hurt to see them. Dressed up in her slayer outfit, armed with her sword and Hiraikotsu, Kirara at her side in full battle mode, she made an impressive picture to the backdrop of the night sky. Something rustled in the bushes and her finely-tuned senses immediately picked up on it. She felt the dark aura of a youkai and smiled coldly. Turning away from her musings about beauty, she faced the foolish creature that thought her to be an easy target. Kirara growled, tensing, ready to battle. Sango knew that all the battles in the world would never fill that empty spot in her soul, nor would they drive away the pain, but for the moment, it kept her alive – made her feel the blood in her veins, the sweat pouring down her face, her heart hammering in her chest. And for the brief interludes of a fight, she didn't have to think about Kohaku, his peaceful expression as he died, the smile and happiness in his eyes.

* **

Kagome leaned back into the warm, scented bathing water, sighing in contentment. "So good," she moaned. It had been too long since she had enjoyed the luxury of a real bath, not a hot spring. Fluffy towels, a warm bathrobe, slippers, reading a magazine as she soaked in the tub… and then having some nice, home-cooked food. She would enjoy her time at home. Inuyasha hadn't really made much of a scene, though he had scowled at her. Still, she had been surprised when he had told her to take the Shikon with her. It would be safest in her time at the moment. The others would await her return in three days, Kagome stayed in the tub until the water grew cold, then toweled herself off and went into the living room where her mother was watching TV with her little brother Souta. "Didn't Inuyasha come with you?" he asked immediately. "No, he stayed in his time. He's busy." She wondered if the hanyou would have said no if she had invited him. Coming here without Miroku… Then again, it wasn't like they were joined at the hip. Still, the relationship with the monk had changed Inuyasha. He was so much easier to live with. While part of her had wanted her to be that center point of his change, the trigger, Kagome believed she had paved the way for the different man Inuyasha was today. "How long are you going to stay?" her mother asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Three days." "Will you go to school?" She frowned slightly. Today was Sunday and she would have two school days, but… what was there to do in two days? She had no exams coming up and going to school meant meeting her friends. As much as she wanted to do that, she would have to tell them lies again. They would ask question for sure. "I don't know," she sighed. "It's tough." Her mother nodded. "Whatever you decide, you grandfather has found some new ways to excuse you from school." She smiled. "Relapses are pretty handy." It still amazed Kagome that her mother and grandfather, even her brother, took her time traveling so lightly. She was going into a well, into another epoch, and except for some sound advice now and then, some caring words, there had never been any scenes. Their reaction to Inuyasha's first appearance had been almost… normal. As if it was normal that a dog-eared half demon came through the door! She really had the strangest family, Kagome decided. A family that helped her out wherever they could, covered for her, made everything so much more bearable. Well, she would enjoy her three days at home and worry about weirdness and school another time.


	6. Reassembled Wisdom

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and gang only the characters i've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns these rights.

I. Fushigi Tama - Wisdom

It was the night of the new moon and as always, Inuyasha felt at his most vulnerable. He had enough enemies who wished him dead, even a brother who wanted to kill him off and take what their father had left to his youngest son – the Tetsuseiga. Said sword lay currently over his lap as he sat cross-legged outside their nightly camp. While Kagome had argued that their number was their safety, he didn't want to endanger anyone. The women were now asleep, but Inuyasha was not alone. Miroku sat with his back against a large rock, his staff against one shoulder, hands stuffed into the sleeves of his robes. Dark eyes met the brown ones of the now human half-demon and a reassuring smile played over the familiar lips. Inuyasha wished they were somewhere much safer than the open ground with a few rocks and gnarled trees for cover. But there hadn't been a village near enough and the last ones he hadn't really liked. Too many wary looks. So they had come here. "Relax," Miroku said calmly. "I can't!" His lover was just about to say something when Inuyasha tensed. He might be human, but his senses were still as finely tuned as before, even though he couldn't smell and hear as acutely as he was used to. Miroku's expression changed as he himself began to feel the aura of evil approaching. He grabbed his staff and rose fluidly. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga, even though the fang couldn't transform while he was human and looked little more than a rusty, old sword. The two youkai were larger than the average human, a lot more ugly, and they were flashing teeth and claws. Swiping at the apparently weak humans they each took a victim. Inuyasha smiled coldly as he cut off the arm of the youkai who had so foolishly chosen him, while the second howled under Miroku's seals. A movement to the left. He whirled around. There was a sharp pain in his head, followed by immediate darkness.

* * *

They hadn't stopped after they had beaten their victim unconscious. One had kicked him hard in the side, talons slicing through the red fabric of his robes, while another had rammed his weapon into the unprotected body. Sesshoumaru looked down at the bleeding form, the human form of his half brother. There was a deep wound in his shoulder where a spear had pierced the fragile human skin, one attacker had ripped deep gauges into his side, and the blow to the head had resulted in another open and bleeding wound. Inuyasha had fought well even for such a frail body, but in the end his enemies had been too many. They were dead now, disposed off, and their body parts lay around him. His claws still dripped of their blood. Dispassionate eyes studied the black hair, the blunt nails, the humanized features. So different but still his brother. A weakness brought on by his tainted blood, by his dirty blood. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the thought. For a hanyou, his brother was strong, had defeated powerful and much stronger opponents, and he had mastered the Tetsuseiga in a way the demon lord had never thought possible. "You are stronger than I thought," he murmured, almost to himself. His gaze traveled to the second human body, that of the monk. Like Inuyasha he had been struck down, but he looked less bloody. More of Inuyasha's companions were not far away, cornered by the youkai, fighting for their lives. Sesshoumaru's features settled in a mask and he pulled Toukijin. It was time to end this.

* * *

He was awake from one second to the next, eyes snapping open even while his body remained in the position, frozen, ready to spring. The air smelled different than before. The sounds were… no longer those of open ground. His wounds had healed. He was his hanyou self again -- -- and he wasn't lying on hard ground but a soft bed. Someone touched him, a voice spoke, and before his demon instincts could eliminate the threat, recognition set in. Miroku. Inuyasha turned his head and sat up, each movement lithe and controlled, expecting an attack or something unpleasant. What he didn't expect was the sight of the large room he was in. It was a chamber, with a futon he currently sat on, expensive floors and exquisite tapestries. There was a huge door leading to a balcony, overlooking what had to be a valley. He still had Tetsuseiga, which lay just next to him. "Inuyasha?" Miroku asked and he became aware of his lover's repeated question. Golden eyes fell on the slender form, took in his slightly pinched expression, noticed the wound at the side of his head that spoke of a fight, and he frowned. "What happened?" he asked. "Where the hell are the others?" "Long story and I doubt you'd believe it." Miroku gave him a tight smile as the hanyou's eyes flashed. "Kagome, Sango and Shippo are fine. They're in the adjacent chamber, sleeping. You, I think, are fine, since you're so obviously back to normal." The small taunt made Inuyasha look up sharply and he saw the slivers of worry in his lover's face. "I'm okay," he reassured him. "Just a headache." And he was back to normal concerning his powers. It was morning and the new moon's magic had evaporated. "I don't know who brought us here. I remember the fight against the youkai, something hitting me… and then I woke up here." Inuyasha slid off the bed, biting back a growl of pain as the headache flared. He wanted to see how the others were. They would get out of this together. As a team.

Miroku followed his lover into the second room and they were greeted by Kagome, Sango and Shippo, who looked a bit ruffled but not too bad. No one had an idea just what had happened, just that they had been attacked – and apparently they had been taken prisoner. "Strange way to lock someone up," Sango mused. "Especially with all our weapons." "I also still have the Shikon no Tama," Kagome announced, holding up the wrapped and sealed jewel. Shippo walked over to the door and surprise crossed his features when it opened. There was no guard outside their room and after a brief exchange of looks, they left. Inuyasha brought up the front, Sango the rear. The hallways were silent, well-lit and there wasn't a sign of dust, debris or rot. Everything was in perfect condition, as if someone was taking care of it, but there was no sound or sign of anyone else but them. They ended up in a large room, almost a hall, with an unobstructed view into a beautiful garden. The sun was out and illuminated everything like in a picture book. "This is amazing," Kagome murmured. "I wonder who it belongs to." Inuyasha frowned, sniffing the air. "I know that scent…" Miroku was about to say something when the other sliding door opened and someone entered the large room.

Kagome froze as she saw the girl walk into the room. She was dressed in a clean, multi-colored robe, her long, dark hair bound back by an orange tie that matched the color in her kimono. She looked older than the last time Kagome had seen her, had grown and appeared quite healthy. There was a smile on her lips, a curious expression in her lively eyes, and when the group stared at her, she didn't so much as blush or look embarrassed. "Hello," she said. If that was the girl that had been with Sesshoumaru… Kagome didn't want to continue the thought. "Uh, hello," she answered. "I know you," the girl addressed her, smiling widely. "And you." She transferred her gaze at Inuyasha. "Yes, we met before," Kagome answered. "Your name is Rin, right?" "Yes. And I know all your names," she declared proudly. "That's her. She's the one who came to find Sesshoumaru…" Sango whispered. She nodded. "Yes, the human girl who I saw twice before." "She doesn't look like a servant." "She didn't strike me as one. And why would he keep human servants?" Inuyasha frowned slightly and looked around, searching for a second presence. There was none. "Do you live here all by yourself?" Miroku asked, pouring a lot of his charm into his voice. "No. We used to travel a lot and it was always nice to meet all the different people," she answered, smiling. "But we came here a while ago and it's fun." "Who else is here?" "Aun and Sesshoumaru. I like playing with Aun and Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha blinked. Playing with… Sesshoumaru. "But it must be lonely, being here," Kagome spoke up, placing a hand on his arm to keep him calm. "Not now," she whispered. "No," was the honest answer. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled. "He's here somewhere. I should have smelled him right away." Rin looked at him, wide-eyed. "He saved you from the bad youkai. You were hurt." Inuyasha tensed more. "Sesshoumaru!" he called. "Show yourself, you coward! I'm tired of games!" "You always liked to play them," a baritone voice answered. "Today I'm not in the mood!" Sesshoumaru entered the room and Rin smiled brightly, clearly adoring the tall youkai, and Kagome wondered what had triggered this kind of loyalty to a being she could hardly picture as something even remotely like a parent. "Why did you bring us here?" Inuyasha demanded. "Naraku's minions are out there, looking for you." "Keh. I'm not afraid of him." "No, you never were, were you?" Golden eyes looked at the smaller hanyou and Kagome wondered what was going on behind that smooth, controlled face.

Inuyasha sized his brother up, noting the lack of battle armor and the different robes he was wearing. Gone was the white kimono with the red markings. Gone were the chest armor and the elaborate additions. He was looking at plain clothes, expensive but almost too simple for the youkai his brother was. Of course, Sesshoumaru's outfit had been shredded when Inuyasha had nearly killed him because of Naraku's strange poison, but it shouldn't have been hard for the demon to get himself a replacement. And then he noticed it. "Stole another arm?" he taunted. Sesshoumaru raised his left arm and flexed the five digits. It looked almost human, except for the claws matching those on his right hand, but it had none of the stripes that decorated part of his body. "A gift," was the calm answer. "What do you want from us?" Sango demanded. "We didn't ask for you help!" "I'm offering you my hospitality." Inuyasha snorted. "Don't make me laugh, brother." A smile graced the smooth features, and it was far from pleasant. "So far, you haven't managed to defeat Naraku. He plays with you. He moves you like puppets." "I'm no one's puppet!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Up until now you've played his game." Another growl. "Soon that game will be over and it will end with your deaths." It didn't sound like Sesshoumaru felt a single emotion at that fate. His voice lacked any kind of inflection, but there was something in his eyes… something new. The hanyou snarled. "Naraku will die at my hands!" "And you will die with him, Inuyasha." "Why should you care?" he demanded.

Sango looked at the tall, slender figure. Sesshoumaru was his usual aloof self. No emotion touched his features. They were smooth, his true self hidden behind the impassive mask of disinterest in the affairs of mere humans. He saw them as bugs, as Inuyasha had once remarked, but so much had changed since then. Sango frowned as she studied the ageless features. Yes, compared to before, there was an emotion there. Well-hidden and for outsiders undetectable, but they had seen the youkai at his worst. She still remembered the horror at seeing the terrible wounds inflicted by Inuyasha, all the broken bones, the eyes filled with agony and so so vulnerable. It had been the first time she had seen him as more than the arrogant son-of-a-bitch she had taken him for all the time. A worthy, strong opponent who was enragingly aloof. But not the terrified, hurting being she had treated. Not he man who had fought to live despite the wounds Inuyasha had opened. Not the man who had moaned in pain, trying to be strong and failing. Those had been mere hours, but something inside her had been touched. Seeing the amber eyes, glazed in feverish light, the claws digging into the ground as his body healed, mending bone, muscle and tendons. She had changed her thinking then. No longer arrogant, but self-centered… centered. Very balanced. Sesshoumaru was very much aware of how powerful he was, where his limits lay and where his strength resided. He would turn his back on a fight, unafraid to be called a coward, because he was a survivor. Now he was their host. He was the one who had saved Inuyasha from the youkai that had nearly killed him. He was the one who had brought them here. Part of her was curious as to why, the other ready to fight should the youkai simply want to toy with them. "Why?" Inuyasha repeated the question. It was strange to notice how much in control of his emotions the young hanyou was. Instead of yelling, his voice was just slightly raised, underlined with a little growl to bring his point across, and he hadn't even drawn Tetsuseiga. "It's not like you would shed a tear over my loss." Sesshoumaru's expression changed minutely. There was a barely perceptible twitch around his lips. "True, but you have proven to be useful in the past." "You mean I saved your arrogant ass before," Inuyasha corrected sarcastically. Another twitch. "You took care of enemies I would have spent too much of my precious time on." Inuyasha snorted, clearly amused. "So why now?" "You were always a fool, brother. Exposing yourself to your enemies in that frail human form your weak human mother gifted you with." Inuyasha's ears briefly laid back and he flashed a warning snarl. His brows dipped deeper, but he still didn't make any moves to attack. "But it seems," Sesshoumaru went on, "you and that sword of yours are my only way of truly defeating Naraku." They had been close before. Oh so close, and it had only been because of their combined strength that they had nearly turned the hated evil creature into the dust it had come from. "Is he proposing an alliance?" Kagome muttered to Sango. "Sounds like it," the demon slayer replied. "But Sesshoumaru and… Inuyasha… Working together?" Kagome nodded. "Highly doubtful." Inuyasha studied his older brother and his frown deepened. "What are you saying, Sesshoumaru?" "Tetsuseiga has the strength to bring down Naraku." "Keh. I always knew that. So why not let me get killed and use it yourself? Run out of human arms and Shikon splinters?" he taunted. Sesshoumaru smiled all of a sudden, catching all of them off guard. Especially Sango, who felt warmth curl in her stomach. "It's not the sword alone, runt. It's more. We couldn't defeat him the last time you used Tetsuseiga because back then you didn't have the complete Shikon no Tama. The sword and the jewel, together with your human-loving heart can rid the world of this nuisance Naraku forever." "How do you know that?" Miroku asked quietly, drawing the youkai's attention to himself. "The prophecy, monk. The simple prophecy every youkai knows by now. The prophecy that has Naraku's minions hunting you." Sesshoumaru smirked a little. "The youkai who nearly killed you were part of his hunting party." Inuyasha just glared at him. "And you think the one mentioned in the prophecy… that's Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know. "Yes."

* * *

They sat together in their room, each and every one looking thoughtful, maybe even a little suspicious. While they had been gone, food had been brought to their room, but there was no sign of servants. There were towels and bowls of water to freshen up, all sorts of delicacies on expensive platters, and different drinks. "You think it's poisoned?" Shippo asked as he studied the laden table. "If Sesshoumaru wanted us dead, he wouldn't feed us first," Inuyasha told him and settled down cross-legged, arms in the sleeves of his kimono. He closed his eyes, an expression of intense thought on his features. "You trust him?" Sango asked, breaking the silence that was only filled with Shippo's happy munching. "Concerning what?" was the question in return. "The prophecy? I never believed in it. His intentions to kill Naraku? Yes, I do. He hates him, and Sesshoumaru is one of the few powerful youkai left. Naraku will want to absorb him again. As for his offer to work with us…" Inuyasha's eyes opened. "Strangely, yes." Kagome nodded slowly. "He could have killed us all, taken Tetsuseiga and the Shikon Jewel, but he didn't. He left us our weapons, too." Sango frowned. "Maybe it's a trick." "To accomplish what?" Miroku wanted to know. She was silent, unable to answer that. "You think it's you meant in that prophecy?" Shippo asked, looking up at the hanyou. "Keh. No." Kagome's eyes widened. "But it says…" "What it says is that someone with youkai blood, wielding a sword made by a demon dog's fang, and possessing the power of the Shikon no Tama can rid the world of Naraku." He looked into their eyes. "We assume it's Tetsuseiga." "It can't be Tenseiga," Miroku murmured. "Tenseiga cannot kill. You're the only one who can use your father's sword." "But I cannot use the jewel." They fell silent again. "Sesshoumaru doesn't know that," Kagome said after a while. "Yeah." "So what do we do?" Sango demanded. "Trust in some faulty prophecy?" Inuyasha raised his eyes and looked at his friends. "Sesshoumaru is powerful, even I will grant him that. And we worked together before – reluctantly. We all follow the same goal." "You want to trust into that alliance?" Miroku queried. Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome made a startled sound, then suddenly smiled. "What?" the hanyou demanded. "I think it's a good decision." Miroku nodded his head once in agreement. Sango looked doubtful, but Shippo grinned. "You beat that cat demon monster together, and you slayed Naraku before," he exclaimed. "You can do it again." "But Sesshoumaru believes in the prophecy," Kagome interrupted. "He thinks you can use the Shikon's power…" "For now, let's leave it at that." They had gone through a lot in the last years, had grown as a team, and Sesshoumaru had changed along with them, in his own way. There had been attempts of cooperation, cease fires and alliances… today another step had been taken. Maybe for something permanent.

* * *

Staying in close quarters with Sesshoumaru was a new experience for everyone, especially Inuyasha who wasn't used to be within five feet of Sesshoumaru and not try to kill him. Kagome was the only one who almost took it easily. Then again, she had always been open, Inuyasha mused. She accepted that there was more than met the eye and he had learned from her not to judge by appearance alone. Actions spoke louder than words, but sometimes, looking beneath the surface told a whole different story. So while he stayed guarded and on alert, he was ready to learn more about his brother. Sesshoumaru worked with youkai spies, never leaving his castle, and it became clear just how much a danger Naraku considered him and the others by the news from the lesser youkai. The evil that was Naraku was scouting the land to find any trace of them. He was after the Shikon no Tama, but he also wanted the last opposing forces wiped out or absorbed. He had tried to absorb Sesshoumaru before and it hadn't worked, thanks to Inuyasha. Back then, Inuyasha hadn't lost a thought about his brother's near miss, but some part of him had wondered about their joined battle. Together they had defeated Naraku that day. Together they had wreaked havoc upon that ugly creature out of hell. Together… they were a force to be reckoned with. Toutousai had once remarked cryptically on that, too. Kagome and Miroku had mumbled about it. He had always ignored it. Sesshoumaru had been a pain in the ass, so to speak, and his enemy. He had wanted Tetsuseiga and Inuyasha had been intent on wiping the floor with the arrogant and aloof bastard's ass. Now… now they had truly joined forces. The hanyou inhaled the clear, cold air, his gaze traveling over the rough mountains, the deep valley below, and his sharp eyes made out a frozen lake not far from here. Old trees grew up the mountain side, gnarled and battered by the forces of nature. "Inuyasha?" The gentle, soothing voice penetrated his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder, looking into the dark violet eyes of his lover. Miroku gazed at him, features settled in a solemn expression. "What are you thinking about?" he wanted to know, joining him at the stone railing. Inuyasha had chosen to sit cross-legged on the broad stones, the wind tugging slightly at his hair and robes. "Things have changed," he murmured. "And I think they're finally what they're supposed to be." Miroku tilted his head, the smile deepening. "You think so?" A nod. "Our father gave us two swords. One for healing, one for killing. In Sesshoumaru's eyes, he mismatched them, chose the wrong son. In my eyes, it served the bastard right that he got a weak sword." He smirked slightly. "But we worked well together against the cat demons' leader, and when we took out Naraku…" "Your father had a plan when he made those gifts to you." Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes. Took me only how long to realize that?" Miroku grinned. "Long enough, you stubborn idiot." The hanyou twitched a slight smile. "But to seal that truce… and that trust we all need in a fight, you have to tell him about the Shikon, Inuyasha." "Yes." "Soon." Inuyasha sighed and jumped off the railing. He looked at his human lover and suddenly leaned forward, catching his lips. Miroku kissed him back, pulling him closer. "Soon," he promised.

* * *

Miroku had started to explore the large castle and while he had seen signs of servants being present, he had yet to meet any of them. They were like silent ghosts, always around but never to be seen. His explorations took him to the stables, which were empty except for the creature Sesshoumaru used as others would a horse. It was a two-headed dragon, without wings, and currently it was getting a firm scratching behind the ears by none other than Rin. One of the heads turned his way and it snorted. Rin stopped and looked, then smiled, waving. "Hello, Miroku!" She was truly an amazing girl. Living with someone like Sesshoumaru… Miroku would have thought her to be an emotionally starved little human, but she was lively, clearly happy and very healthy looking. He wondered if she had had contact with other humans, other children, because he couldn't believe that she had grown into this from staying with Sesshoumaru and his annoying toad Jaken all that time. "Hello, Rin," he greeted her. "This is Aun," she introduced the strange beast. "He's my friend." Miroku smiled at the dragon being. It was an impressive beast, fearsome, but so very calm around the girl. Rin petted its black mane and one of the heads turned to blow air into her hair. She giggled. "Do you want me to show you the palace?" the girl asked eagerly. "That would be nice." Rin left the stables with him, clearly excited to meet someone new, and he happily answered her questions about himself and the others. "Rin? May I ask a question of you?" he finally addressed a topic he had been wondering about ever since seeing this little girl in a youkai's company. "Sure." "How did you come to live with Sesshoumaru? Where are your parents?" Her large eyes were suddenly very serious and Miroku briefly regretted asking such a question. "My parents were killed," Rin answered softly, her voice filled with remembered pain and sadness. "I saw how it happened." "By whom?" Please, don't let her say a youkai or even… "Thieves," she whispered. "I ran until I reached a village and they took me in. But I was never really one of them. I lived outside, found my own food… sometimes stole." Miroku placed a hand on the small shoulder. "I am sorry, Rin." "But one day," she continued, her voice audibly brighter, "I found Sesshoumaru in the forest. He was hurt and I took care of him. When the wolves took the village and hurt me, he made me whole again." Tenseiga, Miroku thought with a flash of realization. Sesshoumaru had resurrected a child that had been killed by the wolves… Why? What had been his reason back then? And why had he let her stay? "So you owe him your life?" Rin shrugged slightly. "Is that why you stayed?" "No. He was nice to me. I wanted to go with him. I had nowhere else to go and he didn't turn me away." Her large eyes held nothing but adoration and love. "We went to so many nice places, I saw the stars in the sky at night, and I saw the great falls, and we flew on Aun…" "You never wanted to stay in any of the villages?" Rin shook her head immediately. "No one loved me there." And Sesshoumaru loves you? he wondered quietly. "But with Sesshoumaru, there are adventures," she went on, much brighter than before. "I've been to so many places, some scary, some fun. I want to see all of the world," she added. "You're a brave girl, Rin, with a brave heart. One day you'll be a brave woman. Men will want you to be their wife and have their children. Well, I would be honored if you were the mother of my children," he teased the girl. "Really?" Miroku had no time to answer. There was a flash of movement, too fast for the human eye to see, and before he could even cry out in surprise, he was caught around the throat and slammed into a wall. "Don't you dare touch my daughter, monk!" the chilling voice cut into him like a blade. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's voice echoed over the empty yard, clearly frightened. "Daughter?" Miroku gasped, trying to dislodge the vice grip around his throat and failing. Golden eyes glowed almost red and he could see the youkai lurking underneath the almost human exterior. Sesshoumaru's teeth were bared, canines glinting, and the hand squeezed. Miroku fought for air, his hands clawing uselessly at the iron grip. "I… I… didn't…" "Keep your filthy paws off Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered, voice low and dangerous. "She is none of the whores you want to bear your seeds, understood?" "I wasn't…" he wheezed. "Let him go!" The voice rang out over the yard, but the infuriated eyes didn't waver from their victim for a second. "I said, let him go!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru's gaze never left the man fighting for breath in his grip. His eyes narrowed a fraction and Miroku saw his jaw clench. He almost forgot to breathe under the intensity of the yellow eyes. "Why do you care about your toy so much, Inuyasha, when you can so easily find a new one?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, studying the struggling monk. He knows, Miroku thought desperately. He can probably smell it or something. "So can you!" Inuyasha hissed. "Or is it you feel more for that little girl? Your daughter?" Sesshoumaru growled and his claws dug into the fragile skin of Miroku's neck, making him cry out hoarsely. Before Inuyasha could react to his lover's exclamation of pain, Sesshoumaru flung the man in his grasp at Inuyasha. The hanyou went down under the weight, instinctively curling an arm around the coughing and gasping man. "Miroku," he whispered. "I… I'm fine," he managed, throat sore and hurting, just like his neck. His eyes were watering. Inuyasha ran a hand over the mistreated and by now bruising area, making Miroku flinch slightly. The hanyou's eyes narrowed in anger and he growled at Sesshoumaru. Miroku grabbed his lover's arm. "No," he coughed. "Don't!" Inuyasha snarled. "Like our father you sully our blood by taking up with a human mate," Sesshoumaru said dispassionately, looking down on them. "And you take a human as your own," Inuyasha countered. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he looked at Rin, who had watched the confrontation with wide eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. "Why are you angry?" "Rin. Go to your room." For a moment it looked like she would argue, then she turned and ran into the castle. "I didn't touch her," Miroku said hoarsely. "We were just talking." "I heard your talk, monk. Your perversion is known." Inuyasha frowned. "Miroku…" "I didn't," he protested. "I only said she will grow into a fine woman one day and make a man happy. I'm not interested in her!" Sesshoumaru rumbled softly, visibly rattled, and Miroku wondered when the youkai had developed such a protective streak toward the girl. And why. He suddenly turned and walked away, without saying another word. Inuyasha pulled his lover to his feet and their eyes met. Inuyasha walked into the castle and the monk followed, silent, thinking. When they arrived in their room, he finally broke the silence. "I didn't come on to her, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly, voice and expression serious. He needed his lover to understand. He had no interest in women, of any kind, and he knew how possessive Inuyasha could be. "I know," the hanyou answered, one clawed hand carefully touching the injured neck. Miroku flinched a little as gentle fingers explored the depth of the injury, finding no bleeding wounds. There were only reddish indentions where Sesshoumaru's claws had come close to breaking the skin, and the bruises. "Let's clean you up," Inuyasha said calmly. Walking into the bathing chamber they were surprised to find not only fresh towels, but also herbal salve. Inuyasha looked around but discovered no sign of anyone present. Miroku did the same, frowning. The servants worked as silently and invisibly as ever. "Sit," Inuyasha told him. Opening the robes, he exposed a wide area around his lover's neck and Miroku relaxed into the tender treatment of his injuries. Inuyasha knew more about medical help than he let on. Kagome had told him about how he had brewed a, though foul-smelling, medicine that had cured her cold. When he was done, Miroku rose and pulled the other man close, kissing him gently. Careful arms wrapped around his waist and he let himself sink into that strength, deepening the kiss. His throat muscles protested mildly and he had to pull back, looking into the open, amber eyes. "I love you," he murmured. Inuyasha's face seemed to brighten at the words and he caressed his cheek. "You should rest," he murmured. "Come." Miroku didn't protest when he was stripped and Inuyasha crawled onto the futon with him, holding him close.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had no idea what had brought on this temper flare. He had heard the words of the monk, his mind had suddenly gone blank, and the next moment he was looking at his hapless victim which was dangling in his grasp. He had felt the demon inside of him, had felt the urge to let this insolent man experience what it meant to piss him off. … this man. Sesshoumaru gazed at the dark sky. The monk was known to be a lecherous pervert, but he was now in a relationship with his brother, so why did he feel threatened by him anyway? Why did he assume that he would still pursue women? And why would he think he would touch Rin? Because he felt protective toward the little girl. He was her self-appointed guardian; he, a youkai. She was a human. Frail, weak… and the source of his recent changes. She had touched him more deeply than anything else in the past. And if some man was about to pursue her, Sesshoumaru would beg to differ. He sighed softly. He wondered whether it was for the better. A soft flapping noise and a shift in the energies around him told him of the arrival of a messenger. It was a small, bird-like youkai, unshakingly loyal to Sesshoumaru, and one of the best spies he had out in the world beyond the protective barrier that kept them hidden from Naraku.

* * *

He had left the warm bed with his sleeping lover, wandering the silent, empty corridors of the large castle. Torches lit up the stone hallways and now and then Inuyasha thought he could hear the silent footsteps of servants. His ears twitched at the slightest noise, but he saw neither hide nor hair of whoever it was who took care of his brother's home. He entered the hall that was the center of the building and wasn't very much surprised to discover Sesshoumaru standing at the open sliding doors that led out into the perfectly groomed and taken care of garden. The water of the small spring was the only sound that penetrated the silence and Inuyasha walked slowly closer. A shadow whisked past one of the small trees and disappeared into the night sky. A tiny, winged youkai, he realized. "News?" he asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes were on the dark sky and he gave no indication of having heard the question. "Naraku is terrorizing the land, looking for those in hiding," came the quiet answer after a while. "He destroys whatever lies in his way." "Keh. Bastard." "He's unaware of where we are, but he is looking." "Does he know his death has been foretold?" Golden eyes glanced at him. "Naraku is well aware of the danger you are to him." Inuyasha grinned insolently. "Busted his ass in the past too many times. He knows he can't win against me." Sesshoumaru made a noise like a soft laugh. "He toys with you, Inuyasha. He moves us like pawns, but I've seen through his game. I refuse to play." "You think the prophecy is true?" "Yes." "I doubt it." Another glance. "True, I have mastered the Tetsuseiga and I have the jewel, but there's only one small problem." Sesshoumaru frowned minutely. "I can't use the Shikon. It would kill me if I unleashed its powers. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it." Now there was a definite reaction in those smooth features. "What?" Inuyasha refused to look at his older brother. Confessing to this weakness was harder than he thought. They weren't enemies, but Sesshoumaru was a youkai who held nothing but disdain for anything lesser. He had told Inuyasha often enough what he thought of his 'dirty' blood. "When we finally got it all back together, it rejected my touch… it nearly killed me to be close to it. I'm… allergic to it." Inuyasha watched as the mighty youkai lord was reduced to simple gaping. It lasted only a second or two, but for that moment his expression was priceless. There was little that could get him to lose his reserved cool, but his brother telling him he was allergic to the Shikon no Tama was such a thing. Inuyasha drew out a small bundle from his robes. "We sealed it in here, for me to carry it safely." He tossed it at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. He had smelled her close by for the last minute or two, but he hadn't reacted to her presence. Now she ran toward him, face aghast. She was dressed in night robes and looked like she had woken and followed him down here. "What are you doing?" she demanded. He gave her a quick smile to calm her. Sesshoumaru caught the wrapped-up jewel and looked at it, aghast and fascinated in one. "It can't be," he murmured. "The prophecy hasn't been wrong so far!" "Looks like it is now." The smooth mask fell over the incredulous features again and Sesshoumaru closed his fist over the stone. "No. Impossible."

Kagome didn't know what had woken her, but she had seen Inuyasha walk down the silent hallways, finally coming to the main room and standing next to his brother to talk to him. It was a strange scene, like out of a movie she had never thought she might see. The two sons of the great dog demon, peacefully side by side, allied against a force that had and still was trying to kill them. Looking at Sesshoumaru with the Shikon ball in his hand, something suddenly struck her. "Uh, isn't Sesshoumaru a son of the great dog demon, too?" Kagome spoke up. Both looked at her and Inuyasha shook his head. "He can't wield Tetsuseiga. The barrier will reject him." "Then again…" she argued. "He used it once before… successfully…" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What are you saying, Kagome?" Her dark eyes held the cool, collected gaze of the youkai. She remembered the occasions she had seen the human girl, Rin, with him. She remembered how happily the child had followed, how he had, in his own way, saved her from Naraku. How he had spared Kohaku's life. How there had been something like compassion there. For a fraction of a second, but it had been there. "The prophecy speaks of a human heart," she said, voice strong and even as she didn't let him break her gaze. "Because Inuyasha's mother was human, you thought it meant his hanyou blood. Inuyasha can wield Tetsuseiga because of his human heritage, but he can't touch the jewel any more. You can touch the jewel, but you were rejected by the sword because of your disdain for humanity before. But what if that has changed?" Sesshoumaru blinked. "You claim the human girl as your daughter, which implies feelings," Kagome drove her point home. "You have feelings for her, you worry for her, you saved her before from dangers. You love that girl, Sesshoumaru, and that makes a human heart." Sesshoumaru seemed to rock back under her words, his eyes widening slightly. His jaw clenched. Inuyasha was simply intrigued. Suddenly he pulled Tetsuseiga and twirled it lazily until it came to rest with the hilt pointing toward his older brother. "You think the prophecy can't be wrong?" the hanyou asked. "Well, how about you try it out." And with that he held the sword out to Sesshoumaru, who was simply staring at him, hesitating. "Take it," Inuyasha offered. "Just take it. Maybe it is you, brother. Careful fingers curled around the hilt of the sword and Kagome held her breath. Nothing happened. No sudden lighting, no shield flaring to life, just Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of the room, holding Tetsuseiga. He stared at the sword, completely at a loss, his awe and shock showing quite clearly on his ageless features. Inuyasha smiled and his eyes met his brother's. "Looks like your prophecy was right. You just got the real bearer of the sword wrong." "You would let me take the sword?" "I'll give it to you to defeat Naraku," Inuyasha said. After that, was the unspoken addition, he would get it back, by force should Sesshoumaru decide not to surrender it. The youkai studied his hanyou brother, then nodded once. In one smooth move, he offered the Tetsuseiga back and Inuyasha sheathed it again in the scabbard. "You need us, Sesshoumaru, and whether I… we… like it or not, we need you." A small smirk appeared on the other's lips. Inuyasha looked seriously at him. "We've got to work together to defeat Naraku." Golden eyes bore into him. "You would trust me." It wasn't even a question. "To kill Naraku with Tetsuseiga? Yes." No hesitation, no lie. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. Inuyasha barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but a sigh escaped his lips. "I know I've been an immature ass in the past, but even I got it into my head now that we can only win as a team. We worked together before and though I hate to confess it, we were damn good." Sesshoumaru twitched a barely visible smile. "Naraku fears us. You, me and my friends. We're all his enemies and he's tried to get rid of us in various ways. It means we're a force to be reckoned with. You're the one the prophecy says can defeat him with Tetsuseiga, and we're the ones who can keep you covered." "You think so?" Sesshoumaru taunted. "Yes," the hanyou replied, silent conviction in his voice. "I do." Sesshoumaru suddenly smiled and while it held the usual coldness, there was also something else. Something Kagome had seen before. "You say we're protected in this place, that Naraku can't touch us here. Then we have a place to prepare," Inuyasha went on. "We'll get ready to take him down for good. He won't come back."

* * *

She had come to the battle court early, using the time of dawn to warm up and go through some easy moves with her weapons. Sango knew she was a professional, she had fought many battles, but Naraku was an opponent they had yet to really beat. He had always come up with new ways and strategies, had surprised them over and over again, and he possessed the barrier that even deflected the Tetsuseiga. Sesshoumaru's battle court was a vast arena, equipped with easy targets for simple practice, but also animated opponents that, while mindless, were still to be taken seriously. Sango had no plans of getting herself run over by some lesser youkai who weren't even worth her time, but she was aware of the fact that Naraku would throw whatever he had at them, and it was their task to protect Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who would take down the main threat. Two hours into the training, Sango finally decided to give it a rest. She eliminated her opponent with one hard slash of her boomerang and was just about to end the fight when a new enemy appeared. She had barely a second to react to the claws going for her neck, and she ducked instinctively, rolling away. Coming to her knees, Sango reached for the boomerang, but it was torn out of her grasp with ease. Gasping, she somersaulted back, breathing hard. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, shocked. What was going on here? Why had he attacked? The silver-haired youkai stood where she had just been, the impassive features looking at her like he would study a worm. Well, humans were bugs to him, she reminded herself. A nuisance. She noticed his lack of battle attire, the absence of the flamboyant robes. The light gray kimono, adorned with simple markings, and the black armor protecting his chest were almost as shocking as his unprovoked attack. Without a word, Sesshoumaru rushed toward her, golden eyes cold, his face unreadable. Sango's mind whirled as she evaded the new attack, but she had no time to think as his moves blurred before her eyes and she was hard-pressed just to stay out of reach. She only reacted, didn't think, and it got her cornered against the wall of the battle court, which suddenly pressed into her armor. Parrying his ceaseless slashes, she clenched her teeth against the numbing in her arms. With one hard strike against her arm he disarmed her and the taller warrior looked down at his smaller opponent. "Pitiful," he remarked. Sango glared at him, seething. "And I thought you were a trained exterminator." She lashed out at the words, driven by her wounded pride, but she didn't even come close to getting at him. He easily got out of the way. There wasn't a drop of sweat anywhere to be seen on his face. "You would have no chance against Naraku in your current condition," Sesshoumaru told her. "Shut up!" He chuckled softly, evading again as Sango put her anger into her strikes. She glared and reached for her poison pellets. He was too quick and out of harms way before the poison had even a chance to touch him. Still, she hadn't believed her poison would actually have much effect. She was following another plan. Sango attacked the moment he moved, her sword getting parried by his claws. Damn that youkai! He was strong and he was fast. She had seen him in battle before and he could move like lightning if he wanted to. "A child could counter your attacks." Landing in a crouch, breathing hard, she coughed slightly from the dust around her. "Too bad," he commented and turned, walking away. "Don't turn your back on me! We haven't finished!" Sango yelled, furious. "Yes, we have." "You want us to prepare against Naraku and all you can do is this?" she called after him. "Who's pitiful?" He froze in mid-step and Sango straightened. "Treat me like an opponent, not like a student," she challenged. "And I'll show you what a true slayer can do!" His head turned and the golden eyes studied her, his features indifferent. "You challenge me?" Sango's features were set in a grim mask. "Yes." "So be it." And the battle started in earnest. Sango parried the attacks, charged forward, countered his moves, and she started to follow his evasive maneuvers. He was good, yes, but he was also convinced she was too slow, so he didn't use his full potential. Her father had taught her about youkai, all that he knew, all his grandfather had taught him in turn. Youkai believed to be superior to humans and while some were in powers and body, those could be brought down with quick thinking and simply watching their style. Sesshoumaru would be vulnerable the moment he lost his cool, the moment he let his emotions take over, and she knew he possessed them. He could get angry and when he did, it was her chance. Feigning a sword attack, she threw another poison pellet. Sesshoumaru gave a snarl, the first sound she had heard him utter, and before he could react, her sword suddenly slashed his cheek. A thin cut appeared on the smooth skin, red and bleeding. Sango allowed herself a smile of satisfaction, which widened at his briefly incredulous expression. She charged again, not giving him the time to think about what had just occurred, and he made the next mistake. This time she saw his eyes flash red as her sword caught in the robes, not even close to touching skin but closer than any weapon ever. Sango stuck out her chin in defiance and a renewed challenge, and Sesshoumaru minutely flexed his claws. His growl was soft and dangerous this time. Gotcha, she thought. Here we go. Their fight turned more intense, both participants not holding back, though Sango doubted that Sesshoumaru was using all his potential. He had gone up against larger youkai, stronger youkai, and she was just a mere human, but she had wounded him. It had wounded his pride in turn. In a flurry of moves, the two fighters continued, and Sango knew it had to end soon. She felt the protest of muscles and the exhaustion down to her bones. Sesshoumaru showed no signs of tiring. Stumbling away under a vicious strike, she was unprepared for his underhanded move of kicking her legs out from under her, and she landed hard on her back, winded. It was over. At least she had fought a good fight. As he came in for the final strike, she brought up the hilt of her sword in a last countermove and, be it his own superiority or just a simple mistake on his part, she hit him hard in the temple with it. Sesshoumaru snarled, sounding like an angry animal, and his hands grabbed her wrists, pushing them down left and right of her head. Sango stared into the blood red eyes of one pissed off youkai, who was breathing harder than usual. Lips pulled back over impressive fangs and he glared at her, a rumble still audible. Sango bucked against him. "Get off me!" she demanded, twisting under the much heavier man. "I said, get off me!" His face showed no signs of relenting. "Game over," he snarled, sounding rattled, though his voice was rough and dangerous. She met the crimson eyes and felt strangely calm all of a sudden. Sango let her muscles relax and the feeling intensified. It was disconcerting, almost dangerous, but it felt good. The way he rested his weight on her, where his body touched hers… Unexpectedly nice… "Okay," she said softly. "You win. Now what?" He was still looking at her. "You might want to let go," Sango suggested. And then she saw the expression in his eyes, witnessed them turning amber again, and suddenly he let go of her, standing in one smooth motion. He wasn't as calm and collected as before, looking disheveled and slightly off balance. Sesshoumaru turned wordlessly and left the battle court. Sango watched him, breathing hard, covered in sweat and dust from head to toe, her body trembling from exhaustion. And something inside her shivered, too. Something warm and strange and… She clenched her teeth. No! No way! Collecting her boomerang, she made her way to her room to take a bath and simply relax in the hot water. A small part still wondered about what exactly had happened today.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had retreated into his chambers for the first time in his life confused. He gazed into the mirror, long fingers tracing the healing cut in his face. It would be gone soon, with no marks left, but right now it reminded him of his mistakes against the slayer. Something had happened in that fight, had made him lose control. He had never lost it before. Not even against Inuyasha or Naraku. He had always prided himself with his control, but now… Suddenly, fighting against the slayer, something had snapped, and when he had her pinned to the ground… The youkai stopped and stared out of the window. The battle court wasn't visible from here. He shouldn't have touched her, but even without, something had happened between them. Even now he felt her body against his, her warmth, her power, her energy. He had looked into those dark eyes and it had been like a lightning strike. Why? What was wrong with him? Why did he… feel? -- for a human?

* * *

Kagome had come to approve the cease fire between the two brothers. Both were a force to be reckoned with – if they fought together. She had seen it in the past and she had hoped Inuyasha would come to understand this. Then there had been Sesshoumaru's changing behavior toward his half-blood brother. Where earlier encounters had always been marked by vicious battles, later Sesshoumaru had actually intervened when Inuyasha had been in need of help. Like when he had been overwhelmed by his youkai blood, had been unable to tell friend from foe. He had knocked Inuyasha out, had told her to give him Tetsuseiga, the very sword he was after himself. He had seen no honor in killing the unconscious hanyou at his feet. Even today she thought it had been a weak excuse not to get rid of his brother – who he proclaimed he wanted dead. Sesshoumaru had stopped Inuyasha – and he had saved him. So many occasions, so many little hints that the youkai lord was actually following his half-brother's development, how he grew in strength of body and mind, how he evolved Tetsuseiga. And now this, the alliance. She smiled. For Kagome this whole truce had only one major drawback – she had been unable to return to the well and with it to her time so far. She needed to go home, tell her mother and grandfather that she was okay, that she might be gone for a longer time. If her memory served her right, school holidays were soon to start and it wouldn't matter if she stayed for so long. She just needed them to know. It came as a surprise when Sesshoumaru appeared in the garden where she sat with Shippo, enjoying the rare peace. The tall youkai looked down on her with those unreadable features and closed-off eyes. "You wish to visit your home?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes." "He will bring you there and wait until you have returned." Sesshoumaru gestured at a figure now approaching her and Kagome looked at the bipedal youkai with its large wings, clawed hand and feet, and leathery, deeply purple skin. It looked like a gargoyle out of old stories. Shippo gaped at the thing. "You want us to trust a youkai?" Sesshoumaru's brows twitched and he almost smirked; almost. "His loyalties have been proven. He can shift from this place to the well and back." "A teleporter?" Kagome blurted. "Amazing!" The gargoyles demon tilted its head. "I'm sworn to protect you, Kagome-sama," it said, voice a deep rumble. "I will serve as your guardian for your journey." It bowed its head. "Th… thank you," she stuttered. "I'll… just pack my bags, okay?" The youkai nodded once. "I will await your return, Kagome-sama." With a last look at Sesshoumaru she smiled a thanks at him, then darted off to her room, followed by Shippo. She had to tell Inuyasha and the others that she was returning home for a day or two, that she would be back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony overlooking the vast valley stretching out underneath his palace. The wind was howling around the mountains, bringing with it thick, heavy clouds of rain that was now beating against the castle walls. In his little niche, he was protected from the elements, except for the occasional gust of wind. "How long are you going to stand there?" His voice broke the silence between the howls and he smiled to himself as his brother joined him out here, in the middle of the storm that couldn't touch them. Inuyasha was dressed in his usual outfit, but he wasn't carrying Tetsuseiga. It was strange and slightly disturbing. "You puzzle me," Inuyasha said calmly. An eyebrow arched. "Your motives are… rather clear." "They always have been," Sesshoumaru answered coldly. "No, not always. Actually, I'm rather confused about them most of the time. But now, for the first time, I think there's nothing but what you say you want behind your plans. You want to destroy Naraku." "Of course. He's a threat to me." "He's a threat to everything," Inuyasha begged to differ. Sesshoumaru looked at his younger sibling and was stunned to see the serious expression in those amber eyes. No fire, no anger, no rage. Just the secure knowledge that there was something they had to do, and he would do it no matter what. "Naraku can be stopped and will be," the hanyou went on. "I never thought it would be you who would give us the edge." "Life is full of surprises." "Like discovering that humans aren't that bad?" Inuyasha teased, a fine smile around his lips. Sesshoumaru shot him a warning look, but the younger one ignored hit. As he had ignored so much in the past. He had risen above what he had been and become something different. A lot in him had changed. Gone were the uncontrolled temper flashes, the yelling and challenges, the way he fought first and thought later. "You adopted a human girl, Sesshoumaru. Don't tell me it was because of some nether motives or devious plan. You like her. She likes you. It's obvious." He chose to ignore the words. "There was a time I hated them, too," the hanyou went on. "Well, disliked them anyway. I wanted to be a full demon, not half human. That changed. Kagome was a part of that change." The youkai lord cocked an eyebrow. "You found a human mate," he remarked. Inuyasha bristled slightly at the undertone to his brother's voice, but except for the deep frown, he showed no other reaction to the taunt. "Kagome and I are not mated," he growled. He chuckled. What kind of fool did Inuyasha think Sesshoumaru was? "No. You chose the monk. At least this way you can't sully our blood any more." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the renewed stab. "He's a worthy opponent," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "But he's human." "So was my mother," was the tight reply. "Father loved her. Unlike some of us, he followed his heart, not his heritage." Oh, weak spot. Sore spot. And the first emotional eruption. Sesshoumaru didn't hate his father for taking a human mate. On the contrary, he had accepted it like he had accepted so much – until the day he had found out that the great dog demon had left him only a healing sword while granting his half-blood brother the great Tetsuseiga. "Yes," he only murmured. "Love. A strange emotion. A dangerous emotion." Inuyasha looked at him, a warning in his whole posture. "For a human, she was beautiful," Sesshoumaru remarked, catching his brother completely off guard. Amber eyes widened. "But you come more after our father." Now he had him. "I never met him," Inuyasha ground out, rallying for control. "No. He only saw you when you were a baby. Then you and his mate left. He visited once or twice, but then he died while trying to seal Ryuukossei." Inuyasha gazed at him, then his eyes were drawn to the churning clouds. His whole posture suddenly changed. "It's not a bad thing to feel, Sesshoumaru. It made me realize that sometimes what you have is the best. I hate being fully human, but if I ever chose to be the demon that lies in wait inside me, I'd forget everything." "You can't control the youkai blood," the demon lord murmured. "Your mind can't take it." Another light barb, but there was no reaction anymore. His brother had truly evolved. "I don't want to anyway," Inuyasha continued. "I have what I was looking for." "Except that Naraku's curse will take it from you if we don't defeat him." A sliver of pain crossed his younger brother's features and the clawed fingers curled into fists. Inuyasha briefly closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. "Yes," he ground out. "And we will defeat him." They lapsed into silence and Sesshoumaru studied the hanyou at his side, saw the remaining pain in the smooth features and he wondered how it was possible to love so deeply, to feel so deeply for someone. He remembered feeling affection for his mother, respect for his father, and something he couldn't define for Rin. These feelings were the strongest, only mirrored by the eruption of unnamed emotions when it came to the slayer. She… ticked him off. "A mate is special," he murmured, slightly astounded by his own words. Sesshoumaru had never chosen a partner. He had never felt the need. In all the time he had been on this earth, he had never felt the longing for a companion. Jaken had been a trusted servant, but except for him, there had been no one close to him. It had been and still was too dangerous. Even Rin presented a danger to the great youkai lord and she had been used to control him before. Inuyasha's head snapped around and he glared briefly, then suddenly sighed. "Yes." "You are lucky, brother." A frown. "Why?" "Finding your mate. I've never met a woman I'd deign worthy to be mine." Inuyasha smirked and the youkai frowned slightly. "What?" "Have you ever treated them like anything less than servants?" "They are servants." Another smirk, but Inuyasha didn't comment. Sesshoumaru harrumphed, feeling slightly unsettled. He had had many bed partners, all of them female, some of them human, some not. He had never felt anything for them despite lust. There had never been love and for some there had been nothing but the feeling of disgust at their willingness to sell their bodies for his favors. Especially the youkai or hanyou among them. All beautiful, all submissive. It had been a satisfaction for his sex drive, but never for his mind. He had never taken them more than once, since none had ever been worth it. "Speaking of servants, where has that little toad Jaken gone off to?" Inuyasha broke the silence, changing the subject all of a sudden. Sesshoumaru felt a stab of pain. There was an emptiness at his side he had never perceived more clearly than in the last few days, surrounded by the humans his brother called friends. "He was killed," he ground out. Inuyasha blinked. "Killed?" He stared down into the valley below, his features set in a frozen mask. "By Naraku. He was running an errand. Naraku sent his… detachments to get rid of him. It was his warning to me." Jaken had been completely pulverized. Not even Tenseiga had been able to restore the body. Part of him had melted, another had been pulverized, the rest… was gone. "I'm not gonna say I'll miss the toad, but I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." At the soft tone of voice, Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and saw only genuine emotions there. Yes, half-blood, you have changed, he thought. "He was a servant," he said out loud, trying to be dismissive. "He was someone you always had along. For quite some time, hm? I guess you get used to that." "Like you got used to those humans and worthless youkai around you?" A slight grin. "Yes." Then the grin was wiped off. "At least you still have Rin for company. Well, us now too." Sesshoumaru carefully schooled his features. Rin was a factor he had never considered before she had stormed into his life, had helped him even though he had been a youkai and probably an enemy in her people's eyes. She had attached herself to him and somehow, his life before the appearance of the little girl seemed to gray when compared to today. And now his brother and his human friends had arrived. Well, one kitsune, too. He had saved them from death and had brought them into his home – because he had believed them to be his only way to defeat Naraku. As it was, he had had more friendly contact with them in the last week than in all the time before. Especially his brother with whom he was just now talking like to an old friend. "Sesshoumaru, if there's one thing I've learned in my travels with these people – we're pack animals. The wolves as well as the dogs. Koga showed me when I wasn't ready to accept it, but Miroku just added to that lesson. You're a dog demon, I'm a half-blood. The pack instinct runs deep inside us. I followed it. What about you?" With that, Inuyasha left him alone. Sesshoumaru turned to watch the smaller figure disappear. 'When did you grow up?' he thought, puzzled.


	7. Reassembled Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

II. Nikimi Tama – Friendship

Kagome had been gone for a day and while it had happened before, right now everyone was worried about her. Her safety rested with the servant Sesshoumaru had entrusted her with. Inuyasha hadn't liked it, but there had been no other choice. She had to go back, be with her family, then return. She had promised to bring medical things and some of the favorite food of each team member. They had grown used to the fast food and canned drinks of her time. For the rest, life at the palace continued as usual. Sango in particular had started to train. Her face was an expression of concentration as she swung her boomerang at her opponent, shattering the illusions with ease. More youkai opponents came her way and Sango whirled around in a graceful arc, disposing of them with professional and trained ease. She described a flip-flop and held out one hand, the boomerang returning to her. Ducking slightly, she tensed and took in the next attack, a horde of demons coming at her with ferocious and single-minded speed. She smiled darkly and let loose her most terrible weapons once again. And then her eyes widened. "No!"

Sesshoumaru had been drawn to the battle court, watching first his brother's mate as he took on his opponents. For a human he wasn't bad. He moved with grace and speed, he was agile and very lethal. His staff was a blur of motion as he wielded it to decapitate, incapacitate and destroy whoever was foolish enough to come too close. His seals were painful and easily stopped the lesser youkai, slowed down the more powerful, and pained the stronger ones. All were servants of Sesshoumaru and none was very bright. All very disposable and demon slayers never cared what they exterminated as long as it meant one youkai less to worry about. In a last scenario, Inuyasha did a mock battle with his mate and Sesshoumaru was impressed by both the resilience of the monk and Inuyasha's control over his strength. As the two men cleared the court, the human woman Sango took their place, going through a series of warm-ups. He was fascinated by the mortal, how she moved, how she smelled, how… Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and bit down on the thoughts. About a human! And then she started in earnest. She was good, like her friends, and a worthy opponent for any high level youkai. Suddenly he frowned. There had been a movement to the left and it looked like someone was coming into the battle court. His eyes widened as he discovered who it was. The boomerang flew, heading the way of the new arrival who just happened to be right next to a puppet opponent. "NO!" he yelled, already in motion. "Rin!"

Sango had no time to so much as take a few steps toward the little girl who was right in the line of her boomerang. Horrified, she had to watch as the deadly weapon aimed straight for her – -- and suddenly there was a blur of motion, of someone stepping between Rin and Sango's weapon, and the sick sound of the bone weapon impacting with living flesh. And the dry crack of a bone breaking. Not her boomerang though. She ran toward where the dust was just settling, where a gray-clad figure lay hunched over on the ground, curled around something. "Rin!" she called. There was a muffled cry and the gray figure moved. Long, silvery white hair and the graceful feature of a youkai; amber eyes, underlined by the stripes given to him by his father's side. But clad in non-descript, rather simple robes that accentuated the slender figure. "Sesshoumaru?" she gasped. The demon lord sat back, revealing Rin inside the circle of his arms. The girl appeared unharmed, but her wide eyes showed her confusion and fear. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked the child. "I told you to stay away from the battle court!" "I wanted to see Sango fight," Rin answered, bottom lip quivering with the shock just settling in. "This is dangerous, Rin. She could have hurt you." And he sounded so worried, Sango thought, a part of her touched by the care the youkai showed for this human child. Another part was wary. "Go to your room." The child made two steps away, then suddenly hugged her adopted 'father'. Sango saw the wince of pain, how Sesshoumaru was even more pale than usual, but it was quickly wiped away. "Are you hurt?" Rin asked. "No, I'm fine. Go." The girl looked at Sango, who gave her a nod and a smile, then hurried off. "Liar," Sango said calmly. Amber eyes flashed at her and the formerly tender expression was wiped off, replaced by one of arrogance coupled with annoyance. "What are you talking about, slayer?" "Hiraikotsu hit you. It's designed to kill or cripple youkai. You're hurt." He drew himself up and for a split second she thought he would topple. There was another flash of pain and he held his right arm to his body. "I'm a demon lord," Sesshoumaru growled. "Your pitiful weapon cannot hurt me!" "Sure." Sango sighed and shook her head. Sesshoumaru started to walk back into the castle and she followed, watching his every step. He kept his right arm close to his body and his face showed no emotions, but his eyes tightened now and then and his lips were a thin line. As they arrived at the door to his room, he looked at her over his shoulder. "What do you want?" "Treat your wound." "I said I'm fine, slayer." The youkai pushed the door open with his left hand and walked inside, uncaring whether she followed or not. Sango did, glancing around the rather sparse quarters. Sesshoumaru undid his robes and slid the fabric off his right shoulder. Sango grimaced. She knew she had hit him bad and not even Sesshoumaru's cold expression could hide the fact that her boomerang had done some extensive damage. The bruise was running down his back, almost to the waist, and he was in a lot of pain – despite his attempts to hide it. "Why are you still here?" he asked. "Because you need help with that. You probably broke something." "It will heal." "Don't be such a baby!" Sango growled. "Let me help!" "I don't need your help, slayer!" "Well, if it had been up to me, I'd have left you in the dust on the battle court grounds! But we still need you, youkai, so at least let me help!" He looked at her, most of his face hidden by the long hair, and Sango held the silent gaze, jutting her chin out. "There is nothing you can do." "Superior asshole," she snarled. "You think just because you're youkai means you can heal in no time? Well, I know you can't!" "My brother is no comparison to me." "Who says I was talking about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru slid off the top of his robes and let them fall to the floor. Sango was treated to a very nice and aesthetic view of the muscular back. Her eyes almost immediately went to the left arm, the arm of another youkai, and she found no scars where it had been attached to his stump. "I nearly got your cocky youkai ass with my boomerang!" "It's no more than a bruise, slayer, so leave me alone!" Sango stepped around his back and glared up into the amber eyes, which held more emotions than before. Eyes without the colorful additions Sesshoumaru insisted belonged to his outfit. Eyes that spoke of his heritage and his relation to Inuyasha. Eyes that barely hid the agony the man was going through. True, he would heal quickly, but he experienced pain just like anyone. "You are a vain, self-important, presumptuous, pompous snob!" "You're not worth the breath I'd need to describe you, slayer!" Sesshoumaru replied tightly. Sango stabbed her finger at the exposed chest. A well-defined chest, she noticed almost absent-mindedly. Smooth and hairless and muscular and… She forced herself away from that train of thought. "And you're not worth my time, youkai! Maybe Naraku will do us all a favor and take you with him when he dies!" With that blow she whirled around, feeling a part of her constrict in fear at the thought of Sesshoumaru's death. The rest of her was just too pissed to think much about it.

Sesshoumaru rocked back under the last barrage, eyes widening, and pain that wasn't physical shooting through him. He watched the demon slayer go, shutting the door of his chamber behind her with a resounding boom, and then he was alone. He sank onto his bed and rolled on his stomach to lessen the pressure on his back. Her words hurt. More than the blow of her formidable weapon. A lot more. And he had lost control again. More so than before. He had raised his voice, had felt the anger pound through him… and it had made him feel more alive than he could ever remember.

* * *

It shouldn't bother her. She was a youkai slayer, her whole village had been demon exterminators, and she shouldn't be worried about hurting one. Well, except Inuyasha and some special youkai that had become allies or even friends. Not Sesshoumaru. Not the most arrogant son-of-a-bitch she had ever met; the most dangerous too. But Sango was worried. The Hiraikotsu was a demon killer and even though it only tore apart the lesser ones, the stronger opponents were still hurt by it, and Sesshoumaru had been intent on protecting Rin, not himself. With a sigh, Sango left her room after getting dressed, and walked down the lit-up but empty halls. Breakfast consisted of a large meal, already served on the tables, with no servants in sight. She was still wondering where they were, if there even were servants, but who else would be cooking the food then? She soon excused herself to start her training, taking Kirara with her. She needed to get her mind off Sesshoumaru, and the best way to do that was to work out. To her surprise she found Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the wooden benches outside the battle court, eyes closed, meditating. She stopped, then called her self a fool and approached him. Golden eyes opened and not for the first time did she try not to get lost in them. "How's your back?" Sango asked quietly. For a full minute there was no reply as those canine eyes seemed to pierce right through her and look into her soul. "Healing." "Well, youkai mend quickly." "Just one of the many superior aspects to a mere human." She shot him a warning look. "I can repeat that blow, youkai. Don't tempt me!" Okay, so she hadn't planned on falling for his barbs again, but her temper flared unbidden. "Had we been in real battle, you wouldn't have even come close!" She looked into the golden eyes, anger rising inside, but then the memory of just why she had injured him returned. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I nearly would have injured or killed Rin." His expression was priceless. She didn't believe she had ever seen Sesshoumaru honestly surprised. And it made him all the more approachable, less the arrogant bastard he played. "She was where she shouldn't have been." "Children always are. And in a battle, innocents get in the way. I should have seen her." His brows drew down a little and suddenly a calculating smile twisted his lips. "True. A real warrior knows his surroundings." Anger and pride coursed through her, making her bristle. "Are you implying I'm not a warrior?!" One eyebrow now arched cynically. "You're a human, a mortal. None of you are warriors. You are no more than worms, and you think you can take on the gods of this world." Now the fury hit her. She jumped up, glaring at the youkai. "This worm will show you what she does with an emotionally retarded youkai!" Sango fumed. "I'll wipe the floor with your bastard ass!" Sesshoumaru had the guts to chuckle. "You'd die before you could even lift that petty weapon of yours." "That petty weapon can break more than just a shoulder, demon! It'll take your self-important head off!" He rose slowly, still favoring his right side, his arm curled against his stomach. "You wish." And she saw the lines of lingering pain and discomfort around his eyes and mouth. For some reason, it took the wind out of her, dissolved the wounded pride and the anger at the arrogant son of a bitch. Sango looked at the demon lord, clad in such simple robes, such a far cry from the dressed up, showy youkai she had met in so many encounters. It made her do something she never would have believed possible. She stepped closer, grabbed his head and pulled him down to her level. Her lips collided with his with an almost bruising force. The kiss was truly electric and it shocked her more than any assault could have, and one of her hands came up unwillingly to card into his hair. Soft hair. And then his lips moved, answering the contact. Sango pulled back, pushed him away and stepped back from him, their eyes meeting. Sesshoumaru looked confused, shocked, almost a little terrified, and he didn't move. The slayer turned and walked away, back stiff, each step measured, as her heart thundered in her chest and her mind whirled. What had she done? And much more important: why?

* * *

Kagome's return had been a great event, everyone coming to greet her in person, relieved to find her safe and sound. Inuyasha in particular. He might be mated to Miroku, but she still held a special place in his heart. She was his best friend, his first real friend, and he relied on her in these times a lot. Two days later, the new moon forced him to change and like all those nights before, he was hard pressed to find any sleep. Miroku had held him for a while until the monk had dozed off, and Inuyasha had slipped out of the room, restless and feeling even more vulnerable now that he was in this closed off environment. He sat on the thick walls of the palace's outer defenses, gazing into the sky. The stars were clear and bright tonight. 'They're not this bright in my time', Kagome had once told him. He hadn't been able to believe it, had never even given them much thought, but she had changed that. He had been in her time, had seen her world, and it was as strange to him as his was to her. There was a soft noise behind him, almost inaudible, and he reached for Tetsuseiga, even though the blade was of no use to him in this form. It wouldn't transform. Golden eyes met his currently very much brown ones and Sesshoumaru's impassive features showed no kind of reaction to the sight of a human Inuyasha, black hair shifting slightly in the night breeze. Inuyasha tensed. He had no idea what to expect from his brother. Like all youkai he knew a hanyou had times where his power left him, but Inuyasha had made sure he kept that particular secret. "What do you want?" he finally snarled when Sesshoumaru didn't make a move or speak. The youkai's expression didn't change and Inuyasha felt something inside of him boil up. He squashed it down.

Sesshoumaru regarded the human in front of him. He had picked up on the change of smell of his brother and when he had noticed him leaving the shared quarters he had with the monk, he had followed. He wasn't surprised to see this human form, the black hair and dark eyes, the missing dog ears and blunt nails. The fire in the unfamiliar eyes was still the same, the challenge quite clear, and should Sesshoumaru decide to try something now, Inuyasha would fight him. It was a trait he had grudgingly started to admire throughout their past encounters, he mused. Even when outmatched, weakened by injuries or poison, at his brother's mercy, Inuyasha wouldn't give up. He would face an opponent until his last breath; he would never run away. "The night of the new moon," he said, almost to himself. His brother's weakest time. All hanyou had such times, some more often than others. Inuyasha had one night. The dark head ducked a little, the muscles tensed. "What's it to you?" he growled. "It's a weakness in our fight." "You think one of Naraku's wimpy little youkai can take me out?" "They did before." Muscles tightened around the clenched jaw. "They got lucky." Sesshoumaru gave him long, hard look, then turned around and left. Somewhere deep down inside he hoped that their final fight against Naraku wouldn't coincide with another moonless night.

Inuyasha fell back against the wall, his fist connecting with the rough stone as his anger boiled to the surface. "Shit!" he whispered. It had been bad enough that his brother had saved him after some low-life youkai had taken him out in his human form; now he had to face the demon lord in this weak shape again. He returned to their room and found Miroku awake and sitting up on the futon. Violet eyes met dark brown ones and he tried to school his features, which failed. There was a sympathetic expression in his lover's eyes and Inuyasha sighed deeply. Wordlessly he crawled onto the futon and let Miroku take him into his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down from the balcony into the almost dark garden. There, on the stairs to the small porch on the other side, sat a figure, scratching the ears of a little two-tailed cat. Sango had behaved oddly in the last few days, which mainly showed itself in her ongoing arguments with Sesshoumaru whenever the two met. Sometimes it was just a look, sometimes a snide remark, and to Inuyasha's surprise, his older brother actually lost his distant cool with the slayer. Even he hadn't managed that! Something was going on and he had started to watch the two unlikely allies. Kagome liked to call him thick and emotionally a wreck, but he had learned and he had learned fast. The air between the two fighters was thick with tension and while there was no hostility he could pin down, there was… friction. When he had remarked on that to Miroku, his lover had looked thoughtful. He had noticed it, too. Then again, who hadn't? Miroku had wondered if it was because of Sango's position as a demon exterminator, but she had managed to curb that instinct long ago. She worked side by side with youkai in battle, she accepted there was more than just one form of demons out there, that there were peaceful and good ones, and Sesshoumaru was an ally. So why the tension? Why the arguments? Suddenly there was a movement, a shadow in the darkness of the room behind her, the flash of canine eyes - and Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what he was a silent witness to. His brother, normally not one for mingling even though he now had six constant guests, was approaching the woman he couldn't seem to talk civilly to.

*

He stood still, eyes fastened on the slender woman sitting on the stairs, sipping her tea. He didn't know what had drawn him out here in the night, all he knew was that he was feeling – confused. And that was something he wasn't accustomed to – he was never confused. But ever since he had brought this unlikely group here Sesshoumaru's life had changed – and he had changed with it. It wasn't because there were now humans around him, creatures he had despised for so long. Rin had opened his eyes to the differences in humans, just like they needed to learn that not all demons were alike. Rin's smile, her joy filled nature, her unconditional acceptance of him… her love for the stranger who had brought her back to life… it had all left its marks. He had never been particularly parental with Rin. She had just followed him, obeyed his commands, brought such… life into his existence, that he couldn't think of leaving her somewhere in a human's care. She loved him in a very special way and even though he had never wanted it, he had become something of a father to her. Now his brother and his friends had arrived, and with them, life had changed again. Sesshoumaru had never spent much time in this place he called his own. It was taken care of by servants and he didn't even know who they were. Now he had been here for the longest time in his life, for weeks, and things were shifting. "Are you going to stand there all night and stare at me, youkai?" her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts – which he hadn't even realized. So she had known he was here? "I do whatever I wish, slayer," he replied haughtily. Lame, Sesshoumaru, very lame. And why was he answering her anyway? Because whenever she addressed him, something inside of him snapped. His control went out the window and he wanted nothing more than to… well, what? He had no idea. "Of course." She didn't even look up, just continued to scratch the little feline. Somehow Sesshoumaru felt jealous – of a cat? "Sesshoumaru?" "What?" "Stop standing there like a peeping tom and come to where I can see you." That aggravating, little… but somehow he found himself stepping closer to her, to her side. Sango shot him a short glance and finished her tea. "Do you really think you can defeat Naraku?" "No." "Huh?" So that surprised her, hm? "I know I will defeat him." "Snotty youkai." "Bitch." For a brief second he thought he had her, saw something flash in her huge brown eyes – and then she started to laugh. "What are you laughing at, slayer?" "You, of course. You think you're so tough and above us mere humans… it's amusing." Sesshoumaru felt the by now familiar feeling rise inside of him, the not-anger, the not-fury. It was something… not negative, something that got his blood going, his emotions boiling, and he wanted it again and again. "I could crush your neck and wouldn't think twice about it." "So could I. Makes us even, don't you think? Now sit, I'm straining my neck here!" "I'm not a dog." But to his utter surprise he found himself sitting next to her. Inhaling deeply, he took in her scent. He had noticed it before, on different occasions, and he enjoyed it – she smelled a lot like Rin and yet utterly different. Intoxicatingly different, making his lips prickle with the memory of her kiss… whoa! Wait a minute … "I'd do it again. Isn't that ridiculous?" Sango said softly, almost thoughtfully. "You'd do what again?" Why by all seven hells did he ask? What did he care about a human woman? Brown eyes looked at him sincerely and he was fascinated by their dark color, by their emotions, by their strength. "I am a youkai slayer, a demon's sworn enemy – yet I kissed one. I'd do it again." Her words launched a myriad of emotions he had never acknowledged of having, and suddenly her scent was all over him. Her hair felt like raven feathers under his fingers as he carded them through it, her lips met his, oh so soft and… why should he care at all? But it felt so incredible, the taste, the scent, the feeling of her against him, her hands touching him. Pulling back he watched those deep brown pools, those eyes he felt like drowning in, something he had never felt before in his entire life. Standing slowly Sesshoumaru held out his hand – an invitation, a question. And after another eternal heartbeat she took it.

*

Inuyasha had witnessed the encounter, watched as Sesshoumaru prickled under the words spoken to him by a human, watched as he actually lowered himself onto the steps and talked, witnessed the kiss. He was surprised. He was shocked. And he was wondering… "I'll be back in a minute, Miroku." His lover shot him a questioning look but nodded. Miroku knew him well enough by now; if there was something he wanted to share he would do so.

*

Sango wasn't a blushing virgin, though she had felt the color rise to her cheeks whenever Miroku had made one of his advances – for whole different reasons, though. She knew about men and women, about sex, but she had never slept with a youkai. They had been the enemy, however good-looking they were. And Sesshoumaru beat them all in that department. He was the most dangerous. Her eyes traveled over the body she had seen mostly naked before, but back then he had been covered in terrible wounds, blood and dust, feverish and out of his mind. Now there were no signs of injuries, no scars from previous battles, and her hands encountered nothing but smooth skin and hard muscles. The only surprise came in form of the white tail he kept hidden under his clothes. Golden eyes met hers as she smiled slightly at the discovery, then her mouth was taken in a hard, demanding kiss. Sango forgot all about tails and pointed ears as she dug her hands into his long hair, gave as good as she got, both dueling for dominance in the battle of tongues.

*

Wandering through the silent halls of Sesshoumaru's palace all Inuyasha had to do was follow his nose. And his instinct. There, in front of a closed door, sat Kirara. The little feline demon meowed plaintively as she spotted him, scratching at the wood as if asking him to let her in. The hanyou pricked his ears and sniffed, then shook his head. "Sorry, Kirara, no can do. Looks like she doesn't want you right now. Come," he picked the little cat up, "you'll stay with us tonight." With one final thoughtful look at the closed door he turned, scratching the unhappy cat behind her ears. I hope you've made the right decision, Inuyasha thought. He didn't even know which person behind that door he meant.

*

A silver-haired head turned, golden eyes flashed at the door. "Something wrong, Fluffy?" Sango asked, one hand idly playing with a strand of long hair. He glowered back at her. "Don't call me Fluffy!" Sango just laughed and weaved her hands into his hair, pulling Sesshoumaru back down and sealed his lips with a kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha came back into their room and found his lover sitting on the bed, eyes closed, hands folded on his lap. As the door opened, the violet eyes opened and a smile crossed his features. "Kirara is staying with us?" he queried softly. Inuyasha dropped the cat onto the floor and she scurried over to the balcony, hopped onto the stone railing and gazed into the night. "If she chooses so." Miroku just nodded, accepting the fact. The hanyou pulled off his robes as he walked over to where his lover still sat fully clothed, and sank to his knees. A soft light illuminated the golden eyes as they studied the human so close to him. Inuyasha could smell Miroku's scent, felt his warmth, could almost hear the beating of his heart, and he leaned forward to bring their lips together. Hands carded into his hair as Miroku pulled him closer, sinking back onto the futon. Inuyasha hadn't smelled much of what was happening behind the closed doors, but even the whiff of pheromones had him wanting and needing. Together with the sounds he had most definitely picked up, he felt his need grow. With a soft growl he began to strip Miroku, who didn't protest the least, his hands caressing and stroking and teasing their way over the naked skin. When he lightly grazed a nipple with his teeth, his lover bucked under him with a moan. He growled softly as he took in the growing arousal and almost shredded the robes to get deeper, to see more, to feel skin against skin. Inuyasha didn't care who smelled what on them tomorrow as his mouth followed the path of his hands. He didn't care who heard them as Miroku cried out in pleasure and need, as he himself added his rough gasps and groans. Right now, there were only them. The world be damned.

Miroku's fingers were playing with the soft, white ears as Inuyasha snuggled against his lover, feeling sated and warm. One ear twitched slightly and the other was getting a gentle caress that went all the way down into his soul. "You really are obsessed," he murmured, running his claws over the curve of his lover's ribs. "Hm?" "My ears. First Kagome and her mother, now you." "Kagome's mother?" Miroku asked, amusement in his voice. "Keh, not what you think." He snorted slightly. "Of course not. And I like your ears." Miroku leaned down and teethed the tip of one tenderly. Inuyasha froze with the pleasant sensation, sighing softly. His lover had done it before, but each time was a new experience. He had never known his ears to be that sensitive. "I like playing with them," the human added, his caress never faltering. "Hmpf. Suit yourself." "I don't hear you complaining." "I don't want to spoil your fun." "Sure." Miroku tugged slightly at the left ear and Inuyasha turned his head a little. Soft lips met his and he answered the light kiss. Both men settled in a comfortable position once more and Inuyasha started to doze off under the ministrations. It really did feel good.

* * *

Sango woke to the softness of a mattress underneath her, a blanket covering her nude form, and the slow realization and memories of the night before. She had… She had slept with… Sango turned slowly, that strange feeling of being watched unabated. Sesshoumaru. The most arrogant, self-centered, cocky, pompous… The youkai lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, the silvery white hair more tousled than even after the worst fight. He looked downright edible. She had an unobstructed view of the naked, well-defined chest she had explored last night in detail. Those fascinating, golden-amber eyes were close to unreadable, but he seemed slightly puzzled, and as she looked at the markings on his face, she recalled running feather light fingers over the crescent on his forehead, as well as the stripes on his cheeks. As for the rest of his body, which was underneath the blanket she shared with him, that she knew perfectly well, too. Right down to the unexpected tail he featured. Well, he was a dog demon. What had she expected? Except for the hottest sex she had had in a while. Sango bit down on that thought and concentrated on the here and now. The morning after. Shit. "What are you staring at?!" she snarled, using her only weapon – anger. Sango looked for her robes or any kind of cover for her nudity. Finally she used the blanket, drawing it up and around her body. It resulted in uncovering the athletic, slender form of the youkai though. Sango's body and mind remembered his body pressed against her, those powerful claws that had teased and tormented her before burying into the mattress as he came inside her, his moan of completion. And they hadn't left it at that. Her body tingled pleasantly at the recollection of the long night of sheer bliss. "Shy all of a sudden?" he asked, voice taunting. She glared. "No!" "It's not like I didn't see every inch of your body last night, woman." Sango's eyes spat fire and lightning at him. "And it'll be the last time you see it, youkai! What did you use to lure me here? Drugs? Spells?" "I recall you coming with me quite willingly," he answered. "I'd never voluntarily sleep with a… a… creature like you!" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a little. "You think I enjoyed it, bitch?" Sango's mind froze and she stiffened. "Well, compared to your other bitches, this one was probably the best you'll ever get!" she snarled. With that she stalked toward the door, ripped it open and slammed it shut after her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the shut door with a bemused expression, then got up and walked into his bathing chamber where servants had already drawn up a bath. It was a morning ritual and they performed it, whether he used the bath or not. Sinking into the hot water, his thoughts were involuntarily drawn to the demon slayer again. She was unlike any of the other women he had ever had in this bed before; or somewhere else, for that matter. Those had been servants, mindless little bitches who had spread their legs at his command. He had taken his pleasure from them and then left – or made them leave if they hadn't scurried out on their own. But this woman, this human, was so very different. She had fire, she had energy, she had strength, and she had her own will. She knew what she wanted and she took it; she had surprised him with that. His usual way of pleasuring his nether instincts had been thrown over board the moment she had kissed him. No one had ever kissed him like that before. Some youkai had tried to seduce him with their kisses, but there had never been this drive behind it, this raw energy and lust and need. And she had used her hands on his body in ways no servant had ever dared either. He still felt the ghost of her touch on his skin, inflaming him, driving him on. She had passion. His little firecracker. Sesshoumaru startled himself with that thought. His. His… No one would touch her like that after what had happened last night. He would kill whoever dared to be so intimate with someone who had touched him so deeply, who had taken from him like he had taken from her. She was such a fiery, independent spirit, so lively and refreshing… a perfect mother for his children. The youkai slayed that thought immediately, completely shocked. She was human. She would dirty the blood line… And why sounded those arguments suddenly weak and so wrong? Why did he suddenly feel like this?

* * *

Each of her moves was a powerful strike against the hapless puppets that took their beating stoically. Her hands hurt, her muscles protested, but Sango delivered the brutal beating for several more rounds before letting up. She stood there, breathing hard, feeling her body hurt in places that hadn't hurt in a long time. Not all of them physical. How could she have been so stupid?! Picking up a bo staff, she continued her training, sweat freely running down her face, neck and back. She had slept with that man! Turn, slash, duck, kick. She had slept with a youkai of all people! Kick, flip back, kick again. She! A demon slayer! Mortal enemy of all youkai! That arrogant son of a bitch! With a ferocious last kick she decapitated her opponent and stood down, panting. Her hair clung to her face and neck, she was completely soaked in sweat, but something inside her burned with the need to hit something else. To turn her anger at herself into a force worthy of a slayer. But try as she might, she couldn't seem to mentally pin Sesshoumaru's face onto the still puppets she was decimating. Sango dropped the bo staff and walked over to the stairs that led from the gallery level into the battle court. She sank down and rested her arms on her knees, head hanging between her shoulders. Soft steps announced a visitor and a cup of water was held out to her. She looked up and gave Miroku a weak smile. "Thanks." "You're welcome. Looks like you needed a break." The monk joined her on the steps, looking out over the battle court he had used himself many times in the past weeks. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, noting the faint smile around his lips, the serene expression in his face, all the things she had noticed ever since his relationship with Inuyasha had been known to her. He had found something he had missed, something like his other half. It had grounded him in many ways, changed him in others. Sango missed the flirting now and then, his constant attempts to grope her, but only a little. "Miroku?" "Hm?" He looked at her and Sango avoided his eyes, choosing to look at the stone steps instead. "I think I made a mistake." "Your moves looked quite okay to me." She shot him a long-suffering look. "That's not what I meant!" "Oh?" Miroku gave her an encouraging smile and she wondered if he knew or suspected. "Then what?" Sango sighed and raised her eyes to the sky. "Have you ever done something which you regretted the very next day?" "Sure. Many times." "Something that felt so right when you did it and is now making you feel so incredibly sick?" He frowned slightly. "On a few occasions." "But how can something right feel so terribly wrong?" Miroku gave her a long look, eyes serious. "Sometimes, you leap before you think, Sango. You let your emotions take you somewhere your mind never dared to go. And sometimes, that little step can be wonderful, even if it feels wrong afterwards." She smiled humorlessly. "Doing the wrong thing is called a mistake." "Yes, but feeling good about it… doesn't that nullify the mistake?" "No! It was wrong! Completely and utterly wrong! I never should have done it! I never would have if not… oh damn!" Sango let her head fall against his shoulder and Miroku automatically embraced her. Months ago he wouldn't have been able to do that, but things had changed. Miroku had changed, and it was 'safe' to be that close to the formerly lecherous man. "If not what?" he inquired softly. "I began to care, Miroku. Before I met you guys… I only wanted to do what my family and village had done for a long time – exterminate youkai. I never saw them as something other than things to be killed." "Until Inuyasha?" he asked with a smile. "Yes." "And now you can see them as different beings with different motivations? Some good, some bad, some evil?" Another nod. "That's not a mistake, Sango." "Maybe. But I made one because I changed my view of them." She closed her eyes and let herself fall into his embrace completely, suddenly feeling so alone and in need of comfort. His comfort. "Miroku?" she whispered. "Hm?" "Thank you." He smiled a little. "You're welcome, Sango. Always."

From his spot at the second floor window, Sesshoumaru watched the human woman fight, taking out the puppets with single-minded ferocity. How she moved so lithely, so fluidly – like she had moved with him in bed. How she arched and jumped and pirouetted – like she had arched underneath him. How she delivered fatal blows with her weapon of choice – like she had touched him, so strongly and had taken charge. It was an aesthetic display of superior training… in battle as well as in bed. And he recalled how she had left him so confused of everything. It wasn't a feeling he was used to. Like he wasn't used to pondering about humans, about human women, about a slayer… He dreamed of her, she occupied his mind, and it left him in a free fall he was unaccustomed to. As she sat down and began to talk to the monk, something else crept up inside him, and when that other man touched her, wrapped an arm around her, he started to bristle. How dare he! How dare he touch what was his! Sesshoumaru whirled around, kimono billowing, and began to stalk toward the steps, but was suddenly caught and unexpectedly stopped. He snarled and turned on his opponent – only to arrest his first blow in mid-movement. Inuyasha gazed up at him, face set, eyes slightly aglow. "Leave them!" the hanyou commanded. "What?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "I said leave them alone! She doesn't need you right now." Sesshoumaru drew back, growling slightly. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the two of you last night and this morning, brother. I know what happened. Her scent is all over you, so don't deny it!" Inuyasha smirked a little. "And she probably reeks of you." He drew himself up to his full height. "That's none of your business, hanyou!" "No, it isn't, if the great demon lord sleeps with a human woman, but it is when that woman is my friend." "I'd care more about that man you call your mate moving in on her," Sesshoumaru sneered. "Actually, it's called 'being a friend'. Miroku's interests are different from what you imply." Another smirk. His features froze and Sesshoumaru rallied for control. "Just leave them alone. Let her deal with whatever you made her deal with." With that Inuyasha walked away. Sesshoumaru watched his younger brother disappear inside the castle and stepped closer to the window again. Sango was still leaning into the monk's embrace, but there was nothing sexual about them. Nothing at all. And why should he care anyway?

* * *

The question as to how they would be able to find Naraku, the real one, not one of his puppets, had been puzzling everyone ever since the alliance had started. Sesshoumaru had used the youkai under his control and those loyal to him – those he actually trusted that much – to find any trace of the evil darkness they were about to fight, but as before, there was no trace of him. His minions destroyed the land and killed whoever got in their way, but Naraku was in hiding. Until one of the tiny, winged youkai returned with a message. "Kagura wants to meet us," Inuyasha told the others. "We can't trust her," Sango immediately decided. The hanyou frowned slightly. "She isn't exactly loyal to Naraku. She defied him in the past, too. Some of her attacks were downright… staged." "So you think we can trust her enough to meet her?" Miroku asked. "No, but it's the only lead we have." Kagome snorted. "What if it's a trap?" "That is why you will stay here." They turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, clad in his battle armor, his features as cold and distant as usual. "I'm going, too," Inuyasha growled. The golden eyes looked down on him. "No." The hanyou bristled slightly. "Now listen here, Sesshoumaru…" Miroku placed a hand on his arm as if to stop him. He wouldn't stand a chance against the superior strength, but the simple gesture worked. "What if it is a trap?" he asked quietly. "She is nothing against my powers," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. Sango muttered something uncomplimentary under her breath that only two pairs of sensitive ears picked up. Sesshoumaru scowled at her, but he refrained from commenting. "I thought we were working together!" Inuyasha argued. "We are." And with that he turned, walking away. Inuyasha snarled and seethed, claws flexing, but instead of charging after the departing figure, he finally just huffed and sat down, arms crossed in front of his chest. The others traded looks, then settled down as well. There was nothing else they could do but wait.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's gaze swept over the desolate landscape. There wasn't a single sign of life, just bare rock and black sand. The ancient volcano had quieted down centuries ago, but nothing grew in its vicinity. The village people believed it were demon and ghosts that kept the grass from growing, and they weren't that far off, he mused. The mountain was filled with lesser youkai, all mean-spirited, but none a danger to him. Since Naraku's return, the youkai had gone into hiding again anyway. The few still roaming the earth were either too stupid or hoped to gain something from the evil presence. The wind picked up, tugging at his clothes, and his hair lifted in the stronger growing breeze. He turned as the Wind User appeared, her red eyes fixed on him. "You came alone? I am surprised." His features didn't shift for a moment and he studied the woman who was nothing but a detachment from Naraku himself. Though her own person, she was bound to the evil and had tried to use Sesshoumaru to buy her freedom before. "What do you want?" he asked levelly. "You're looking for Naraku, right?" His gaze didn't leave her porcelain features, those perfect lines and the inhuman red eyes. "I know where he is, but I want your promise in exchange that you will kill him." "Because you haven't been able to so far?" he asked coolly. Her lips became a thin line. "You offered me Shikon shards in the past for my… services. You tried to buy me. I told you then that I would not be the messenger." Kagura's face twisted in anger. "You want him dead, so do I! You will never find him on your own, Sesshoumaru." He looked down on her, face still a mask. "Naraku will kill you before you get even close!" Kagura argued. "How can I trust you?" "Because we have the same goal." The youkai raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?" "Promise me on your life that you will kill him and grant me my freedom!" There was a long silence, then he nodded almost imperceptibly. Kagura seemed to relax and there was relief visible in her eyes, though only for a second. "Naraku is hiding in a lost valley, in a place before time, licking his wounds. He's protected by a barrier." Sesshoumaru listened as she described how to find the place, then he turned and simply walked away. "Don't forget your promise," Kagura called after him. He had never forgotten anything. He would honor their pact.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping lover; his mate. The man who meant more to him than anyone else before. Miroku's features were smoothed in sleep and he smelled strongly of their shared loving. It had been slow and gentle, possessive and intense, and both men had known it as for what it was – their last night together before the final confrontation with Naraku. He might lose him tomorrow. He might die himself. Inuyasha ran feather-light fingers through the tousled, black hair, enjoying the silky feel of it. He traced one defined cheekbone down to the chin and then over the lips. Miroku sighed softly and moved sleepily. "Koishii?" he whispered. For a moment Inuyasha thought his mate was dreaming, but then the violet eyes cracked open and regarded him sleepily. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you," he murmured. Miroku pulled him down, kissing him gently. "You can't sleep?" Inuyasha sighed and buried his head against the other man's neck. "No." "You're thinking about tomorrow." "It might soon be over. Tomorrow… might be the final day." Strong hands stroked his back. "Yes, I pray it is." "I might lose you." The caresses never faltered. "As I might lose you, koishii." He raised himself and golden eyes looked into dark violet ones. Inuyasha's fear doubled at the evenly spoken words. He couldn't lose his lover! Miroku was everything to him. "Inuyasha," the monk whispered and framed his face with his hands. "I love you. I will fight to live, I will never give in to any opponent as long as there is breath left in me. We will be together." The hanyou inhaled sharply, then claimed the familiar lips in an almost desperate kiss. Miroku held on to him, clinging to him as Inuyasha clung to his lover.

* * *

The whole landscape seemed to consist more of canyons than anything else. From where Inuyasha stood he saw a desolate vista of bare rocks and jagged hills, through which a savage wind that tugged at him whistled. Dark clouds churned overhead threatening rain, but the ground beneath him was deeply dry. Only dust rode the wind, sometimes thick enough to envelop him and obscure his vision, sometimes just creeping along the ground to wrap around his ankles like smoke. Occasionally it hid the distant horizon. The valley that lay spread out beyond him was huge and staggeringly rough, as if a long-ago river had churned violently along the plain, eating it away in huge gulps. "What a place," Sango muttered. They started to descend toward the bottom of the valley, each step careful, their eyes scanning the surrounding area in case there was an attack. But there was nothing. "Looks like you bit off more than you can chew," a voice called and Inuyasha whirled around. There, on top of a boulder, stood the figure of Koga, the wolf youkai. He was grinning insolently, but something about his expression was off. While the smile was the same infuriating one as ever, the eyes seemed… dead. "What do you want here?" Inuyasha demanded, readily falling into their old game. "I'm here to protect Kagome, since you always do such an abysmal job, dogface." Inuyasha sneered. "As if you're better, wimpy wolf. You run at the first sign of trouble." "Guys!" Kagome interrupted. "Stop it! It's not what we're here for." She turned to Koga. "How did you find this place?" "I followed your scent, of course. I'd find it anywhere. You're my woman after all." Sesshoumaru's brows rose a fraction, otherwise he was silently witnessing the encounter. Kagome blushed slightly. "You were gone so long," Koga added. "I thought you had left for good." "So you think you can just come here and join our battle?" Inuyasha challenged. "I've got something to pick with Naraku," the wolf replied, his features suddenly turning more stony. It was an expression Inuyasha had never seen on him before, at least not in that extreme version. "Who doesn't?" the hanyou replied. Koga's eyes narrowed. "I'm here to finish him off, with you or without you. Kagura killed off my pack long before, but now he has wiped every wolf youkai he could find off the face of this earth. I'm the last one left and I'll have revenge for my pack and Ayame's too!" Kagome blanched at the words. "All dead? Ayame… too?" "Yes." Inuyasha looked at his long-time rival, someone he considered a good warrior and an even better sparring partner. Their eyes met and he simply nodded, accepting the addition of a new fighter. "Watch your back," was all he said. "You better watch yours, dog face, because I'll be the one up front, ridding this world of Naraku." Sesshoumaru smiled coldly, but he didn't comment. "The barrier," Miroku suddenly said. "It's here." They looked at him and the monk pointed toward the open valley. "I can feel its presence." Like the others, he had grown in their fights against Naraku and his powers had developed. It wasn't easy for him to sense such barriers, but he had learned how to. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga. "Well, then let's undo it." The sword grew to its battle size and the blade colored in a blood red. Inuyasha swung the deadly sword, using the Kaze no Kizu. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the incredible force of the unleashed power clashed with the invisible barrier, immediately reacting with it, destabilizing its structure, and the sight before them wavered. Where before only an empty valley had been there was now the shifting image of a castle, a fortress. "Go!" Miroku yelled and they started to run through the crack that was wavering around them. Inuyasha grinned, satisfied with his handiwork, and followed. They had been expected. By numerous youkai. Inuyasha's grin spread. "Now the fun begins! Bring it on!"


	8. Reassembled Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

III. Arami Tama - Courage

The fighters hadn't really split up, but they had fanned out, taking on their opponents with well-honed skill and trust in each other. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the ones attempting to get closer to Naraku while the rest covered their backs. Miroku, Sango and Kagome destroyed the lesser youkai and some of the stronger ones, Miroku always careful of the ever-present poison bees. The hell creatures were protecting their stronger foes, the more powerful youkai, and it was up to Kagome and Sango to get rid of them. Inuyasha had gone into the fight with his usual brashness and enthusiasm, not backing down from any opponent, whatever its size or danger. Sesshoumaru had stayed by his side, the two brothers cutting up numerous opponents, keeping each other's back. He had marveled about Inuyasha's style before. Nothing seemed to scare the young hanyou. Even if there was fear, it disappeared behind a mask of determination and bravery. He would never run from a fight, whatever the outcome might be, and while his rudeness covered up his own feelings, his deeds backed them up. Still, they got separated by the sheer number of creatures, and Inuyasha was soon in the middle of a vicious trade of blows and punches with a blue, fanged thing on two legs, snapping and spitting at him. Its spittle dissolved even rocks. Sesshoumaru disposed of some unfortunate youkai trying to go up against the Toukijin, but was suddenly faced with an unexpected opponent. He looked at the little girl, his brows drawing slightly together. Her face was completely without emotions, the eyes black as night while her skin white as snow. The hair was straight and no breeze lifted it. She held an exquisite mirror and while she wasn't looking at him, he knew she was aware he was there. "Intriguing," her voice sounded. It was soft, that of a child but still so much older, and inflectionless. "You have a soul." He almost physically moved back. What? "It is so rare in youkai kind. Let me have it." She turned the mirror about a quarter and its reflective surface started to glow. And then the pain started. Toukijin clattered to the ground as his hands opened involuntarily. Agony ripped through his chest and through tearing eyes, Sesshoumaru watched in horror as a white mist began to form around him, wafting in the air. It moved toward the mirror. "You fight it, youkai. You are strong. But even a youkai soul cannot resist me." He screamed. Sesshoumaru had felt pain before, had been in battles where he had been wounded, and his own brother had cut his left arm off while he had been in his true demon form, but none of those injuries and their pain compared to this. None at all. This was slicing him apart… slicing his soul apart. The world began to waver, white out around the edges, and his knees gave way. "Come to me," the girl whispered enchantingly.

*

Kagome had used her arrows as best as possible. There were so many youkai here, fighting to keep them from where Naraku was hiding, and it was almost impossible to keep them all under control. Inuyasha was using Tetsuseiga to eliminate them in huge groups, and Sango and Kirara added their own skills. A scream pierced the battle-heavy air. It spoke of soul-deep pain, of an agony that made him shiver. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled and there was an undertone of fright in his voice. Before the hanyou could move two steps to where his brother was, new monsters attacked him. Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru and she discovered Kanna and her mirror, drawing something that looked suspiciously like a soul out of the tall youkai. A soul…? In a youkai..?! Kaede had once told her that monsters had no soul, but Kagome had never really believed it. All things had souls; everyone had feelings… Sesshoumaru went down on his knees, his eyes wide, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kagome's features settled in an angry expression and she raised her bow and arrow. She had defeated Kanna once… she could do it again. She pulled back an arrow and aimed for the mirror. "Stupid girl," Kanna whispered as she discovered Kagome. "Your arrows are useless against an empty mirror." Kagome clenched her jaws. Last time the mirror had been overflowing from too many souls and the arrow had simply been the last straw on the camel's back, but now… "We'll see about that," she hissed and let the projectile fly. Engulfed in a pink light, the arrow headed unerringly for the evil mirror, but instead of hitting the reflective surface, it buried itself in the silver frame. Kagome was aghast. She had never missed… Kanna looked at the still glowing mirror, then the child-like face suddenly showed surprise – in a very detached way. From the entry point of the mirror, cracks ran through the frame, growing in number and size until the whole frame was nothing but an unstable collection of shards. "She destroyed the mirror," she murmured. Suddenly the surface burst into a million parts and the child rocked back, her arms spreading from her body, and her impassive face gazed at Kagome. Within a heartbeat, she evaporated into the nothingness she had come from. Sesshoumaru fell forward, catching himself with his hands, breathing hard. His eyes were wide open, shock displayed in their golden depths, and disbelief in his expression. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called and ran to him. "Are you okay?" The youkai lord staggered to his feet, reaching for Toukijin. "What was that thing?" "Kanna. Another detachment from Naraku. She was Nothingness. Her mirror can draw out souls." The golden eyes, still whirling with the experience, met Kagome's. She knew what he had felt, though she had never felt pain. Just the heavy, leaden feeling of no longer being in control of her body… Sesshoumaru straightened and turned around, hand clenching around Toukijin. "It's time to end this."

* * *

The barrier around Naraku's misshapen body shattered and Inuyasha smiled ferally. "Gotcha!" he growled. Tentacles whipped toward him and he slashed at them with the Tetsuseiga, obliterating them immediately. Sesshoumaru watched the fast, elegant moves of his brother as he approached their common enemy, noting with satisfaction that Inuyasha had indeed gotten better. A lot better. "Haven't you learned?" Naraku said, voice soft. "You cannot destroy me. I will always be there." Inuyasha landed in a crouch from his last somersault and his fangs glinted in a cold smile. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled and the older brother turned. Tetsuseiga was tossed into the air and the youkai caught it easily, again amazed that the sword would let him touch it. It felt different than before when he had managed to get a hold of it. There was power sizzling through it that hadn't been there before. It had evolved; it had become the weapon their father had wanted it to be. Only one who holds what has been shattered Who carries the blade made of a dog's fang Given to him out of love and not of hate Love? Did Inuyasha hold any love for him? They had talked more than he would have thought in the weeks at the palace. He had come to an understanding about this man, about his half brother, and something had changed. In both of them. For the future. But love? Tetsuseiga had accepted him… "So you are the chosen one?" Naraku said, almost bored, drawing him out of his musings. "I'm your death, Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled. The ground broke open and with a burst of speed, more tentacles appeared, wrapping themselves around Sesshoumaru's ankles. The demon looked at them, face emotionless. Naraku's appendages were nothing against the sword. He raised it, about to cut through them, when his whole body froze.

Inuyasha watched as his brother caught Tetsuseiga. The sword didn't resist his touch and it seemed to hum and pulse in agreement to the move. Tentacles wrapped themselves around Sesshoumaru, intent on binding him, but Inuyasha knew there was nothing to stop Tetsuseiga now. And then Sesshoumaru froze, his body grew rigid, his features like made of stone. Naraku slithered closer, the abomination resembling more a snake with a thousand tails and writhing tentacles than anything human. Only his face was still that of Naraku, while his upper body was a puzzle made up from different youkai parts. A clawed hand reached out toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha gave a yell. He started to run toward his brother when he was stopped and rather unkindly grabbed by more tentacles, which flung him back against the solid stone wall of the fortress. The air was pushed out of his lungs and for the second it took him to regain his breath, he was immediately bound by more of Naraku's limbs. Spread-eagled, he hung in the air, his back aching, his wrists and ankles tightly bound, he looked down on the two opponents. Naraku didn't even deign him with a glance. He just placed the sharp claws of his right hand over Sesshoumaru's heart – and sank them into his skin. The youkai made no sound, despite the blood starting to flow, and Inuyasha screamed instead in denial. Fighting the vines, the tentacles, he tried to get one hand free to use his claws and rip them apart. All he managed to do was make them tighten around his limbs, his left wrist aching sharply. The pressure intensified until he heard the tell-tale snap of broken bones and he gave a hiss of pain. "Sesshoumaru!" he cried. "Snap out of it! You worthless asshole of a brother!" He continued to insult the other man, but there was no reaction at all. Still like a statue, Tetsuseiga hanging uselessly by his side, Sesshoumaru let Naraku up close and personal. "You were a wonderful toy, Sesshoumaru-same," the creature whispered, lips right next to his ear. "How about we play a last game? One of mind against mind?" Inuyasha increased his struggles, uncaring of the injuries he was inflicting upon himself, while his brother just stayed still, eyes empty… like Kohaku's. Mind against mind, Inuyasha thought desperately. No!

* * *

Miroku was hard-pressed to keep up with the non-stop flow of youkai battering against this barriers, dying under his ofuda and staff blows. They weren't very powerful, but their number was endless and for the dozen he killed, two dozen appeared. He couldn't use the kazaana because of the bees, and his body was tiring. A scream of denial and anger pierced the air and his head whipped around. Violet eyes widened in shock as he saw his lover and Sesshoumaru. And Naraku. So close, so near… moving in toward Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be frozen to the spot. Inuyasha was twisting and screaming, trying to get out of the hold of hundreds of tentacles. "No," he whispered. Then a decisive expression settled over his features. "It's time to end this," Miroku growled and began to unwrap the seal around his kazaana. He felt its power awaken and stretched out his arm in front of him, supporting it with his left, and opened his right hand. The black hole came to life. And death came to the youkai foolish enough to rush toward him. Bees were sucked in as well and he felt the tell-tale stings of the poison starting to work. His body had been through this twice before. The first time it had almost immediately felled him; the second he had held out longer. Today Miroku planned to remain standing until it was over – one way or another.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in a place where there was no up or down, no left or right. There was only nothingness. "What's on your mind, Sesshoumaru-sama," a voice whispered. "Or more precisely… what's in your mind." He turned, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was only the all-encompassing whiteness. That changed all of a sudden as he was almost physically flung forward. He landed in a forest, looking down what seemed to be a wide path. "Ah, yes, you remember that place, don't you? Let me add some hints…" The body of Rin appeared. She was older than the time he had found her, killed by wolves. This time the wounds hadn't been inflicted by teeth but… claws. Blood pooled underneath the girl. She had been gutted and her eyes were wide open, as if in surprise. The scene changed, like time had been turned back, and he was looking upon himself, standing in front of Rin. The girl was smiling at him, her face open and trusting, so admiring and adoring… But his own was changing, becoming more feral, his eyes turning red… glowing evilly… and his claws lashed out, striking her. Rin was whirled around by the force of his strike, mouth opening in a surprised 'oh'. Large, brown eyes looked at him, wanting to know, unable to understand… Sesshoumaru felt something rip through him. A kind of physical pain that he had never experienced before. "She means a lot to you, right?" the voice wanted to know, taunting him. Naraku, he thought. "She's human, Sesshoumaru-sama. You're a demon, a monster. What do you think the monster does with its prey?" He looked out over a battle field. Hundreds of humans had been slaughtered, all by his hands. They were bugs to him, worms, of no consequence. "You killed before, you took lives like they were nothing, but this one girl changed you." Rin's bloody, torn body appeared, empty eyes looking into the dark sky. "You care… oh, and not just for one human…" Naraku sounded intrigued as he dug deeper into the mind so open to him. "Jaken," it chuckled. "That little toad. I disposed of him. He cried for your help, but you didn't come…" Burned, pulverized and molten body parts. A trusted ally and friend, a servant who had been with him for most of his life, someone he had relied on to be there… Gone. "The great dog demon is gone, too. What did he leave you? Tenseiga, a useless sword. And what happened to the powerful Tetsuseiga? Your worthless brother received this almighty gift. He took your arm!" Naraku hissed. The pain raced through his left arm, phantom pain, a memory. Again he lived through the agonizing moment when the fang blade sliced off his left arm, left him bleeding heavily, as Inuyasha slashed again and again, wounding him. The wounds had taken long to heal. The pain had been sometimes unbearable. Sesshoumaru shuddered. "That hanyou brother of yours… so much stronger… so much more dangerous. So much closer to the youkai power you wanted than you could ever be." Red eyes glowed and sharp claws took him apart. Poison worked inside his body, his reflexes slowed, and finally he was looking into the merciless eyes of the person he had never expected to lose to. "Beg for mercy," the creature that was his brother whispered. Sesshoumaru's mouth opened for a scream, but no sound came out as the deadly strike tore out his throat, his heart, his spine, as his brother gouged himself on the bloody remains. "And you trust that mongrel? He did it once, he can do it again." Sesshoumaru was reeling under the renewed impact of old memories, of pain, despair and an agony that ran deep down into his soul. His soul. "Ah, yes, a soul. You developed feelings for Rin. You love a human girl… you love…" Naraku started to laugh evilly. "You love a human." Sango materialized. Beautiful, enchanting and strong Sango. Her body was cut and bruised, her face disfigured, and her uniform hung in tatters on her athletic body. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat and he made an involuntary step forward. Sango's eyes widened in absolute terror and she threw up her arms, but nothing could stop the razor-sharp claws that took one off, that dug into her vulnerable flesh and right through her heart. The youkai lord screamed in denial as he looked at his blood-covered hands. Sango's body fell next to Rin's.

*

Inuyasha was bleeding heavily by now, his voice hoarse from yelling at his brother, but except for the occasional twitch, Sesshoumaru showed no signs of hearing him. He's under Naraku's control. Like Kohaku, he thought desperately. No! And then the golden eyes widened, an expression of intense suffering crossing the blank features, and Inuyasha froze in shock. He had never seen anyone, human or youkai, look like this. Like his worst nightmare had materialized… "Sesshoumaru!" A new voice could be heard and Inuyasha twisted his head, looking for the source. Sango was atop Kirara, both heading their way. Naraku didn't even look up as she came in. He just sent dozens of tentacles her way, most of which were pulverized by her boomerang, but one caught the large demon cat and Kirara gave a roar. Sango was flung off the cat's back and a cry of surprise left her lips. She landed hard on the ground, a gasp audible even to Inuyasha, and didn't move. "No, Sango!" Kagome yelled, trying to get to her. Inuyasha renewed his struggles, but something stopped him. It was the snarl from down below. Sesshoumaru's eyes were suddenly filled with consciousness again and looked right into Naraku's surprised ones. "What… how…?" the creature whispered. "You cannot break free!" The scream was denial and anger in one. "Die," Sesshoumaru just said, voice cold and chilly, filled with such loathing and hatred that Inuyasha felt something shiver down his spine. Tetsuseiga swung up, the large blade glowing – and then it changed color. Before his wide-eyed stare, the blade turned bright white and Sesshoumaru seemed to be surrounded by its aura, then it sliced right into Naraku's form. Inuyasha felt the purifying energy of the jewel, an almost painful blast to his senses. Every molecule in his half-demon body reacted to the powerful light, twisting and turning under its energy. Naraku's mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out. Eyes filled with confusion, pain and surprise were fixed on his opponent, then the mismatched body began to dissolve. Sesshoumaru was still bathed in light, which slowly shifted from brilliant white to pinkish, the center of if all coming from where the Shikon no Tama hung around his neck. He wasn't moving, his eyes cold, his face a mask, as he watched Naraku's fight to live. Cracks appeared in the ground where he stood and out of the cracks, light streamed. It was brilliant, it was blinding and it was deadly to whatever it encountered and classified as an enemy. Lances of purifying light shot out into the sky, bringing down flying youkai, decimating them in one blow. Lightning bolts of white, blue and green color danced over the multiple bodies, twisting them out of proportion. Screams echoed in the silence of the destruction; screams of the dying youkai. And more light poured out of the cracks, widening them, washing over the fortress, cleansing it of evil. Similar spears of light lanced through Naraku and chunks blew loose, together with sharp claws and spear-like extensions. Inuyasha felt his prison give and he crashed to the ground, but not before several sharp objects cut into his already tortured body. He tried to get up, but the shockwave of the destructive power of Tetsuseiga blew him down once more. There was an all-encompassing explosion. He thought he was screaming, but there was no sound except for the deafening thunder and crackle of lightning all around him. Sesshoumaru watched it with dispassionate eyes, the power of the blow raging all around him. And then the shockwave of Naraku's death, combined with the purification powers of the Shikon no Tama, hit. It was a physical and mental shockwave, though neither was actually painful. He was bathed in Shikon energy, paralyzed on the spot by it, his mouth agape, his eyes wide open. He was still aware of everything, but the pain was slow to catch up on events. When it hit, it was all the more pronounced. He was a demon, a youkai, and with it represented everything the Shikon purified. His body was in the epicenter of it all, almost translucent as the fingers of energy streaked through every molecule. The pain was indescribable.

*

Inuyasha's breaths were coming in harsh pants. His whole body ached. There were deep wounds, broken or cracked bones, and he felt light-headed. The shockwave had blown him several feet from his original position and he tried to get up, knees wobbly. His body shook from the purifying energy resonating through him and little whimpers escaped him. Blood ran into his left eye from a deep cut to his forehead and he wiped at it with shaky fingers. There was a soft gasp coming from his left and Inuyasha staggered around as he recognized the source of the noise. "Miroku?" he called, though it only came out as a rough whisper. His lover and partner stood not far away, and he looked bad. Really bad. His skin was a chalky white, eyes wide and glassy, and there was blood all over him. Tremors raced through the slender body, the robes around him in tatters, and his right arm… The sheath was still there, but the cover that usually sealed the kazaana was shredded. His hand was streaked in black and purple stripes, pulsing angrily. "Miroku!" He staggered toward the wounded man, just fast enough to catch the collapsing figure. "Bees," the monk whispered, his face contorting in agony, his whole body arching in pain. Naraku's poison bees, the hanyou realized. Miroku had sucked in whole swarms of the lethal creatures, not caring if he died in the process. This had been the final battle; all or nothing. But Naraku was dead. The kazaana was gone. And the poison…? Inuyasha moaned softly as he held his badly injured lover. "Hold on, koishii," he whispered.

*

Sango had been briefly out of the picture after her forced descent and she had just joined in the fight again when the explosion had made her stagger. She had been far enough away from the epicenter to remain on her feet, but it still rocked her. Kirara gave a growl of confusion and Sango looked at the debris lying everywhere. Body parts… which quickly and without much ado melted into dust. The dust was picked up by the wind and dispersed. Youkai who had still fought them suddenly screeched in fear and confusion, stopping their attacks, and started to run. Naraku was dead. Sesshoumaru had killed him. He had… killed him. Sango let lose a yell of triumph. Yes! They had made it! Battered and bruised, but they had survived. Grabbing her boomerang, ignoring her bruised and maybe pulled muscles, she ran toward where she had seen the two opponents battle for the ultimate victory. She saw the tall, silver-haired figure standing in the middle of a field of debris. The ground looked scorched, there were chunks of rock missing, but Sesshoumaru was the one left standing. One clawed hand opened and the Tetsuseiga clattered to the ground. "Sesshoumaru?" Sango called. A shudder ran through the tall, lithe frame. He made a small, strained noise. And then he collapsed. "Sesshoumaru!" Sango fell to her knees at the youkai's side, fear and terror battling for the upper hand. And she saw the terrible injuries. His robe was in tatters, slashed and torn apart, black blood soaking the remains. There were deep, ugly wounds all over his chest and back, now open to her eyes as the long hair fell aside. His face was disfigured by three, deep cuts that looked like claws had lashed at him. The left hand seemed broken, the right showed blisters from burns. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. He looked too much like the time he had nearly died at Inuyasha's hands… Those wonderful, amber eyes cracked open a little and a weak smile curled the perfect lips. "Over," the youkai managed, voice weak and trembly. Yes, he had defeated Naraku, but at what cost? Sango's hand fluttered over the terrible wounds. She pulled off her scarf and tried to clean away some of the blood crusting one eye. Sesshoumaru winced and she stopped. "Hold on," she pleaded. "I'll get help."

*

Kagome had received numerous cuts and bruises, and except for her aching shoulder from shooting so many arrows, she was one of the few who hadn't been injured critically. Farthest away from where Naraku had turned into bite-sized pieces that had evaporated, she tried to get to her friends, when the sight of a familiar body stopped her. In the middle of a field of dead youkai lay a woman in expensive, silken robes. Her dark hair had come undone from the intricate knot and had spilled like a puddle around her. There were no open wounds, but to Kagome it looked like she was dead. Kagura. The girl stepped closer and froze when red eyes opened slowly. "You," Kagura whispered, her voice rough and uneven. A smile appeared on her red lips. "He's dead." Kagome found herself nodding. "I am but a part of him," Kagura went on, her voice weakening. "And when he dies, so do I. My heart is stilling. I can feel it." She touched her chest, her hand badly shaking. "I've got it back… Sesshoumaru kept his promise. I am free." Kagome stared at her as the red eyes closed and her face relaxed completely, then her body started to dissolve. Shocked, Kagome remained where she was for a moment, but then a soft moan reached her. Looking around, she tried to find the source of the very human sound. Her eyes widened. "Koga!" The wolf youkai lay on his side, curled up, the fur skins and armor ripped to pieces. Deep gashes decorated his arms and legs, there was a spear-like thing stuck in his stomach, and blood was pooling under him. Blue eyes cracked open and a weak smile flew over his lips. "Kagome." It sounded like a prayer, a soft breath on his pale lips. "Oh my god, Koga," she whispered and sank to her knees, discarding of her bow and arrows. Careful fingers brushed back errand strands of hair and his smile widened fractionally. "You are okay," he murmured. "Good." "Yes, I'm fine, and you'll be, too." "No, leave me here. A fitting end to this existence. One among many. Just a forgotten death." "No!" she protested. "You'll survive, Koga. You'll heal!" "Nothing can heal me, Kagome. Nothing. Everything is gone." He closed his eyes and a soft sigh left his lips. Kagome gave a sob of despair and searched for a pulse, finding it weak and thready. Koga was a wolf youkai, a full demon, and she had seen Inuyasha recover from worse injuries. But unlike Koga, Inuyasha had had a will to live. The wolf had lost everything. His own pack long before this battle, except for the last two loyal subject. They had been slaughtered by Naraku. Ayame, too. With her pack. He was the last wolf youkai in these parts of the world… "You can't go," she pleaded. "You promised to protect me!" The blue eyes opened again. "You're a strong woman, Kagome. My woman." "Yes, your woman. And I still need you." She met the pain filled gaze and gently touched the bloody face. There was a faint expression of hope in the blue depths, a flicker of longing. "Don't give up. Promise me!" "Kagome…" he breathed. He closed his eyes again and for a second she was afraid he had given in to the darkness that begged him, but she still found a pulse. "Fight," she whispered. "Please."

*

In the end they only made it back to the palace because of Kirara, Hachi and Aun. All three carried the wounded and unconscious. The injured were brought to the rooms and Kagome and Sango set out to help wherever they could. Shippo had been sent with Kirara to get a healer's help. Kirara had taken him to the village where the woman healer Aiko had saved Miroku's life. The little kitsune looked around the small settlement where people stopped and gazed at him, clearly curious but not the least afraid of the two youkai in their midst. Shippo approached the healer's house. "Aiko?" he called. "Please, we need your help. Miroku and Inuyasha sent me…" The bamboo matt was pushed aside and the old woman stepped outside, looking at the fox and the cat. "Help, you say?" He nodded. "Yes. They and others were wounded in the battle against Naraku and we need a healer's expertise. Please come with us!" "Why should I help a youkai, little one?" The kitsune frowned and his teeth clenched unconsciously. "You helped Miroku before, and Inuyasha, too! They're my friends." "What about the youkai lord?" Shippo froze. How did she…? Wide-eyed, he looked at the healer. "He's a youkai," Aiko went on. "They're nothing but monsters." "I'm not a monster!" he yelled, hurt. "We're just different, and Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother!" "They share the same blood, but they never shared any love." Angrily, Shippo stared up at her. "Sesshoumaru has changed, old woman!" he argued. "He was the one who defeated Naraku! And I'm not going to let him die now! I'll find someone else!" Maybe Kaede would help. She lived even farther from here, but if Kirara ran quickly… Walking over to the large, two-tailed cat he was about to climb on when Kirara growled softly. He stopped and looked around. Aiko had descended the steps, her face calm, her eyes giving nothing away. "You care for this youkai who has brought your friends so much pain before?" Shippo clenched his teeth. "Yes." She studied him silently, then nodded and reached for a bag sitting next to the rickety chair. She slung it over her shoulder. "Show me the way, little one." Shippo climbed onto Kirara's back and Aiko followed, then the demon cat took off on flaming paws.

* * *

Aiko began her slow work of cleaning deep and bloody wounds. Inuyasha refused treatment, telling them to concentrate on Miroku and Sesshoumaru first. Aiko just tsked and went after her task of cleaning Sesshoumaru's considerable, deep wounds. Shippo was with them, fetching water, towels and healing herbs. Apparently Sesshoumaru kept a good stock of them in his cellars, much to the healer's approval. The youkai was in a bad shape. Aiko and Kagome worked on him while Inuyasha took care of Miroku, who was suffering quite badly from the poison now. He had a high fever and it was steadily climbing. Neither of their patients had regained consciousness and Sango was glad the demon lord hadn't. Those injuries were painful. She winced as Aiko sewed the gaping flesh closed, bandaged his body and applied salve liberally to the bruises and scrapes. When she was done, she went to look after their other patients. Koga had been brought to a separate room and while the wolf youkai was awake, he was only staring off into space. "He'll be okay," Rin said, her little voice confident as she stroked one hand lightly over the thick bandage around her guardian's arm. "He's powerful. He can heal." Sango wasn't so sure. Feeling her own aches and pains, she looked down at the critically injured man and something inside her clenched in fear at the thought of his death.

* * *

Kagome knocked carefully, then stepped into the room where Inuyasha had carried Miroku to. The monk was stripped of the soiled clothes and Inuyasha had cleaned him up quite nicely with Aiko's help. They had bandaged the wounds and the hanyou was currently getting out of his own stained and ripped clothing as the healer prepared another bowl of herbal ointment for him. "Let me help," Kagome offered. He nodded, then winced as muscles and deep cuts protested movement. Her eyes fell on the deep slash marks, crusted with blood, the bad bruising and the abrasions. There even seemed to be a stab wound. "Sit down, I'll clean these up for you." Inuyasha silently let her do what needed to be done, eyes on the motionless figure on the bed. Miroku appeared haggard, drained, liked dead… The right arm looked the worst and it reminded her a lot of the discoloration from Koga's poisoning when he had received the evil Shikon shard. Aiko handed the young woman her bowl and both wordlessly treated their patient. "How is he?" Kagome asked. "The poison is working inside him," the healer answered. "I did what I could, but his body needs to fight." Kagome combed back a strand of hair to treat the left shoulder. "He'll be fine, Inuyasha." The shoulders slumped a little and the white head fell forward. "I can't lose him now that the curse is lifted, Kagome," the hanyou whispered, sounding desperate. The young woman stepped around him and drew him into a hug without thinking much about her actions. Strong arms curled around her waist, pulling her close. "You won't," she murmured.

* * *

Sango sat curled up on the large, overstuffed chair, looking at the pale, almost frail looking form on the huge bed. She was tired, close to completely exhausted, but she refused to give in to her body's growing need for rest. Ever since returning from their final battle against Naraku, she had been with him. Hour after hour, through sunset and sunrise, and through the high fever that, like Miroku's, showed no sign of getting better. Stripped down to only a pair of plain pants, his chest swathed in bandaged, just like his left arm, pads on his badly injured face, Sesshoumaru looked little like his so invincible self. The long hair had been bound back. There were so many wounds, internal as well as external, and whatever Naraku had used, while it had left visible marks, it had also worked in places no eyes could see. Then there had been the Shikon's purifying energy. It had done the most damage, in places no one could see. A soft moan escaped the youkai and Sango jumped a little. She rose slowly and walked over to the bed she had shared with him before. The eye not covered by the thick pad soaked liberally in a healing herbal liquid opened slowly and the slender form tensed slightly. There was fear in his expression and it was so unfitting for him. As was this weak and beaten appearance. They had won and looked like they had lost anyway. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "You're safe." A soft gasp could be heard and she unconsciously stroked over his matted hair. "The others are okay, too. Inuyasha's a little better off than you. Miroku's fighting the poison from Naraku's bees and Kagome has a concussion, some bruises and cuts…" "You?" he whispered, voice fading. "Bruised. Mostly my ego. Some of those mindless servants nearly got me." She shrugged and regretted immediately as her sore muscles protested. "Good," he breathed and closed his eyes, slipping off into sleep again. Sango settled back, slightly dizzy and so much craving sleep. Her eyes started to droop. Sleep. Just sleep. Just a little rest. She crawled onto the large bed. The covers felt wonderful against her tired body and she reveled in the softness, the smell of him… Confusion seeped into her exhausted mind. Confusion about her feelings for this man, confusion about her actions, confusion about their future. Who was she kidding? There was none. It had been an act born out of adrenaline and hunger. It had happened once and would never happen again. He was a youkai, she was a slayer! She didn't… feel something for him… nothing at all. Then why had she been so afraid that he had died on the battle field? Why was she still scared?

* * *

Kagome entered the room where Koga had been placed to rest and heal. Like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha he had been cleaned and bandaged, and it was the first time she saw him without his usual attire. Actually, he wasn't wearing a lot, except for the bandages and a loincloth not unlike his old one. He still looked bad, some cuts and abrasions uncovered, bruises all over his visible skin. His eyes were open but they were simply staring into nothingness, looking out of the window without seeing the clouds in the sky or the occasional bird. She sat down at his side, gazing at the one who had been her self-proclaimed savior and 'man' in the past. She wasn't embarrassed by his almost completely nude state; Kagome had gone past that girlish feeling a long time ago. Now she was only pained by his state, his own pain. "Koga?" she asked softly. There was no reaction to her presence or her voice and she carefully touched one hand. She wrapped her fingers loosely around it. "Koga? Please look at me?" Those wonderful, blue eyes shifted and she looked into such deep pain, she almost gasped. Kagome touched his face with her other hand and wordlessly stroked one cheek. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Like Inuyasha he was a very proud man and despite his immense losses, he was still trying to control his emotional reactions. "It's okay to let go," she murmured. "It's okay to mourn them now. You had your revenge. Naraku is dead." He looked away again, burying his head in the futon. One tear slid down his bruised cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb. And suddenly he was in her arms, holding on to her, head buried against her neck and shoulder, his body shaking in silent sobs. She felt the tears, but he didn't make a sound. Kagome held on, stroked over his back, his hair, and was simply there as her own throat tightened and the lump in it thickened. Koga was the last of his kind -- his family, comrades… all packs gone. And Ayame. The wolves of the mountain had been wiped out. Yes, there were still wolves left, but no wolf youkai. He was alone.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the large bed, next to his unconscious lover, letting his eyes take inventory of the human. Cleaned of the blood and dirt, it was now all the more visible how much his lover had been hurt. Miroku had been badly injured by the youkai, his skin blemished by numerous bruises and cuts and scrapes. One cheek looked like someone had taken sandpaper to it and Inuyasha's eyes tightened. The left, scarred arm had taken some punishment, featuring a sprained wrist, but the right one was… healed. No more kazaana, no more covering it up. For the first time in his life, Miroku no longer had to wear the protective beads and the bandage. Inuyasha smiled dimly. The poison was still running its course and he was feverish. The right arm had leftover streaks of purple and black. Even now Miroku's temperature was too high for the hanyou's liking and he was sweating. Aiko had brewed several herbal medicines, but somehow Inuyasha feared the worst. Two days now. Two days where both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were hovering between life and death. His own injuries were no better. There were deep cuts and broken bones, but those would heal. His youkai side took care of that. It would take time, though. Broken bones didn't mend over night and each shift reminded him of the fact. But they had survived. They had killed Naraku. And the jewel was gone.

* * *

Koga hadn't left his room for a single moment. There was nothing outside these four walls that held any interest for him. His blue eyes held an empty expression as their stared at the wall, his inner eyes replaying scenes of the past, memories and wishful thinking alike. His wounds were treated, his bandages changed, but he didn't care anymore. Everyone was dead. Everyone. He was the only one left. It was a sad fate, an unchangeable fate. The door to his room opened almost hesitantly and he heard soft steps. Too light to be Kagome's and the smell was wrong. Still, he didn't turn. If it was an assassin, so be it. He had nothing worth living for. "I brought you something to eat." The voice was young, that of a child, and when the owner of the young voice stepped into his line of sight, he discovered it was the girl he had seen with Sesshoumaru before. She had grown quite a bit, but her face was still so very much open, her eyes large and filled with gentleness and also… happiness. She radiated such a calming nature, it was almost like having Kagome around. "I'm not hungry," he murmured, looking past her. "You have to eat to heal." He gave her a sad smile but didn't say anything. The girl placed the food on the table and walked up to him. Her large eyes studied him and despite his own pain, Koga could detect something like fear in their depths. "What's your name?" he wanted to know, breaking the silence. "Rin." She took a piece of food and held it out to him. "Eat, please. You have to be whole again." He pushed himself up a little, noting her increasing unease. It had been the same when they had first met. She had been afraid of him, but he didn't know why. She lived with an incredibly powerful youkai, so why fear him? He couldn't even get close to Sesshoumaru's power. Koga took the food and chewed it slowly. His eyes were on the little girl, who determinedly stayed with him. "You're afraid of me," he murmured after some time, speaking out loud what he had been pondering. She stuck out her chin. "No, not any more." "But you were?" "I don't like wolves." He nodded. "I can accept that. You don't have to stay here." "I'm not afraid of them anymore." "Oh?" Her small face was set. "No," she repeated. Koga chewed thoughtfully, taking whatever Rin handed him. She smiled, pleased, and held out a jug of water. He emptied it. "Rin?" "Yes?" "How did you come to live with a youkai like Sesshoumaru?" "He saved me," she replied. "From the wolves that attacked my village." Now her eyes had taken on a harder look, one that told of dark memories and the determination not to let them rule her again. Wolves, Koga thought. Wolves attacked her village, probably killed her people… killed her? He knew of the Tenseiga, that Sesshoumaru could bring humans back to life with it, but why would he save a small human child? "I won't harm you, Rin," he said softly. "I don't harm human beings." Her hands clenched around the jug. "Rin?" She shook her head. Koga leaned forward a little and she stepped back, her eyes suddenly wider. "Rin?" "You… were in my village that day," she blurted. "I…" Koga stopped, paling. "I was…?" He had killed her people… and her? "Rin… I'm sorry," he whispered. She bit her lower lip and finally looked up, facing him straight-on. "I'm not afraid of wolves any more," she repeated her earlier statement. Koga regarded her silently and finally smiled a little as he sank back onto the bed. "No, you aren't, Rin."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was surrounded by suffocating blackness. There wasn't a single point of light and he wasn't so sure if he was coming or going. He thought he was walking somewhere, but he could also be standing rooted to the spot. His sense of direction was gone, his eyes, though wide open, were of no use, and his feet were definitely not on solid ground. He gasped for air that wasn't there, feeling the blackness close around him, bringing an inhuman coldness. He had the sudden feeling of falling down and screamed in surprise. His hands flailed out for something solid to hold on, all the time thinking he was rushing down to his certain death on very solid ground. He opened his eyes. Light blinded him and he averted his eyes with a groan. When he looked up again to try and make out his surroundings a wave of dizziness washed over him and the world tilted sideways. He squeezed his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain. Every nerve ending blazed with the agony of his body. He had been hit bad and he knew it. The youkai tried to take inventory and came up with a sickening amount of damage to his body. Several broken ribs, a crushed wrist, burns, slash marks, bruises, deep cuts, and an all-encompassing headache. All was nothing really all too bad alone, but together it created quite a problem. Opening his eyes he tried to get a bearing on where he was. His chambers, his bed… and there were faint memories of someone treating his wounds, giving him healing brews and teas, and someone else staying at his side. Sesshoumaru stretched his senses, trying to ignore the pulses of pain from everywhere of his body, trying to find out if he was alone or not. He wasn't. There were at least two humans outside the door, talking, but he couldn't make out a word. Trying to turn his head was a bad idea, the youkai found out a second latter as spikes of liquid agony shot through him. He clenched his teeth so hard he thought he'd crack his jaw. Pain rippled through his abused body and he felt muscles twitch involuntarily. "Sesshoumaru!" The voice was like a sledge hammer on his already so pain filled mind and he groaned softly. "Don't move! You're hurt badly." He wanted to glare at the woman whose voice identified her as Sango, but he didn't have the energy. Instead he just sank back and tried to relax his cramping muscles. Soft hands caressed his head. "Just give yourself time to heal," Sango murmured and suddenly her voice took on a very soothing quality. Sesshoumaru turned his head, clouded eyes taking in the slayer. She looked pale and had been injured, too. Her face had a worn, hollow quality, and her eyes told of little sleep. He wanted to say something, but the exhaustion took him once more. He slipped into sleep.

*

Sango looked at the youkai and a tender smile touched her lips. Sesshoumaru was healing, he was getting better, and soon he would be back to his old self. Her eyes rose and looked at the closed door that led into the hallway. Just one floor down, the situation was very much different.

* * *

Miroku's body was burning up. For three days now he had fought the poison and the damage done to his body. He was feverish, couldn't keep anything down, and he was losing weight at an alarming rate. The hand where the kazaana had been was marked by the poison, the skin discolored and inflamed. Cold baths hadn't brought down the dangerous fever. His body was fighting against the poison, but it was losing. Aiko had sent Shippo and Kirara to gather special herbs, but even they hadn't brought the temperatures down. Inuyasha was with his lover non-stop, even now as the hot body lay almost motionless on the large bed, its sheets soaked in sweat. The frantic heartbeat of before had dulled to an erratic one, and the hanyou's sensitive ears were following each thump. "Koishii," Inuyasha whispered, stroking over the hot face. Miroku's features twisted in pain at the cramps that had been running through his body non-stop now. Glassy, violet eyes cracked open and dry lips moved. No sound came out of the parched throat. "No," Inuyasha pleaded. "Don't…" The heartbeat faltered and the hand in his cramped as new pain shot through the tortured body. "Please, no...." Miroku's eyes slid shut, a whimper escaping instead of words. "Miroku!" And then the last, stumbling heartbeats stilled. "No!" Inuyasha frantically sought for a sign of life. A breath, a pulse, anything. There was nothing but the terrifying silence, the confirmation of a passing. "NO!" he roared. "Miroku!" It couldn't be. It just couldn't…. He hadn't fought everyone and everything in his way to defeat Naraku, only to be left with… nothing. "No, no, no," he whimpered. "Please, no…" But there was nothing anymore, no more blood running through Miroku's body, no more breaths leaving his lungs. He was dead. Dead… Gone… And the world blurred into a red haze. His mate had died; killed by Naraku. Poisoned by his insects. Cold emotions rose and turned into fiery hot feelings of pain, loss and revenge, but there was no one to kill, to maim and destroy. Naraku was dead. Like Miroku. A growl left his lips which pulled back over much longer canines. Razor-sharp claws tenderly caressed the cooling body, and blood red eyes lifted and gazed through the silvery white bangs. He moved away from the bed and his dead mate, each movement slow and dangerously predatory. The door to their room splintered under his claws.

A howl could be heard throughout the castle, startling the servants, terrifying the lesser youkai among them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was reasonably awake, only dozing slightly, but he felt better than before. Just twenty-four hours ago he had woken for the first time, had been coherent for the first time, and since he had vastly improved by the hour. His body was healing. Slower than he was used to, but it was mending itself. He had tried to get out of bed twice before, but each time it had ended with him face down on the ground and Sango giving him a piece of her mind. It was always a very loud and uncensored piece, too. The woman was driving him insane… But in a way he didn't really want to miss her presence. A howl reverberated through the castle and the youkai's eyes widened. "Inuyasha?" he whispered, unaware he had spoken the name of his brother out loud. The voice was unmistakable, even if the emotion expressed in it was. He had heard such noise before. Such howling. Such soul-deep pain, such… horror. No… it couldn't be… no… Sesshoumaru pushed back the cover and painfully, as well as laboriously sat up, already feeling the first slivers of renewed pain in his healing form. The door to his chambers opened and Sango came in, her face a chalky white. It quickly changed from shocked to angry as she saw him getting up. "What are you doing?!" she demanded. "Where's my brother?" he countered her question with his own. "What?" "You heard me! Where's my brother, slayer?" His eyes flashed red for just a brief second and it showed her more than anything how much he was running on adrenaline. Sango hesitated, then the sadness returned, a pain hidden in the brown depths of her eyes. "Sesshoumaru… you should stay here… Inuyasha…" "Lost his mate," he finished her sentence, his own voice hollow. "How…?" "I heard his cries. I've heard them before. It's the cry of the mate after the passing. Where is he?" There was a splintering sound from somewhere, echoing through the castle, followed by a roar that sounded less and less human or even half-human. Sesshoumaru reached for his sword to use as a crutch and swayed to his feet. "Where is he!" he demanded again. "Taking apart everything in his way," the demon slayer answered softly. "Miroku died of the poison… you shouldn't… I mean, we should leave him alone, Sesshoumaru. He's mourning…" He ignored her as he staggered toward the exit and into the corridor. He heard Sango sigh, but she followed him.

*

In his room, which he hadn't left since he had been brought here, Koga raised his head. His pale, drawn face grew even paler and Kagome, who had spent most of her time with him, looked up. "What is it?" "Inuyasha," the wolf youkai murmured. "No…" Kagome jumped up, suddenly afraid. "What do you mean?" Koga shivered and sat up, his weakened body not yet completely at ease with moving around. "It's a call of mourning, of despair, of revenge and pain… He lost someone, Kagome." She paled dramatically. "Miroku!" And she ran out of the door. Koga staggered to his feet, swaying briefly, then grit his teeth. With determined steps he left the room.

*

Sesshoumaru had never been more shocked in his life than the moment his eyes fell on his half-brother. True, he had seen him like this before, but back then he had been plain scared. He, the great Sesshoumaru, had been frightened, terrified, at his little brother's mercy, who had nearly killed him. Now… now he was looking at a horrifying memory of the worst time of his life. Kneeling on all fours in the middle of the battle court, the hanyou had buried his long, sharp claws into the hard-packed earth after he had destroyed whatever puppet or training equipment there had been. Nothing looked like it had survived his wrath. The slender, semi-naked body was heaving with each panting breath and the youkai could hear the air escape with soft hisses, intermingled with what could be growls. The silvery white hair hung in thick strands around his head, obscuring his face. As Sesshoumaru fell against the arch of the entrance into the battle ground, his whole body shaking, he felt a hand push against his back to keep him from toppling backward. A brief flash of gratitude coursed through him, but he didn't let the woman behind him see it. And then Inuyasha raised his head, his nose taking in his scent, and Sesshoumaru took two involuntary steps back. Again, Sango just kept him from falling. Memories… painful, nightmarish memories returned and he felt himself shiver. Those eyes… Blood red eyes looked at him out of a face that, while human, was no longer human at all. The purple stripes underneath the hanyou's eyes were a clear sign of the demon inside him. Those inhuman eyes narrowed at the two intruders, the crimson color increasing. A soft, warning rumble left his lips. Nothing of the human had remained. Nothing of Inuyasha was there to be seen. There was only an animal, a hurt, dangerous animal that would kill whoever approached him. The pointed ears were laid flat back on the top of Inuyasha's head as his claws dug deeper into the soil, and he snarled softly, pulling back his lips from long canines. It was a clear warning. The only one he would get from the demon he was now facing. Someone he had seen like this before, but even then – there had been some humanity in him. Not now, though. Inuyasha had lost his mate just after the battle that had freed Miroku of his curse. His brother was ready to die – while taking whoever might be in his way with him. Sesshoumaru doubted he would stand a chance against the primal force that gazed at him even if he were at the top of his powers. Once before he had noticed what lay dormant in the hanyou; once before he had felt the fear course through him. Right now that fear was closer to terror than anything else. His muscles trembled with exhaustion and fear. The demon Inuyasha had nearly killed him once; had only let up because he had chosen so. Because Sesshoumaru had shown submission. The demon lord doubted that submission would do the trick now. This was a creature driven by abysmal pain. They wouldn't be able to stop Inuyasha, even if he were at his full strength. There was only one thing he could do. Sesshoumaru's hands closed around Tenseiga and he turned, almost losing his balance. Sango's hands were on his arm and around his waist. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "I can help," he whispered. The primal youkai behind them snarled softly, watching them, and Sesshoumaru shivered. Each step sapped at his strength and he was leaning heavily on the woman, but he forced himself to walk. "What are you up to?" Sango wanted to know. "Tenseiga," he said through clenched teeth. Her eyes fell on the sword he was using as a crutch, then understanding coursed through her. He could bring back the dead monk… he could save both him and his brother. Sesshoumaru had no idea how he made it to the chambers, but he was trembling quite badly now, sweat running down his face and the pain was all-encompassing. The sight of his brother's blood red eyes and inhuman features drove him on, though. Both were stopped by the healer who had helped the wounded warriors in the last few days. Aiko stood in front of the doors like a sentinel, looking at the unlikely duo. "Out of my way, woman!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "You cannot enter, youkai." "This is my castle, and I order you to get out of my way before I make you!" As if he even could. He needed all his strength to stay upright. Sango was taking on most of his weight now and Sesshoumaru felt so incredibly tired and exhausted. "It has begun, youkai, and you cannot change it. Your motives are honorable, but you are not needed. He will be fine." "He's dead, witch!" "Yes, but his healing has begun. It will be obvious soon. The bond is strong." "What are you talking about?" he growled. Aiko gazed at him, the serene expression driving him insane. "The hanyou and the monk are bonded as one. Should one ever perish, the other's life energy will bring him back. Neither shall die if not killed at the same exact moment in time." Sesshoumaru gaped at her. "You mean…" Sango stuttered. "Miroku's alive?" "He will be fine, soon, slayer. The hanyou's life force is draining right now. He will be weakening, return to his normal state because of it, and he will need your help more than his mate." Sesshoumaru's thoughts were whirling. His brother and the monk… bonded…? And they shared… life? His knees buckled and even Sango could no longer support him. With a soft gasp he collapsed onto the hard ground, pain shooting through his abused body. He was trembling so hard, he could no longer hold on to Tenseiga. It clattered to the ground. "Sesshoumaru?" Sango exclaimed. He closed his eyes, fighting for composure, for control over his traitorous body. "Yes," he heard the old hag say, "it has begun. For all of you."

*

Down in the battle court the creature that had been Inuyasha howled as if in pain, then roared and attacked the bare stone wall, digging deep gauges into it with his bare claws. Kagome watched the display of unrestrained, primal power and she felt slivers of fear course through her. This wasn't Inuyasha anymore. Not even the Inuyasha she had seen as a youkai before. This was something dark and primeval, something so mindless and driven by instinct, she knew it would kill many before someone might take it down. "Oh, Inuyasha," she whispered. Koga suddenly appeared at her side, his face pale and drawn, and his horrified eyes were on what was currently taking out its rage and pain on the battle court walls. "Inuyasha?" he whispered in disbelief. Kagome nodded. "But… that's… he smells… like a youkai!" "He is a youkai, in a way. There's nothing left of him." Suddenly the semi-clothed figure froze, staggered, and collapsed onto his knees. Crimson eyes burned with inner rage and he tried to get up, but whatever was causing it, he couldn't. Stumbling for two more steps, he crashed down once more, then landed flat on his stomach on the dusty ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called and started down the stairs, but Koga held her back. "Wait…" "He needs help!" "He could just as well slice you apart!" Kagome's features twisted with the need to help and the understanding that she might just end up killed by his claws. Inuyasha whimpered softly, pushing fruitlessly at the ground, and his features grew more and more lax. Before their astounded eyes, the purple stripes on his cheeks disappeared, the crimson color faded into amber, and the claws no longer looked like knives. Kagome ran over to him, Koga on her trail, and sank down beside the stricken hanyou. "Inuyasha…" Incredibly pained eyes, showing the suffering of a tormented soul, met her inquiring gaze. "Kagome… why?" he wanted to know. She touched the dust-streaked face. His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed completely. "Unconscious," Koga muttered. "What happened?" "I don't know," she replied, puzzled.

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea how he came to be here. He lay on a bed, in a room, and it was day. There were soft sounds coming from his left, sounds of someone sleeping, moving lightly in his dreams, and he turned around. Miroku. Dressed in only light pants, chest naked, the monk looked peacefully asleep. Asleep… not dead. Dead. Miroku! Inuyasha sat up with a gasp as memories returned. Memories of his lover's dying breath, of the hot, feverish body in his arms, of the fading heartbeat and then… But… Inuyasha placed a hand onto the smooth chest and felt the strong heartbeat he had subconsciously heard before. The warmth of the skin seeped into him, reassured him, and he gave a soft whimper. Miroku… was alive? Dark violet eyes cracked open and pulled the hanyou into their depths. It was like a spell. He felt the heartbeat, listened to its wonderful sound, felt the warmth underneath his touch, and then he saw the slight smile. "Inuyasha," Miroku murmured. And the powerful half-demon flung himself into his lover's arms, feeling Miroku's embrace. "Koishii?" "You're alive!" "I… yes…" He sounded confused. "You died," Inuyasha whispered, feeling the first tremors course through his body. "You died… in my arms. You died!" The tears came unbidden as the pain clenched his heart, came back with a force that threatened to drown him, and Inuyasha felt strong hands hold him, stroke him calmingly, and soft lips moved against his neck as a warm breath brushed over his skin. "I'm here. It's okay. I'm fine." The hanyou finally quieted down, breathing hard, swallowing convulsively to get his reactions under control. Watery, amber eyes looked at the man still lying underneath him on the bed, felt the gentle hands caress his face, and he drank in the sight of the lively, violet eyes, the smile, the healthy color of his skin. Miroku was alive. He didn't know how or why, but he was alive. Tenseiga, he thought. Maybe his brother had used the sword to bring him back to life. He would have to ask him, thank him… There was a soft knock and the door opened. Aiko came in, smiling at the two men so intimately entwined on the bed. Inuyasha had no intention of moving an inch and Miroku looked comfortable, too. "I see you have awakened. How do you feel, Houshi?" "A bit tired," Miroku answered honestly. "That was only to be expected. You pulled a lot of energy, but your body will heal completely." Inuyasha frowned and sat up a little. "What do you mean? What energy?" Aiko smiled again. "Come see me later today. I will explain. For now, rest. Everything is in balance." And with that she left. Inuyasha kept frowning, but then Miroku pulled him down into his arms again. Later sounded like a good plan, he decided.

* * *

Koga sat in the peaceful garden, eyes holding a faraway expression. Kagome approached him silently and when she sat down beside the still wounded youkai, he turned his head a fraction to glance at her. "How do you feel?" she wanted to know. He gave a little snort. "What do you think? I'm the last of my kind…" She reached for his hand and clasped it tenderly. "But you still have friends." He looked at their joined hands, but unlike before he made no romantic overtures. There was such sadness in his eyes, even Kagome's presence couldn't drive it fully away. "I hear the monk has recovered," he said, changing the topic. Kagome hesitated a moment, her compassionate gaze on Koga's closed-off features, then she nodded. His eyebrows twitched up a little. "The dog boy's mated to a human?" He chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Now that's something." "Hey, what are you laughing at!" The challenging voice rung out over the peaceful landscape and Koga's head snapped up. Inuyasha stood just a few feet away and he hadn't even smelled him! "You and that… human." He put enough sarcasm into his voice to make it an insult. "Here you had a chance to have a real miko, a woman like Kagome, but you gave that up. Couldn't compete with me, huh?" Kagome tried to hide a smile as the old fire was reborn in the blue eyes. "Compete? There was never anything to compete with!" Inuyasha snarled. "Little wimp." "Mongrel puppy!" Inuyasha bared his teeth but he didn't reach for Tetsuseiga. Behind him, Miroku remained out of the circle of fighters, like Kagome trying to hide a smile. Their eyes met and she winked at him; he gave her a barely detectable nod. "Who do you call a puppy, kid? I could wipe the ground with you!" "You haven't been able to so far, what makes you think you'd stand a chance now?" Inuyasha huffed. "I don't have to be at my top to beat the crap out of you! If you stay long enough, that is. You always run anyway!" Koga growled and got to his feet. "My time's more precious than showing you your place, dog face!" Inuyasha grinned insolently. "I'd like to see you try." "Guys!" Kagome yelled and stepped between them. "That's enough!" Koga crossed his arms in front of his still bandaged chest. "Need my woman to defend you, puppy?" "Your woman?!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh, that old argument. "Kagome's not your woman and never was!" "You claim her now? One human not enough? Or is it the monk can't satisfy your needs, huh?" Inuyasha snarled and stepped closer. "You keep out of my affairs and your paws off Kagome!" Koga grinned widely. "She's my woman, hanyou!" "Oh for crying out loud!" Kagome grumbled. Part of her was glad for the fire and spirit the wolf youkai was showing, though. Miroku finally stepped forward and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're late to meet with Aiko," he said, his voice reasonable, but also soothing. Inuyasha seemed to relax under the touch and voice, straightening out of his slight crouch. "I've no time to play with you, wolf." Koga laughed. "Running because your human said so?" "I've a much more important appointment than you. And the only one who's always running away from everything is you!" Their eyes met and despite the harsh words, there was something else there. Koga stiffened as he read the expression in the amber depths, as the real meaning of the words sank in, and he made an involuntary step backwards. Not Inuyasha! He couldn't… he couldn't actually suspect, or worse, know! But he did. Somewhere deep in those suddenly much older eyes was that knowledge, of loss and pain and desperation. The hanyou turned and walked away. Miroku gave both Koga and Kagome a small smile, then followed. "Koga?" Kagome said softly and he flinched. He had forgotten about her presence. Now her small hand touched his bare arm and while something deep inside of him rejoiced at the gentle contact, another part was trying to push her away out of fear of losing the one person he still held dear. "He's right," the wolf murmured. "Huh?" "Inuyasha is right. It's time to stop running." He started to walk away. "Koga?" she called. The youkai gave her a slight smile. "I'm leaving, Kagome." "But you said you would stop running!" "Yes, but to do that, I've to be somewhere else, away from here, and find the acceptance within me that I am the last." She made a few steps to follow, but he stopped her. "You'll always be my woman, Kagome. Always. But for now, I've to leave you in the protection of Inuyasha. Till I see you again." He bowed slightly, then continued his way. Out the garden, down the path to the large entrance doors, and finally out of the fortress. Kagome stood rooted to the spot, something inside her screaming to follow him, but she remained. "Good luck, Koga. And please return," she whispered.

From the defense walls, Inuyasha watched his former rival and sparring partner go. Miroku stood at his side. Silent. Eyes on the ever smaller growing figure. Finally the dark-haired human touched his arm and slid his hand over Inuyasha's. Their fingers interlaced. "Safe journey, Koga," Inuyasha murmured. "Let's go and see Aiko," Miroku interrupted his brooding thoughts about he young wolf youkai. He nodded sharply. There was a lot he wanted to know about what had occurred here, about Miroku's survival.

* * *

"We're… bonded?" Miroku gaped at the old woman. "Yes," Aiko confirmed. "The soul bond between you is strong. It was already balanced when you came here, but now you have completed it. The Shikon no Tama fused you as one." Inuyasha stared at her, then shook his head. "But… why?" "The Jewel of the Four Souls, when it dissolved, it became what it was named for – the power that binds the souls meant for each other. You two are one such pairing." She smiled slyly. "Have you never wondered about the second part of the prophecy?" "What second part?" "Only the one who has sworn to kill can bring this heart to life, And they will become one. When the four hearts beat as one The darkness will flee So the jewel will forever bind the four souls." "I… never heard that," Miroku murmured, stunned. "So… if I die, Inuyasha's life energy brings me back?" He sounded shocked. "Yes." "And if he dies… the same?" A nod. "What if we both die?" "Only if you die the exact same moment in time will your life end forever. Your energies are forever interwoven. It's a life cycle of energies, streams running through each of you, looping back again and again. There's no beginning, no end. Just life." "Oh." The two lovers looked at each other and there was something in Inuyasha's eyes that was almost fear. They were now one, bonded for life, each the energy and power and strength of the other. If one died, the other's life energy would insure the rebirth. "Aiko…" Miroku started slowly as a thought hit him. "You said the Shikon bound our souls, but we're just two… still, it is named the Jewel of Four Souls." The old woman smiled slightly. "Another pair has been bonded, Houshi, that is true." "Another… pair…?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit!" She smiled more. "I believe they will soon achieve their balance. It has begun, hanyou. You cannot stop it. Both have experienced the power of the bond before, have taken healing energy from the other, and they will continue to grow to reach your level of bonding." Inuyasha gaped. It couldn't be… Miroku just frowned, not yet sure he understood correctly. "Koishii?" he addressed his lover. "Sango and Sesshoumaru. They're the second pair." Miroku's eyebrows rose, but otherwise he remained calm. "I see. Do they know?" "They will soon," Aiko answered.

* * *

It was gone. For good. For real. Forever. The air hole had closed, and all that remained of his right hand was… unblemished skin. Miroku couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't had the kazaana. True, before his father had died he had been a normal boy; but that had been a life time ago. Now… Now there was nothing anymore. So strange. Miroku rubbed a thumb over the right palm, feeling the skin that hadn't been there before. The kazaana was gone and with it his power had changed. He had relied heavily on this dangerous weapon to keep youkai at bay, to threaten and frighten opponents, and to simply save a life. Now he was a normal man. Well, he thought with a grin, not so normal. His powers had grown quite a bit and now he was also bonded for life with his hanyou lover. He still had no idea how that would work, but he accepted it, like he had accepted so much in the past. Someone approached, soft steps on the grassy ground, and settled behind him. Miroku fell back into the warm, familiar embrace of his partner and Inuyasha nuzzled his neck. "Thinking?" the hanyou asked softly, his voice gentle. "Yes." Inuyasha took his right hand and the clawed fingers interlaced with his. "Do you miss it?" "In a way. It's been with me so long… and I never thought about the time after we defeated Naraku." He sighed. "It's like part of me is missing." "Part of you is, but it's a part you can live without." Miroku stared at their hands. "I've relied on it in the past," he murmured. "You can fight with other weapons, koishii. The kazaana was the most powerful, but also the most dangerous – for your life." Inuyasha kissed his neck again, nibbling slightly. Miroku nodded and relaxed completely back into the warmth of his lover. "Yes," he whispered. "It was." He had to change his fighting technique, work more on his spiritual power, his shields and charms and casting. But at least he would grow old with Inuyasha, and according to Aiko, they would live for quite some time to come.

* * *

A soft, warm breeze was blowing through the small garden. The trees moved with it, a rustle of leaves among the sound of the water the only noise disturbing the quiet scene. It was a moonless night, with only the stars out, and no clouds crossed the sky. The night of the new moon. Sesshoumaru stood hidden in an archway that led to a path that would end in the garden. His sharp eyes were fixed on the two men sitting at the fish pond where the Koi were lazily snapping for a few late flies. Miroku sat with his back against a thick tree trunk and Inuyasha had settled between his open legs, his back to his lover, snuggled into the loose embrace. Dark hair spilled against the black robes of the monk. Inuyasha was human. It was the second time Sesshoumaru saw his brother like this – not counting the time he had picked up the unconscious form so many weeks ago -- and it surprised him again how much trust the hanyou displayed in staying here. He was at his most vulnerable now. Miroku's hands caressed the long hair, then he leaned down and tenderly kissed his lover's lips. Inuyasha answered the intimate contact, hands burying in the dark robes, mouth opening, inviting Miroku inside. Sesshoumaru stayed completely silent, a voyeur but not the least bit ashamed of it. There was a strange kind of balance between those two men, something he had noticed before. Not just the intimacy of lover's, but more. Now that the bond had been revealed, he wondered what would become of them. Bound together, living one life, almost immortal. Hanyou lived a very long life, grew older than humans, and if the monk was now tied to the same life cycle as his lover, it meant an extremely extended life expectancy, too. How would they deal? His brother was a protective-possessive being, and the monk meant the world to him. It was visible in every touch or look. Inuyasha buried a hand under the black robe and started to nibble at his lover's throat and neck. Miroku's eyes closed and he sighed softly. The wind brought with it the smell of arousal and Sesshoumaru turned quietly. It was time to give them some privacy.

*

Inuyasha listened to the soft moans and gasps of his lover as he worked himself down the slender throat exposed to his teeth and the hand he had underneath the black robes found a nipple that expressed a rising interest in its presence. Miroku whispered his name, eyes closed, an expression of pleasure on his face. He claimed the partially open lips again, deepening the kiss, making his intentions clear. Miroku buried his hands in the dark locks and held on to him as they kissed in abandon. Despite the new moon, Inuyasha felt completely safe, for the first time in his life. They hungrily nipped and licked at each other until Inuyasha sat back, breathing heavily. "Let's go," he whispered. Miroku nodded, rising to his feet, and his hands were on his lover again. Inuyasha had no idea how they made it back without major injury. The moment the door had been closed, he was all over his lover. Miroku sank back onto the futon, the hanyou atop, and gave him free rein to do whatever he wanted. Inuyasha used it to the fullest, exploring, reaffirming and simply loving the man underneath him. He had lost his lover once and he needed to reascertain again that he was whole and healthy and alive. The unrestrained cries and moans told him just how alive Miroku was. He had never been a silent lover and currently, he was also a very demanding one. Blunt nails raked over his skin and Inuyasha closed his hand around the straining hardness, caressing it gently. Miroku moaned in appreciation, bucking into his grasp. Taking his time, Inuyasha let his tongue taste all the soft spots, let teeth nip and nibble without having to be careful about his sharp canines. Teasing a hard nipple, he smiled at the whimper that drew, and he repeated it. "Inuyasha…" He growled softly, concentrating on the hard evidence of Miroku's want and need, reveling in the twitches and pleading. Before his lover could spill himself, he stopped, drawing a cry of protest. Inuyasha crawled up the straining body, looking into the wide, violet eyes. "I want you, Miroku," he whispered. Miroku's eyes filled with realization and he cupped one cheek with his right hand – his free, unbound right hand. It was such an amazing feeling to be touched by the healed flesh. The next kiss was soft and slow and filled with love. Miroku proceeded to stroke and arouse him, and Inuyasha closed his eyes in bliss. He fell into the warmth of his rising pleasure, feeling his body heat up in arousal and buck in need for his lover's touch. As the first finger penetrated him, he arched his back, moaning. Miroku was gentle and thorough, and when he was sufficiently lubricated, Inuyasha stopped the nimble hands, rolling them around. Miroku blinked at him in confusion, but then his eyes widened slightly in realization as Inuyasha settled over him. "Inuyasha…" "It's okay." He smiled down at his lover and Miroku's hands touched his hips, helping him guide himself down onto the other man. Inuyasha moaned softly, breaths coming in hisses. Miroku's fingers dug into his hips and his own twitched slightly. "Inu.. yasha…" he moaned. And the hanyou started to move. Slowly at first, experimentally. It felt incredible and from Miroku's reaction, he was feeling good about it, too. His lover's hands let go of his hips and reached for his own hands, entwining their fingers. He gasped softly, still going slow, but the need to speed up was increasing. Miroku pushed up into him, making him groan loudly as that special spot was touched. Neither man noticed the purple sky outside, as the sun broke through the night, coloring black first dark blue, then purple and finally a soft shade of pink. They were too engrossed in each other, bodies moving in a sensuous rhythm. Inuyasha knew he couldn't last much longer and despite the wish to draw it all out, there was nothing he could do as his body needed and craved release. The sun's first rays broke over the horizon as the hanyou threw back his head and cried out his release, as the human underneath him pushed up hard and desperate, seeking his own climax. Inuyasha fell forward with the power of the rush he had felt, hair cascading over his lover, and Miroku's arms came around him. Still connected deep inside, breaths coming in pants, chests heaving, the two men lay together, Inuyasha on top of Miroku. Finally the hanyou raised his head, white hair and amber eyes, pointed dog ears and claws. Miroku smiled lazily and drew him into a kiss, his tongue expertly slipping past and around the long canines. His hands carded through the silvery strands. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure, wincing only briefly as Miroku slipped free and the two men curled up together. Miroku reached for a towel and cleaned them off, then Inuyasha drew the blanket over them. The sun was up, but he didn't care. For once. Both dropped off into a light doze.

*

When the door opened Inuyasha's head snapped up, amber eyes narrowing as he discovered the identity of their visitor. Sesshoumaru. Dressed in rather simple clothes, without armor or splendor, his older brother looked at him. There were still wounds visible on his body. His face was badly slashed up, the cuts clean and just now closing. He was limping slightly and favored his left arm. The right one was carrying Tetsuseiga. Inuyasha raised himself, tensing. Sesshoumaru had never entered their quarters unannounced, never this early in the morning, and he had most definitely been aware of the scent of sex from the outside already. He bared his teeth slightly in a warning. There might be a kind of truce between them that had extended to much more than a cease fire, but this was downright unacceptable. "Don't bother getting up," Sesshoumaru remarked, arching an eyebrow. "What do you want?" the hanyou demanded. "I came to return what belongs to you." And with that Sesshoumaru placed Tetsuseiga on the bed, then stepped back, wincing only slightly. Inuyasha glanced at the sword, then his eyes returned to his brother. "Why?" "It was meant for me only once, Inuyasha. I used it. I doubt I would be able to wield it ever again. It is yours, made for you by our father. I have my own." He frowned again. Sesshoumaru just smiled and turned around, leaving them alone again. Miroku moved slightly and a soft groan left his lips. Inuyasha looked at the monk and smiled as dark eyes opened. "Hey." Miroku smiled sleepily and raised his right hand to touch him, then his eyes fell on the uncovered palm, and the smile widened in wonder, as it had done so many times in the last days since he had returned from the dead. "No dream," he whispered. Inuyasha clasped the healed hand. "No. No dream. It's over." Miroku's eyes were suddenly swimming and he squeezed them shut, trembling slightly. Inuyasha just held him, curled himself around his lover in a protective, empathic and loving hug. "It's over," Miroku whispered. "Finally."


	9. Reassembled Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

IV. Sakimi Tama - Love

Inuyasha had started to explore more of the palace and there was an unsettling feeling of familiarity whenever he passed by the ancient halls that were locked and which no one had entered so far. Everything else looked a lot more recent, as if whoever had owned this place before Sesshoumaru had decided to add more buildings to an already impressive home. Walking down the roofed section of the path he looked at the ornate, wooden door. It was a lot higher than he was tall and there were symbols etched into the ancient wood. He placed a hand onto the withered surface and the strange feeling increased. "Inuyasha." Hand still resting on the wood, he turned and found Sesshoumaru standing behind him. The youkai had healed completely and there were no signs of his prior, rather serious injuries. "I remember this place… somehow," Inuyasha murmured. His brother just looked at him with that unfathomable gaze. "I don't know why," Inuyasha continued, letting his hand slide away. "It's like a dream I can't catch." "What do you remember of our father?" The question surprised the hanyou and he frowned lightly. "Nothing much. No face, no voice, just a presence." Inuyasha looked up the old building. "Someone who was there, but to whom I have no relation." "You have more relation to our father than you think, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said quietly. He blinked, surprised by the words. Then again, his brother had surprised him a lot lately. The more he got to know him, the more complicated matters became. And every time he thought he understood this man, he was thrown a curve ball. "Come with me," Sesshoumaru said calmly and walked toward the doors. As he touched the wood, the wings swung open, revealing the darkness behind them. Inuyasha followed, curious. The inside looked clean and well-kept, as if the servants were going through here at least once a week. There were no spider webs, no dust, no debris. It was as if someone had just been here yesterday and the presence still lingered. "What is this place?" he asked, his voice sounding odd between the ancient stones. "An old place," Sesshoumaru answered. "It belonged to our father; he built this palace." "What? This…. he lived here?" "Sometimes." Sesshoumaru entered a room, which was mostly empty. There were frames on the walls, covered by expensive looking silk. "He ruled here now and then, with his mates. I was born here." He walked up to one of the covers and reached for the white silk, pulling it down. "You were born here, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as his eyes fell on the painted image of his mother. She was dressed in different robes than he remembered her wearing from his childhood in the village. At her side stood a man. He was taller than her, with white hair spilling over his shoulders and back. Stripes not unlike Sesshoumaru's adorned his face and amber eyes looked back at him. He was dressed in armor, simple but yet impressive. In a way, it was like looking at himself. Older, taller, with youkai markings, but still… "That's…" "Our father," his brother said. "Like I said, you're more like him than you think. Your power and strength has surpassed him now." The voice was calm and even, no jealously or anger in it. "Mother lived here?" "For a while." "You… knew her?" Sesshoumaru almost shrugged, his face still dispassionate. Inuyasha turned back to the picture. "And I was born here." "Yes." Inuyasha's mind reeled. He had been born in his father's palace, but he had grown up in the village. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did we have to leave?" "It was safer for you and father's mate." Inuyasha stared at him. "Safer?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were impossible to read. "You were vulnerable." He looked at the picture. "It was better this way." And with that he turned, leaving Inuyasha in the room. The hanyou gazed at the image of his parents and something very old and long forgotten rose. That strange feeling of someone's presence; without a face, a voice or a touch. Out of curiosity he pulled off the covers of the other pictures. One was only his father, the human form in the foreground, the dog demon the back. The next was… he stopped again. His father with a woman he didn't know. She was clearly a youkai and on her forehead was the crescent Sesshoumaru had as well. She was beautiful, he decided. Inuyasha stepped back and sat down in the middle of the hall, just watching the pictures, his mind far away. Why had his father decided that it was safer for him to grow up among humans? Why had he put his other mate through so much pain? He had obviously loved her, but why push her away after the birth of his second child? Why hadn't he come back when Inuyasha had been older? Why had he left him to fend for himself? Then again, he had given him Tetsuseiga. He had buried the secret of his grave within his hanyou son. But why? It was the only question he had. After a while he rose and just left, deep in thought.

He found his brother outside. Their eyes met and Inuyasha pushed his thoughts aside. "Tell me about him," he said softly. Sesshoumaru just inclined his head and turned, the invitation clear. Inuyasha followed him to a private place where no one would disturb them.

* * *

The voices were raised and loud, one definitely female, the other, while not exactly as raised as the first voice but still angry, male. Inuyasha sighed to himself, shaking his head, and walked into the large hall, followed by Miroku. Kagome and Shippo were already there, both looking annoyed. "How long?" Miroku asked, not even trying to look worried. "Oh, it started about five minutes ago and is currently gaining in speed and volume," Kagome answered, arms crossed in front of her chest. "They're definitely getting better at it," Shippo added. "Almost as good as Kagome and Inuyasha were… just without the 'sit'." He flashed the hanyou a smile, which Inuyasha answered with a threatening scowl. "I don't know what you want from me, slayer!" Sesshoumaru snarled and turned away from one very pissed off Sango. "How about some respect, you uptight youkai!" "You earn respect," the demon growled. "And you don't have mine!" Sango shot back. "You just think you're oh so mighty and powerful…" "Be careful, slayer!" "Of what? You? Don't make me laugh!" Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow a little. Not red, but one their way there. "You live a dangerous life, woman. Don't make me end it prematurely!" "You and what army?" Miroku sighed deeply and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "They really do need this, right? Is there a deeper meaning?" Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah." His lover looked at him, eyebrows rising. "Oh?" Sesshoumaru's snarl returned their attention to the two fighters. They only heard Sango's reply as she walked away. "Sure, Fluffy." He whirled around, eyes flaring. "Don't call me that, bitch!" Inuyasha winced and Miroku made a step backwards. "Oh-oh," Shippo muttered. And then Sesshoumaru attacked. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the red eyes, the claws flashing, and before he could react, Sango was tackled by the other man. They rolled over the floor and Sesshoumaru came out on top of the much smaller woman, fingers curled around her wrists, pinning them down. He growled low in his throat, teeth bared. It was completely unlike his usual style of fighting, which involved little to no bodily contact, his claws or a sword, and next to no growling. The others had frozen, Kagome's mouth open in shock, Miroku about to intervene, but Inuyasha held him back. "Leave them," he murmured. "But…" "Trust me." His lover backed down a little, but just a little. Sango looked up at her attacker, a sweet smile on her lips. "You got me," she murmured, her voice laced with everything but anger. It was smooth, like honey, almost… seductive. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, the color of his eyes amber now, his features more relaxed, and suddenly he leaned down, taking her lips in a kiss. Hard, bruising and possessive. The others just gaped. All except Inuyasha. A smile played around his lips. Sesshoumaru released his captive's wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his silvery white hair acting like a curtain as their kiss continued unabated. They seemed to melt together, becoming one, ignoring their audience. "Come on," Inuyasha said softly. "Let's go." "They…" Kagome stuttered as he ushered her out into the corridor. The hanyou nodded. "Wow," Shippo commented. "You knew!" his lover accused. Inuyasha just shrugged. "How long?" Kagome demanded. "And why didn't you tell us? We had a right to know!" "Privacy," was his only reply. Kagome huffed and followed him as he walked down the corridor. "Privacy my butt. Now tell me everything…" Shippo and Miroku just followed, lost in their own thoughts while listening to their friends.

* * *

Sango had taken Kirara and flown to the village where Aiko lived. The healer had left them a while ago, her task completed, as she had proclaimed. Finding the village was as always easy, but somehow Sango wondered if she could still find it if the people didn't want to be found. Kirara touched down and she laid a hand on the mighty cat, stroking her fur. No one paid her much notice. Apparently these villagers were used to a lot. Walking up to the hut that belonged to the healer, Sango was already expected by the old woman. Without a word, Aiko entered the hut and Sango followed.

Half an hour later she left again, carrying a small pouch with dried leaves. As she sat on Kirara's back, going home – home? – she wondered what she was doing. Getting these herbs implied… Sango bit her lower lip. It implied she planned to repeat what had happened between her and Sesshoumaru last night. It meant she wanted to be in his bed again. Part of her body tingled at the idea, told her that yes, she really did want to feel that muscular though slender body move against her, wanted his hands on her, his lips, feel the canines and claws. A curl of warmth blossomed. So she had to take care that nothing unforeseen happened. Her hand curled around the pouch and she closed her eyes. Nothing at all. * * *

In a way it was strange that they still stayed at the palace, Miroku thought as he walked among the silent stones. It was early in the morning and he had woken to the absence of his lover, who was probably up and about somewhere. Last night's lovemaking had plunged Miroku into a deep sleep, sated, satisfied and very lazy. They both felt safe here, safe enough to give themselves up completely in bed, to enjoy and give pleasure, to forget the world and only feel the pleasure of the touch. Now he planned to find a nice spot and do some meditations. Instead he found someone else. Sango, clad in her usual outfit, sat on the stairs leading to the garden, a faraway expression in her face. She had gone through the greatest changes, he mused as he watched her. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru had come as quite a shock to everyone who hadn't known about it, but somehow Miroku was glad she had someone to turn to. He just wondered whether it was something deeper or just… a fling. He couldn't see Sesshoumaru in a relationship, least of all with a human, and while he had argued the point with Inuyasha, his lover had simply told him to wait and see. Apparently there was a lot going on beneath the surface that only a fine nose picked up. Miroku had decided to stand back and watch, but he was ready to intervene should Sango show signs of hurting. He loved her too much to let some youkai harm her. "Sango?" Miroku sank down on the stairs at the demon slayer's side, worried about her crouched demeanor. He remembered other times Sango had retreated to this more secluded area of the garden, and every time there had been something weighing heavily on her. Was it Sesshoumaru now or was it just the weariness she felt after it was all over, the same he had experienced himself? All that time they had followed a certain path, had had an aim in life, but Naraku was finally defeated. Too many had died, among them her whole family and the village she had grown up in. And her brother, who had sacrificed himself to give her the shard. Sango carried a weight she rarely shared with anyone. "What's wrong?" he wanted to know, voice soft and gentle. "Nothing." Uh-hu, right. "If you say so. Then I will just sit here, if you don't mind, and watch the Koi in the pond. It's such a relaxing way to spend the time, don't you think?" "Uhm-hm." The silence between them stretched and finally Sango raised her eyes from the fish, gazing at the tree branches above them. "I slept with him." O-kay… "Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked quietly. "Yes. Who else?" Of course, who else? Their little foreplay in the hall had been leading to nothing else. "And?" "More than once." "Uh, well, probably." "I'm a woman." "I noticed." "He's a man." "I figured. That's a problem why exactly?" Miroku wanted to know. "Miroku! What have your attempts been leading to the last years?" Attempts… oh. Oh! His eyes widened as realization hit him. "Are you… ?" There was a long moment of silence. "I don't know." Sango whispered. "What if I am?" Huge frightened, brown eyes looked at him, and Miroku had to fight down the urge to either hug her or grope her – his usual coping strategy when it had come to emotions in the past. Sango wouldn't be very fond of either right now. "Why would that be a problem? Children are wonderful. Or … don't you want children?" "That's not it, Miroku. He's youkai." "We all knew that." "I'm human. A child would be like Inuyasha." "A hanyou, yes. Do you have a problem with that, Sango? I can't see you treat a hanyou child of yours anything but loving." "Yes. Me, Miroku. But what about him? You've seen how he treated Inuyasha… would you want a child of yours grow up with a father like that? And who tells me that this is a relationship, that it's nothing more than just… That it won't be over in a year, a month, or a even a week? Just because I lo… " Sango stopped abruptly, realization and shock about what she had just involuntarily revealed widening her eyes. Miroku stared at her, feeling a little dumbstruck himself. "You… love Sesshoumaru?" She nodded helplessly. "I don't even know when it happened; maybe it was back when he was almost killed by Inuyasha. He looked so… vulnerable, frail, and he… was so afraid. Just like anybody else, he fears death." "Does he know?" Miroku asked after some time. "No, I didn't tell him." "Maybe you should. Maybe he returns your feelings." "Miroku, in what world are you living? The great youkai lord Sesshoumaru, son of the great dog demon, loving a human woman? Ha!" "He loves Rin," Miroku remarked. "That's different." "How? She's human, and he even adopted her as his daughter. I've never seen him act around anybody like he acts around you, Sango." She shook her head. "He's proud, Miroku." "So are you." She sighed deeply and finally rose, her face a display of her fighting emotions. Miroku watched her leave, face unreadable.

*

Inuyasha almost jumped back when Sango rushed past him, a stony expression on her face. "Sango?" "Leave her, koishii," Miroku said, stepping to his side. "She has a lot on her mind." "Oh? Is it something I said? "No, rather what you are." "Huh?" "Hanyou." Inuyasha frowned. "I never thought she had a problem with that…" "Yes and no, Inuyasha. Sometimes things are more difficult than one would think when looking at them." "You do enjoy this, right?" "Enjoy what?" "Monk speech." Miroku smiled. "Of course." With that he walked away. Inuyasha harrumphed and followed, intent on finding out what was going on.

* * *

Sango had holed up in her room, sitting on the futon, staring out the window. She had slept with Sesshoumaru, she wanted to again – not just once – and part of her liked the idea of something permanent. That part had fallen in love with the man. Arrogant as he came across, detached and dispassionate as he tried to be, he was still a being with emotions and able to feel. Sleeping with him had been good, very good, her body told her, tingling slightly at the thought. But what did he feel when it came to her, not the sex? Did he want more? Of course not, she snorted to herself. You're human. He doesn't like humans. And any form of further relationship might result in what he called 'dirty blood', a child. He had looked down on his brother because of his perceived weakness, the human blood flowing in Inuyasha's veins. They had met other hanyou in the past, all hated and cast out from human society, laughed upon by youkai. As Inuyasha had once said, hanyou belonged nowhere and they had to be strong to survive. Could she even think of giving birth to a child into this world? With Sesshoumaru as a father? And what if she conceived? Would he even have her around? Inuyasha had grown up alone. Jinenji, too, though Sango didn't know whether his father had died or simply left. Probably the latter. Youkai rarely stayed long with such short-lived creatures as humans. And Shiori…? Well, her father had been killed by his own father, and from the sound of it, he had planned to stay with his wife and daughter, protect their village. Sango sighed and Kirara mewed softly, looking at her from big, orange eyes. The slayer smiled sadly and scratched the cat's ears. "What to do, Kirara?" she murmured. Kirara had no answers. For now, she would continue her life as it was. She had the herbs that prevented conception and as long as it lasted, she would enjoy Sesshoumaru's interest in her.

* * *

He had been busy throughout the day, taking care of little things that had accumulated into big ones over time. Usually Jaken had disposed of these mostly unimportant and bothersome interruptions for his day, but his servant was dead. Sesshoumaru wasn't inclined to find a new youkai servant, one he could trust not to stab his back, to take care of matters diligently and with the greatest discretion. Jaken had been special, like so many things had been. Jaken had raised Rin, he had managed the servants, the palace household, and he had always been there for advice. Now… Rin was growing up among the human and youkai servants, showing no adverse signs at all. She missed Jaken as much as Sesshoumaru, but like her adopted father, she didn't complain, nor did she openly mourn for him any more. She had cried herself to sleep the first time, she had insisted on a little grave marker in the garden, but after the 'burial', life had continued. Naraku was dead. Many powerful youkai had perished. Sesshoumaru had a lot less trouble than before, but he also had something else now. A family. Not just Rin, but also a brother. Then there was the slayer, someone he felt inexplicably drawn to, had bonded with, and who he couldn't get out of his system. He desired her, he wanted her, he respected her and he… Sesshoumaru pushed that thought aside. No, not that. He couldn't…. he wasn't… Granted, she was unique, but she was still just a human woman. Just that. Sesshoumaru shut the doors to his chambers, looking around for the slayer. His nose told him that she was indeed here. "Sesshoumaru…" It wasn't very loud, but there was no need for that. He would recognize her voice everywhere, would always hear her call for him… now where had that come from? "Sesshou." There she was, standing in the door to his bedchamber, a thin silk robe flowing around her figure, leaving just enough to imagination to make a man's blood boil. Before his conscious mind even realized it, he was at her side, had his arms around her slim waist, claiming her sweet lips. Part of him complained about her abbreviated use of his name, but another part just decided to hell with it.

She moved under him, fingers carding through his hair – sometimes he thought she was slightly obsessed with it - making little noises in the back of her throat which he swallowed eagerly, hands roaming over her body, her soft skin. She was aroused, he could smell it, and it intoxicated him even further. Sliding a hand between her legs, wary of his claws, he ascertained that she indeed was ready for him. Settling between them he kissed her again, enjoying everything she had to offer and ready to give in return – when she suddenly stiffened. "No… " Sango gasped. Sesshoumaru pulled back, stunned at her sudden change of mind. "No?" he echoed. "What's wrong with you, woman? First you leave no doubt that you want me, now this?" "Sesshoumaru…" "Fickle woman." Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back, biting back a groan when his hardness brushed over her thigh. "Get out." "No. Sesshou, if you'd listen for once in your life … " Golden eyes just looked at her. "I do want you, Fluffy. But there's much more to it than this. Please," her voice held a purring hum, "let me show you, my lord?" She took his wrists, slowly placing them over his head, and then her lips met his again, but not like before, not demanding or hungry, more featherlike and teasing, making his lips prickle even after she was already gone. "Am I?" the youkai asked quietly. "What?" "Your lord." "In your dreams, youkai." He almost grinned – he hadn't expected otherwise. And somehow he didn't want it otherwise, too … "Leave them there, will you?" Sango whispered, and the sound alone made him shiver. What was his little firecracker up to? Teasing lips met his again, before they roamed off, teeth slowly scraping over his neck and earlobes, and he shuddered involuntarily at the unknown sensation. None of his previous encounters had ever dared to touch him like she had, and certainly none had ever teased him like this. Her lips wandered from his neck down until meeting a nipple, and this time he jerked into her touch, barely able to suppress a moan. His fingers flexed and Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to just grab her, take her, make her his. It had been easy in the past, why was it so difficult now? Why did he care at all…? Closing his eyes he felt coherent thoughts finally flee him when those hot lips slowly moved further down his body, fingers caressing the inside of his thighs, coaxing them to spread. He opened up for Sango, for his little firecracker, only to twitch and moan when she nibbled at his straining hardness, fingers caressing where no one had ever touched him before. Drawing in a shuddering breath was all he could do before he had to let it out explosively again at the sensation of a tongue curling around his hardness, teasing the sensitive tip, while other parts were massaged and squeezed carefully, but thoroughly. Out of his own volition his thighs spread further, and when he felt that wet heat engulf him he gasped, his hips bucked into her mouth and he heard himself making a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob. He felt the heat coil into his lower regions and all he could do was moan. "Sango…" Her name, of all things to utter it had to be her name? But then that sweet torture was gone – to be replaced by something else, something equally hot, but even better. Eyes flying open he watched his little firecracker look down on him as she straddled his hips, lowering herself onto him, taking him into her body minutely. Her fingers still roamed over his body, caressing his nipples, and then she threw her head back, long raven-black hair cascading over her bare shoulders as she moved, moaning. It was the most erotic sight Sesshoumaru had ever seen. It made something inside of him clench almost painfully. Reaching down carefully he let his fingers ghost over her muscular thighs before one finger carefully slipped between them, seeing her eyes widen and hearing a soft gasp, as she shuddered herself, arching her back. Sesshoumaru grabbed her slender waist, pulling her down onto him as he gave his own passion free rein, swallowing her soft whimpers with his kisses as he thrust upward into her heat. Fingers dug painfully into his shoulders as she sobbed with her approaching climax and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and moaning her name, stumbling over the edge only a split second later.

* * *

"Where did you learn that?" Sango turned in the warm arms and smiled lazily at her youkai lover. "Miroku." The eyebrows dipped into a frown and she couldn't hide a smirk. There was suddenly a tight expression around those canine eyes. "I asked him," she continued, "and he was willing to help me out, even though Inuyasha wasn't there for a test trial and some visual images." Now there was a tell-tale rumble in his chest and she chuckled, pushing herself up to look at him. Sesshoumaru, in all his naked and slightly mussed up glory, seemed actually bordering to jealousy. "I didn't sleep with him, Sesshou," she murmured and kissed his lips. "But as a man, he knows best." Clawed fingers carded into her hair as she was kissed, and finally released. "I see." His hands ran over her back and she snuggled against him, one arm thrown over his chest. His fingers traced the old scar on her back. "Sango…" "Hm?" "Tell me about this," he requested, still mapping the scar. She fell silent, an old pain rising inside her. It had been so long ago, but it was fresh in her mind; even more so since her brother was now forever dead. "Sango?" His soft voice roused her out of the oncoming depression. "It's… old." "But not old enough to be forgotten." "No." "Who marked you this badly?" She bit her lower lip and sat up, turning away from him. Her back was now fully visible to his eyes and his hand rested on the jagged scar. "Kohaku." "Your brother." It wasn't a question. She nodded, feeling tears rise. She angrily forced them down, wiping at her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of this man. "Tell me." The warm hand described a calming pattern on her back. And she told him. Of the village, the attack, the betrayal. Of Kohaku's rampage, of the death of everyone. Of her survival, the Shikon shard, how she met Inuyasha and the others. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. Kohaku was dead. He had died a long time ago, but there had always been the reminder of his existence in the form of the undead body that had walked the earth. A body that had been filled with his memories and his emotions. He had sacrificed himself, his last fully conscious decision, completing the Shikon no Tama. Now she carried part of it in her. In her soul, she thought desperately. Didn't that mean that her brother was part of her soul again? Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her against her partner's chest. Sesshoumaru said nothing, just held her close, and she was thankful for it. Finally, Sango turned to him and brushed her lips over his in a silent thank you. Sesshoumaru just continued holding her as he sank onto the futon. "Sleep," he said softly.

* * *

It had to be his brother's pheromones, Inuyasha mused as he lazily ran clawed fingers over the hot, slick skin of his exhausted lover. Miroku's breathing had evened out, but he was completely limp, moaning softly as those exploring fingers stroked over him. They had barely made it to their room before Inuyasha had been all over the dark-haired human, demanding and getting entrance to his mouth, kissing him possessively, taking and needing what he got. Their lovemaking had been almost frantic and Inuyasha had felt it like a fever, sweeping over him and making his blood boil. Miroku's soft, encouraging noises had been his undoing. The night had been spent loving his mate. Miroku was a picture of satisfaction and bliss, bearing several faint marks of Inuyasha's passion. Now he turned and snuggled closer to the hanyou, who readily drew him as close as possible. One of the monk's legs slipped between Inuyasha's and he bit his lower lip. Damn, if that wasn't intentional! Sparkling, violet eyes from under heavy lids met his golden ones. The leg moved lightly, the knee coming in contact with a very sensitive spot. "Bastard," Inuyasha whispered without malice. His hand slid down the smooth back to the shapely behind and Miroku winced. He would be rather sore for today. Inuyasha ran a teasing finger over the still slick butt and Miroku writhed a little. "Bastard," he breathed, eyes alight. Inuyasha kissed him, slowly inserting his tongue, inviting Miroku's back into his mouth, and the two men kissed leisurely. "Don't want to get up," the monk murmured against the nips and licks of his lover. "Who says you have to?" Inuyasha nibbled a path down the smooth throat and neck, coming across his quite obvious mark from last night. "Wouldn't it be a but suspicious if we stayed here all day?" "No." Another nibble and Miroku closed his eyes. "Do you intend this to go somewhere?" was the breathy question. "Oh yeah…" The human squirmed, then cried out softly as nimble fingers found his awakening arousal. "If we finish this…" he gasped, "I won't be able to leave the room for a week…" "Good," Inuyasha murmured around a mouthful of nipple. "Inuyasha…!" It was a choked off moan as the hanyou continued his ministrations, tenderly arousing his lover. Not leaving the room, this bed, for a long time to come was actually a good idea, Inuyasha mused as he approached his goal. A very good idea. And then his lips closed over his mate's arousal.

* * *

With the absence of traveling and fighting either youkai or Naraku's minions, Shippo was suddenly caught at a loss. His life had been warm and peaceful and without complications until the day is parents had been killed. After that, revenge had driven him to seek out the murderers, and he had run into Inuyasha and Kagome. His decision to stay with the two unlikely travelers had been sheer desperation, the need to have someone around him. A surrogate family. Inuyasha wasn't his father, Kagome wasn't his mother; he knew that. They were more like older siblings he had never had. They protected him, cared for him… they represented stability in the life of the young kitsune. After his revenge on his parents' killers, he had been left in a free fall. There had been nothing else driving him on but the thought that one day he would see the ones who had taken his family from him dead at his feet. Suddenly his wish had been granted. And then? Shippo smiled as he remembered the travels. He had learned so much, had met so many people, good and bad, and he had grown. Faster than a kitsune cub normally did, but he had to. Miroku had joined them, then Sango with Kirara, and they had fought against Naraku. New allies had been made, enemies battled and destroyed, and he had had a purpose. He might not be a strong warrior like the others, but he had his mind and he had his illusions. His powers had developed the more he used them, his illusions were active a lot longer than before, he had grow bolder in his actions. Now Naraku was as dead as his family's murderers, and he found himself afloat again. Miroku was rid of the curse and he was mated to Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself had made peace with his brother and Sesshoumaru in turn had found a mate in Sango. Kagome was pining after Koga, though she would never confess it, and Shippo… well, he had no idea what to do. Where there other kitsune? He had only known his parents. Fox spirits usually lived in mated pairs, sometimes running into others, but that was truly rare. He hadn't met a single youkai like himself in all the time they had traveled. Was he the last? Like Koga? Shippo bit his lover lip, fingers playing with his fox tail. It had lengthened from the bushy, slightly stubby fluff ball to a more fox-like tail, but it was a long shot from his father's beautiful tail. He was still small, still a child, but the first growth spurts had already occurred. "Shippo?" He looked up as he heard his name and found himself the center of Rin's attention. Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter had her hands clasped behind her back, large, brown eyes watching him with an open smile that was also visible on her lips. "Hi, Rin." The two children had spent a lot of time together, even before the final battle. It had been almost natural to play with Rin. She was a very open spirit, someone who made friends easily, who didn't care what a person looked like. She had accepted Shippo despite the very visible fact that he was a youkai. Other children had balked, had called him a monster. Rin was different and Shippo suspected it had less to do with Sesshoumaru being a youkai himself than the girl herself. She felt like Kagome in many ways. "Aun wants to play. You want to come along?" He smiled. "Sure!" Aun wanting to play usually meant they would go somewhere, the two-headed beast would sun-bathe, take a roll in the mud or a lake, and the children could explore and have fun. Aun knew safe places where no evil youkai roamed, and even if there was trouble, he was a good guardian. Rin took his hand and they hurried over to the stables. There was no new purpose in his life, Shippo mused, except to be a child, to enjoy himself. He could do that. He had great help and an even greater friend in Rin. She had stayed her true self throughout the hardships, the fighting and battles, and Shippo took his cues from her. She would teach him to be his own age, to enjoy life.

* * *

Sango hissed in sudden pain when she came back to earth from jumping out of her attacker's reach and swore inwardly. She had managed the entire battle against Naraku without pulling a muscle and now, in a training session, she seemed to have strained her shoulder. Her attacker stopped at the sound, looking at her questioningly. "Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Mostly… ouch. Sheeesh, looks like I made a wrong move." "Then we better end this now." "That's not necessary, I can continue." "Where's the fun in that?" "Oh right, I forgot – you prefer your opponents to be at their best," she growled. "Precisely." Sesshoumaru just turned around, leaving Sango to herself. "Snotty youkai," she murmured, walking back into her room to get out of her armor.

* * *

A slight knock at the door made Sango frown – she didn't think any of her friends would knock that shyly. And definitely not Sesshoumaru … "Come in." A slender young woman in a simple kimono opened the door, bowing deeply. A human woman. One of the servants? "Lady Sango, Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered to prepare a bath for you. Would you like to take it now?" The slight throbbing in her shoulder made her sigh – oh yes, a hot bath would be just right. "I'd love to. What's your name?" "Nanami, lady." "I'm not a lady. Call me Sango." "I would not dare to do that, lady Sango. Please, this way." Sango followed Nanami to the bathing chamber, where the hot water in the tub was already steaming, a wonderful fresh aroma reaching her nose. Sango sighed when she finally slipped into the hot water, feeling the knots and strains in her muscles almost melting away. "Nanami, may I ask you something?" "Of course, lady." "Are you a servant here?" "Yes, lady." "For how long?" "I was born in these walls, lady. My parents live here, and my grandparents did. We all served lord Sesshoumaru." "That sounds a lot like slavery." "Oh, not at all, lady. We could go whenever we wanted to. But where could we go? I do not know much outside of these walls, and what I've seen I don't like much. It's safe in here." "Nanami, what sort of… master is Sesshoumaru?" "He pretty much ignores us, but that is all right. As long as we do our work and don't let ourselves be seen, nothing happens. He's a… he doesn't throw temper tantrums or beats his servants, if that is what you mean, lady." Sango could hear a smile in Nanami's voice. "And since he brought that little sunshine along…" "Rin?" "Yes, Rin. She's such a spirited child, always happy, always singing and dancing, friendly to everybody. And yet so brave. Did you know she went out and looked for Sesshoumaru-sama all of her own with Aun?" Now she sounded even proud. "Are there more servants in this household, Nanami?" "Oh yes, my entire family, some youkai families, some other human families." "And you all like working for a youkai like Sesshoumaru?" There was a second of silence, and Sango was about to turn and look at the young woman when she replied. "Yes, lady. We do. We all do." Sango was astounded. Obviously Sesshoumaru had managed to build himself a very loyal group of servants, both human and youkai, and she had no idea how he had managed that. Hells, she hadn't even thought it would have been possible. On the other hand – even that little toad Jaken had followed him, out of his own will, devoted to the end. "You manage again to surprise me, youkai," she murmured, letting herself sink deeper into the pleasantly hot water.

Nanami's hands were gliding over her back, massaging every kink the hot water might have left, and Sango sighed in delight. The young woman had chattered about her life in this castle, about her family and the young man she had set her eyes on, and Sango had let her, feeling somehow glad to listen to this 'normal' kind of conversation. Nanami had produced a little jug with herbal oil – the thing that had smelled so fresh – and explained it would make her skin even softer and help her muscles to relax; and oh, had she been right. She had stopped her chatter when Sango's eyelids had begun to sink slowly as the promised relaxation had set in, and all Sango had heard until then had been the slight rustle of her kimono. The hands were sliding over the oil smoothed skin of her back, and damn, it felt good. Almost like a lover's hands, sure long strokes, almost a little too teasing every now and then… she felt herself slowly respond to the touches, more than only relaxing, and involuntarily she purred a little. "You have a wonderful touch," she murmured. "Thank you," a baritone voice replied, and her eyes flew open in shock. "Sesshoumaru?!" "Yes?" Sesshoumaru touched an especially sensitive spot, using his claws to tease now, too, and Sango just sighed, closing her eyes again. What did she care if it felt that wonderful? No, she did care… Sesshoumaru was touching her in a way that made her shiver, a way she had only dared to dream of until now. Sure, they had been together and it had been good, but somehow he had lacked… finesse? Tenderness? What did you expect, Sango? He's a youkai, she thought while stretching out under his hands. On the other hand, so was Inuyasha, well, almost. And Miroku didn't look as if he was missing something, on the contrary. Sango sighed again, as she felt his fingers change the quality of his touch, becoming more teasing, more exploring, using his claws to scratch over her skin carefully. Her breath had already become harder – and then she yelped when he tickled the back of her thighs, working himself down her legs, and up again. A hand gently brushed away her hair, exposing her neck. Lips brushed over her earlobe, sharp teeth nipped at her neck, and she moaned silently. Gods, Sesshoumaru… she really loved that tall, handsome, arrogant, snotty son of a bitch… his hot breath ghosted over her skin, making her twitch, arch slightly… was his body temperature higher than hers anyway? How high was a youkai's body temperature? …and she felt his breath hitch slightly. He was reacting to her, too. Finally she turned around and was granted an unobtrusive view of his naked chest and arms. Defined, muscular but not too much. She simply loved letting her hands roam over that smooth skin of his, tease his nipples and listen to his soft gasps, follow the red stripes on his arm and sides, down the hips and strong thighs, and between them. The last time they had been together she had followed Miroku's advice and gods, his slightly suppressed screams and moans when she had taken him into her mouth, had sucked in his length had been a reward she hadn't expected. Heat was gathering in her belly and between her legs, pulsating slowly at the memory as well as in response to his touch. Sesshoumaru's claws were gently running over her stomach and sides, more tickling than anything else, his hands and fingertips ghosting over her slick skin. She moaned and arched into his touch when his palms closed over her breasts, closing her eyes at the unexpected sensation of being caressed with tenderness. Not that Sesshoumaru was rough with her, not at all, and he had looked after her needs, but not, well, not her wants. Maybe he hadn't known how? Sango opened her eyes, looking up into his face, his golden eyes, that were some shades darker now with his own desire for her, his breath had become harder, too. He was holding back for her, she realized, because usually this was the time he would have settled between her legs and pushed into her. Sesshoumaru made a noise deep in his throat and then he bent down, meeting her lips, but not demanding, not insisting, just brushing gently over hers, making her tingle all over.

* * *

//Large brown eyes looked at him, sparkling with laughter, shooting fire when angry, golden flecks dancing in them with mischief. Blood was running down her broken and battered form, the dark eyes now wide with confusion, and then realization. A scream of denial and pain as she was used against her will and slashed afterwards. Hands appearing in his vision, clawed fingers, dripping with blood – red and rich, human blood. Her blood. On his claws. She looked up at him from where he had left her on the ground, the brown eyes now lifeless and dead. Sango … ? No … "Sango!"//

Awareness came within a split second. Sesshoumaru was awake from one second to the next, hearing the echo of his gasp still lingering in the air, feeling his heart still hammer in his chest – and still seeing the broken body in front of his inner eye. "Sesshou? Are you okay?" A soft hand touched his cheek. Sango. She was still with him. Turning his head he looked into those beloved brown eyes, now dark with worry, His first impulse was to grab her, crush her against his chest and make sure she was okay, that he hadn't hurt her, that he'd never hurt her… and then he cursed himself inwardly. He had allowed himself to fall asleep, for crying out loud, when she had been here, in his bed. With the amount of nightmares he had had lately he could have cut her throat open easily and not even realize it. "Sesshou?" He shoved her away and slipped out from under the covers, grabbing a simple robe and turned his back to her. "You should leave now," he said quietly. "Excuse me?" "You heard me." Dismissing her he stepped out onto the balcony. "You… you… who the hell do you think you are, youkai?!" Sango hissed. "Do you think I'm your submissive little plaything, to get out whenever the great youkai lord pleases to notice it, or feels horny? Forget it. You took me into your bed, you won't get of me that easily." "And why would you think that, slayer? You live in my home, after all." Sango had appeared behind him on the balcony, having slid into her robe as well. "Because I refuse to leave, you snotty youkai. We've been together several times now. I fell in love with you, and I…" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction in surprise and shock. She… loved him? "You better don't," he replied coldly. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, then the rustle of clothing – and the sound of the door when it was slammed shut from the outside. He closed his eyes, feeling all fight leaving him in a split second. Claws digging into the railing his body slumped. There had been no fight on her side, no words, no nothing. She had just – left. Sesshoumaru touched his eyes when he felt a sharp sting in them, and, pulling back his fingers, he noticed the little droplet of moisture.

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the balcony to enjoy the peace of the night, and to cool down a little from a rather… heated encounter. His body still tingled from their lovemaking, his mind filled with images of Miroku arching under him, pushing his hips toward him, eyes closed in bliss, head thrown back, throat exposed. After having Miroku dying in his arms, he needed the other man more than ever, needed to reassure himself that he was still there. And Miroku seemed to understand that need, was indeed there for him every time. Sometimes Inuyasha woke up from a rather dark dream and reached out with his senses, needing to hear, smell, feel his lover. He wasn't denied, ever. A movement on his brother's balcony caught his attention and he watched Sesshoumaru step into the night, dressed only in a robe which looked as if he had just slid in, had not even bothered to close it completely. So, Inuyasha smiled, his brother had had a nice time, too. But then Sango appeared and Inuyasha's brows dipped. He couldn't hear her words but from her body language it weren't nice ones. The hanyou sighed silently – oh brother, if you just could admit it. A pair of warm arms embraced him from behind, lips running over his neck gently. "Are you peeking again, Inuyasha?" Miroku teased. "No." "Sure," came the laughing reply. "I'm not," the hanyou muttered, then pointed to the other balcony. "Look." Sango's figure had just frozen to something his brother seemed to have said, and Inuyasha expected a heated outburst – but the huntress just turned wordlessly and left. Oh no, brother… Inuyasha gaped in disbelief when he saw Sesshoumaru's head sink down between his shoulders, and lift one hand to his eye. "He's… " he stuttered. "A demon doesn't cry," Miroku murmured, tightening his hold, "unless he possesses a hurting soul." Could it be? Could Sesshoumaru indeed …? "Why don't you go talk to him?" the monk suggested. "Me? Talk to him? Are you crazy?" A fine smile graced Miroku's lips. "You did it before, koishii." "That... that was different!" he argued, stunned that Miroku would know about this. "I doubt it." His lover smiled more and kissed him, the contact soft and loving. "Inuyasha? Just go?" And he went.

* * *

Inuyasha stepped into the semi-dark room where his nose had told him he would find Sesshoumaru. And indeed his brother was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a carafe Sake in front of him. He poured himself a drink and sipped slowly, and Inuyasha frowned. Golden canine eyes flashed in the dim light, glowing slightly like every predator's eyes would. Inuyasha knew his looked quite the same. "Come in, brother," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Of course he had already known he wasn't alone anymore. The hanyou sat down in front of his brother, looking at the youkai lord thoughtfully. He had seen sides of his brother during the past months he hadn't thought would be there. He had seen the arrogant cold youkai who had always been on his heels because of his Tetsuseiga, he had seen the other man in battle – and he had seen a light starting to shine in his eyes when he looked at his adopted daughter. His adopted human daughter. And lately, yes, lately there had been something else in those cool features of the great Sesshoumaru, something else had made his eyes light up with emotions. Now they didn't hold a light but a slight darkness, and Inuyasha though he had an idea why. Sango. "Here," Sesshoumaru offered him a Sake bowl, "you are old enough to fight, then you are old enough to drink." He took the bowl and sipped at its contents. The hot, clear liquid burned down Inuyasha's throat and he had to cough at the unknown bite. Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "Not that old, though, huh?" Inuyasha decided to ignore that remark, He had come here for other reasons than to start something with his brother. "Why are you sitting here in the dark, Sesshoumaru?" His brother just sipped at his Sake. "I don't think this is of your concern, little brother." "Not so little anymore. And I think it is." Bravely gulping down another sip Inuyasha successfully fought the cough this time. "Maybe you're right." It wasn't much more than a whisper, but it made Inuyasha's eyebrows rise in surprise. Somehow he hadn't really expected his brother, the mighty youkai, to spill his guts. But Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "You know," Inuyasha said conversationally, "if I were in your shoes, I'd be celebrating, not brooding. We've beaten Naraku and now you're the most powerful youkai there is." "Yes, I should, shouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru poured himself another drink. The youkai wasn't drunk, though. "I have all the power I wanted, because I'm the only powerful youkai left; Naraku wiped them from the face of the earth. I can do whatever I wish, whenever I wish, and to whom I wish. I don't have to fight anymore if I don't want to, I have a wonderful palace… what's the difference to before, anyway? I have everything I ever wished for… I don't expect you to understand." "Humor me." Sesshoumaru looked at him long and intense before he sighed quietly. "I don't know what I did it for. Can you understand that, hanyou?" "You have gained something much more prevailing than power, oh great brother of mine." "What do you know about what I've gained?" "I have eyes, Sesshoumaru. Didn't you ask yourself why you were able to handle Tetsuseiga?" "No." "Liar." Inuyasha put down the small bowl. "You love her, brother. And she loves you." The impassive face was back. No emotion flickered over the closed-off features. "I am…" "I know what you are! So does Sango. And yet, the way she looks at you when you can't see it, it's a tell-tale sign. Believe me." "And how would you know about that, little brother?" Inuyasha chuckled. "I know that sort of look, brother. I look at my mate the same way." Before Inuyasha could continue, they heard hurried feet in the corridor. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, come…" Shippo sped into the room, almost slipping on the wooden floor in his hurry, landing right in front of the hanyou's feet. "Now, Shippo, chill. What's the hurry?" "You have to come, Inuyasha, right now, and stop her, please… she's packing… stop her, Inuyasha." "Who's packing?" "Sango! She said she'll leave come sunlight. Something about not staying where she's not wanted." Tears were showing in the little kitsune's eyes, and he tugged at Inuyasha's kimono. "Please, make her stay, Inuyasha. She's gonna go, leave us, and take Kirara with her… I don't want her to go." Inuyasha looked at the youkai kid for a long moment before he sighed and shook his head. "I can't Shippo. It's not in my powers." "What?! Inuyasha, whatever you said… fix it!" Inuyasha glanced at his brother, noticed the hard eyes, the almost stony face. "I can't." "You just don't want to!" Shippo almost howled before he stormed out again. They heard him call for Miroku, and Inuyasha sighed again. "I doubt Miroku will be able to make her stay," he murmured. "Your mate can try his luck," Sesshoumaru replied coldly and lifted his bowl to his lips again. How much had had his brother to drink tonight anyway? "Why did you drive her away in the first place?" He received a sharp look – gotcha! – but refused to stand down, just stared back. And finally Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am youkai." "So?" "She's human." "We know that." "Inuyasha. Imagine you worst nightmare." Inuyasha stared at his brother in disbelief, noticing the change in his tone. The powerful youkai Sesshoumaru sounded afraid. Worst nightmare, huh? A picture of a beaten Miroku, a sliced open sleeve, soaked in blood, ashen face… heat burning through a frail human body in his arms, a raspy breath, a faltering heart … Inuyasha shuddered. "Imagine that, Inuyasha," his brothers voice cut through his thoughts. "And now - picture it a tenfold, a hundredfold, over and over again, each night…" Inuyasha held out his bowl in a silent request and swallowed the Sake in one big gulp. A hundredfold? Every night? Nightmares… "It's a 'gift' from Naraku. I can't… get rid of them." Realization hit Inuyasha, and it was holding a sledge hammer. "You are afraid of hurting Sango! Because you love her, and that's why you're sending her away." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. But it was answer enough. Inuyasha's features grew determined. "I'm hanyou! I have the same problem as you, brother! Even more – I once did it. I hurt my mate… nearly killed him." The smell of Miroku's blood on his fingers, the rage… Golden glowing eyes looked at him from across the small table, holding a bit of surprise. Of course, Sesshoumaru wouldn't know. "The youkai inside me broke through… because of a curse. I attacked my mate, I aimed to kill him, and I would have succeeded. I injured him, he almost bled to death… while trying to keep me behind a barrier so the others wouldn't suffer my rage!" The hanyou bit back on the old memories, the painful memories… but the sight of Miroku's blood covered body came back unwanted. "You saw the scars on his left arms," he murmured. "It's what I gave him. My work… my claws… But he's still with me. Loves me. Lets those claws touch him again." Sesshoumaru met his eyes. "Your mate is still alive." "Yes." "More so, you two are bonded." "And so are you, you big, stupid baka!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction, then he suddenly stood. He swayed only briefly, then left the room. Inuyasha sighed deeply and shook his head.


	10. Reassembled Body and Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

V. Reiniku – Body and Soul

He stood on top of the fortified walls, staring down at the path where Sango's figure grew smaller and smaller. She was walking, Kirara at her side, dressed in her slayer outfit. The world outside was still dangerous since many of the lesser youkai saw their chance at getting some pieces of the cake now that the more powerful of their kind were gone. Sesshoumaru had yet to get involved in the quarrels, but soon he would. Still, that was farthest from his mind as his eyes remained fixed on the woman leaving them… him… "You can be stubborn." He glanced at his brother, whose face was a mask of disapproval. "What's so hard about telling her you love her? Need her…" Sesshoumaru's features closed off. He didn't need this woman! Why felt it like he was losing something vitally important to him then? Why did it hurt? "I know what Miroku means to me," Inuyasha went on, unbidden, driving his point home. "I'd fight for him, tell him what I feel, and believe me, it took me a while, too. I had to almost lose him to realize what's going on. You're making the same mistake, hm? Runs in the family." The youkai turned away, robes billowing, but a strong hand stopped him. Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou. "Sango loves you, you thick-headed son of a bitch!" his brother snarled, sounding rather pissed off. "And you love her. Is it because she's human and you're afraid to feel for one of them? Well, get over it! You and she are bonded, okay? You share something and it's telling you that it's okay to feel like this!" Sesshoumaru tore himself free, eyes involuntarily going back to where Sango had now disappeared from sight. Something inside of him clenched at the empty feeling. "Go after her," Inuyasha repeated. "Now. Before I kick you ass over these walls and make you!" He gave the smaller man a surprised look. "Since when is my happiness so important to you?" he asked, clearly intrigued. "Since it also involves a good friend of mine. Go!" Sesshoumaru looked into the golden eyes that were set and filled with annoyance, then he took off. Sango hadn't gone too far, just beyond immediate sight of the palace, and he touched down before her, stopping the demon slayer in her tracks. For a moment he saw incredible pain and sadness in her eyes, but it was washed away by anger and fury. "What do you want, youkai?" she demanded. He looked at her, really looked at her, and recognized the weariness, the emotional upheaval, and the hurt. So very, very hurt. "What do you want?!" she repeated. "Why did you leave?" Her mouth opened and she stared at him, almost gaping. "Why? You want to know why? You don't know why?" She shook her head, long hair flying. "Then there's no reason telling you now!" She tried to walk past him, but Sesshoumaru blocked her way. "Why?" he repeated. Large brown eyes, swimming with hurt and pain, glared at him. "Get out of my way!" "No. Why?" "Because you're a bastard who gives nothing for anyone else's feelings! Because I thought you shared something with me, but I was so wrong! Because nothing can touch you, no one can! Because I lost too much already and can't deal with it anymore!" Sesshoumaru felt each word like a blow and her expression was so grieving, so determined and so… he had no word for it. It touched something deep inside him. "Don't go," he heard himself say. "What?" She stared at him, stunned. "Don't go." "Why? So you can continue treating me like a toy? So you have someone to warm your bed? You have enough servants who'll happily comply to your every wish, Sesshoumaru-sama! You don't need me!" Golden eyes tightened a little and he clenched one hand into a fist. He needed her. He needed this woman, not some mindless servant who spread her legs and that was that. He needed her sharp tongue, her quick wit, her loving touch… "You are… apart from Rin… the best thing that ever happened to me."

Sango's eyes widened at the words, hearing that confession from her lover's mouth. It wasn't exactly the same as a love declaration but coming from Sesshoumaru – for her it was. Her anger, still raging through her, began to evaporate slowly. "Sesshou?" she asked hesitantly, seeing the shadow of a smile playing around his lips – and then she just flew into his arms, which closed around her immediately. "Bitch…" It was a soft whisper, laced with emotions she had never thought she would get from him. She laughed, more a sob than anything. His chin rested on her head and his arms tightened minutely. "I love you, too," she grinned, slapping his arm slightly. His lips met hers – and who cared about the rest of the world.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, holding his woman in his arms. Curious, he had never really thought about her as 'his woman', but obviously she was. Sango, demon slayer, weak unworthy human woman, and his bonded mate. Closing his eyes for a second he smelled the coppery scent of her blood on his claws, and his eyes flew open again. With a silent sigh he disentangled himself from her sleeping form, and slid out from under the sheets. Looking down on her relaxed face, he carefully brushed a strand of hair off her forehead, before he turned and quietly left the room. It would be a long night – again.

* * *

Inuyasha had continued to explore the ancient halls of the old palace. Miroku had accompanied him this time, as curious as Inuyasha himself. The monk ran his hand over the exquisite carving he was currently inspecting. "This is… incredible," he murmured. "It's incredibly detailed. Very old. And powerful." Inuyasha looked at the twisting and twining dragons, forever locked together, holding what looked like a black ball. They appeared life-like enough. "There's more of that stuff all over the place," he said dismissively. "Your father was a collector." He huffed. "It's nothing but wood and stone." Miroku smiled tolerantly. "It's much more than that, Inuyasha. Each piece holds not only the work of its artist, its own history, but also the power installed in it." "Feh. It's decoration." "Only because it isn't a sword doesn't mean it's not dangerous, koishii." Inuyasha snorted again. Miroku grinned and gave him a little kiss, then continued to explore. The hanyou shook his head at his lover's interest in all that old stuff. He had been more interested in the pictures of his father, his mother… even his brother's family. Returning to one of the more bare rooms that held only a few chairs, an old table and a shelf, he rummaged through the contents of the shelf. There was a box that roused his interest. It was rather plain with a simple seal burned into it. Opening the black box he stared at its contents for a second, hesitantly reaching inside. It held two large papers, both closed with a seal he recognized as the name of his father. One of the papers was addressed to him, the other one to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha broke the red wax seal and unfolded the yellowish paper with his name on it. Swallowing hard he began to read.

"My dear son Inuyasha, If you are holding this letter in your hands it means you have returned, and I am no longer. It also means my last mission was indeed my final one, and that you might have some questions your mother hasn't answered so far. First of all – why I sent you both away from here. I will go on a mission tomorrow and I hardly believe I will come back. If I don't this castle is no longer safe for you and your mother. I made some arrangements for that case, so you and your mother will be able to live an appropriate life. Dear son, it breaks my heart to see you both leave, after all you're just a baby, and a child should have a father to look after it."

Inuyasha let the paper sink for a moment when the signs became blurry for a second. It must have been the fight against Ryuukossei his father was talking about, the fight that had indeed killed him. He hadn't expected to come back …

"When I'm no longer here your brother will be the new lord. Sesshoumaru is so much like his mother, and I made a mistake with him – I never told him, how proud I am of him, how much I love him. I really hope I get the chance to correct that, my son; and I hope I will be able to tell you, too. Maybe you ask yourself why I chose a human mate after I lost Sesshoumaru's mother. I didn't. She chose me. You know your mother, as soft and gentle as she looks on the outside, on the inside she is like the finest sword – made of steel, sharp and protective. And oh, she knows what she wants and how to get it. That's the kind of mate the men in our family need, son, and I hope you and your brother were able to find such mates. I hope you live here in peace with your brother, at least half of the castle belongs to you. I also bequeath a sword to each of you, made of each of my fangs. The Tetsuseiga and the Tenseiga are siblings, born of the same flesh, as you and Sesshoumaru are brothers. One can't work without the other, and I hope you will be able to teach your brother something, as he will be able to teach you. One thing, my son, keep in mind – even if I am no longer, I love you. I am sorry I will not be here to see what kind of men you and your brother have become. But I am sure I will be proud of you."

"Inuyasha?" The soft voice startled him and he almost dropped the letter. Miroku had entered the room and now shot him a quizzical look. "What is it?" his lover asked. "I… found something. It's from my father." "Oh?" "A letter. He wrote me and Sesshoumaru a letter…" With that he handed over the roll of parchment. Miroku took it hesitantly. "Are you sure you want me to read this, Inuyasha? It's personal…" "Read," Inuyasha whispered. And Miroku did. Finally he let the letter sink down. "So… you're the lord of at least half this castle, hm?" he teased gently. Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not interested. Sesshoumaru is the lord material, I'm just the half-breed." Miroku wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close. "No, you're your father's son. An heir to the great dog demon, the taiyoukai. The man I love." Inuyasha smiled slightly. "I don't want to rule. That is my brother's heritage. I just want you, at my side, forever." Miroku kissed him, coaxing his mouth open. "I'll be there," he murmured when they parted. Inuyasha held him, his mate, his chosen partner for his life. Yes, father, I found someone like you. Gentle and caring, so strong and hard like the finest steel, and a very dangerous opponent. "I love you," he murmured. "Very much." Miroku smiled and caressed him. "I love you," he replied. His eyes fell on the box with its remaining scroll. "You should show this to your brother, koishii. He has a right to read his father's words." Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly separated from the body of his lover. "Yes. Yes, he has."

* * *

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru in the hall, where he studied some papers a servant had brought him – of course, he was a lord after all and his estate demanded his attention. Now that Naraku was dead there were not too many youkai left to endanger his position and the lesser ones were either returning to be the peaceful spirits of the woods and lakes, or they fought for dominance amongst each other for parcels of land. For now, there wasn't a direct threat, but soon he would have to interfere. Inuyasha didn't plan on sharing the power, but he would be there should his brother need his help. Sesshoumaru just glanced at him as he entered. "I found something," Inuyasha said quietly, holding out the letter that held his brother's name. "What is this?" "A letter. From our father." Sesshoumaru stared at the paper for a whole second before he reached out, taking it as if it would bite him every second. "Where did you find this?" "It was hidden in a jewel box in father's room. Did you never look at it?" "When father didn't return I never entered his chambers again." There was something in Sesshoumaru's voice that made Inuyasha's skin crawl. Could it be…? "Did you love him?" "How can you love someone who isn't there?" was the dismissive reply. Sesshoumaru was still looking at the sealed parchment in his hands. Suddenly Inuyasha realized that he didn't know anything about his brother, about the life he had lived here in the castle, being the first son of the great dog demon, his heir. He had only ever met him in battle and the few days they had spent here together, under a sign of truce and cooperation, hadn't really shed much light in the older man. He knew Sesshoumaru was able to feel emotions, he loved and hated, he experienced joy and pain, but what about his childhood, his family? He had never asked. He had never wanted to know. To him, Sesshoumaru had been brought up in splendor and with the best teachers, suffering from no harm, missing nothing. He had been the heir to his father's power. But assumptions could be so wrong. A lot about his brother had been proven wrong lately. "How about your mother? How was she?" Inuyasha now asked quietly. "She died when I was five." Inuyasha frowned but Sesshoumaru's voice had held a definite 'I don't want to talk about it' tone, and he respected that. But there was one thing he realized he had never asked. "Sesshoumaru? How much older than me are you?" Golden eyes looked at him in genuine surprise, and then Inuyasha had to pick his jaw off the floor. Sesshoumaru laughed! It was a genuine, amused laugh and the amber eyes lit up briefly. "I am twelve years your senior, little brother." Twelve…? Inuyasha stared at the other man, blinking in confusion. He had believed him to be much older…decades, actually. "Father died shortly after I turned fourteen. You were two years old, sent away with your human mother to a village our father deemed worthy of your presence." Sesshoumaru looked at the letter. "I was the new lord of the palace and all that belonged to it." Inuyasha still stared at his brother. With fourteen he had taken over from the taiyoukai… "Sesshoumaru…" The golden eyes stopped whatever he would have wanted to say. The face was a mask and nothing of the emotions raging behind it leaked through. Inuyasha just inclined his head, showing his brother he understood. "I'll leave you to read the letter alone," he only said and then left the room again.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sango had nearly left and matters had settled. Not that Sesshoumaru and Sango didn't fight at every possible moment, but at least she wasn't threatening to pack again. Actually, it looked like she was enjoying herself once more. Inuyasha kept a careful eyes on both and something caught his attention, something small but profound. His brother might be the complete opposite to him, but he couldn't hide everything, even if he tried or wanted to. Sesshoumaru's emotions were always behind fortified walls and he probably hadn't lowered those walls for Sango all too often, but he was slipping. There were moments when those golden eyes flared with temper, when hands clenched into fists to keep himself in check, and in one rare moment Inuyasha believed he saw a flash of red. Not good. So not good!

* * *

Sango was down in the battle court, going through some motions when she discovered Inuyasha sitting cross-legged, arms in the folds of his sleeves, on the wall enclosing the court. She frowned a little at his serious expression and, after a few more moves, walked over to him. "Something wrong?" she asked bluntly. "Sango," Inuyasha queried after a while, "when was the last time you spent a night with my brother?" Sango felt herself blush and stared at the hanyou in disbelief. She had expected this kind of question coming from Miroku rather than Inuyasha. "I don't think it's any of your business!" she snapped. Inuyasha's expression was serious. "Humor me." "Okay, if you have to know – last night. Satisfied?" He could probably smell it on her or whatever, so why did he ask? "Was he with you the entire night?" Sango looked flustered. "What has …?" "Was he?" the hanyou insisted. "I…" Sango frowned. "I don't know. He was there when I fell asleep and he … he was awake before me." Indeed, Sesshoumaru had been walking in from his bathing chamber when she had stirred. It hadn't bothered her, knowing that the youkai didn't sleep as much as a human after all. "Why do you ask all these questions?" Inuyasha sighed. "I was afraid to hear this. Sango, remember when he drove you away, his nightmare?" She nodded, feeling worry starting to blossom inside her. "It was one of the rare times he slept since the battle against Naraku." "What?!" "He can't sleep, Sango. Not without nightmares of losing control, of killing you. You know he can do it, he's strong enough." "Of course I know that, Inuyasha. But I'm not exactly a china doll either." Inuyasha smiled sadly. "Sango, listen to me. You remember when Naraku caught him?" "Yes…" "Naraku… touched him. His mind. He left something behind." "Gods…." "He can't sleep without dreaming, so he doesn't allow himself to sleep at all. When did you see him eat? Never, right? I've overheard some of the servants – he's not eating, too, just having a jar of Sake when it's getting too much. Sango," golden canine eyes turned at her with a serious expression Inuyasha looked more like his older brother than he ever had, "I never thought I'd ever say that, but – I'm worried about Sesshoumaru. He's getting volatile, snappy. He's indeed losing control. We've got to do something before he's losing it for good." "I'll talk to him." He nodded. "Thank you."

*

She didn't need to go far. Sesshoumaru was in the hallway outside his room and apparently just on his way somewhere. "Sesshoumaru?" He only glanced at her once, then turned to leave. "We need to talk!" "Not now." "Yes, now. Care to explain to me why you're lying right into my face?" Sango challenged. He stopped. "I do not lie." "Oh, you just forgot to tell me some things, right? Like you that don't eat, you don't sleep…?" The youkai turned to look at her, face closed off and dispassionate as always. "I don't require sleep and food like humans do." "Don't give me that! You eat like all the rest of us. You might be picky, but you need it. And you sleep!" His expression was a mask. "I don't have to explain myself to you, slayer." "Yes, you do! You wanted me back in your life, so deal with me in your life!" His brows dipped a fraction. "You're not my keeper, and neither is my brother." Sango growled softly, temper flaring even more. "We're worried about you!" she snapped. "Get that into your head! I love you, damnit!" Again, he turned again. "Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare to turn your back on me while I'm talking to you." Sango watched in sudden confusion as the tall figure stopped abruptly, back ramrod straight, swaying slightly. One hand stretched out to apparently keep himself from falling, and his claws dug into the wooden doorframe. Her eyes widened in utter shock as the silvery head dipped between the shoulders – -- and then the claws scratched over the wood as the youkai's knees buckled. "Sesshou!"

* * *

"Are you sure we should check on him?" Miroku asked doubtfully, while he followed his determined lover through the corridors of the castle toward their host's chambers. "Absolutely," Inuyasha replied, brows low over golden eyes. Miroku knew his mate well enough to understand that there was something worrying the hanyou deeply, otherwise he wouldn't even have thought about disturbing his brother in his private rooms. "Sesshou!" A female voice crying out in terror – Sango's voice, fear-laden. Because of the youkai? Had Sesshoumaru … ? Both men exchanged a quick glance, running in unison. The sight that greeted them when they rushed around the corner made them freeze. Sango was kneeling on the floor, the head of a more or less unconscious Sesshoumaru resting on her lap. Fearful brown eyes looked up, face white in shock. "He just – collapsed. We were talking and … just like that … Inuyasha?" The hanyou kneeled down at her side, eyes roaming over the barely conscious man. "His room," he decided and picked the slender, limp form up. Lifting his brother was no problem, but Inuyasha was shocked that, despite his height, the body in his arms felt light, almost fragile. Gods, brother, what has Naraku done to you? Inuyasha thought sadly while he carried Sesshoumaru into his room, laying him down on the mattress gently. The youkai's face was as white as the sheets he now rested on and a fine sheen of cold sweat covered his body. Inuyasha could see the pulse racing on his neck, yet the body felt cool to the touch. "You said he hasn't eaten a lot," Miroku said. "It might be just that. He fainted from lack of food." Inuyasha shook his head, worried and afraid in one. "It takes more than that," he replied. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes for a second but Inuyasha could tell he wasn't really seeing anyone. "Sesshou!" Sango's voice held worry and panic, and she struggled against Miroku holding her. "What's wrong with him? Let me … " Miroku let go of her and she hurried at her lover's side, touching his face gently. "Sesshou … koishii … " "He's very sick, Sango," Miroku said quietly. "Inuyasha, we should get Aiko. She might be able to help." The hanyou nodded and rushed out. He had heard something in Miroku's voice that he didn't like. Not at all.

* * *

He was floating. It was gray and cold and he felt – alone, lonely? Why was that? He never felt alone. He tried to open his eyes, but he didn't feel… there was a warm presence… a presence he knew, he longed for, and he struggled to get to that presence. Warm hands touched his face, a voice called his name… Sango? His little firecracker… "Sesshou?" Yes, it was her voice, but why did she sound so worried, so scared? That was wrong. His firecracker wasn't afraid of anything. He needed to see her, needed to know what had scared his woman… Forcing his eyes open minutely he could slowly make out her face hovering over him, her hand cupping his cheek. There was a wetness on her face – tears? His firecracker was crying! What made that woman cry? "San…go?" Was that his voice, all hoarse and weak? He tried to lift his hands and it felt like lead, but somehow he managed to gently brush over her cheek, touch the moisture… "Oh Sesshou…" "I'm… sorry… " His blood was rushing in his ears, the flood everything he could hear now. "Sesshoumaru… NO!" The darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Sango screamed in denial as the golden eyes closed and the body grew lax. "No! You can't!" Someone's arm was around her shoulder, pulling her away from her lover, and she struggled with all she was worth. There was an 'oof' as her elbow connected with flesh, but the grip didn't falter. "Sango!" Miroku called. "Sango, listen to me! You're bonded!" Tear-laden eyes gave her only a watery image of the man who was trying to tell her something. "Bonded," she repeated, not understanding. "Yes, bonded. Aiko told us what it means. Remember?" "Bonded," she whispered and suddenly she felt weak and like her knees were made of jelly. Sango collapsed against the strong body behind her, her brain like cotton between her ears, her limbs heavy. She was so exhausted, so incredibly tired… And then the world grew dark.

* * *

Miroku sighed and held the dark-haired woman against him as she slipped into sleep. He had never seen the bond work before, but he knew from what Kagome had told him that Inuyasha had suffered a similar breakdown when Miroku had died of the poison. Apparently the bonded partner started to pull energy from his mate immediately, trying to jump-start his own system. "It'll be okay," he whispered and stroked over her hair. Miroku lifted Sango to lay on the bed next to her youkai mate. He straightened and then walked over to a seat on the floor. Folding his legs under him, Miroku took up his position and waited for Inuyasha to return with their healer. A slight frown marred his features as he looked at the couple. * * * Aiko had arrived with Inuyasha on Kirara's back and had headed straight toward the room. She hadn't laid a hand on either Sango or Sesshoumaru, just watched them with a look of concentration, then her eyes had strayed across the room where Miroku still stood. "Did his heart beat fast?" she finally asked. "Very," Inuyasha confirmed, and she nodded. "I've seen something like it before. The heart starts pounding like a trapped bird flapping its wings, and then it only trembles before it gives out. If the trembling starts there is nothing one can do. But his life energy is being restored, which caused his bonded mate to faint. They'll both be fine, but they need a lot of rest. For as long as they sleep, they shouldn't be disturbed." "They won't." Everyone left the room and Miroku closed the door after himself. "For his condition to lead to death, the youkai must have done more than not sleep or eat," the healer went on as they walked into one of the common room. Inuyasha frowned a little. "It has been two months since you defeated the evil darkness," she went on. "He sustained grave injuries there, didn't wake for a while, and though the bond was already forming, he hadn't been able to pull more than a fraction of the energy he needed from his mate. He healed, but slower than he was probably used to. When I saw him back then, he was already showing signs of prior stress, of injuries physically healed, though his energy flow had yet to smooth out completely." "He… was injured before the battle," Inuyasha murmured. Miroku shot him a worried look. It had been his lover who had nearly killed the youkai and those wounds had been terrible. Sesshoumaru had suffered a lot back then. "His body and soul took quite a beating, so when he also mistreated his physical needs, the breakdown began," Aiko went on. "It was inevitable. Would the bond have been more balanced right from the start, his mate might have felt the changes, but as it was they were too busy fighting each other and their destiny to notice." A fine smile played around her lips and suddenly her eyes fell on Miroku. "As are you." The monk was startled. "What?" "You saw what happened in there, right?" "I…" Inuyasha stared at him, confused. "Miroku? What… what do you mean?" he demanded of the woman. She gestured at them to sit and both men did, Inuyasha more reluctantly than his lover. "You have great spiritual powers, Houshi. You were trained to use them, to control them, but they had their limits. Despite your physical limitations you surpassed what others might have expected. Still, the kazaana was your strongest weapon of defense and attack. Now that it is no more, the energy flow in your system has finally been unblocked." Miroku's mouth opened, then snapped shut again. "You saw the life energy ebb when the youkai died, right? You saw the bond come to life as the bond mate transferred her energy into him. You can feel you're different, but you don't know where to start." He nodded wordlessly. "You are powerful, young Houshi. The kazaana blocked whatever energy was stored inside you, used it itself, ate it up. What you managed to cast, it's nothing compared what's now growing inside you." Aiko held the startled, violet eyes. "You have the training to use it. Learn, Miroku. Learn."

* * *

He had retreated to one of his favorite spots in the garden, gazing at his unblemished right hand. He was still wearing the sheath on his arm and the ring that had held the seal in place. Somehow, both belonged to him. The prayer beads were now wrapped around his forearm. Inuyasha had never commented on it and all clothes ended up outside the bed anyway. Miroku could feel the change inside of him, had felt it for a while now. He was more alive than ever, more vibrant, more… energetic. He had blamed it on the bond to his hanyou partner, but Aiko's words had rung true. He knew he had spiritual powers, like all Houshi's, but to have someone tell him that there was more to them than the charms and ofuda spells… Of course, he had cast a little in the past, had charged his staff to ward off youkai, had created strong barriers, but… there was more? He would explore those apparent new abilities and maybe they would make up for the weapon he had lost with his kazaana. As deadly as it had been, it had made him a fearsome opponent for many youkai. His name had gotten around and he had been more than a mere victim, a weak human. Someone approached and he looked up, smiling as Inuyasha came hesitantly closer. His lover tried not to look worried, but he did so nevertheless. "I'm fine," Miroku said as the hanyou sat next to him. "So you're more than meets the eyes, hm?" Inuyasha asked softly. "Apparently. I can feel it, Inuyasha. I have felt it for a while, but never thought it might be something on the spiritual power level. I'll have to test it all." Inuyasha nodded. "Anything on Sesshoumaru or Sango?" "No. Kagome and Shippo asked, too. They're worried, but I told them to leave the two alone until they wake." Miroku leaned against the strong body at his side and Inuyasha wrapped an arm around him. "So much has changed; we have changed." "Yeah." "I'd like to go and visit Mushin, tell him that the curse is gone. Maybe ask him if he knows about this new energy inside me." Inuyasha rested his head on the black hair. "Not so new if I understood Aiko right. It has always been there. The air hole just… sucked it up." A nod. "And we'll go to Mushin together, koishii," Inuyasha added. "Thank you." He relaxed against his lover, eyes on the peaceful pond with its colorful fish. Inuyasha's hands caressed him gently, soothing and reassuring.

* * *

She woke slowly, feeling rather relaxed and heavy, like after a good night's sleep. Sango lazily opened her eyes. She was in their shared bedroom, she felt the warm presence beside her, and rolled around to meet the amber eyes of her partner, who had probably been either awake already or hadn't slept at all. And then the memories returned. With a gasp she sat up, her heart hammering her chest, her breathing quickening. She raked her eyes over the man at her side, saw the rise and fall of his chest, the color in his cheeks, took in the life and warmth. "Sesshou?" she whispered and stretched out a hand to touch him. He was alive. But she had seen and felt him die. Then she had… fainted? Sango had never fainted in all her life! Sesshoumaru made a soft sound and suddenly his eyes opened. As usual, he was awake from one second to the next. Their eyes met and his forehead wrinkled in a little frown of confusion. "Sango?" he queried. He had died in her arms; his heart had stopped beating. He had neglected himself, his body, his mind and his soul, he had killed himself because of it… he had… died… "You bastard!" she yelled, all her emotions breaking out of her in one big wave. "You stupid, irresponsible idiot!" He blinked at her, his face briefly marred by confusion, then displeasure reached his eyes. "Why?" Sango raged. "Why did you do it? You asshole! You careless son-of-a-bitch!" "What are you talking about, slayer?" he demanded, sitting up. For a moment it looked like he would just collapse again, but sheer willpower kept him in a sitting position. "What am I talking about? You! Baka! Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you lie to me?!" He grabbed her, but Sango easily tore out of his still weak grasp. "You killed yourself out of negligence!" she hissed. "You took your own life because you were stupid! Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares, hm? Why?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally and his whole face closed off, the usual, almost bored and dispassionate expression slipped on instead. "Don't give me that look!" she yelled. "I'm your partner! I'm your bonded mate! Do you know what your death did to me? Do you know how that makes me feel? I love you, you irresponsible moron! Why couldn't you tell me?" Sesshoumaru gazed at her and suddenly part of the indifferent mask slipped. "Because I'm not used to it," he said softly. Sango blinked. "Used to what? Someone sharing your life? Someone who's more than a warm body?" "Nightmares." She stared at him. "You… don't get nightmares?" "No." "But…" She deflated a little. Sesshoumaru had never had nightmares before? "We dream," the youkai explained evenly. "We have good and bad dreams, but never nightmares." "But why did you try to hide it from me?" she wanted to know. That drew a little sigh. "I thought they would go away." "Oh, Sesshou," she whispered, touching his cheek with one hand. "You killed yourself by trying to deal with this alone." "I never wanted it to come to this." "But it did. Because you didn't trust me." He shook his head and pulled her closer. "No. I trust you. I just… thought I could resolve it on my own." "Baka," she murmured. "Stupid idiot." "Bitch," he replied equally soft. "Promise me… promise me you'll talk to me about this. Please? I want to… need to know, Sesshou. I don't want you sick. I don't want Naraku to win after all." He drew her into a tight embrace and kissed her head. "He'll never win." "He already did. You died on me, Sesshoumaru." He buried his head in her dark hair and hugged her close. "You brought me back," the youkai said after a while. "The bond brought you back." They sat together, Sango just savoring his warm, alive presence. After a while she craned her neck and looked into his dark golden eyes. "You might want to look after Rin, Sesshou," Sango said softly. "Rin?" "She thinks you don't love her anymore." "Why would she think such a thing?" "You weren't exactly yourself the last few days. You snapped at her, and she was crying." That startled him. "She… cried?" "Yes." "I see." "You'll talk to her?" "I will. But right now, I just want to be with you." Sango smiled and relaxed against him once more. It was what she wanted, too.

* * *

The others showed different reactions to Sesshoumaru's 'stunt'. Miroku just nodded at him, giving him a once-over, not unlike the healer had done when she had come to their room. Sesshoumaru had suffered the old woman's scrutiny, but he had been close to just tossing her out of the room. Inuyasha glared at him. "Damn bastard," his brother growled, but there was relief in his eyes. "You do that again and I'll personally make sure you won't get off that easily as you did this time." Sesshoumaru acknowledged the threat with a mild frown. Kagome was simply happy to see him, asking about how he felt. He gave her a short, dismissive answer. Right now, he had someone else to talk to.

He didn't need long to find his 'daughter'. Since Jaken had been killed, the only one she used to lean onto was his dragon Aun. She had been around him, but ever since their final battle against Naraku, she had pulled back. Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed at first, but now he did all the more so. Silently stepping into the stable he immediately heard her talking to he two-headed beast which snorted every now and then sympathetically. Sesshoumaru felt something inside of him cringe at her voice – she sounded so small, so lost. Sango had been right. "I don't know what I have done that makes Sesshoumaru-sama not like me anymore, Aun. He didn't say anything." Aun rumbled. "If he doesn't want me here anymore – what shall I do?" Aun snorted, his breath whispering through her long black hair. So much like Sango's … "Rin." She whirled around, eyes widening slightly when she saw him standing behind her. There was something glistening in those brown depths – she was afraid. Rin never was afraid, never showed it openly. "Sesshoumaru-sama." "Aun needs to stretch his legs. You might want to take him out." And then there was this smile again, wide, open, that smile that had caught his heart the very instant he had seen it the first time. She had seen him as a demon and hadn't backed down, on the contrary. She had been beaten and still continued to bring him food, though he hadn't touched it. And she had been happy just to be with him, had trusted him to come back to her every time, no matter what. Just being with him … like now. She had thought he didn't want her around anymore, and that had almost broken her little heart, but one word from him and she was radiating happiness. Rin had turned to get Aun's reins, was currently scratching the large beast behind one of its ears. Enthralling little girl … so loving, so forgiving. Sesshoumaru stretched out his hand and slightly stroked over her head once. She froze. Of course, he had never touched her, at least when she was conscious. "Rin." "Sesshoumaru-sama?" "This is your home. As long as you want it." Leaving the stable he heard her shocked whisper "Sesshoumaru-sama… "

* * *

"Finals are coming up and I've got to go back." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, needing him to understand that this was more than just a test. This was her final year in school and while she had been as absent as usual, she had at least gotten better grades than the last year. She really needed to be there for exams. The hanyou nodded. "It's okay." "Really?" He frowned. "What do you mean?" "The last few times you nearly had a coronary…" "Keh," he huffed, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, something that hadn't been there just a few months ago. "When will you leave?" "Tomorrow. I'll be back in two weeks."

Returning to the well had been an opportunity for everyone to visit Kaede, to talk to her about what had happened, how Naraku had been defeated, and to catch up on what was going on outside the palace walls. Sesshoumaru's spies were still bringing back news, but to hear it from the humans living off the land was something different. The old woman was only mildly surprised by their visitors. The news as to how Naraku had been defeated stunned her, though. "Sesshoumaru, hm?" she murmured, looking at Inuyasha. The hanyou shrugged. "He is the most powerful youkai now," Kaede added. "So?" "What can we expect?" The golden eyes narrowed a bit. "You think he'll continue what Naraku started?" he challenged. "He's a youkai." Teeth clenched. "He won't. He never wanted to." Kaede inclined her head. "For someone who tried to kill you on numerous occasions, you sure defend him, Inuyasha." "We've come to an understanding, old woman," he snapped and rose. "And if he starts getting out of line, you can be sure I'll kick his ass." Kaede smiled slightly and Inuyasha just stormed away, angered and slightly embarrassed by his outbreak. Miroku was at the well with Kagome, Shippo and Sango, and he frowned slightly as his lover appeared. "Old hag," Inuyasha muttered. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Kaede thinks Sesshoumaru will start his own conquest of the land now that he's the most powerful youkai." Sango's features froze and her lips thinned. "He wouldn't," Kagome decided, voice even. "No, he wouldn't." Inuyasha pushed the anger away. "It's just something we have to deal with. You should go now. Your exams…" She nodded and hugged him. "See you in two weeks, okay?" He returned the embrace and Kagome smiled, then said her good-byes to the others. "Leaving?" a new voice asked and she turned around, a smile flying over her lips. "Koga!" Inuyasha looked at his former rival. He had smelled him coming, but he hadn't announced his presence. Now he schooled his features in a scowl. "What do you want, wolf?" he demanded. Koga grinned insolently, readily falling into the old game. "Saying good-bye to my woman." Inuyasha made a show of bristling. "Now listen here, you overgrown pup…" Koga snorted. "Look who's talking, dog face. You're nothing but a teethless puppy anyway." Sango sighed and leaned back against the well, Miroku at her side, Shippo sitting on the ledge, all three watching the two fighters with amused tolerance. Kagome simply shook her head. "Who're you calling teethless, wimpy wolf? I'll wipe the ground with you when I'm done!" "Big talk and no actions," Koga mocked. Kagome stepped between the two fighters and placed a hand on each man's chest, keeping them apart, though she would have no chance if either decided to use some more force. "Guys, please! I need to go, so please calm it down, okay?" Inuyasha huffed. "He started it." Koga laughed mockingly. "My woman saves your hide again, puppy." Kagome turned to the wolf youkai and smiled at him. When Koga smiled back, all his posturing gone from one second to the next, she felt warmth curl in her stomach. "Promise me you'll be there when I come back," she said softly. Don't do anything foolish, she thought fervently, her eyes relaying her thoughts. Don't get yourself killed over a minor matter. Live for me, Koga. The last she whispered so softly, only his sharp ears picked it up. He smiled slightly. "I promise, Kagome." Her hand cupped his cheek. "Thank you." Inuyasha had stepped back, giving them room. A smile played in his eyes and he felt a brief touch against the small of his back. Glancing at Miroku, he caught the same smile. Koga and Kagome finally separated and she picked up her backpack. "See you guys in two weeks!" Her eyes fell on Inuyasha. "And don't you dare come after me!" "Wouldn't dream of it." And then Kagome jumped into the well that connected the two worlds.


	11. Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company, just the characters I've created. Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to Inuyasha.

WARNINGS: minor character death mentioned; hot sex

Evolution is a direct sequel to Reassembled, picks up on events there and continues them into the future.

It was one of those days. Blue sky, the sun out and shining strongly, its heat warming up the fields, the grass and the trees. No cloud in the sky. The forest was teeming with life, people were on their fields, working, and the happy cries of children playing close by sometimes pierced the air.

Inuyasha sat on the small hill overlooking a field of grass, sharp eyes on the horizon. It had been five days. Five long days. Kagome had returned home to her world after the final and decisive battle against Naraku. She hadn't seen them in such a long time, Inuyasha understood her need to go. Her longing for contact to the people she loved. She had a mother, a brother and that strange old coot of a grandfather. They all wanted to know how she was.

A small smile flitted over Inuyasha's features. Family was important. He knew that only too well. He hadn't had one for too long, ever since his mother had died when he had been just a child, and it had taken almost too long for him to find a surrogate family in form of Kagome, Shippo, Sango and... Miroku.

His own yearning grew.

Miroku had left almost immediately after Kagome. He wanted to visit his stepfather and teacher, Mushin. Inuyasha had been drawn between going with his lover and bonded partner, and staying here. In the end, Miroku had told him he'd be back soon and that Inuyasha didn't have to come along. The journey wasn't dangerous and he would travel on Hachi, who would fly him to the remote temple. Inuyasha had relented. He knew he would be bored to death within a day. His lover had to talk with the old drunkard of a monk. The kazaana was gone, his own powers were developing in leaps now that his spiritual energy wasn't devoured by the black hole any more, and Inuyasha understood the need to be with someone who had known him for all his life; who understood more about these powers than one might think.

So he had stayed here with Shippo, who had no problems playing with the village's children and having a fun time. Sango had returned to the demon exterminator's village with Kirara, but she wanted to be back when Kagome came through the well again.

Sharp, amber eyes picked up movement at the horizon and Inuyasha perked up. His eyes narrowed at the sole figure coming toward where he was sitting. Tall, dark-haired, dressed in flowing, black robes.... And the jingle of a staff audible even from here. He sniffed and his eyes lit up, a wide, warm smile stretching his lips.

"Miroku!" he whispered, happiness in his voice.

He was on his feet and running toward the familiar figure of his lover before he could even think about it.

Miroku stopped when he saw him, smiling, then found himself with an armful of half-demon who bowled him over. Inuyasha pressed his lips to his lover's, devouring him.

"Whoa, Inuyasha! People might think you missed me!" Miroku laughed when he was freed from the possessive lips.

Inuyasha straddled him, growling softly, then kissed him again.

"I did," he panted between kisses and licks. "Daily. Every hour. Missed you a lot."

Fingers carded into his long, white hair, holding on, and it was clear he hadn't been the only one feeling alone.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Mushin and I talked a lot," the monk explained, smiling up at his lover, deeply violet eyes filled with warmth and happiness. "He gave me a few pointers how to go about developing what had been blocked by the kazaana. He was kind of surprised at how much energy there is."

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he took his lover's right hand, gazing at it. Smooth, unblemished, no longer covered. Only the golden ring on his middle finger was the sole reminder of what had been there. He kissed the soft palm, licking along the sensitive inside of the wrist. Miroku shivered, his eyes darkening a little.

"Missed you," Inuyasha murmured.

The dark-haired human smiled, cupping his face. "I missed you, too. Is Kagome back already?" he added a question.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Good. I want some time alone with you."

The very words were enough to lance a bolt of unrestrained desire through the hanyou and he jumped up, pulling the slender man to his feet. Miroku laughed, stumbling and almost falling against Inuyasha, who greedily kissed him again. Then they were off to find a secluded place.

*

Miroku looked down at the silver-haired half-demon wrapped around him, the heavy hair falling over Inuyasha's back and partially covering Miroku's chest. His lover's head lay over his ribs, the golden eyes closed, his whole body effectively trapping Miroku underneath him. His expression was one of serene contentment. The monk had no problems with his living, breathing blanket. He had missed his partner while he had been at Mushin's and not just because of the hot sex. It was the whole package. The warmth, the very presence of Inuyasha, his touch, his voice, his... being.

The Shikon no Tama had bound them together, but even before, there had been a bond. Friendship, respect, love...so much.

Miroku gently stroked over the silvery hair, caressing one pointed dog ear, and Inuyasha murmured softly, hugging closer. He grinned a little. His eyes fell on the naked right hand and it was still a shock to see it like this. He hadn't really gotten used to having a healthy limb, but it was slowly getting through.

Naraku was dead.

The curse had been lifted.

The kazaana was gone.

For good. Forever.

Mushin had been surprised, but only briefly. He had inspected his hand, had turned it over again and again, and had finally nodded his agreement to the diagnosis. He was free of the curse. Aiko's revelation that he now had a whole new energy resource at his disposal had surprised and slightly shocked him. Mushin had given him a once over and the old monk had been as serious as never before.

Inuyasha moved and his eyes cracked open, meeting Miroku's thoughtful gaze. He pushed himself up a little, capturing his lips, and the two men kissed leisurely.

"Tell me," the hanyou murmured.

Miroku sighed and readjusted himself to sit more comfortably. "Mushin inspected my powers. Closely. He found... some surprising things."

Inuyasha stroked over his flank, a reassuring caress against the warm skin, but he was otherwise silent.

"All Houshi's have spiritual powers. It's what makes us what we are. Some are stronger, some weaker. I always thought to be somewhere in the middle, but the kazaana gave me an edge."

"You were never just in the middle, koishii," Inuyasha told him softly. "You're strong. You're no mere human. I knew that from the day we met. You countered Tetsuseiga with your staff and even back then the sword was strong enough to cut through such flimsy barriers as a Houshi's ward."

Miroku shrugged. "My charms could never touch the stronger demons, nor my seals. The ofuda were only useful against the weaker youkai."

"Miroku..."

He silenced him with a kiss. "It's what I thought I were. I didn't know the kazaana was taking up so much of what I really was. Aiko said it blocked me. It's true. I can feel the difference. It's growing each and every day. Mushin said I'm not even fully developed now."

Inuyasha looked at him, eyes thoughtful. "So... what does it mean? Is it dangerous?"

"No. It's me, Inuyasha. I'm in touch with something that was always there, but never at my disposal. Now it is. I need to train it, see where the limits are. It's like mastering the Tetsuseiga in a way. There's not just what you can see, but also where you can go."

Inuyasha was silent for a while, just caressing him in a gentle pattern. "Good," he finally said.

"Good?"

"I won't have to protect you all the time then."

"What?" Miroku exclaimed, putting some outrage into his voice.

"You're just a human after all."

He flipped them around so he was perched above the hanyou, looking into the teasing amber eyes. Miroku grabbed his lover's wrists and pinned him down.

"Weak human?" he echoed.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, grinning. "Yes."

He arched up and had Miroku off within a second, though his lover lithely stepped out of his reach. Inuyasha stalked him, unable to stop his grin from breaking free. With a quick lunge forward, the hanyou captured the elusive figure against the ground and held him tightly, finding Miroku's willing mouth. The kiss gentled as his overwhelming tenderness flooded up through his desire, and his partner's laughing mouth grew softer and warmer in response.

Inuyasha proceeded to deliver gentle bites and kisses to the exposed throat.

"I give, I give!" Miroku moaned.

Inuyasha licked over one mark, then proceeded down to a nipple to give it a thorough treatment. Miroku cried out, surging up into the torturous mouth. Inuyasha reached down and cupped the straining arousal with one hand, careful of his claws.

"Mine. I won," he growled possessively.

Miroku could only nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to suppress the next cry, but it was futile. Inuyasha knew him too well and he didn't really want to resist. He had never been able to resist this man. He flung back his head, eyes closing as he gave himself completely to the demanding mouth and hands and to the waves of desire radiating through Inuyasha's body and his own.

* * *

It had been over a week now. Inuyasha was growing restless. He had to forcefully remind himself that Kagome had asked him for two weeks, but something was nagging at him, driving him insane with a worry he couldn't define. Miroku was safely back at his side and ever since his lover's return, the two men had reaffirmed their bond in numerous ways. Quite inventive, too. And very, very pleasing, leaving them satisfied and limp and glowing.

Inuyasha didn't care what Kaede or anyone of the village thought about them as long as Miroku was there.

And he was. Gods, he was. He couldn't get enough of this man. Maybe it was a leftover reaction to the loss he had suffered. Miroku had died in his arms because of the poisonous bees and only because of the Shikon bond had he been able to revive. Those dark memories were a large part of Inuyasha's thinking even now. Even though they were both close to immortal, their life energy connected to the other, circling between them, restoring the partner again and again, going through this again wasn't something Inuyasha ever wanted to do again. Experiencing the helplessness, the fear, the terror, the horror...

He pushed the darkness away. Looking around the hanyou found himself at the well again.

'Don't you dare come after me.'

Kagome's words.

He had promised. He really had and he wouldn't. Three more days and the two weeks were up. Then he would go if she hadn't returned by then.

"I knew I would find you here."

The soft words held a teasing tone and he glowered at the dark-haired human smiling insolently at him.

"I'm not going after her," he muttered.

Miroku chuckled. "No, because you promised."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Yes, I promised!"

Those calm, violet eyes were making him crazy and Inuyasha whirled around with a huff, stalking away from the well. He still felt edgy, as if something was very wrong. Miroku fell in step beside him.

"You're worried?" he asked, voice even now. Serious.

The hanyou nodded, ears twitching.

"Any idea why?"

"No."

"Gut feeling? Instinct."

Another nod.

Miroku fell silent. "You could check on her," he said after a while.

"She would skin me alive if I showed up and everything was fine. She has tests and whatever else. I know she wouldn't be happy."

The monk stepped in front of him and smiled slightly. "You can be stealthy if you want to, koishii. Just sneak a look around to calm your nerves, then get back. She doesn't have to know."

Inuyasha frowned. "I'd be breaking a promise," he pointed out.

Miroku shrugged. "Not really. You're not coming after her, just... checking if she's okay. It's either that or you stop running a groove into the ground." He smiled at the last.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and glanced back at the well. It looked innocent in the soft sunlight, the trees moving in the gentle breeze. Old wooden boards, a black hole in the ground, long since dried up. Nothing dangerous, nothing suspicious, and the only connection between this time and Kagome's world. The source of his anxiety.

"Tomorrow," he finally said and started walking again.

Miroku said nothing, just followed him.

*

That night, Inuyasha lay in his lover's arms, listening to the regular breathing, the slow heart beat, reveled in the reassuring warmth of the living body with him, but the tension hadn't left him. They had made love, slow and sensual, Miroku's nimble fingers finding and rediscovering all of his partner's sensitive spots, and when he had sheathed himself in Inuyasha's body, the hanyou had forgotten about his ill feelings for a moment. There had been nothing but the incredible sensation of this man inside him. His man... his lover, his mate, his bonded.

Release had wiped his mind, had made him collapse and cling to the hot, sweaty body that covered him, but when his heart had slowed down and his mind had cleared of the post-coital bliss, the foreboding had returned.

It sat heavily on his mind.

Something was wrong.

Something had happened.

*

Inuyasha rose even before the sun started to crawl up from the horizon. The land was still covered in darkness, but the first gray slivers of the approaching day were visible. A noise behind him made him turn around and the hanyou frowned as he saw Miroku get up, sleepily reaching for his clothes.

"Miro..." he started, but the other man cut him off with a smile.

"I'm coming along. Too cold to be alone."

Inuyasha frowned, but he didn't protest the company. Watching his lover dress, he kept an eye out for any possible trouble, though ever since Naraku's defeat there had been little youkai problems. He suspected most were just too glad to be free of the evil darkness, able to move freely without the danger of being absorbed, and many of the peaceful youkai had gone back to being just that: peaceful. He knew that the more powerful and evil-minded of the survivors would try something sooner or later, terrorizing the weak and exploiting the innocent. Well, he would wait if some stupid youkai would try and take a piece out of him or his friends, then deal with it.

"Let's go," Miroku said softly.

Inuyasha gazed out over the silent, semi-lit surroundings. Here and there a few animals milled, mostly chicken or ducks, but no one was up yet. He shivered slightly in the fresh air and pulled his kimono more tightly around his form.

They walked quietly to the well.

The sun was rising and it was growing lighter, but the silence around them was still very much complete except for a few early birds.

"You still feel ill about the well?" Miroku inquired, the jingle of his staff unnaturally loud in the morning air.

Inuyasha nodded, face tight. "I don't know why. It's perfectly safe. No evil spirits left."

The monk nodded in agreement. He would have been the first to notice.

The well sat in the middle of the clearing, long shadows stretching toward the forest as the first rays of the sun touched it. There was no darkness anywhere, no evil aura, just the old wooden well, unused by humans for decades. Inuyasha walked closer to it, inspecting the low walls. Miroku stopped at one side, closing his eyes, concentrating. His features smoothed out, his head tilted slightly, but there was no alarm in his face.

"Nothing," he said after a while. "I can feel no evil influence."

Inuyasha sighed explosively. Maybe he was really wrong, but he had always trusted his instincts and they had never led him wrong.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked into the warm, violet eyes.

"Go. Check on Kagome. It'll make you feel better."

Miroku smiled warmly and Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll be back as quickly as possible," he promised.

And with that he jumped into the well -

-- only to land abruptly and quite unexpectedly on the hard-packed earth at the bottom of the well.

* * *

Kaede stood at the well, her face drawn up in a frown as she studied the ancient construct. Inuyasha was pacing near-by, looking angry, furious, worried... all in one and more. Miroku had joined the old miko, waiting for her verdict. He hadn't found anything amiss with the well, even after Inuyasha had climbed out, frantic with the need to know why he couldn't travel through. Nothing they had tried had yielded any result. The well was closed.

"It has closed," Kaede finally said.

"No!" Inuyasha cried. "It can't be closed! Why should it close?!" he demanded.

"Kagome came here because of you, because of the Shikon no Tama in her body, because of Fate, and because the Powers wanted her here. She changed the world and was a key factor in the destruction of Naraku. Her task is now complete."

Kaede's voice was serene, even, final.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared. "It's not complete! We still need her!"

The old woman gazed calmly at him. "What for? The Shikon was completed, Naraku is dead, and you and your bonded found each other, hanyou. There is nothing left for her to do."

Inuyasha was trembling with mixed-up emotions, unable to accept that he wouldn't see the girl who had changed not just the world but him ever again.

"No..."

Miroku walked over to him, touching one shaking shoulder. There was nothing he could do and he knew that the weeks to come would weight heavily on his lover.

"Maybe she can still come here..." Inuyasha whispered.

"The well has closed," Kaede repeated. "On both sides." Her eyes were drawn to the object of their talk. "You won't see her again in this time, Inuyasha."

Miroku's brows drew together and he looked at the miko. "This time?" he queried.

An odd smile cracked the wrinkled features. "You are bonded, Miroku. Think what it means?"

"We share the same life energy..." he started, then trailed off.

She nodded. "Yours is his, his is yours. It's a never-ending cycle. You replenish the other. No beginning, no end. You're not just part of Inuyasha's life, you are both one life now. A life that has no beginning, no end."

Miroku stared at her, aware of Inuyasha's confused rumble at his side, but his mind was too busy processing the implications. They were one life, true. First he had thought that when Aiko had revealed it to them, he would grow as old as Inuyasha because a hanyou had a much different life expectancy. Then Aiko had said something about the energy cycle coursing through them, making them one.

"Kagome can't be a part of this time any more because she has done what she was sent here to do," Kaede continued. "But you can be part of her time."

Inuyasha made another sound and Miroku was aware of the clawed fingers touching his back as he stumbled a little. The implications were getting clearer.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, sounding a bit worried.

"We're one, koishii," he murmured. "One life, no beginning, no end. We can see Kagome again. In her time. In five hundred years." His voice was almost monotonous as it hit him like a brick wall.

Inuyasha stared at his lover, wide-eyed, disbelieving. Kaede smiled, then nodded and left, going back to the village.

Miroku turned to the hanyou at his side, trembling himself now. "Five hundred years," he repeated.

"She means we can...?" Inuyasha started, then broke off.

The monk nodded.

"Impossible."

"No beginning, no end...." Miroku laughed giddily. "How old do youkai get?" he asked, almost giggling.

"I have no idea... why?"

"We're not the only ones to continue into her time. Sesshoumaru... Sango... they're bonded by the same means. They'll be there, too. As for Shippo and Koga... how old do youkai get?" he wanted to know again.

Inuyasha stared at him, shocked, not yet able to understand the full impact of the revelation.

"Most get killed..." he whispered. "Some are ancient... Ryuukossei... he was thousands of years old... My father..." He broke off, suddenly sinking to the ground.

Miroku followed, his own legs refusing to keep him upright any more.

No end...

He fell back against the wooden wall of the well, staring up into the sky. Clouds rode the wind and birds cold be seen here or there.

No end...

Inuyasha suddenly settled over his outstretched legs, placing his hands against the lip of the well, intense amber eyes staring at him. His face was drawn, serious, and slightly too pale. He was as shocked as the monk and trying just as badly to work through it.

"We'll meet her again," he said, voice firm.

"Five hundred years isn't that much of a long stretch," Miroku joked weakly, his stomach somersaulting.

Five hundred years. No end... His own life had been laughingly short so far. Just a fraction of the time they would have to pass till they saw their friend again. Just a blink of the eye of what could be.

Inuyasha touched his face, drawing him out of his stupor. "I love you, koishii. I want to spend this time, all the time we have, with you," he whispered, voice shaking. "More than time than I ever hoped we could have. More than a life time."

Miroku flung his arms around the slightly sturdier form, hugging him close.

More than a life time, yes. More than he could imagine. All the things to come, to see. A whole world out there, not just this little piece of the land. So much...

"Me, too," he replied shakily.

They remained like this, locked together, huddled against the well, clinging to each other as the shock spread again, realization fighting to settle, but it was too early to understand it all.

Two people sharing one life.

* * *

The sound of the school bell had never been so sweet, so liberating and so final. Kagome left the school building with her friends, who were chattering excitedly about the finals, what they had written down as answers, and their expected grades. Kagome was sure she had passed, but her grades would be somewhat... medium to near-failure. But she had participated, she had studied hard, and she had a good feeling. For the next weeks, she would be free of school and after that, she would get her finals back. After that, well she had really no plans. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were dreaming about universities abroad, about possible scholarships, about their future lives. Kagome herself was thinking about returning to the feudal time, look in on her friends, see how they were faring...

"Wow, will you look at that?"

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the excited exclamation and her eyes swept over the street to find the source of the obvious excitement in her friends' voices.

There was a black limousine parked across the street of the school. The windows were tinted and the driver, in uniform, stood next to the car, apparently waiting for someone. As the girls stood and gaped, the man pushed away from the car and approached them. He was tall, maybe in his mid-twenties, with a shock of black hair and unusually blue eyes. He was definitely not from around here, Kagome mused.

"Higurashi Kagome?" he asked, his voice a soft, pleasant timbre.

The girls stared at her, wide-eyed.

"That's me," Kagome answered.

The man handed over a letter. "I was sent to give you this and wait for your answer."

Kagome was confused, but she took the letter. It was a cream colored envelope with just her name on it. In the top left corner was a company logo. It was a three-dimensional picture of a globe or ball, and in clear, black letters the name 'Shikon Enterprises'.

Something nagged at her.

"Open it!" Eri urged, clearly excited.

And Kagome opened the letter.

Her eyes widened as she read the words.

She looked up, stunned, staring at the messenger.

"What's your answer?" he wanted to know.

"I..."

"What's it say, Kagome?" Ayumi demanded and plucked the letter from her hands. A squeal escaped her. "Scholarship?"

The others grouped around her.

"What?" - "Kagome?" - "No way!"

Kagome stared at the driver and the strange feeling she had had increased. Something about him was... off. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's an invitation to see the boss of Shikon Enterprises about it, too!" Eri cried. "Kagome, you've gotta go! That's incredible!"

"I..."

The driver looked patiently at her.

"Now?" she whispered.

"Fukushima-san is awaiting you."

"I heard about Shikon Enterprise from my Dad," Yuka said, awed. "They're world-wide and it's really, really hard to get a place there. I think it's close to impossible! Kagome, what did you do to get this letter? From the man in charge, too!"

She looked helplessly at her friends. "I don't know..."

It couldn't be her grades. She wasn't a good student, even though she had been, but spending all that time in the other world had put a dent into her study plans.

"Why me?" she asked the driver.

"I was only told to deliver the message, Higurashi-san."

Again she had this strange feeling and for a moment she thought something was shifting around the man, that she saw purple eyes and cream colored skin, light gray hair and four-fingered hands. But it was so brief, she was sure it was just her confusion and surprise making her see things.

The driver bowed slightly and made an inviting gesture toward the car.

"Go," Ayumi whispered. "If it were me, I'd do it! This is your chance, Kagome!"

The others nodded vigorously.

Kagome went. She got into the limousine and leaned back into the expensive leather seats. The driver took his place and the car rolled down the street, almost no noise from the outside penetrating into the lush interior.

Shikon Enterprises.

The name niggled at her mind and suddenly something struck her.

Shikon.

Shikon no Tama....

No.... no way! It was coincidence. Right?

The car glided through the streets, past shops and office buildings, until it reached its address, a rather inconspicuous building, older than the others, but blending perfectly into the background of so many glass and steel towers.

The car stopped at the main entrance and the door was opened. Clutching her backpack, Kagome got out.

"You're awaited inside," the driver said, smiling. "Just go to reception and tell them your name."

The image shifted again, this time for about three seconds and Kagome had the same feeling around the man she had had around... Shiori and Jinenji.... And Inuyasha.

Hanyou.

But... here? Today? In Tokyo?

Shikon Enterprises...

She walked through the revolving doors and found herself in a large, airy and very open hall. The reception desk was manned by a young woman who gave her a welcoming smile.

"How may I help you?"

"Uhm, my name is Higurashi Kagome... I was told to come here... I think I've got an appointment."

The woman typed her name into the computer and a mild look of surprise crossed her smooth, young features. "Higurashi Kagome," she said, nodding. "Fukushima-san is awaiting you. He asked to be notified immediately when you arrived."

A door opened and a man in a dark suit came out, giving her a respectful nod. Kagome was confused. The receptionist's attitude had changed as well. She looked almost... awed...

"Please, follow me."

Still unsure about what was going on here, Kagome followed. They took an elevator all the way to the top floor, which was only accessible with a special key the man used, then she was ushered into a large office at the end of the corridor.

The room was expensively furnished, but it was still kind of sparse. There was a large desk with a black table top, holding a flat screen computer, some thin folders, nothing else. A large plant sat to one side of the floor to ceiling windows that showed an impressive view of the office towers around this building. The floor was covered in light gray carpet and there were two visitor chairs in front of the desk, behind which was a large, black, high-back chair, currently turned away from her.

The man who had brought her here left quietly after a brief bow.

"Higurashi Kagome."

The voice startled her.

Soft, low, a baritone that reminded her of someone.

"Uh, yes..." she began, but then the chair turned.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped, automatically taking two steps back. Images clashed and she blinked several times, trying to clear her eyes as two people seemed to take in the place of one.

Tall, slender, dressed in a dark business suit. Brown eyes, long, silvery-white hair, bound back into a tail.

And the other; equally tall and slender, still wearing a business suit, but the face was marked by red stripes over his cheek bones, a blue crescent on his forehead, the eyes were a golden amber, and he had pointed ears. The hair was still silvery-white, though.

"Sesshoumaru!" she blurted.

The man's mouth quirked into a smile. "Miko. You saw through the shield."

"Sh... Shield?" Kagome stuttered, stunned.

This was Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha's half brother, a youkai... Here. Today. In - Her -Time!

"Wha... what's going on..."

And then it hit her. Shikon Enterprises. This was about the Shikon no Tama... even the logo told her so.

"It's been a while since we saw each other," Sesshoumaru said calmly and rose.

He looked impressive in the suit, but still, it looked a bit off. She had never seen him in anything but his kimono.

"Two weeks," she answered weakly. "I mean... how could you come through the well...?"

Another near-smile. "The well closed down, miko. And except you and Inuyasha, no one was ever allowed to travel through anyway. I couldn't be here even if it was still open."

"It's... closed?"

No one had noticed. She hadn't noticed. She had been so busy...

A nod.

"But..."

"For you, it has been two weeks. For us, five hundred years."

Kagome felt her mind whirl at the words. Five hundred... years?!

"You...?" she started. "The others...?"

Her voice was suddenly very faint as she tried to really understand what the youkai was telling her.

She had so many questions!

"We'll answer your questions one at the time," Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she demanded, fighting for control. "Is he here? Is he alive? And Sango? Miroku?"

The smile grew again and she found it lacked the coldness, the aloofness of before.

Five hundred years.

"Kagome!"

She turned and again her vision blurred slightly as she saw a man in jeans, t-shirt and brown leather jacket enter the office, smiling broadly, blue eyes sparkling in a sun-tanned face. The hair was shorter, though still falling long and heavy past his shoulders, but the pointed ears and the tail were a dead giveaway.

"Koga!"

And then she found herself enveloped in a hug that took her breath away.

"You came!" he whispered, his voice holding so many emotions, they overwhelmed her.

"Uh... I..."

Koga's smile was infectious. He looked vibrant, so much more alive than two weeks ago when she had returned to her time, when he had still suffered under the memories of what had happened. Of being the only wolf youkai left.

"It's good to finally see you again. I really missed you."

Sesshoumaru had this faintly tolerant expression in his eyes, as well as the barely conceivable smile on his lips.

"It's been only two weeks," she whispered, still not comprehending.

"Ah, well, that's time travel for you."

"You really couldn't keep your hands off her for at least some time," a voice snarled. "Give Kagome some breathing space, you overgrown rug!"

Koga huffed, stepped back, but the smile was still there.

"She's still my woman, puppy. I waited five hundred years to see her again!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed, shocked to see the hanyou in the clothes of her time.

He, more than anyone, looked completely out of place. This time her brain managed to adjust to the actual image quite quickly. Whatever it was that shielded the youkai and hanyou from prying eyes, made them human in appearance, she had no problem seeing through it now.

Inuyasha wore jeans just like Koga, a shirt and a jacket, and his feet stuck in tennis shoes. He was wearing shoes! It boggled the mind. His hair was shorter, like Sesshoumaru's, and only reached to his shoulders now. The ears were just the same, as were the amber eyes. Behind him, Miroku was in a more business-like outfit. Both appeared older by just a few years, their figures leaner, their faces more narrow. A lot of the youthful appearance had made to a grown-up exterior, showing two men in their late twenties with eyes that spoke of a lot more maturity.

Miroku grinned at her. His small pony tail had vanished, though his hair was still longish. Around the sides and back it had been cut very short, the top strands were an unruly mop.

"You're all here!" she whispered.

Koga quickly brought a chair over, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "You didn't even let her sit down!"

He didn't get an answer.

"Sango and Shippo will be here shortly," Inuyasha said as he crouched down next to her.

Kagome just threw her arms around him, buried her head in his hair. Five hundred years! For her it had been just two weeks, but if the well was truly closed now...

So many questions.

Oh so many questions...

* * *

Kagome sat on the incredibly comfortable and soft leather couch that was part of the furniture in this top floor room. Outside the high windows, the life of Tokyo buzzed by. She could see other skyscrapers in the distance, people driving their cars and motorbikes as tiny ants on the street below, and the sky was an endless stretch of blue with white clouds. It was so surreal, sitting here, looking at her friends whom she had left only two weeks ago and who had been separated from her for five hundred years...

She had questions burning inside her, but none would come out. She was too overwhelmed, and very glad for the tea Miroku had brought her. It was sweet and hot and calming her.

"Wow..." she whispered, smiling stupidly. "This is so incredible."

Sango smiled widely. "I know. I'm so glad to see you again, Kagome!"

She had barely changed. She looked a bit older, more grown-up, leaner like the others. Her hair had been cut short, and she was wearing casual pants and a blouse that told of money in a discrete way. With Sesshoumaru in charge of Shikon Enterprises, Sango would have an executive position, to. Or something like it, Kagome suspected.

"So, you two are... married?" Kagome finally asked.

"Oh yes," Sango smiled at her husband, reaching out and squeezing his hand for a second. "497 wonderful years."

"It was hard enough to get you to say yes," Sesshoumaru rumbled.

//Sango found her mate sitting under the cherry tree in his garden - their favorite spot. Crouching down at his side she silently snuggled into his embrace, putting one arm around her shoulder and entwining their fingers. It had been a favorite way for her to spend time with him, since they once had spent an entire night this way, just talking. Well, define talking when it came to Sesshoumaru - but yet, that night her mate had opened up to her in a way she had never witnessed in him before. It was the most romantic thing she could ever imagine, coming from that man. And she loved him even more, though the rest of the world would hardly be able to understand her. Sometimes she didn't even understand herself.

"Sango," his soft baritone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Marry me."

What??

"What?"

"Marry me."

Quiet, not really a question, though not a demand either.

"No ... " It came out before she had time to really think of it.

"Why not?"

"Sesshou, I really love you, don't get me wrong here, but you're a youkai, and I ... We're already bonded, and that's so much more than I've ever expected. Honestly I ... I can't."

"I see."

Just like that. He tightened his embrace around her, not saying another word for the rest of the evening.

Sango felt guilty.

But then there was her fear again. That no longer so little but very nagging voice that reminded her of all the other youkai-human couples or couplings. Sooner or later the youkai partner seemed to grow tired of his or her human mate, leave them with their children, and the human would have to fend for herself. They had met too many of these fates for her not to think about a similar scenario when it came to her and Sesshoumaru.

Sure, they were bonded, but it didn't mean they had to stay mated. It just meant that they were sharing life energy, that death was not the end.

And there was Sesshoumaru himself. For all his life he had looked down on humans and hanyou. Humans were weak, hanyou had dirty blood. Just look at how he treated his own brother, the voice reminded her and Sango cringed. What if one day she really got pregnant and he would treat their children the same? What if he left her then because of it. All precautions she took were fickle. Aiko had told her that there was no guarantee that it would prevent conception in the long run.

Did she want his children? Sango closed her eyes. Yes, she wanted children, but she also wanted a partner to raise them with. Inuyasha would probably skin his brother alive should he decide to throw her out, and Miroku and Inuyasha would help her, but the fact remained that Sesshoumaru's conception of hanyou and humans was... had been... not very good.

Had he changed enough for her to risk it? Risk her happiness?

She didn't know.

And it scared her.

*

Sesshoumaru's strong arms closed around her as she sank sated against his chest. Fingers were carding through her hair, running down her back, and she sighed in content.

"Marry me."

It wasn't much more than a whisper, but it pulled her out of her laziness in a second.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a ..."

"I'm the youkai you've been sleeping with for more than a year, slayer. Not an argument. Why?"

"It's a little late to make an honorable woman of me," she argued weakly.

"Who says I want to? What else?"

Damn, he was persistent.

"I ... I can't."

The old fears. They were overwhelming and all-powerful, and she was so incredibly scared. It was a commitment, more than the status quo. Right now she was his partner, but not legally bound to him. What if he changed when he was officially her husband? What did a youkai marriage entail?

Her parents had been happy, but she had grown up in a demon exterminator village. Women and men were equals; she had been one of the best slayers of her age. So what if Sesshoumaru expected submission the moment she was 'his'?

Sango couldn't really see him like it, but it was still a worry. She was strong, independent... and she had nowhere else to go. Of course, there was always the king. Takeda was still waiting for her to say yes. Like Sesshoumaru he knew she was a slayer, a strong woman, but unlike Sesshoumaru he had never experienced battle himself. With the youkai she had an equal partner. She loved their sparring sessions and fights; not all physical either.

"I see," Sesshoumaru only said.

And he pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair and soothing her racing thoughts.

*

The moment she entered her room, Sango froze. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms and orchids filled the entire room, bouquets were placed in every free place. It was as if she had just stepped into a garden - and as unexpected as it could ever be in such a place like this.

"Sesshou?"

"Sango."

He stood in the middle of the room, quiet and calm, his usual collected self, but something was different.

"Koishii, what... ?"

And then she saw it.

"Sesshou, your hair. You've cut your hair?"

The former calf length, silvery white cascade was reduced to shoulder blade length, and she had to run her hand through it.

"You once said it disturbed you."

"Yes, but that was almost a year ago. What is this all about?"

"Marry me."

She froze, looking up into the golden pools that were his eyes.

"You're really serious."

Sesshoumaru cocked one eyebrow just a fraction, but Sango knew well enough he was surprised.

"I always am."

"But... why? Why me, why now, why...?" She made an overall gesture.

"Our children will need both parents."

"Our... children?!"

"Don't you want children?"

"Don't I... of course I want children."

"Then you don't want children from me?"

"From... Sesshou, they would be hanyou."

"I know. So you don't want me?"

"I... you foolish, stupid, annoying, aggravating... "

"I take that as a 'yes'."

He shut her up with a long and sweet kiss that made her head spin and her knees buckle. Or was it the scent of the flowers.

"Yes..." she whispered. //

Kagome knew she was smiling a stupid smile, but it sounded like a fairy tale. After so much pain and hardship, Sango had finally found not only a partner but also a husband. That it would be Sesshoumaru was no longer so shocking. Ever since their alliance against Naraku, Kagome had watched the two unlikely people grow so very much closer.

She tried her best to wrap her mind around the very concept of those four sharing close to five hundred years. She failed.

"That's a long time," she murmured. "Wow..."

"It is," Sango agreed.

"But you weren't there constantly," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"Oh, yes. That."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I, well ... I needed a little space and... " Sango shrugged.

"You left me," Sesshoumaru supplied dryly.

"Uhm, and.. I left him. But only for thirty years. And I came back." The youkai slayer grinned, as if it was nothing uncommon to leave a partner for so long.

"But you still left me."

Sesshoumaru did his best to look peeved, but even Kagome saw the love and affection reflected in those non-human eyes.

Inuyasha grinned. "I remember that one, too."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Youkai!"

"And it was quite some homecoming," Inuyasha supplied in a stage-whisper.

//"...and it's not like..."

Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized his brother wasn't even listening, but staring off into space.

"Sesshoumaru?" he asked puzzled.

Golden eyes regarded him for a second and then something he had never believed possible happened - Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Sango."

"What? Sesshoumaru...?"

But the youkai had already left the room in a rush. A warm hand rested on his shoulder as Miroku stepped closer.

"She's back, Inuyasha."

The hanyou looked confused. "Who?"

Miroku grinned. "Sango."

*

Inuyasha watched his usually so serene brother stand on the large wall surrounding his castle, silver white hair wafting in the storm, the lightning dancing around his figure, making him look like a quicksilver angel. And he was looking down the path that led to the large front entry to the castle, waiting.

"He could smell her in this weather?" Inuyasha asked in sheer disbelief, having already given up attempts to stay dry.

He had stretched his sense of smell to its limit, but hadn't been able to pick up so much as a flicker of their friend's scent.

"Sure. You could smell me, hm?" Miroku said quietly.

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged, making it sound like it was the most normal thing.

For him it was.

"See? They're bonded as we are, of course he would be able to sense her arrival. Besides, he missed her."

Well, that was true. Sesshoumaru, despite his gruff exterior, his claims to the opposite, had missed his mate. He had kept himself busy with youkai matters, with being the demon lord he was, and while Inuyasha had seen how much Sesshoumaru wanted Sango back, his pride had stopped him.

She had left him.

Not the other way around.

Now Sango had returned.

Suddenly there was a movement on the path, only barely recognizable through the storm, but Sesshoumaru seemed to know exactly what was down there. With a swift movement he headed over the railing into the storm, coming to land gracefully several floors below.

Sango stood there, her long coat flapping around her in the raging storm, watching her husband.

"Sango."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Damn, can these two be any more welcoming?" Inuyasha snorted, staring down.

"So you've finally decided you want your warm home back instead of your freedom?" Sesshoumaru asked levelly.

"Uh-oh..."

Sango lifted her head, and a fire started to dance in her brown eyes. "As if I need you, you self-righteous, high and mighty youkai!"

"Bitch!"

Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. That was his brother; and his sister-in-law.

There was a blur of movement and the very next second Sango was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and the sound of the storm muffled the sound of her tears.

"Let's go inside, Inuyasha," Miroku muttered in his ear, "we can welcome her later." Inuyasha nodded. They needed to get out of their sodden clothes anyway. Besides, he could only too well imagine what kind of reunion celebration his brother and sister-in-law would have. For the rest of the day - and the night - since they had to make up for three decades.//

Kagome's expression was one of wonder and shared joy. "That's so wonderful," she said softly, smiling.

"I'm sure you have so many questions... and we'll try to answer them all," Sango said.

She laughed weakly. "Yeah, well... one would be... about the job offer?"

Sango smiled. "Sesshou meant it when he invited you here. We are forever indebted to you, Kagome. We owe you more than just our lives. It's the least we can do."

"But your grades will have to be better," Sesshoumaru's level voice made her wince. "The scholarship has only that one condition. You'll be attending one of the best universities with it."

"I won't be able to get through the entry exams!" Kagome protested. "I missed too much of school and I just now managed my finals."

Sesshoumaru shot her a calculating look, but it was Inuyasha who spoke. "You can, Kagome. Because we'll help."

"I don't think getting me a place will do the trick," she commented wryly.

"No, but study help will."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Study help?"

"What are your worst subjects?" Miroku asked.

"Uh... Geometry. And English."

"You'll need both," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

"I know that, but I never had time...!"

"Because you were there for us," Inuyasha finished. "And we'll repay you for all your help now, Kagome. Without you, we wouldn't be here." He smiled. "We'll teach you."

"You?" she sputtered.

"Hey, we went to universities," Koga told her, sounding slightly upset that she would think they hadn't.

Of course they had, Kagome realized. All that time...

"Yeah, well, you had a crash course in etiquette that failed," Inuyasha taunted.

"Look who's talking, dog face. You've got no manners to speak of."

"At least I know how to spell it."

"Only because you had some tutoring in grammar."

"Which you failed completely."

Kagome almost laughed. Five hundred years and those two still hadn't stopped bickering.

"I think I can give you a hand with languages," Miroku interrupted the two squabblers. "I've taught some classes in my time."

Inuyasha turned away from Koga and nodded. "That's right. As for Geometry..." And his eyes fell on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's heart sank. Sesshoumaru? The youkai? Anyone but him... please? She couldn't see him as any kind of teacher and she'd probably die of nerves. Somehow, in his presence, being a failure was even more dreadful.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered.

"C'mon! You're best! And you want Kagome on that university, too!" Inuyasha argued.

"No."

Sango slipped an arm around his waist. "Shy?"

It got her a mild frown.

"How about Shippo?" Inuyasha mused. "The kid's quite good with numbers."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Acceptable."

Shippo? Kagome thought. Wow...

"The moment he's back, we'll tell him. He was looking forward to today, but something came up," Inuyasha explained to her. "We'll start tomorrow and see that we'll get you through the entry exams." He flashed Kagome a warm smile. "It's the least we can do for you."

"Thanks, guys," she murmured, touched.

* * *

Inuyasha had shown her around, explained Shikon Enterprises to her, and Kagome marveled at what her friends had managed in the last five centuries. Now they sat in the lush, green garden that was like an inner sanctuary of the old building, huge plants and trees shielding her from the glass and steel and stone around her.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

"It was actually Sango's idea," the hanyou explained, sitting cross-legged on the grass, smiling youthfully, carelessly... happily. "It's a place to regenerate, to feel at home... to experience what civilization took away."

She nodded, understanding. Inuyasha's time had been so sparsely settled, with no greater town or even cities.

"So, all of Shikon Enterprises is made up of hanyou and youkai?"

He nodded. "Mostly. It's like a shelter for them from what most still have a hard time adjusting to. They were born different and this time accepts them even less than when they were born. There aren't many real youkai left. Sesshoumaru is the only one of his kind."

Inuyasha shrugged a little.

Kagome studied his changed features, took in the serene expression, the way he had settled, the temper had been curbed, and his body had grown and filled out to be more like Sesshoumaru's. Today they looked more alike than five hundred years ago.

"Tell me about your life," she begged.

He leaned back against a tree, chuckling. "There's so much..."

And he told her about how they had realized the well had closed, his own despair and fear, his worries and anger. He had stayed with Kaede for another week, but with no change in the well, Miroku had finally convinced him that to see Kagome, they had to take steps forward, not remain where they were. They had all the time in the world.

So time had passed. Sesshoumaru and Sango had married, the great youkai had fought some battles against others of his kind who believed him to be easy to conquer, and for a while, all had more or less lived at the palace. The first change came with Sango's pregnancy, which Miroku knew of before the others, before even Sango realized it.

//Miroku narrowed his eyes, trying to grasp what was confusing him about Sango, something small, something... and then he realized. There was a change in her aura, in the colors, the concentration. There were two tiny white spots at belly height, forming two fresh auras that didn't belong to her own.

Two?

Intriguing.

Sango frowned at him and he just smiled.//

"His powers changed," Inuyasha explained when Kagome shot him a confused look. "You know what Aiko said about the kazaana blocking his actual powers? Well, she was right. We didn't know what he was capable of until it happened and seeing life energy was one of the first abilities he managed quite well."

Inuyasha sounded proud of his mate and Kagome couldn't fault him,

"He had to study a lot, went all over the land and later the world to find teachers. He's been everywhere, from Tibet to Nepal, to China and then Australia, the Americas... he studied with shamans and wise men, with holy men and foreign youkai."

Inuyasha's voice grew wistful.

"We saw a lot as he traveled. I didn't always stay in all the places he spent time. He was in Tibet for ten years with one holy man alone, another ten in Australia."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wow... That's why he's so good in languages?"

"He has a knack for it. It's probably a gift, a talent." Inuyasha shrugged.

"And where did you go when he was studying?"

Another shrug. "I explored the land, met people, learned some stuff myself."

"But leaving him alone for so long?"

He chuckled. "After the first five decades or so, you realize what 'all the time in the world' means, Kagome. Being separated for a length of time isn't such a bad thing either. We're mated for life and our life expectancy... well, let's say it's a lot. There were times we couldn't stand each other and make-up sex after a prolonged absence is quite hot."

She blushed a little at the open words. Kagome couldn't comprehend how someone would voluntarily not see his mate for nearly a decade or more, but maybe she had to experience five centuries herself to understand even the basics, she mused.

"So... Sango got pregnant?" she prodded.

Inuyasha nodded, grinning. "Came as quite a shock to my dear brother..."

//Sango grabbed parts of Kirara's fur when nausea hit out of nowhere. The large feline growled, worried. Nausea turned into dizziness, and the world blurred around her.

"Sesshou... " Sango whispered before she lost her hold on the large cat and slipped toward the ground.

She didn't see the ball of white lightning that seemed to appear out of nowhere, closing around her unconscious body.

"What's wrong with my wife, healer?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Only for those who knew him the signs of distress were clearly visible - a tightly clenched fist, a slight narrowing of eyes.

"She is expecting, youkai."

*

Sesshoumaru stood outside, the wind whipping through his clothes and hair, his eyes staring out over the wild valley beneath. It was autumn now and the winds howled all around them, picked up leaves and sand, creating little dust devils. On those nights Sango loved to snuggled against him as they lay in the bedroom, the fire place roaring, and they would share body heat and more. Much more.

'She's expecting'.

The words echoed through his mind.

His Sango.

Pregnant.

Children.

He was going to be a father.

Sango was sleeping, resting, after Aiko had given her a herbal tea that would relax her. She needed rest, cut back on her training and think of her body in a different way.

She was pregnant.

Part of him still didn't understand what that really meant, but another part was... feeling warm and happy.

After a long time, he turned and walked back into the palace, aware of the lonely figure higher up on one of the battle walls, white hair whipping in the wind. His brother had been silently watching him, for whatever reason.

Sesshoumaru entered his chambers and his eyes immediately went to the resting figure of his mate. Servants had brought water and towels, had put a little stove under the tea to keep it hot. He approached the bed and suddenly her eyes opened.

"Sesshou," she murmured sleepily.

He knelt down next to her, his hand caressing her face, then stroking over her body to come to rest on her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

Sango's eyes clouded a little. "I wasn't sure myself," she murmured.

"But the monk knew."

Now all those strange looks Miroku had given her made sense, as did her own back at him.

"I couldn't hide it from him."

"Why hide?"

"I... wasn't sure," she whispered.

"That you were pregnant?" Or something else?

Something else...

His eyes widened a fraction. He knew of his mate's still lingering doubts that he actually wanted children; children that would be hanyou. Sesshoumaru knew his own past behavior concerning hanyou had been... despicable. He had called his own brother weak, with dirty blood, a shame for the bloodline.

"Sango," he said, voice soft but firm, "I love you. I want those babies. I want them with you. I'll never treat them as anything but my own flesh and blood."

"They'll be hanyou," she reminded him.

"As is their uncle, and he'll probably rip my head off if I ever hurt them."

That got him a smile and she pulled him down, kissing him tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Sesshou, I was just..."

"Protective," he finished the sentence.

Sesshoumaru glided into the bed and pulled her close, Sango molding himself against him.

* * *

"So one of us is going to continue the bloodline."

Sesshoumaru glanced a this brother, a mild frown on his features.

"Even if you do water down your blood by spawning hanyou children."

Emotions flared and the growl escaped his lips before he was even aware of it. He felt the demon about to break through, the need to sink his claws into the man who dared to insult his wife and his unborn children.

And then he saw the expression in the amber eyes that had grown to be a lot more like his own. There was a smile there, a taunt, a reminder, and he stood down, feeling the growl turn into a hiss.

He understood.

Now he understood.

His father had felt the same. He had loved his human mate and he had been proud of his half-demon son. He had asked his first born to protect his brother, he had died before he had seen his children grow up.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his stance. He wouldn't follow his father's footsteps. He would live, he would see his children live. And he would treat them like he would treat a youkai offspring. No youkai female had ever been good enough to be the mother of his children; a human woman was. Sango was his wife. She would be the mother of his children.

He loved her. He would love their children.

Inuyasha smirked as if he could read his thoughts.

"Good," was all he said and turned, walking away.

Sesshoumaru watched him and suddenly a smile crossed his lips.

* * *

The first three months of Sango's pregnancy had been rather hard for her - morning sickness not only in the morning, but sometimes several times throughout the day. All it needed was the wrong scent and her face would grow pale. Sometimes it was just dry heaves, leaving her curled up tired and exhausted on the bed. Inuyasha watched his big brother during these times, and being accustomed to his reactions he could tell that his indifferent and aloof brother was a far cry from that right now. In fact, different emotions were crossing his face every now and then, disbelief, wonder, sometimes a little shadow when Sango was suffering more than usual.

The nights were a totally different matter.

Inuyasha couldn't quite hide the grin when he thought about what he had picked up the other night. It seemed the rumors about women, pregnancy and sexual appetite held at least a true spark. A quick look over to Sesshoumaru made him smirk again - his brother looked a little messed up himself. Yep, Sango definitely knew how to handle the mighty youkai - and turn him into a moaning puddle, from the sounds and smells of it. Well, risking a glance at the former exterminator and his sister-in-law, that seemed to be a two way road. Sango looked content and happy, smiling lovingly at her husband and flirting openly with him, when she was feeling all right. And Sesshoumaru?

Balanced.

He didn't give away much of his feelings, but his eyes were showing his love for his wife. And sometimes, when he thought nobody watched them, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of a soft smile, a tender kiss, his brother gently laying a hand on his wife's slowly rounding belly.

Life was good.

The months went by peacefully, but slowly it became more and more difficult for Sango to move smoothly. She had had to give up on training right in the beginning of her pregnancy, and now she became itchy, dearly longing for the time her babies would be born.

And then that day came.

Inuyasha watched his brother standing on the balcony, looking out into the night, a soft breeze catching a strand of his white hair, which had grown over the months - though not as long as it had been.

"She's doing fine," he said softly, stepping out of the room and at his brother's side.

"It's been ten hours already." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha could see the tension around his eyes. His brother had stayed as long as Aiko had allowed it, but when labors had started to come in briefer intervals the healer had kicked him out, stating he would just stand in their way.

"It's her first time giving birth, Sesshoumaru. I've heard it's not unusual to last that long."

Golden eyes looked at him doubtfully.

"How would you know?"

Suddenly the tall youkai's head whipped up, and Inuyasha pricked his ears.

There... the echo of an infant taking its first breath to announce to the whole world it had arrived and didn't like the welcome one bit.

"Congrats. Seems you're a father now." The hanyou grinned.

"Seems like that... uncle Inuyasha."

Hurried steps outside their room announced the arrival of Aiko. The healer looked tired and worn out - she wasn't a young woman anymore - and she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You have a healthy daughter, youkai," she stated.

"A... daughter." Sesshoumaru murmured almost tonelessly.

"Hey, a little sister for Rin. That's great, isn't it?"

"A daughter..."

And then it registered even to Inuyasha.

"What about the second baby?"

Aiko hesitated for a second. "Sango is exhausted, and ... the baby's placed wrong. It won't come without help. I have to go back."

...it won't come...

...it's placed wrong ...

The words echoed in Inuyasha's mind as he tried to make sense of it. A glance at his brother showed him more clearly than anything else Sesshoumaru suffered. The youkai had returned to the balcony and had resumed his former posture, but his claws were digging into the helpless wood of the railing, leaving deep scratches. Eyes closed as if in deep concentration, brows furrowed - yes, the youkai lord feared for his mate.

"Sesshoumaru... it's going to be all right. Miroku will watch over her, Aiko's a great healer, she ... "

A sharp female scream echoed through the halls and corridors of the castle, making Sesshoumaru whirl around in a flash and Inuyasha's blood run cold.

"Sango!"

Sesshoumaru was out of the door before Inuyasha could even blink. A split second later he heard the pain filled howl of a youkai who had lost his mate. Inuyasha swore and rushed after his brother, hoping to reach him before he would do something stupid. They were bonded, but that wouldn't register to a mind lost in grieve. It also meant Sesshoumaru would be out of it soon.

Inuyasha found his brother in the great hall where he took out his grieve on the hapless furniture.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Inhuman red eyes glowered at him, Sesshoumaru hissed, claws at the ready to attack him every second.

"She'll be back," the hanyou tried to calm the raging youkai, but to no avail.

His brother raised his hand and hissed, but then he suddenly staggered. A low moan escaped his throat, the angry red leaving his eyes.

The hanyou caught the body in is arms as Sesshoumaru lost consciousness.

*

Inuyasha had carried his brother to the room next to the chamber where Sango had given birth -- and died. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and he grimaced at the stench. There was a lot of commotion in the chamber and servants hurried back and forth, one carrying a large basket with bloody linens and towels. Inuyasha steeled himself against the nauseating tang and approached the door.

"Inuyasha."

The voice stopped him and he turned, looking at Aiko.

"How is she?"

"She died, hanyou. She has to recover."

"Will she be okay?"

The healer nodded. "Her mate?"

"Sesshoumaru is in the other room. He's unconscious."

Aiko nodded again. "Good. It will take time."

"What about the babies?"

The old woman smiled. "Alive. Sleeping. Now go to your own mate. He needs you."

Inuyasha looked at the room where he could still hear busy moving around. "Where is he?"

"In your room." She gave him a little push and Inuyasha glowered at her.

For a woman who was so old, older than any human being he had ever met, she was strong and resilient. Aiko had been with them for decades now, taking care of hanyou and youkai and humans alike. She was their healer, their friend. Sometimes he wondered if she was more. Kaede had been a miko, a priestess, and she had reached a very old age, had died just last year. Aiko... was more than a miko. She was a powerful healer and magic wielder, and she hadn't really changed all that much ever since they had met her so long ago.

"Inuyasha," she insisted.

"Going, going," he muttered and padded off toward the room he shared with Miroku.

As he entered, he immediately caught the smell of blood, though it was faint. It wasn't his mate's. There was also the distinct smell of cleaning essences, slowly covering the blood, and when he walked toward the bathing chamber, the enticing sight of his naked lover was the first he saw. Miroku was hip deep in the tub, scrubbing his lower arms and hands. Sensing the hanyou, Miroku turned and smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The dark-haired human left the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself. Inuyasha just waited, leaning against the wall, and when only the tousled, damp hair was left to dry, he wrapped an arm around the slender waist, pulling him in close. His lips brushed over the slightly stubbly jaw, then met the other lips.

"Let's go to bed," Inuyasha whispered into his ear.

Miroku nodded and followed him to the large sleeping area, where both men curled up with each other. Inuyasha took his mate into his arms and felt him cuddle up more.

"Miroku?" he inquired.

Violet eyes closed tiredly.

Talk to me, he asked silently.

"Aiko had to turn the baby around...," Miroku said, voice low, almost a whisper, but sensitive ears picked up every word. "I think something tore inside Sango. I could see the life energy pour out of her in the same waves as did the blood. She died, due to the sudden amount of blood loss."

Miroku curled more around his lover and Inuyasha held him close. It must have been hard on the priest to watch his friend die in front of his eyes. Miroku had cleaned up himself, but his hanyou nose could still smell the blood on him.

"If it wouldn't be for their bond..." Miroku whispered

"They'll live, koishii."

"Yes. And their children, too, both of them."

"That's all that matters. All that's important."

A tired nod. Inuyasha stroked over the soft skin, let claws trace across muscles, and he felt Miroku relax more. His lover had powers he could never understand completely, but he knew that Miroku could detect an aura, a life, and seeing it die... it was hard, even if that life was bound to come back.

"Sleep," he whispered.

"I have to be back," Miroku argued, exhaustion in his every word.

"No, you don't. Sango is healing and she does so on her own. Aiko and the servants are taking care of the babies, and Sesshoumaru, well, he'll wake soon enough and he doesn't need your help."

Slightly dull violet eyes, barely able to stay open, met his sincere gaze.

"I'll stay with you," Inuyasha whispered and kissed him gently. "Sleep."

And he did.

Sliding from exhaustion into sleep took little time and soon Inuyasha detected the slow rise and fall of his chest. He smiled lovingly, finger-combing the damp strands, then settled down to doze with his mate. The days to come would probably have little sleep for them in store.

* * *

It took a day for Sango to recover completely. She woke once, exhausted, safely ensconced in the arms of her husband, then she had slid off into the healing sleep again. Sesshoumaru himself had, after waking up, moved into the chamber where his wife lay, refusing to move from her side as the Bond between them took care of matters. He was weaker than normal because of the energy transfer, but not weak enough not to growl and snarl at whoever he perceived as a threat.

It was throughout those hours that he first saw his children.

Aiko put the little bundles into Sesshoumaru's arms and he gazed down into the faces of his son and daughter. His children. Huge blue eyes blinked as the baby boy yawned lazily, little white-furred ears twitched in reflex, fingers stretched, claws already recognizable. His daughter's golden eyes regarded him curiously before she too contemplated the meaning of resting between naps and fell asleep.

His children...

His children.

And Sango's.

Hanyou, both of them...

"Sesshou?"

The sleepy question alerted him to Sango's waking and he turned to her, still sitting on the bed with the babies in his arms. Her dark eyes held a myriad of emotions as she looked at them and he placed them gently, carefully, into her arms. Pale, the stress of giving birth still written on her features, Sango's gaze was on their off-spring. One finger ran over the tiny white ears of her son and she smiled more, eyes glistening.

"He looks a bit like his uncle, don't you think?" she asked, voice teary.

Sesshoumaru had to agree. Except for the eyes. His daughter had inherited the golden eyes while his son had human eyes. Blue, human eyes. His daughter had no pointed ears, just round human ones.

"Welcome to this world," Sango whispered and placed a kiss on each tiny head.

When she looked up, the youkai lord leaned forward and placed one on her lips. "I love you, Sango."

Her smile was brilliant, her eyes lit up, and he mirrored it.

His family. His wife and children.

Sesshoumaru had never felt so proud or so strong ever before.//

Kagome was smiling and she knew it had to be one very dopey smile, too. She loved happy endings and here it was a very happy one.

"Where are they now?" she wanted to know.

"Oh, they're both around. Ryushi lost his baby-blues and turned into a spitting image of his mother, with dark eyes and Sango's hair. He turned a lot of heads."

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome chuckled.

"Ryoko came more after her father's side. She kept her golden eyes and she ended up with her father's hair color. She never married, but she's in a relationship with another hanyou; has been for decades now. Both made Sesshoumaru into a grandfather, and just lately he became a great-grandfather."

Kagome shook her head in renewed wonder. Youkai lived long; as did hanyou. And they reproduced.

"I think Ryoko is currently in Northern Europe. She liked the wide plains of Finland where there's nothing to disturb the peace and quiet. Ryushi settled down in South America a few years back."

"All over the world, hm?"

"The world is a large place, but smaller than you think," Inuyasha told her. "And we look for places where we can be what we are, where we have freedom now and then. A few lucky hanyou find human mates and friends who don't run scared. Mostly of the native people of the land. They don't find it hard to accept the difference. Civilization calls us devils, demons and abominations; they rarely judge us."

Kagome nodded. She understood that only too well.

"So what about the others? Shippo and Rin?"

"Well, Shippo grew up, as did Rin. Actually, they grew up together," Inuyasha grinned mischievously. "And they grew close."

Kagome stared at him. No... he wouldn't imply... "They...?" she began.

"Yep. Sesshoumaru wasn't actually happy about it. I mean, hell, he was always protective when it came to her and suddenly there was a man interested in his little girl."

Amber eyes danced with mirth.

"He really gave Shippo a hard time."

//Shippo stepped into the large hall, determination clearly visible on his face, showing in each measured step the young man made. He stood tall and proud in front of Sesshoumaru, not doing so much as blink under the icy glare of the youkai. But Sango could see he was nervous - probably frightened to death.

"I'm asking for Rin's hand," the fox youkai simply said, and Sango felt her heart sink.

She had feared something like that since she had watched Shippo grow up, mature profoundly in front of her eyes. The young kitsune was now as tall as Inuyasha and as slender as a whip - and he had set his eyes on Rin, who had become a beautiful young woman. A very self-confident and strong woman who knew exactly what she wanted. Sesshoumaru hadn't raised her to be anyone's servant or toy. She could fight with words as well as weapons, and her mind was sharp. It had to be, living like she had done, seeing all the things she had, and Sesshoumaru had taken care of educating his daughter thoroughly.

Rin -- Sesshoumaru's daughter, human and adopted, but still... his own.

And she had noticed the handsome young man, too. They had gotten close, much to Sesshoumaru's growing misgiving. Knowing her husband quite well Sango noticed the almost undetectable stiffening of his body language - the youkai lord didn't like this, not a bit.

"No."

The answer was flat, matter-of-factly, and the second it was out Sango knew Shippo wouldn't take it.

"Sesshou," she hissed.

And promptly it came...

"I won't take no for an answer, Sesshoumaru. It's not that I ask you - I will marry her anyway - but you are important to Rin, and she wants your blessing."

Sango groaned inwardly. Wrong choice of words, Shippo...

"What gives you the right to marry my daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"I love her. She loves me."

Not enough, Shippo... not for a loving father. A loving and very protective father, who happened to be the last real great youkai.

"That's not enough."

"Fluffy!" Sango used the hated nickname to get her husband's attention but Sesshoumaru didn't react.

"What else do you need, Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked calmly.

"If I give my daughter away it has to be to someone who is worthy of her. Are you worthy, kitsune?"

Shippo's eyes flared at the implication, but his voice was even as he asked. "How do you want me to proof my worth?"

Oh no... he wouldn't, would he?

"Agree to fight any opponent I choose. If you succeed, you may have her."

"Sesshoumaru! No..."

But Shippo had already nodded.

Men! Sango shook her head. Men and their pride and their damn need to prove how strong they were. Then again, well, she and Sesshoumaru had courted in a very... uhm... violent manner, too.

"Good," Sesshoumaru stated, rising fluently. "Meet me on the courtyard in one hour."

What?!

Sango scrambled to her feet, storming after her husband, leaving a very bewildered and deeply shocked young kitsune behind.

Catching the tall figure inside one of the many rooms of the palace, Sango grabbed him by an arm and stopped him.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sesshou? You can't do this to Shippo!"

"I just have," was the even reply.

"No way! You know very well he can't beat you!"

Calm, golden eyes regarded her and she hated that look. "He fought Naraku when he wasn't much more than a child. If he really wants Rin he'll do his best."

"Even if he does his best, he's no opponent to you, and you damn well know that!" she snapped. "You've given the boy an impossible task."

Still those eyes looked at her. For the first time in all her married years Sango had no idea what was going on in her husband's mind.

"Not impossible, Sango, only difficult."

And he turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru... damn, I'm talking to you! Do you want to kill that boy? Rin would never forgive you... Sesshoumaru!"

But he had simply left for the training court.

Sango stood where she was, fuming, mind racing. Sesshoumaru couldn't think of really fighting Shippo... The youkai was way too strong for a simple kitsune. Shippo might have grown up with battles, but there was a limit. He had power, but not anywhere near Sesshoumaru.

It would be a massacre...

* * *

Sango had accompanied Rin on the balcony, closing her arm around the young woman's shoulders. Rin looked at her, worry and fear shining from her huge brown eyes. She had heard of the challenge and the agreement, and while the shock was clearly written in her face, Sango had to admire the control she had. But how long would that last, seeing the man she loved as a mate going up against the man she loved as a father? Rin knew just as well as anyone now watching that Shippo was no match against the dog youkai.

"I don't know what Sesshoumaru is planning, Rin," Sango said softly, "but he knows you love Shippo. He won't hurt him."

Rin didn't get the chance to answer when a loud angry call echoed through the training court.

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Keep out of this, Inuyasha. This is none of your business."

Golden eyes not unlike Sesshoumaru's flared. "None of my business? You're challenging Shippo!"

"In fact Shippo challenged me. Now, dear brother, either leave us or join us."

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and a cheek muscle jumped. Sesshoumaru met the enraged eyes with continuous calm.

"Inuyasha."

It was an order, a gentle plea woven into it. The hanyou snarled angrily and whirled around, brushing past the dark-clad monk who had watched the battle of words just like the two women. Miroku shot Sesshoumaru an unreadable look, then followed his partner.

Sango squeezed Rin's hand and the two women awaited the fight that would decide a future.

*

The fight had been with no holds barred. A fight between two youkai of different strength, of different powers. A kitsune against a great youkai. Kitsune were tricky fighters, using illusions and speed, while Sesshoumaru's powers were rather straight-forward and destructive. His claws had left deep grooves in the ground, in the walls, and had also left bloody traces on his opponent. There were craters where energy had exploded and destroyed the ground. There was blood from the numerous wounds inflicted on Shippo. Dust floated in the air, settling on the fighters.

Shippo was exhausted, and it showed. He had given his best to keep Sesshoumaru at bay, not to let the youkai lord come close enough to use his poison claws since both opponents had agreed earlier to only use the weapons nature had given them. Shippo's kitsune magic had vastly increased throughout the years, but he still had no chance against the powers of one great youkai. Sesshoumaru had both his strength and speed, his whip and - his best weapon - his true form. Shippo had learned to transform into the fox, but his second form was no match against the demon dog.

Sango had fought against her husband in training often enough to know that Sesshoumaru didn't tire easily and usually showed no mercy for his opponent, until the other was beaten.

Rin stood next to her on the balcony, hands clenched around the stone banister. Her face was pale, her dark eyes on the kitsune she loved, the man who stood in torn clothing, looking battered and bruised. She had started beside Sango every now and then but hadn't made a single noise.

Yes, she was a strong woman, a warrior in her own rights, though she had never fought against anyone.

The fight continued. Shippo gritted his teeth and gave whatever he had, but then Sesshoumaru caught him with his whip and the young kitsune flew through the arena, colliding with the wall with a sickening thud -- and this time Sango heard Rin suck in a breath.

Her eyes widened in shock.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had taken on the well-known red glow as he growled, fingers turning into claws and face lengthening, form growing...

"Sesshou... no... "

Sango paled, watching with disbelief as her husband turned into the mighty demon dog. The powerful fangs glistened when the beast threw back its head and howled victoriously before one giant paw descended onto the much smaller youkai who groggily shook his head.

Sesshoumaru would kill Shippo.

Rin screamed.

"Father, don't!"

There was a blur of movement at her side and Sango realized too late that Rin had jumped into the arena and was currently running toward the man her heart belonged to.

"Rin!"

Sango cried out, following her adopted daughter only a split second later, but it was already too late.

Rin had thrown herself between Shippo and his death in the form of one lethal paw, facing Sesshoumaru and his wrath straight on.

And mere centimeters above her head the claws stopped.

Dark brown eyes, filled with determination, met blood red ones. Demonic and glowing with power, they glowered at the small human being who stood tall and proud over the fallen kitsune.

"Stop!" Rin repeated.

Shippo coughed and tried to sit up, but only collapsed onto the ground again with a little groan.

"He proved to you that he is a warrior!" Rin yelled at her father. "He can never win against you. We both know that. If you kill him you won't prove anything!"

The youkai dog snorted a little and finally the huge paw was lowered, coming down with a thud beside the young woman. Still those eyes were on her and Rin never looked away. Finally the shape changed, the gigantic demon shrunk down into the well-known form of Sesshoumaru. Now golden eyes gazed at Rin, then he turned and walked away.

Sango hissed a curse and ran after her husband.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

He didn't stop. His stride didn't change.

"Damnit, youkai! Stop and explain yourself!"

Sesshoumaru did stop and she nearly ran into him. Sango stopped, breathing hard, eyes glowing with an energy that wasn't much different from the demonic power of her husband.

"What was that all about? What did you have to prove? That you are the big bad-ass youkai? Well, I think Shippo knows that already!"

"I had my reasons."

"For almost killing Shippo?! The man Rin loves, wants to marry?!"

"That were my reasons."

Sango couldn't help but gape at her husband. "What?"

Sesshoumaru sighed silently. He didn't look like he had just been in a fight. His hair wasn't even mussed! There wasn't a mark on him. Sometimes Sango wondered if Sesshoumaru was dust-repellent.

"Rin followed me from day one, Sango. She never doubted me. Never opposed me."

"So?"

"She had to make a decision, Sango. "

"She already did! Her decision was for Shippo, her love!"

He turned and met her fuming expression with that damnable control and calm. "No, not to herself. Rin had to decide whom her heart belongs to - her whole heart."

"And she chose Shippo," Sango whispered.

"Yes. She stepped up against me for the first time in her life, Sango. The very first time. She has never done so before. She told the whole world and herself who she wants."

"But - you did almost kill him!" the youkai slayer argued.

"Obviously that was what it took for Rin. She waited long enough."

"She loves you."

"But she is mine no longer."

Sango stared at him. There were times when she had no idea what her mate was up to and this had been one of them. Only slowly did she start to understand what was going on, and she wondered whether to be angry, happy, outraged, dumbstruck or all of the above. She decided on grumpy, which was another option.

"One day, Fluffy, you'll be the death of me!"

"Over my dead body," was the calm reply.

"What?"

Amusement danced in the golden eyes and Sango was hard-pressed not to wipe the faint smile off his face with a well-placed fist. As much as she loved Sesshoumaru, sometimes she felt only violence could kick loose some of that hard head.

"You!" she growled.

He snatched her around the waist, movement lightning fast, and pulled her close.

"I know she loves Shippo, just like he adores her. I know the feeling of that love, Sango. Very, very much. But unlike us, they share no Shikon Bond that insures their lives will always be with each other. Rin is human. She is a beautiful woman, but she will grow old. Shippo is a youkai and he will live long after she has gone, seeing his children have grand-children."

"You can't test love, Sesshou," she said softly.

"Ours has been tested."

"But never by a protective father," she teased, suppressing the grin at the vision of one Sesshoumaru, standing up against her father and asking for her hand … okay, let's not go there.

"I want Rin to be happy," he said softly. "Shippo can give her happiness, but can she turn her back on me and follow him? They won't always be here."

Sango understood. She really did. Sesshoumaru simply had methods that didn't meet her approval.

"So you beat him up and ground him into the dust…"

A little smirk. "Yes."

"Only you."

He leaned down and kissed her. "They had my blessings before. I just needed to know, Sango. I had to know."//

Inuyasha smiled as he told Kagome the story, watching her worry, her fear, her disbelief and her joy.

"They married not much later – after Shippo was able to walk again," he added, smirking.

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "And did they have children?"

"Oh yes, a lot." The hanyou leaned back, looking at the calm, peaceful landscape of the garden sanctuary. "You could say a whole litter. They both wanted a large family and while it's not always so that a human woman can receive hanyou children, Rin became a mother of eight."

"What?!"

He grinned. "Yep. Eight little kitsune hanyou. I voted for numbering them instead of naming each one, but somehow Rin didn't think that was a good idea."

"Oh Inuyasha, that's insensitive," she laughed.

A shrug. "Would have made things easier. Well, anyway, the palace was very lively, I can tell you."

"They still lived there?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It was such a huge place and the children filled it with life. Shippo adored Rin and she very much loved him in return. Their children grew up with that love, knowing nothing of the fear and sometimes hatred humans had for hanyou. We had to teach them the history, but they understood and when they were old enough they were careful when interacting with humankind."

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment, eyes clouding.

"Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "It's been so long, but it still hurts."

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Rin was human," he only said.

"She passed away," she added softly.

A nod. "It was hard on Shippo. His love never changed. Even when the beautiful young girl matured into a woman, became the mother of his bundle of children, as her hair grayed and her body aged. He stayed the same handsome young man he had been when they had married. Her children grew up and she watched the oldest find friends and even mates. And she became very ill. When she died she was old for a human of that time, but not as old as Kaede or Aiko. She was no healer or miko or otherwise magically-inclined being. She was human."

Kagome tried to hide the sadness welling up inside of her, but she failed and Inuyasha hugged her briefly.

"She was happy, Kagome. Happy to be who she was, to live where she did, and to have such a wonderful family. She died of an illness and it hit Shippo very hard. He left the palace, roamed the land, and we didn't hear from him for years. Sesshoumaru… my brother carried a similar grief. She had been his first child. Rin had been his daughter, even if she had never been of his blood. She was the one soul who had taught him so much, who had managed the sheer impossible of opening up his heart."

Inuyasha smiled with remembered sadness.

"One of his grand-children bears her name."

"This is so terrible," Kagome sighed, sniffling a little.

"But we always knew it would happen."

"Yes, but still…" She sighed. "It's so wonderful to hear she found happiness, but she died and Shippo was left alone."

"I know." Inuyasha's voice was quiet. "Sometimes I think I've got to thank Naraku, you know. Because of that final battle Miroku was bound to me through the Shikon. We are one life. I love him very much, even after these centuries. I wouldn't know what to do had he died after a normal human life-span. I guess I wouldn't be here. Shippo is a very strong man, Kagome. He continued. He embraces life, and he still loves his wife, even today."

She smiled at the bitter-sweet words.

Inuyasha exhaled explosively and slapped his thighs, startling her a little.

"C'mon, it's getting late. This was a lot for the very first day, don't you think?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, surprised. "Oh, wow…"

"I'll drive you home."

"You drive?" she asked dubiously.

Inuyasha looked mildly offended. "For a good one hundred years now, thank you very much."

Kagome chuckled. "I need to grow accustomed to the time difference, Inuyasha. It's been only two weeks for me."

He nodded. "Don't worry. You will."

* * *

Kagome sat in one of the many ice cream parlors, wedged into a comfy booth, looking at the man sitting opposite. Koga had been her constant companion over the last four days, much to the delight and jealousy of her friends. They were swooning over him like teenagers and Kagome had to confess that despite the fact that, as a youkai, he aged very slowly, Koga looked more mature than before. Something about him was very grounded, very... balanced. She had noticed the same with Inuyasha, but the wolf youkai showed it even more.

Where there had been open flirting and brash love declarations on his side, declaring her 'his woman', he was now acting like a friend. There were no more overtures of making her his, no more posturing, no more alpha male fights, though Inuyasha and Koga still squabbled. Even after five hundred years, she mused, but it was more like brothers or really good friends.

"Something wrong, Kagome?"

The question drew her out of her thoughts and she blushed, realizing she had stared at him. Okay, so she had looked at him like this more and more often. He was drop-dead gorgeous, something she had peripherally noted in the old time, but more pronounced now today.

"No, just wondering."

"About what?"

She shrugged and sipped at her milkshake. "Everything. It's so strange to have you guys in my time now."

"Probably. More for you than for us."

She nodded. "I've been thinking about a lot of things, about what happened in the past and the fact that... well, you guys were here already. I mean, it's time travel and it confuses me every time I think too much about it; gives me a headache. Still, to think you were here when I came back... but I never knew."

"You couldn't. It would have endangered everything."

Another nodded. "That I know."

"It's weird, I grant you that, but it worked out all right."

"Koga?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me about you?"

The blue eyes widened a little, then a small smile crossed his lips. "I kept my promise, Kagome-sama," he said softly. "I waited for you."

She stared at him, uncomprehending. Kagome had asked that of him to keep the wolf youkai from doing something foolish, like rushing into a fight that might kill him. He had been so lonely, so hurt... But he had truly taken it to heart, had waited five hundred years...?

"Koga..."

He shrugged and leaned back into the seat. "Not that I wasn't tempted to do something, to end it all, but I remembered you... and my promise. I continued to live."

Kagome's mouth nearly dropped open. "For me...?"

"You asked it of me. I could never deny you anything, Kagome-sama."

She blushed and twirled the glass in her hands.

Koga paid for the food and drink, then they left, walking down the crowded streets to where he had parked his bike. It wasn't a flashy or very cool looking brand, just a simple motorbike. Functional.

So much had changed about him.

Kagome wanted to get to know the new Koga.

"So," she said, when he walked her up the stairs to the shrine after giving her a ride home. "You still haven't told me about yourself."

A shrug. "Nothing much to tell."

"It's been five hundred years! Don't tell me you sat on your butt and did nothing."

He laughed and she decided she liked the open, happy laugh. "True. I didn't."

They sat down near the God Tree and Koga looked at the impressive tree.

"After it was clear that the well had truly closed down, I left the others. I just couldn't take the company. I'm a pack animal, but at that time it felt constricting. I needed to be myself... completely. I became the wolf."

He smiled slightly.

"You know that I'm actually an animal in my true youkai form?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I abandoned my human guise and searched for packs. All my comrades were gone, but the wolves still roamed the forests and mountains. I joined them."

Koga leaned against the wall and looked into the blue sky.

"I'm not sure how many seasons I ran with them, but I finally returned to the village. Miroku had built a shrine around the well for protection and they still visited the village and Kaede now and then. I just hung around until one day Inuyasha dropped by." A wry smile. "I didn't know where else to turn to; in a way they were my new pack. Strangely enough - at least at that time I thought it was strange - they accepted me. It was more than I could ever hope for."

"Inuyasha's not that bad. Never has been. Neither were you," Kagome added with a grin.

He chuckled. "True. Well, I stayed with them from then on. When we went West, following the trail the explorers had taken, we met up with the Native American youkai and in a way, it was a new life for me then. Until then I still carried with me the loss of everything I had known. Nothing could take that away. They could. Well, as for what I do today... I'm in charge of wildlife preservation programs. Shikon Enterprises acts mainly in the background, but we've got a network of companies that don't even know we're their boss. We founded nature reserves and parks, we're active in environmental matters, and Sesshoumaru thought I'd make the perfect candidate for that. Well, here I am now."

Yes, here he was. On the outside unmarked by the losses, his solitary existence as the last wolf youkai in these parts of the world, but inside he carried old scars.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "I'm glad you are, Koga. Real glad."

He smiled and nodded.

They remained like this for a long time, two friends enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Miroku came to the shrine and temple that was Kagome's home, but for the first time he came openly. He had watched Kagome's family ever since they had come here, from the day her grandfather had been appointed this temple to the time his daughter had married and Kagome had been born. Many had watched over the child, always unseen, and always with the orders never to interfere. It had been hard to watch Kagome's father die, the family stricken by so much grief just after Souta's birth, and how her mother had struggled with two children.

Shikon Enterprises had helped discretely then. Very discretely. After Inuyasha had spent a good week of arguing with his older brother about whether or not they were changing their own future, as well as their past. Sesshoumaru had finally relented, had accepted that to ensure that Kagome would grow into the happy, strong young woman they had met in their time, she would have to have a good and secure home.

Miroku smiled as he walked up the stairs. Yes, he had been here before. Nothing had changed much. As he continued toward the Higurashi home, his eyes strayed to the shed that held the old well. He stopped and gazed at the closed doors, then looked up the giant tree that had survived the centuries just like them. This was where it had all started and they had completed the circle.

"Miroku?"

He turned and smiled at Kagome, who stood in the doorway, slightly surprised.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Uh, you're early."

Today was the day she would have her entry exams for the university and Miroku had volunteered to accompany her. Koga had argued the point, but the other man had been firm. Kagome was about to enter a very elite place and having a representative from Shikon Enterprises along would be inspiring for the dean. Kagome had fought him on that, too, but for totally different reasons. She didn't want to be treated differently because she had the Shikon scholarship. People would expect too much from her.

"No, they only expect you to study," Miroku had replied. "But there are people who have to know what kind of backing you have. Don't worry. I'll just be there, saying nothing. See and be seen, that's all it is."

"I apologize," he now addressed Kagome, "but I wanted to see this place again. It's been a while."

Kagome frowned as she let him in. "You never came here..." she started, then broke off. "You... watched my family?"

There was slight outrage in her voice and Miroku smiled disarmingly.

"Yes and no. We just kept an eye on you, that's all. And on the past Inuyasha when he visited you. It was kind of weird to see him in a way he hadn't been for quite some time, so I was curious."

She shot him a dark look. "Peeping tom," she scolded, but there was amusement in her eyes.

Miroku chuckled, looking around the house.

Yes, so much was still the same, but some things were still different. There had been renovations, modernizations, and additions.

"Souta's at school," Kagome told him. "Mom's upstairs, still fussing over what I should wear." Kagome grimaced. "I'm eighteen and she thinks I'm still a little girl!"

"You'll always be my little girl, Kagome."

She whirled around, coloring slightly at her mother's words. Miroku hid a smile as he greeted the head of the Higurashi household. He still recalled Kagome's mother as a much younger woman, holding a baby boy in her arms, trying not to cry as someone from an insurance company she had never heard of handed over a check of considerable sum.

"Welcome to our home, Mr..."

"Akita," he answered smoothly. "Akita Miroku."

She smiled at him, but the expression in her eyes said she was thinking about something. It was as if she was remembering him, though he had looked quite different then.

"Miroku's gonna drive me to the exam," Kagome explained. "I'll just get dressed. Be right back!"

And with that Kagome flew up the stairs, nearly tripping over the family cat, which protested loudly at the young woman running past him.

Higurashi Mai looked at the young man standing in her home and Miroku had the definite impression that she really knew.

"Etsuko Kai," Mai suddenly said.

Miroku's eyes twitched a little. Impossible...

"I knew I'd see you again."

"I beg your pardon, but..."

She smiled more. "Don't deny it, please. We met before, almost fifteen years ago, after my husband had died. You delivered a check, a large sum of insurance money. My husband never told me about an insurance and to this day, I believe he never had one." She inclined her head a little. "I could never explain the feeling of being watched after that. I couldn't explain our good luck and saw it as just that - luck. But something told me it wasn't. There were people around us who took an interest in my family. When Kagome was pulled into the well and disappeared into the other time, when she told me all about her adventures and the people she had met, something changed this family. Still, I couldn't explain it. Not even the feeling that whenever Kagome was in the past, she was perfectly safe despite the danger. Inuyasha came through the well sometimes and each time, the feeling of safety increased."

Mai met his eyes head on.

"He was here before he even came through the well. He was watching her, correct? You all were. You watched out family."

Miroku looked at her, stunned. How... how could she have known abut the guardians, the silent watchers? When had she seen Inuyasha?

Mai looked calm, almost serene. "I was awake one night. I looked out of the window and he was there. Different from the Inuyasha I had met, looking older, wearing clothes that fit more into this world, and he was going through the well. When he came back, he was expected by someone I had never seen before, but he was like Inuyasha. Don't lie to me, Miroku."

"I never did," he replied, voice as calm as hers.

"You did when you gave me the money."

He briefly bowed his head. "Not really, no. We owe Kagome a lot and this insurance was what we had decided to give to her, to you all."

"You could have just saved my husband," she said evenly.

He inhaled a little. "No. It would have changed everything."

Higurashi Mai gazed at him for a long time, silent.

"Yes, maybe," she finally admitted. "But it's painful to accept that you were there and could have done something, but you didn't."

"If we had done something, we might not have been there," Miroku objected. "We were only there, fifteen years ago, because Kagome had been in the past and completed the Shikon no Tama. She was in the past because in her own past, our future, she had grown up without her father in this very place."

The woman shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips. "The laws of physics, hm?"

He chuckled. "Yes." Miroku grew serious again. "Can you accept what has happened, what is happening, Higurashi-san?"

"Mai," she corrected him and he accepted the familiarity with a nod. "As to whether I can accept it or not, I always have. My daughter traveled into the past and fought demons and monsters. I accepted that already. Now those demons are part of her future. I think it's not harder than having a half-demon in our house, watching TV and trying to cook."

Miroku laughed. "Yes, that's true."

"And if Inuyasha wants to visit, he's very welcome."

"I'll tell him. Thank you, Mai. For your understanding and... your acceptance."

Pounding feet on the stairs announced Kagome's return. She was slightly breathless, dressed in a smart black and white outfit. Miroku gave her a nod of approval.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They said their good-byes and Miroku accompanied the young woman to his car.

* * *

Miroku was smiling widely as he walked through the large double doors of Inuyasha's office. His hanyou partner looked up from his computer where he was currently going over budget numbers of his department.

"Well?" he asked, eyes straying to the young woman following Miroku.

Kagome's face split into a happy smile. "I made it!"

And then she flew into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Calls for a party, hm?" Miroku laughed, winking at Inuyasha, who was embracing the dark-haired girl.

"Congratulations," he murmured, hugging her back.

Kagome's eyes radiated joy and relief, her whole face aglow with the pride of her achievement.

"She aced it," Miroku added smugly. "I knew she would."

Kagome gave him a thumbs up. "I've got to tell Koga! Is he in?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yes, he's downstairs in the garden."

Kagome smiled again and detached herself, waving. "See you later!"

And with that she out of the office, flying toward the elevators.

Miroku smiled and pushed the door shut, then walked over and wrapped an arm around his bonded.

"She was really good," he said and pulled the other man close, kissing him.

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. "I never had a doubt. Her grades dropped the moment she began to help us. She was a good student until then. I knew with the right teachers and enough time, she'd be able to get in."

He playfully nipped at Miroku's lips.

"What do you think about Koga and her?" the dark-haired man asked as he caressed the slender back.

"Keh. So far the wolf's behaving. He better keep on doing that or I'll tear his head off."

"Inuyasha..." Miroku admonished him a little.

"What? You know how infatuated he was with her!"

"It's been five hundred years for him. He had partners, he had relationships... Kagome's the one who hasn't had that much time pass for herself. You know she has feelings for him, even if she never realized them."

Inuyasha frowned and looked at the closed door. "I know that. But I also know that Koga won't hurt her." His voice was serious now, a lot more even.

"We both do. He's been nothing but a good friend to her since we met her again."

Miroku gave him a last kiss and detached himself. "I've got to go, koishii. See you tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll be out early."

Miroku waved and closed the door, leaving a thoughtful Inuyasha behind.

What were Koga's intentions, if there were any? And if he was serious about his feelings for Kagome, were they actually returned or was it just a crush on her side. Inuyasha planned on keeping an eye on them. A very close one.

* * *

The change from school to university was a much bigger one than Kagome would ever have thought. None of her friends were on the very exclusive university and she was suddenly on her own. Even when she had had the practical course at Shikon Enterprises she had had her friends with her. Now, she was all by herself. Since the campus was across town and it would take her hours to get there, she had moved out, much to her brother's delight and dismay. He had told her he was glad to be rid of her and that he missed her in one breath. Souta was fifteen now, the same age she had been when she had fallen into the well, he had a girl-friend, and he was growing up fast.

Her mother had helped her move into the small apartment that was right next to the campus and which was paid for by Shikon Enterprises. She had chosen the one bedroom apartment because it wasn't so very expensive like the others she had had looked at, even though Koga had reassured her that Shikon would pay for those, too. She didn't want them to invest so much money, she had argued.

'We care about you, Kagome,' had been the soft reply. 'We owe you.'

Still, she had insisted.

Now she was already hip deep in assignments, papers and homework. Her table was bowing under the weight of the books and her laptop was rapidly filling with notes and work. She had found friends quickly and had even discovered a hanyou girl in one of the other courses. She had to ask Inuyasha or one of the others about her. Maybe she was known. So far, she had only struck up friendly conversation, but she hadn't let it slip that she knew her for what she was.

Koga came by whenever he had some time. Going out to movies, lunch, coffee... it became a regular occurrence. She was looking forward to his arrival, even if it was only to lounge on her small couch and watch a movie on the TV. Kagome felt good with him, warm and safe, and very comfortable. He told her more about what had happened in the past centuries, about her friends and those she had gotten to know throughout her travels in the past time.

Kaede had lived a rather long life, but she had died in the end. It was natural. Shiori had crossed their paths now and then. She had grown up into a beautiful woman and found a human partner. Kagome was happy for her. Jinenji had disappeared when his mother had died and they had only sporadically heard of him. No one knew if he was still alive. Toutousai was one of the few true youkai still out there, living in the mountains and continuing with the same life style he had had for centuries.

Mid-term, Kagome had another practical course at Shikon Enterprises, improving her English, working with overseas correspondence, helping out with business agreements and contacts, and she accompanied Miroku on meetings as an assistant, though she was nervous as could be throughout the first one.

"You did just fine," Miroku reassured her afterwards as they sat in a coffee shop. "Did you understand what was talked about?"

"You mean the language or the business terms?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Both?"

"Well, I understand the language, though some words are really hard. But the business stuff..." She shuddered. "I'll never learn economy."

"It's only basics, Kagome. You can still decide where you want to go."

She sighed a little and looked into her almost empty mug of coffee. So much to learn. And then there were all the other details of life, like dishes, laundry and all the other stuff her mother had helped her with before. Not to mention Koga.

Now where had that come from? she wondered. They were friends, right? Koga wasn't making any advances and he was a true gentleman. He helped her, he was there for her, they were really good friends, and the Koga who had declared her to be his woman had evolved.

Miroku took her to Shikon Enterprises to finish for the day and after she had disposed of all the files and logged out, she walked down the corridors, wondering what to do this weekend. Her mother had taken Souta for a little weekend vacation. Her friends were busy, she knew. So... maybe she should call Koga? There was a movie premiere and she had was really looking forward to the film in question. Maybe he would battle the crowds with her?

She dug out her cell phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Koga smiled at the woman at his side, taking in her radiant beauty, her smiles, her sparkling eyes, and he wondered how he could be so strong and hold back, not touch her, kiss her, ask her to be his. The answer was easy: he had promised it himself. He had sworn to take his cues from Kagome, let her make the first move, and ever since he had don just that. She had made him live those past five centuries. Her voice, her eyes, her face had been his anchor. She had been his reason not to give in to the darkness, the depression and the wish to end it all.

He had lost everyone he had ever cared for. His pack, his loyal friends, and in the end even the wolf youkai he had never really met. Ayame's pack, all the others out there... all wiped off the face of the land by Naraku. It had torn him apart to know there was no one out there but him. Sure, there had been other wolves, but no youkai. He had wanted to end it in the final battle, but even that had been denied to him.

Kagome had asked him to live. She had begged him... to live for her. And so he had.

His will to live had only slowly returned. Day after day he had struggled, had lost himself in being the wolf that was his original form, had run with packs where he hadn't been the alpha. He had submitted to others to erase the pain of being the lone survivor, the alpha without a pack.

Koga had passed five centuries to see her again. Yes, he had slept with others, had had partners, both youkai and human, some even hanyou. He had never felt more for them than lust. There had been some longer relationships, but nothing had really 'clicked'.

Now he was here, finally in her time, finally in that years where they could meet again. It had torn him apart to watch her from afar, see her go through so many emotions. Mostly over Inuyasha in the beginning. The urge to hit his former rival had been strong at first, but he had forcefully reminded himself that the man who was now his friend was a far cry from the Inuyasha who continued to hurt his woman's feelings. Koga had sworn never to hurt Kagome. Never.

So he took his cues from her. He was her friend and the friendship was treasured greatly. He wanted her happy and he did whatever he could to ensure her happiness. Still, something evolved. Something deepened more than he could ever have dreamed of.

But was he ready for it?

Was she ready for it? Did Kagome even want it? What did she really feel for him? Friendship? More?

He remembered how she had held him when Inuyasha had cut out the Shikon shards. He remembered her smell, her eyes, her touch. He remembered her embrace, her fervent words when they had parted at the well. Koga wanted to believe that there was more, that she was developing feelings. As hard as it was, he decided to stand back and wait what she initiated.

"You want to walk home?" Kagome asked, smiling.

It was an infectious smile, so radiant with life and joy. She had enjoyed the movie and she was still enjoying herself.

"Okay," he agreed.

It would be good to stretch his legs. He was yearning to go out of the city for a while, to be back in the wilderness and run one of his preservation projects up front and personal. But Kagome was here and she kept him bound to the city. Koga was ready to stay as long as he could just to be there for her.

Damn, I'm so self-less, he chuckled to himself.

Kagome enjoyed the brisk air and inhaled deeply. Of course, it could never be so fresh and clean as it had been five hundred years ago, but still, it felt so good to be out of the apartment, not to see all her books and homework. The movie had been fun and sharing a huge bowl of popcorn and something close to a bottle of Coke with Koga had really helped her push away school for a while. Now they walked through the still busy streets, chatting about the movie, about their favorite scenes in it, and Kagome's eyes strayed to her friend more and more often.

Koga had his hands stuffed in his leather jacket, he was smiling, his face open and relaxed. There was so much of the old Koga there and so much of the new one she had gotten to know in the last months. Like Inuyasha, he had grown up. His temper had been curbed, his overbearing nature had calmed and evened out, and he was a responsible young man now.

Kagome stopped that thought. No, not so young. He might look like he was in his late twenties, but he was over five hundred years old. Youkai blood and genes, she told herself. It was amazing and frightening in one.

His hair was bound back and for a crazy moment Kagome wished it was open, watching the black strands flow in the evening breeze. His blue eyes were warm and sparkling, and she felt herself even more drawn to him than lately.

Things were changing. Not just for her. She had no idea what she really felt nowadays. Everything had happened so fast, had almost overwhelmed her. One moment she had barely made it through school finals, the next she had a scholarship, was meeting all her old friends again, and attended one of the most prestigious universities in Tokyo. She even had the opportunity to go to America for a few years, finish her studies there.

So many chances...

And Koga.

Koga who was always there, who was her best friend aside from Inuyasha. Koga who had loved her five hundred years ago and who had still called her 'his woman' the moment they had met.

Was he serious?

Was she serious?

Did she feel something for him? The answer was simple: yes.

It had developed, it had grown, and it had started a long time ago. Before they had been reunited.

Now she had the chance to make something of it...

They had arrived at her apartment building and she unlocked the main door.

"You want to come upstairs?" she asked.

Koga shook his head. "Early meeting tomorrow."

"But it's Sunday!"

"Well, not in my calendar. I've someone coming in because of a new protected habitat, but it'll be a quick meeting."

Kagome hesitated a moment, then plowed ahead. "How about a rain check till tomorrow then?"

Please... she thought. Please accept. I don't want to spend Sunday alone with my books.

His smile was warm. "Sure. What time?"

"Is two okay?"

He nodded.

And then Kagome did something completely out of the blue. She reached up and touched his face, cupping one cheek, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

It was just a brush of lips against lips, a brief contact, but it was enough to freeze the wolf youkai. His eyes widened and when Kagome pulled back, she saw his stunned expression.

"Good night," she whispered and turned, running into the apartment building.

* * *

No word of the kiss was spoken. Neither when Koga picked Kagome up, nor when they enjoyed a sunny afternoon outside, walking through the crowded streets and enjoying a leisurely milk shake in the park. Koga made no advances, gave his friend enough room, and waited. Kagome was chatting about this and that, about projects coming up at school, but she didn't really go back to what had happened the night before.

He followed her lead.

He didn't say anything, nor did he crowd her personal space.

And that late afternoon when he dropped her off at her apartment, she just waved good-bye, but there was an expression in her eyes that spoke of something else, of something more.

Koga sat in his office on Monday morning, deep in thought. He had a scheduled trip coming up to check on the latest nature preserve that had been sponsored by Shikon and he was really looking forward to the trip. It meant making nice with other investors, talking to the reserve wardens and whatnot, but there was also the option to spend some time roughing it in the wilderness. He really needed that. His youkai blood was urging him to leave the stifling cities behind him and just be out there, with nothing but nature around him.

And without Kagome.

Maybe it would push things back into perspective.

He couldn't afford sleepless nights over a teenage crush. But was it just that? How serious was she? They were friends, really good friends, and he liked her more each day. He had been infatuated with her from the very first moment they had met, when she had stood up to him, giving him a piece of her mind, slapping him in the face. His infatuation had been a crush, true. He had fallen head over heals for this strong woman, his woman. And then it had grown deeper, slowed, more loving than obsessing...

But what about Kagome?

Koga growled to himself and ran a hand over his face. Get a grip on yourself! he chided himself.

Business trip first, then we'll see what happens.

Kagome sat in her economics class, twirling her pen, listening to the professor drone on and on about one of the most boring chapters she had ever had in this course. Mostly because she knew so much of it already. Miroku had explained the basics of trade, import and export to her, and there wasn't really anything new here. She made a few notes, but mostly her mind was somewhere else.

Koga.

The kiss.

Had it really been a kiss? And what kind of kiss? That of a friend saying good-night? No, they didn't really kiss on the lips. But it hadn't been the hot and bothersome kind either. It had been a gentle touch and then her nerves had made her run. She had tossed and turned the whole night, trying to reason with herself, but she hadn't been able to come up with an explanation.

Did she love him?

Or just like him?

Was he a substitute? And if yes, for who or what? Hojo? She had never felt anything for him. He had had a crush on her ever since they had started in the same school together as kids. Inuyasha? No. That had been her crush and he had found another partner. Then who? What had she felt for Koga back in the Feudal Era? What did she feel now?

He had grown up so much, had turned into a mature adult, so very grounded and level-headed, but still retaining that unbreakable spirit. His eyes held the twinkle of mischief, he had the same radiant smile, the infectious laugh. When she looked at him, she couldn't but notice the trim, slender figure, the washed-out jeans that hugged those long legs a woman would kill for. He was a dream of a man, sun-tanned, full of life, so very much grown-up. She liked to lean on him, touch him...

Kagome stopped that train of thought, but it didn't stop the curl of warmth in her stomach, nor the tingle somewhere else.

Shit.

She started to scribble wildly, trying to get her emotions under control. It didn't work. While the professor went on and on about export dangers and how to influence the price, Kagome found herself thinking of Koga once more. She chewed on her pen, wondering what to do when he came back from his trip to New Zealand.

Would he want her? After five hundred years? He had lived for her, but did he still love her? There was such an age difference... so much time had passed. And he had probably had so many lovers, how could she even think he wanted a girl like her? She was nineteen and he was centuries old. Was he playing a game? Did he want her as a conquest?

No, she decided firmly. That wasn't like Koga. He hadn't changed so badly. He wasn't interested in conquests. And if he only wanted her in his bed, he would have tried something earlier, right?

It was all so confusing...

And she had three more days to come up with a solution for herself because then Koga would be back.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

The soft question from her mother made her look up and smile sheepishly. She had completely zoned again. Just cutting vegetables for a family dinner and her mind had wandered. Great. The main subject of her thoughts had been Koga. Again.

Kagome placed the knife onto the counter and sighed. "Mom... can I ask you something?"

It had been a family weekend. She had come home to spend some time with her grandfather, brother and of course her mother, and it had been fun until now. Tomorrow Koga would be back and she didn't know how to react.

"Of course," Mia answered

"How do you know you're in love?"

Her mother smiled a little. "I don't think you really know it, Kagome. It's there, this feeling that you have for someone else, and it won't go away. When I met your father I wasn't in love with him right away. I don't believe in love at first sight, in such a strong emotion that it lets you forget everything else. I found him to be a nice guy, good company, and he was a gentleman. We went out a lot, like friends do. Somehow, I started to feel more for him. That's when I realized that I might love him... as a partner."

She sighed again and stared at the carrots.

"Are you feeling something for someone?" Mia asked calmly.

"I don't know. We're friends. I like him a lot. I mean, he had a crush on me before, but he... grew up."

"And now he doesn't feel this for you any more?"

Kagome shrugged helplessly. "I'm not sure, Mom."

"He's one of the people out of the past?"

She nodded. "A week ago... I kissed him. On the mouth."

"And?"

"Nothing. I mean, it's like he's waiting... for me... to decide." She trailed off. "He went to New Zealand last week and is coming back tomorrow," she added helplessly.

"Sounds like he either isn't interested or he wants to leave the decision to you."

"You think so?"

Mia smiled. "Kagome, do you want him to feel more for you?"

"Yes," she blurted.

The smile grew. "Then let him know. See if he responds."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you have to be strong enough to let go of this feeling." Her mother embraced her, hugging her. "One step at a time, Kagome. Don't think about the what ifs. Just see what comes first."

"Okay..."

"And if he responds... invite him over for dinner. I'd like to get to know him."

"Mom!" she protested.

Mia chuckled. "I hope he has better table manners than Inuyasha had when he first came here."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, he does."

Kagome had never asked a boy to go out with her. Usually she had fended off Hojo's advances because she had been too busy jumping through magical wells and going into the past. Her experience with the opposite sex were limited to the boys at school and no one had ever tried to ask her to be his girl-friend. Hojo didn't count. So now she was the one approaching Koga.

So much older than her.

A lot more mature.

And a youkai.

She could deal with the youkai part, but what about him as a person? What if he laughed at her? What if she was wrong? What if she had misinterpreted everything?

'Don't think about the what ifs', her mother had said.

But if she was wrong, she would be mortally embarrassed.

Inhaling deeply, she steeled herself as she walked into Shikon Enterprises and took the elevator to the floor where Koga's office was. She knew he was in. His assistant had told her so.

It was today or never.

She would ask him.

...or she would chicken out. Whatever came first, she thought darkly.

She found him in his office, a spacious affair with a lot of plants, a hardwood floor and very natural looking decoration everywhere. Nothing looked tacky or overdone. Kagome liked the place, felt warm and comfortable in what was only a workspace, and she understood why the wolf youkai had arranged everything as it was now.

It was like being outside, in the forest.

"Hey, Kagome!" Koga called out.

"Hey, Koga."

"Be right with you." He smiled at her and that smile did things Kagome had never thought of smiles being able to do.

Five minutes later she had his whole attention.

"How are you?"

"Uh, fine. Great, actually. School's okay and stuff…"

Just tell him, she urged herself.

Those incredibly deep blue eyes looked at her, taking her breath away. There was hope there. Hope and wanting. Or was she just imagining it?

What if...?

Don't go there, she told herself firmly. Just say it. Then wait for the reaction, whatever it might be.

"Kagome?" he asked, picking up on her confusion.

Kagome looked up into those expressive eyes. "I think I've fallen in love with you," she blurted. "I feel something and it's there... inside me... whenever you're around. If you want to... I'd like to ask you to be... well... my boyfriend..."

Gawd, she felt so stupid, so insane, so childish. They weren't in pre-school and he wasn't the boy next door!

He stared at her, eyes wide, mouth open. "Kagome?" he managed, sounding shocked.

"If you say you don't feel like this... it's okay," she added quickly. "I know it's been five hundred years and even back then... it was like a game, right?" She laughed a little, insecurity rising.

Oh, it had been such a stupid idea!

"It was never a game," he whispered.

"What?"

"When I said you were my woman, it was never a game."

She remembered the verbal fights between Koga and Inuyasha, how Koga had stepped back when Inuyasha had embraced her, had touched her so tenderly. She hadn't seen it back then but now she did. The hurt. The realization that there was someone else.

"You... felt something?" she prodded carefully.

He nodded. "I still do."

"And you just... I mean... all the time we were together, you just..." She stopped.

"I didn't want to pressure you, Kagome. I didn't know if your feelings were based on the same emotions I felt." He suddenly smiled ruefully. "Stupid, hm?"

She approached him, for the very first time noticing the difference in size. He was a head taller than her.

"Koga?"

"Hm?"

"Your answer is yes?"

His face split into a happy smile. "Yes!"

Kagome stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips meeting. She felt his arms curl around her waist, lifting her slightly. Kagome had no idea what to do but to touch his mouth, but then he took the lead. Carefully, gently, he ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them, letting him inside.

It was wonderful. It was electric. It was magnetic.

And when she was on her own two feet again she felt shaky all over. Tender fingers pushed back her long bangs, cupping her face. She knew she was smiling that stupid smile. She was aware of the giddy feeling inside her. And she was looking into a pair of bright blue, happy eyes that were suddenly her whole world.

* * *

Kagome woke slowly. Cracking her eyes open she realized that she wasn't at home, wasn't alone and ... she had wrapped herself around a warm breathing pillow, one arm wrapped around the man's chest, one leg had landed where it really shouldn't be...

Koga...

Strange enough the thought didn't bother her the slightest. On the contrary...

They had spent a leisurely day together yesterday, right down to a very romantic dinner. Not at a ridiculously expensive restaurant. No. A small place that had the most perfect food. A family restaurant; a hanyou family. She had been able to see them, had smiled as she watched their children play quietly at one of the empty tables, she knew Koga had watched her.

Then they had come here. His apartment. And they had talked some more, finally snuggling together in front of the fireplace, where they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

It was tooth-achingly romantic, Kagome thought, but it had been so wonderful. Her first date with Koga.

Well, not really.

All their prior meetings had been nothing but dates. This time, though, both had been aware of it.

The fire in the fireplace had burned down but it was light enough to see, and Kagome propped herself up a little to look at the man she had been sleeping with - well, upon, to be precise, and who was still sound asleep, time enough to study his face, his figure. Koga had been drop dead gorgeous five hundred years ago, but now... a fine chiseled face, high cheekbones, the dark blue eyes currently hidden underneath lids with long lashes - why was it men usually had lashes a girl would kill for? And the body - her hand was resting upon his chest, and she could feel his heart beat steadily under her hand.

She had seen much of this body already, his wolf attire hadn't left much to the imagination. She knew the long muscular legs currently hidden in washed out jeans, had even touched them, thankfully nobody had seen her blush, or heard her heart hammer. In the back of her head she heard a well-known voice, laden with sadness.

"Maybe you're in love with Koga? You do, right? You feel something for him despite pity."

Inuyasha... but strangely enough he had been right.

"And you're afraid to face that feeling."

Koga stirred in her arms, blue eyes cracking open and he looked at her sleepily, a smile curling his lips upward. Kagome inhaled at the sudden explosion of warmth inside of her.

Afraid? Not any more...

Bending down she met his lips, heard him gasp in sudden surprise, but then his arms tightened around her, and he responded to her. Lips parting slightly she felt his tongue brushing over hers, and she shuddered involuntarily at the sensation, opening up in a silent invitation.

Koga deepened the kiss, sending shivers through her body, his hands stroking over her back, and he made a little encouraging noise in the back of his throat as her hand did a little wandering of her own. He moaned under her, bending his leg, and she could feel his hips pressing against her, a bulge in his jeans where there hadn't been one before...

So he was responding to her. It should have bothered her, she shouldn't have let matters come this far... to hell with 'should have'. This was the man she loved, and she wanted him.

Applying a little more pressure on his groin, slipping a hand underneath his shirt to feel the soft skin underneath, the skin she had touched before, feeling the little tingling in her fingertips that she had felt back then, she heard Koga moan into the kiss - and then he pushed her away a little.

"Kagome..."

It wasn't much more than a moan, hazy blue eyes looking at her with a desire she had wanted to see in them all along.

"What?"

"Don't..."

"Why?"

"If we don't stop now... you don't want what could happen... I'm just a man after all."

"Who says I don't know?"

"What? Kagome..."

He was still holding her, stopping her advances.

"Koga, I know what I'm doing. I want it, with you. I want you."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. Sure, he had declared her as his woman, but there was one thing to say it and one thing ...

"Kagome..."

"You called me your woman, Koga. I want to be. I love you."

He let out an explosive breath, relaxing under her as he pulled her down onto him, meeting her lips again. His hands on her body were roaming freely now, pushing her pullover up, and for the first time she felt his hands on her skin, and damn, it felt good, and right, and... she pulled back.

"Koga?"

"Something wrong?"

"I..." Biting her lower lip she felt shy all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, looking a little worried now.

"I've... I've never before... you know... "

Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"You've never been with a man before?" he asked quietly; and she nodded. "And yet you want me?"

"Yes."

"God, Kagome..." There was so much wonder in his voice, so much awe… and love.

He kissed her deeply, lovingly, relaying all those emotions he had waited five hundreds for to express.

Koga hugged her tightly, feeling her body melt into his. His woman. His love. He had waited for her long five hundred years because of a promise and because he really loved her. And now she wanted to be his, wanted him to be - her man.

Her first.

Her lips tasted so sweet, and her body smelled so nice and fresh, and her hands... maybe she didn't exactly know what she was doing but, boy, she was exploratory. Fingertips brushed over his nipple, sending a jolt of fire through his body, and the pressure on his groin intensified. Koga moaned. Kagome's hands became more bold, dancing over his bare skin - when had he lost his shirt anyway? - and he felt her soft skin against his, her kisses losing their shyness. It was all to much of a sudden and he buried his face against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, and shuddered helplessly.

"Koga?"

"I'm sorry... it has been some time... "

"What...?" Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened.

"Nothing to worry about, Kagome. I just need to get rid of these..."

Sinking back into the pillows Koga slipped out of his stained pants and tossed them away.

Kagome stared at the naked figure lying beside her, seeing Koga that way for the first time. When he had shuddered and moaned silently in her hair, she had been confused, but then realized he had come - just from her few touches? And now he was lying beside her, looking... Stretching out her hand again she touched the broad chest.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Come here..."

It was an entirely different feeling having him melt against her naked, feeling long powerful legs, his strong arms, and more... she wanted more. Slipping out of her own clothing she enjoyed his slight gasp,

"...Kagome... "

-- and then his lips were on hers again, his fingertips running over her skin, making her shudder in a very pleasant way. His lips wandered from her mouth to her ears, her neck, deeper ... heat coiled inside her, a pulsating feeling between her legs, and she wanted... yes, what?

" ...Koga... " she moaned.

"I know, Hun. We'll get there ... " his voice was hoarse, and he had gotten hard again, she could feel it against her leg.

Kissing her, he reached for his pants, and she heard the sound of foil being ripped.

"Koga?"

"Shhh..."

His hands were on her body again, as were his lips, and the he carefully pushed a knee between her thighs, his fingers ghosting over the inside, and higher...

Kagome felt her hips twitch involuntarily with the jolt of pleasure his touch was causing as he caressed her where nobody had ever touched her, knowingly, gently, and oh so good ...

"Kagome?"

She wasn't exactly able to answer verbally, just looked up at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, but it will, at least a bit. Just say a word and I stop, anytime, okay?"

Nodding, she heard herself moan as her lover continued to caress her gently, causing the most wonderful feeling. Reaching up Kagome pulled his head down into a kiss, carding her fingers through his long black hair which had escaped the thong holding it in a ponytail. She felt her legs spreading out of their own volition, felt Koga shift, but never stopped stroking her. Her hips jerked again, and something pushed against her, inside her, stretching her, close to pain, and she hissed.

Koga made a soft sound deep in his throat, but he didn't move, just resumed his gentle caresses, and she understood that it was him, that he was inside her, for the first time, and... and then he moved every so gently, carefully, watching her, and she could feel him inside her, and gods, she was really sleeping with a man, and it was Koga, and... and... the heat started to concentrate, she could feel her muscles tremble, the sound of her heart hammering in her ears, her own breath coming in harsh sobs, and she needed to hold onto something, now... Now!

"Koga!"

And he was there, claiming her lips in a hungry kiss, moaning into her mouth as his own climax rushed though him, and she could feel him tremble in her arms, too, as she dug her fingers into his back, meeting his last thrusts as she came.

Kagome woke slowly to the rays of sunlight shyly creeping through the curtains. She was curled around a warm breathing body - again, her memory reminded her. But this time said body was nude, as was she. Koga. Her body tingled with the memory of the things they had done when she had woken like this the last time, and it was a pleasant tingle.

She stirred, inhaling the earthy scent of her lover's skin, remembered how that skin had felt under her hands. Koga was still asleep, and she took that chance, carefully pulling away the blanket from their bodies, looking at her lover's nude body. Koga was nicely built, muscular but slender, and she knew only too well how much power these legs even without Shikon shards held. He still was faster than anybody she knew, well, maybe excluding Sesshoumaru.

Kagome couldn't help it, she stretched out her hands, running her fingers over his thighs, following some faint white lines - scars left by Kagura's attack, she remembered - up to the hip and around a firm buttock back to where… she felt the base of his bushy wolf tail. She had totally forgotten about that, the tell-tale sign of him being youkai, except for the pointed ears and sharp canines. Stroking over the base experimentally Kagome heard him groan and pulled back immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not... really..."

Hazy blue eyes looked at her from under heavy lids, indicating he had just woken up. Stretching lazily he allowed her a long unobtrusive view of nicely shaped body parts.

"Then what?"

"It's a soft spot for some of my kind," Koga muttered hoarsely, pulling her in for a long soft kiss. "Morning to you, too," he whispered.

Soft spot, huh? Leaning back she ran her hands over his body again, taking in his reactions with awe.

Koga sighed when she carefully rubbed that spot again and stretched like a cat into her hands.

"You like that?"

"Can't you tell?"

Oh well - her eyes were drawn to his manhood, where it had been lying on his thigh minutes before it had gotten hard now. Somehow shyly she ran a finger over his thigh, felt the muscles quiver slightly under the skin, when Koga parted his legs, giving her a better view and better access, a silent invitation to touch, to explore all she'd like. Touching the black pubic hair and taking in its unknown texture, ghosting over the scrotum and the delicacy of its skin, she heard Koga sigh a little.

Looking up Kagome felt her throat go dry. He lay back in the pillows, eyes closed, the long black hair in a disarray like she had never seen it with him before. Stroking him again she noticed the slight hitch in his breathing - he liked being touched like this? Her eyes glanced back at his hardness, its length - this had been inside her yesterday? When running her fingers over his length, Koga suppressed a moan, and his manhood twitched under her touch.

Encouraged she closed her fingers around it, stroking and letting a lone fingertip glide over the silken tip, exploring its texture.

A little droplet appeared, and Koga moaned again. She started to stroke him further, slowly, unsure of what to do or how to do it. She found a hand wrapped around hers, tightening her grip a little, showing her how her lover liked it, and when she took up both speed and pressure, left again.

Kagome watched Koga's face, the face of her lover losing himself in a pleasure she was giving him, and she found herself enjoying it immensely. She hadn't been able to see his face last night, so now she took the chance to watch, to observe, to see how his breathing sped up, listen to the little sounds he was making, noticing how his hips twitched when she teased the tip, or how he moaned when she increased her pace.

Then came the moment his breathing started to come in harsh sobs, his legs fell wider apart and his hips bucked into her touch. Suddenly he groaned deeply, head falling back into the pillows, back arching into her hand - and then his member was pulsating, her hand filled with a hot liquid, Koga moaning deeply with every thrust as he came. Hot blue eyes looked at her and he pulled her down, kissing her breathless and heated.

"I love you..." he breathed.

* * *

Kagome held her lover close, his breathing slowly return to normal, as he gently nuzzled her neck. Koga drew back himself slowly and she felt him slide out of her. He threw something away, and, taking her in his arms, pulled a blanket over their nude forms.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, warm hands gently stroking her back.

She closed her eyes, still dazzled about the things she had just done... with Koga. Somehow she had always imagined golden eyes instead of blue, silvery hair instead of black...

"What's wrong, hun?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Inuyasha."

The hands on her back stilled for a moment.

"Inuyasha." His voice was toneless.

Kagome met the confused eyes and smiled. "Not like that, Koga!"

"Then in what way?"

"You know…" Her voice was suddenly soft, thoughtful. "When I first came to your time, into your world, I freed him."

Koga nodded, hands resuming the soothing pattern on her back.

"We didn't really hit it off from start. He was rude, abrasive, tried to kill me over the Shikon… but we became friends. I was fifteen, Koga, had never been in love. I developed a crush on him, I think. Back then I didn't know what it was. I couldn't even be sure if it was me. I had Kikyo's soul and I was a lot like her in appearance, so… was that really me?"

He was silent, listened, the hand never stilling.

"Then I met you. Well, you kidnapped me." She chuckled. "And Inuyasha came to rescue me. He did that a lot in those times. I was just a naïve girl who could sense the shards. You and he… whenever you met you fought. You claimed I was yours and Inuyasha… the way he acted I thought it was a jealous boy-friend, but he could never express those emotions. I thought he was incapable of it."

Kagome fell silent, then sighed softly, her warm breath ghosting over his skin.

"He could, but not with me. He found Miroku and while it was more than just a shock for me, I accepted it. He was never meant to be with me. It was just a silly belief."

"Kagome…"

She stilled his mouth with a finger. "No, it was. I was silly. A little girl, emotionally not very grown up, and dreaming. I lived in a perfect world. This was a fairy tale and I was the princess. I wasn't. I know that now. I was part of a team."

"Kagome," he mumbled around her finger.

"I know now that those feelings were foolish. They aren't with you, Koga."

Those blue eyes were bright with emotions and Kagome smiled more, feeling her own overwhelm her.

"I thought I loved Inuyasha, but I know I love you."

His mouth opened and his tongue brushed over her finger. She let her hand fall away and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, relaying so much love and devotion, she felt the tears fall for real.

"You're my woman," he whispered, wiping her tears away.

Koga held her close for a minute, before he placed a chaste kiss on her nose and reached for his discarded shirt to clean himself up as best as he could.

Kagome chuckled a little and his eyes danced. "If you want to take shower, you know where the bathroom is."

"That a subtle hint?" she teased.

He grinned. "That's a precaution. You know how finely tuned my sense of smelling is - and with you smelling like you do right now, we'll never make it to the breakfast table."

"Is that right?" Kagome grinned, pulling her lover on top of her.

"You're not up to more, love," he whispered, lips almost touching hers.

"How do you know?"

"I do."

Koga's hand ghosted over her thighs and dipped in between, and though it caused a jolt of pleasure, she also hissed with a sudden pain. It subsided immediately but it surely had made itself known.

"It was your first time, Kagome. You're a little sore right now. Maybe you'd like to take a bath."

Kagome blushed a little and he ran a gentle caress over the dusky cheeks.

"Sounds like a plan," Kagome said. "You're scrubbing my back?"

"Oh, I don't know - do you insist?"

"Absolutely."

Koga looked at her with a serious expression, thumbs gently caressing her temples.

"I do love you. You know that, don't you?"

"You waited five hundred years for me."

"Yes, I did."

The kiss was sweet and slow, and Kagome ran her hand over the smooth back of the man she loved. A wolf-youkai, the last of his kind...

"Koga?"

"Hm?"

"Back then, when you declared me your woman...?"

"Yes?"

"You did it to piss off Inuyasha, right?"

Koga chuckled. "Was it that obvious?"

"Sometimes."

"Well... yeah, sometimes I just wanted to see his face. But I meant it, though. Don't you ever believe I just did it for dog face..."

"Koga!"

"Errr... Inuyasha. I really fell in love with you right from the start. Maybe I didn't really show it to you properly, but..."

"You had other things on your mind."

"And you loved Inuyasha."

"This is a different time now," Kagome said seriously.

"It is. It's our time."

She embraced him tightly, feeling his warmth against her, his gentle hold, his strength.

Their time.

Something she had wanted for so long.

I love you, she thought fervently.

* * *

Miroku leaned back into the bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. His mind was wandering back when this land had been just that - land. Now it was a large buzzing city, concrete covering most of the ground and there was only the occasional green spot or park - like this arboretum.

Sango had shown foresight when they had constructed this building and insisted on a large green recreation area that would give every employee the possibility to relax. He sipped at his coffee and sighed silently - it was nice and calm, but not the same as it had been - well, five hundred years ago. He sensed the arrival of another person, but he knew his friends and colleagues that well he didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Koga asked quietly, and slipped onto the bench when he made an inviting gesture.

Both men sat in silence, enjoying their beverages, but Miroku understood that there was something on the youkai's mind.

"Tell," he finally said.

"There is nothing to tell..."

"Koga, you've been edgy all day long. It's even more than your usual restlessness when you're too long out of the countryside. And you came here to talk to me, right?"

Miroku opened his eyes to see Koga nod. The wolf youkai was gripping his mug hard, staring into the brown liquid, and he looked very introspective.

"Is it about Kagome?" Miroku helped.

Koga nodded again.

Miroku had picked up on their changing relationship right from the start. He didn't know how much Inuyasha knew, but even if he had discovered the same rising interest, he had yet to act on it. And act he would. Miroku was sure about it. For his partner, Kagome was a little sister he protected fiercely – especially against perceived threats in form of a wolf youkai he loved sparring with.

"I see. Hm, let me contemplate - if it is about Kagome I see several options. You and her broke up?"

"No!"

"Then you had a fight?"

"No."

"There's someone else?"

"Definitely no."

"Then she didn't want to take your relationship to the next level and you're ... err, discouraged?"

This time Koga shot him a short glance that told Miroku he was on the right path.

"Not... exactly," the youkai murmured.

"She did take it to the next level?"

"No... she skipped the next level."

"And went straight to... ?"

"She slept with me."

Now Miroku's eyebrows rose.

"And that's disturbing you why exactly?"

"She's nineteen."

"So?"

"She's young. I mean, I was her first and... "

"Was it good? For both of you?"

Koga nodded warily.

"At least I think. She was very ... uh, explorative."

Miroku had to suppress a chuckle at the small blush the other man's face was taking, and his slight movement. Must be one memory ...

"And now you aren't sure what she might expect from you?"

"Something like that. Nineteen is so young, Miroku."

"Koga, remember when you first met her, when you declared her your woman? She was fifteen then. Back in the feudal era, women started to give birth at the age of fourteen or fifteen. It was no big deal, on the contrary. It was common. You lived there, you've seen it. I remember hitting on a girl when she was only eleven. I would have waited, of course, but still... "

"Yeah. I was five hundred years younger then, too."

"Koga, you waited those five hundred years to see her again. Do you love her? Really love her?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the youkai's answer.

"And she loves you?"

"At least she told me so."

"Then I don't see your problem. Love her, Koga. I bet that's all she expects from you. Be there for her, as you have been in the last few years, be her friend if she needs one, be her lover, her partner. That's all you can do."

*

Inuyasha's reaction to his lover's announcement that Koga and Kagome had found each other was a mixed one. On one side he was happy that she had found a partner, on the other he was growling and snarling and threatening to wring the wolf's neck should he ever hurt her. Miroku watched it with quiet amusement, finally pulling his life mate into his arms and silencing his threats with a deep kiss.

"Confess. You want them to be happy."

Golden eyes flared with indignation, then relented. "As long as she's happy… even with someone like him…" he huffed.

Miroku rested his head against Inuyasha's, chuckling. "Of course."

* * *

Miroku rolled from his side to his back, swearing slightly as the sheets tangled around his legs. It wasn't too warm in his bedroom, yet he was hot and sticky. Having felt restless the entire day, he closed his eyes again, trying to even out his breathing and fall into a comforting meditation. It didn't work and after another restless half hour he simply gave up.

It couldn't just be that his partner wasn't here with him, now could it? He and Inuyasha had been apart before, and just because his lover had been held up couldn't be the reason for his insomnia. Inuyasha had called this afternoon and told him he would take a later flight which would arrive the other morning. No big deal. Miroku admitted that he missed his hanyou lover, had looked forward to this evening, but most certainly Inuyasha would have wanted nothing but sleep. So why? What was wrong with him?

He sighed slightly, pulled his robe closed and went to his office. There were always some bills and books waiting for him to take care of.

I feel like some love-sick fool, he chastised himself. We're life mates. We spent five centuries together, and I pine because he's overdue from a flight. He even called!

Shaking his head in disgust, he flicked on the lights. Still, the sense of needing Inuyasha here was growing. It had never been this bad throughout their prior separations. Heck, he had spent years apart from him while studying other cultures and their magic.

What was wrong with him?

Miroku sat down on his office chair and studied the piles everywhere.

He would drown himself in work. Best cure for insomnia there was.

*

Miroku realized he had been staring at his notes for almost ten minutes now without even really seeing them. Rubbing his right hand absentmindedly he scanned the numbers again, relieved to find he hadn't written anything wrong.

His palm itched.

His left went to scratch over it, again and again, the skin already red and sensitive. Still, he scratched on.

Another ten minutes later he gave a growl of disgust. There was no making headway anywhere tonight! He couldn't sleep, he couldn't work, his sense of needing Inuyasha was growing, and the itch drove him crazy.

Blunt nails scratched over flushed, hot skin.

A brief pain lanced through his palm.

Looking at his right hand he sucked in a slightly shocked breath. The skin on his right palm was a purple red in a circle of about three centimeters, the flesh swollen and hot. The whole thing looked dangerously inflamed, but Miroku had no idea what could have caused this. Brushing over the flesh carefully he found it was surprisingly numb, almost as if... as if it wasn't really... there?

Shaking his head, blaming his tiredness and exhaustion, Miroku used some pain-relieving salve to cover the infection and then wrapped a bandage around it to keep himself from smearing the stuff everywhere. He swallowed a few pain-killers just for good measure, hoping they would make him drowsy enough to fall asleep.

They did.

When he woke the next morning the pain was gone, as was the itch, but the inflammation remained.

He forgot about it the moment his life mate returned, as their bodies entwined in an age-old dance, as pleasure took away his worries, his sleepless nights, his pain..

~fin~


	12. Author's Notes

Hi, to everyone who has read my stories! Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review, I strongly advise any of you to give your most constructive criticism, don't hold back! Well, once again thanks, and I will continue the story you've just read, only a bit differently. _;]_ So don't get sad or mad about it ending!, cuz it hasn't! It's just the beginning of a whole new chapter. _:3_

-ayumeizumi

P.S. Be on the look out for my character, Ayume, in my future story on the continuing of _''Shikon Shards'' ;] _It's gonna be a total shocker of what she does next!


End file.
